A Cup of Coffee
by venusnv80
Summary: A friendship that develops over a chance meeting in a coffee shop. Two lives that start to intersect. A connection filled with friendship, love, trust and dependence. No matter how long or how many times they tell each other they are just friends...how long can that really last? Will it last? AH/AU
1. Hot Water: Ristretto

**Greetings Everyone! I didn't plan on starting another fic (isn't that what we all say), but I was recently challenged in another fic about the 'dramatic tone' that my fics usually have—so I decided to do something light for Bamon and most of all Bonnie. I have to admit that I am a lover of writing drama, but I am determined to dip my toe into the fun and laidback, lightness of a Bonnie Bennett fic. So please indulge me for a bit. I promise this won't be too dramatic or torturous.**

 **As always thank you for your support.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Prologue: Hot Water

Her moans reverberated throughout the loft apartment that she had ended up after the night of partying that was meant to be her last hurrah. Her tiny hands gripped the top of the headboard as his muscular, but yet slim body thrusted into her quickly and then slowly. She closed her eyes as she moved her hands from the headboard to his back, allowing her nails to drag along his bare back. She was sure that she was leaving marks, but she didn't care. It was a way to make sure everyone knew that he was with her or someone who wanted to send a signal. He paused for a moment capturing her mouth into a passionate, soul sucking kiss. Their tongues danced, they gasped for breath as he grabbed her wrists and held them over her head as he went deeper.

"You feel so good…you…this…oh my god," she moaned in his ear.

"I wanted you like this since I locked eyes with you tonight," he whispered in her ear.

"Mmm, hmm," she answered as he flipped them over in order to get a better look at the tantalizing, gorgeous, pixie goddess that had been lying below him. He placed his hands gently on her hips and slowly guiding her into a slow grind. He bit his lip as she swirled and slowly lifted her body on and off of him. If he didn't control this situation, he would burst inside of her before he was ready. He sat up placing one foot on the floor, holding her in place with his hands cupped on her bottom. He held onto her as he made his way over to the chaise lounge chair in his bedroom, lying her down and placing her caramel leg up on his shoulder as he went in deeper, eliciting a sharp gasp from her as she began to grip onto the chair and he could tell that he was bringing her to the climax that he had worked so hard for.

"Damon…" she cried out as she reached for him.

"Give me what I want, Bonnie," he whispered in the moonlit room.

He closed the gap between them with a kiss as he quickened his motions and he felt his orgasm building as he grabbed onto her tighter, "Bonnie…I'm going to…" he didn't get to finish the words as he felt every bit of him explode inside of her as she gripped onto him for dear life.

He collapsed down next to her on the small piece of furniture and turned to her, gently moving a damp tendril of hair from her face, "Stay…" he whispered, not sure after that session if he meant for the night or forever without every leaving his place.

She looked at him for a few seconds, before painfully whispering a response, "I can't."

He wasn't expecting that answer from her. From the moment they made eye contact and sparked up a conversation at his bar, he knew that they had some kind of connection and after what they just did all over his condo, he was sure of it, "Why can't you?"

She stood up from the chaise and stretched, immediately grabbing her lower back giving him some satisfaction, "Because I have to be up extra early tomorrow…"

"I will call a car for you in the morning," he sat up.

She smiled. The smile wasn't a completely happy one, it was a pitying one and he didn't exactly like it, "No, I don't think that will work."

"Why…we had good conversation, good drinks…a good couple of moments."

"Damon…"

"What?" he held up his hands.

"I need to shower," she declared moving towards the bathroom.

His mouth dropped, "Really Bon?" he asked in disbelief.

She nodded without another word heading towards the bathroom, but she stopped in the threshold, "I will have to leave by at least 6:30."

"6:30am, it is," Damon answered standing up from the chaise holding out his hand.

She turned from the bathroom taking a deep breath and clasped her hand within his.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie leaned on her elbow watching the handsome man sleeping next to her. His eyes were closed, but his eyelashes were fluttering slightly providing a cover to those beautiful crystal blue eyes that saw right through her. Oh the things she thought about doing to him when they locked eyes…the things that they _did_ when they actually touched each other. She raised her hand to gently caress his cheek, but was stopped by his olive skinned hand grabbing hers, "Look, but do not touch unless you have time," he smirked at her with his eyes still closed.

"It's 6:15 and I doubt we have time," she smiled.

His eyes opened and the way those blues looked at her, made her instantly wet between her thighs, "You sure?" he smirked.

"I'm sure," she stated sliding over to the edge of the bed.

Reaching over, he placed his hand gently on the small of her back, "You don't have to leave, you know."

"I know…but I'm getting married today," she stated, standing up slowly and padding slowly to the bathroom.

With those four words, Damon closed his eyes and sighed. So she was…

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Where is she! I've called her cell 20 times since last night!" Caroline Forbes panicked as she paced the bridal suite of the Crowne Plaza Hotel. Her blue pumps clicked across the marble floor of the suite and the strength of the curlers in her hair were being tested beyond belief as she shook her head vigoriously.

"Caroline, please calm down…she will be here," Elena Gilbert sighed rubbing her temples. Her hangover from the previous night was starting to attack her at full force and Caroline's screaming didn't help.

"And where is Bianca! Bonnie's her sister and she's the maid of honor, so she should be here panicking with us!"

"She went to pick up the Bennetts at the airport," Elena mumbled trying to down a cup of coffee.

"This is going to be a disaster, only we could lose the bride to be at her bachelorette party. I knew that we should have _never_ planned the party for the night before the wedding," Caroline went on in panic mode.

"Caroline, everything will be fine."

"And thank god, he hasn't called to speak to her. What would say to the _groom to be_ …oh yeah, we went out. Had about 60 shots and lost your fiancée? He would kill us!"

As Caroline finished her rant and Elena was sure that she would have to sedate her, the door clicked and Bonnie slowly walked into the suite, "Oh my God…I was just about to call the cops," Caroline rushed over to her and brought her into a tight hug.

"Well you don't have to because I'm here."

"Where were you?" Caroline questioned searching Bonnie's face.

Bonnie hesitated, "Umm…around," she mumbled before moving further into the room sending an amused look at Elena.

"Around where," Caroline pressed.

Bonnie poured a glass of orange juice and took a deep breath, "I was with him."

"What!" Caroline's eyes bugged out as Elena's mouth dropped, "no, no, no Bonnie…you're getting married today, how could you do that!"

"It was just one night," she shrugged.

Caroline's mouth gaped as Elena shook her head.

 _Two Years Before_

Chapter 1: Ristretto

The tiny hipster coffee bistro, _Cup of Life_ , was unusually quiet on this early Saturday morning and Bonnie relished in it. After a long week of busting her butt closing the Aqua Cleana account for Jay and Jones Advertising, she needed this time to refresh and just be. She planned to spend this time thumbing through the new _Essence_ with Idris Elba adorning the cover and sip on the Caramel Luxe Iced coffee that only Barry the Barista could make for her. Her shoulder length hair was pulled into a ponytail, she was wearing no make up and she felt as free as she could possibly be. It was a perfect Saturday morning as far as she was concerned.

As she turned one of the pages detailing why Idris decided to do this interview, the door opened to the bistro and the wind chime echoed throughout the air. She didn't bother to glance up as she turned the next page.

She heard the heavy footsteps, closely followed by light steps and panting, "Hello…umm…not sure what I want here?" a definite male voice stated in a confused tone, "I don't usually drink the fancy stuff, umm…hmm…"

Bonnie glanced up from her magazine to take a glance at the 'confused and non-fancy stuff' drinker. His skin was a nice tanned color, he had dark hair (pretty much jet black), he was wearing a baseball cap, but when he turned to look at her, she was met with ocean blue eyes that made her audibly gasp. "Hey," he lifted his chin toward her, "do you have any suggestions?"

Bonnie focused on him and then at the tiny beagle next to him looking at her expectantly like they were also waiting for their drink. Bonnie's mouth turned into a slight smirk as Barry gazed over at her too with a wry smile. Cocking her head to the side, she spoke, "Ristretto."

Barry raised an eyebrow.

"A Ristretto, sounds good…one Ristretto for me and a bowl of water for Sandy," he stated bending down and rubbing the dog's head.

Bonnie chuckled as she went back to her magazine.

"Wait…is that the entire drink?" she heard him say after a few moments.

"Yup…that's a Ristretto," Barry stated amused.

"That," the man stated in a measured voice, "is a splash of coffee."

"Yes, it's a short shot of espresso."

Bonnie giggled behind her magazine.

"Oh really? Can I just get a cup of coffee, black…full…to the top?"

"Sure can…it's on the house!" Barry stated.

"Great," the man deadpanned as he picked up the bowl of water. Bonnie could hear his footsteps followed by the soft pants of Sandy's coming towards her, "really funny."

She glanced over her magazine, "I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"You have no idea about the splash of coffee you just had me order for $4.50?" he stared down at her. His mouth was set in a straight line, but clearly his eyes looked amused. Bonnie glanced down at Sandy lapping up her water happily.

"Well _Sandy's_ happy," she shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Smart ass," he mumbled.

"But you haven't seen my ass," Bonnie fluttered her eyelashes at him.

He blinked. It was clear he wasn't expecting that from her, "Oh really?"

She smiled.

"Large Black Coffee filled to the top!" Barry announced.

"Well I guess that's me."

"Yup…regular black coffee," Bonnie answered.

"Well…I guess its time for me and Sandy to take that run."

Bonnie shrugged with a smile as the blue eyed black coffee drinker turned on his heels, gave Barry some tip money and called Sandy over. "Next time, I will get a better drink and when I ask for a suggestion…I hope you do a little better," he called over his shoulder as the door closed with a final bang and the bells jingled.

"Mmm…he was a snack!" Barry leaned over the counter shaking his head.

"He was ok," Bonnie turned a page in the magazine.

"Did you see those eyes? I felt like he stared right down into my soul, snatched it out of my body and had its way with me."

She chuckled, Barry had a way with words.

"But alas, he only had eyes for you."

"What?" she scoffed, "I doubt that."

"Welp he didn't cuss you out after you had him order that espresso, so that's a win. Listen, I know these things," Barry tightened his man bun and fixed his glasses, "he was interested, did you hear when he said something about next time? Oh he's coming back and I bet next time he orders something with caramel," Barry winked as someone else entered the bistro.

Bonnie shook her head at Barry's words, but the fact that the mere thought of the blue eyed stranger coming in looking for her next time made her entire body tingle. She felt her face flush at the thoughts that went through her head. She glanced up at Barry who was giving her a knowing smile and she rolled her eyes holding up the _Essence_ magazine, "It's Idris," she mouthed.

"Suurreeee," he mouthed back turning to the Espresso machine.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

After stopping at the local market, Bonnie walked into the brownstone on the tree lined street that she shared with her college roommate and best friend, Elena Gilbert. She hoped and prayed that Elena and her boyfriend, Matt had left for work at the hospital. They were both first year residents at Mystic Falls General Hospital and were barely home, but when they were—Bonnie knew.

Bonnie stepped over the threshold and she was met with quiet. Elena had left a message on the chalkboard in the foyer, 'Hey Bon…working from 1200 to 1200, see you tomorrow!' Bonnie's face turned into a smile. She couldn't help it. After working non-stop for 14 days on the new campaign for Aqua Cleana toothpaste, she was ready to relax and do absolutely nothing. She loved living with Elena. They got along fine and had some of the best times—but sometimes she just needed to be alone. That was perhaps the reason why her relationship with Enzo went kablooey a month ago. He wanted to move in together, she didn't want to, he was tired of waiting and she was tired of him complaining—not exactly a way to make a relationship work. As much as she _wanted_ or at least thought she should become a better girlfriend to him, she just couldn't. Enzo had been her boyfriend since freshman year of college and she loved him. She loved him for a long time, but the spark was gone. Sex had become something to do…something that they were obligated to do…it wasn't fun, passionate or exciting anymore. They tried toys, books, classes and still nothing. Their dinner dates were just as robotic. They spoke about work, family and tv. It had turned into a transient relationship and although neither one would admit it, they needed to break up and Bonnie finally put on her good girl pants and ended it. Enzo wasn't exactly happy at first, but the fact that he had moved on with Caroline (a mutual friend from home) about a month later, she was sure he wasn't bothered as much.

Since ending things with Enzo, she decided to get out there and see what else life had to offer—with no attachments. She'd had a few dates and each one brought a new dynamic. There had only been one or two that interested her mentally and physically and the physical aspect was what she liked the most about both guys, but there was still something missing.

Bonnie dropped her magazine on the coffee table and headed into the kitchen putting her groceries away. As she placed the last of her vegetables in the crisper, her cell began to ring and she clicked the green button her watch, "Hello Bee."

"Where you been? I texted you earlier."

"It's Saturday and its morning," Bonnie answered.

"Oh right, it's your _quiet_ _time_ ," Bee mocked her.

"Yes, its my quiet time. What were you just getting in when you texted me this morning?"

"You know it!"

Bonnie shook her head. Bianca 'Bee' Bennett was the lead dancer for the Detroit Devils NBA team, party girl, beautiful, a little selfish and Bonnie's fraternal twin sister who was her confidant and personal pain in the ass, "To live your life," Bonnie shook her head.

"You could, I told you that Steve could get you a job in the PR department for the Devils, but you flat out refuse. You rather work on toilet paper ads."

"So much faith in my work and it was a toothpaste ad and I'm still new, so I have to work my way up to the new accounts."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So we're coming to Richmond next month and you promised to come out to the game and go out afterwards with me and the girls."

"Yes, I did."

"And you are going to have fun, none of that… _Oh I have to get up early tomorrow_ bullshit, right Bon?" Bee asked.

"Yes Bee."

"And Mom, Dad and Grams are thinking about coming to."

"Oh yay."

"Yeah, I know. Dad will complain about our uniforms for the 50,000th time."

Bonnie chuckled, "Sounds about right."

"Do you think Elena will come…Enzo?"

"Elena probably has to work at the hospital and you know me and Enzo are more hi and bye nowadays."

"I can't believe that he started dating Caroline, but you know what…maybe she's more his speed anyway. Nice and boring…chirpy trophy wife and all," Bee stated as if it was the worst thing in the entire world.

"He's happy. They're happy, but I don't think they would come to the basketball game."

"Ok, so just you, mom, dad and Grams. Oh well, I have someone for you to meet anyway," Bee stated in a sing songy voice.

"Oh really? Bianca, don't you dare try to set me up," Bonnie warned, "we have different tastes and I don't want any of those basketball players."

"He's not a basketball player, he's an assistant coach. He's cool."

"Hmmm…"

"Look, just be open. God knows, something needs to be open with you…your legs…your mind…your mouth…something."

"Goodbye Bianca," Bonnie started to push the end button.

"Hey…wait…wait…wait…I'm coming two days before the game, can I stay with you?"

"Yes, you can stay with me but no one else…no surprises Bianca," Bonnie warned.

"Would I bring any strangers?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, you definitely would."

Bonnie was answered with Bianca's laughs. No matter what mood she was in, a conversation with her twin always managed to put a smile on her face. They were polar opposites, where Bonnie was serious and organized, Bianca went wherever the wind blew. They both went to college, Bonnie attended Whitmore and Bianca went to Berkley. She became fascinated with dance teams out there and tried her hand at being a Laker Girl. She did that for a year, got a better offer in Detroit and settled there as a Devil Girl. Bianca had a silver tongue and could talk her way into anything. Bonnie was amazed at her twin most times, but there were times that she wished she could be more like her. Bonnie went to Whitmore and majored in Public Relations/Advertising with a minor in Art. She interned every summer at Jay and Jones and naturally when she graduated they offered her a Junior Account Executive position. It was a way to learn the ropes, but that was about it. The accounts assigned to her weren't exactly the most exciting, but they taught her a lot and that's what she needed. Overall, she was content with her life but she had to admit she was missing an extra something. She wasn't sure exactly what she was missing, but she would know it when she came across it.

Bonnie picked up a bottle of water and a bag of carrots heading towards the living room, when her cell began to ring again. She glanced down at the face that filled her watch screen. She smiled, "Hello."

"Hey Bon, was wondering if you wanted to get dinner tonight and maybe watch a movie or something at my place?"

She smiled. She had no Saturday plans and he was definitely a plan that she could be interested in, "Sure, what time?"

"Seven?" he suggested.

"Perfect," she answered with a grin.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon Salvatore opened the door to his condo allowing Sandy to pad in and immediately settle on her doggie bed in the living room. "How was the run?" a smokey female voice inquired from the stairs.

Damon chugged down a bottle of water, removing his cap and throwing it on a chair, "Ok, the same. Quiet."

She made her way down the stairs, giving the sleepy Sandy a quick glance and moved over towards the kitchen, "I can't believe you left the bed this morning, I was willing to make it worth your time," she flipped her chocolate tresses and gave him a pouty look blinking her green eyes.

"Yes, but you know after last night, I needed my run. It was a busy night last night at Revel."

"Yes, yes I know…I work there too remember, despite the fact that you act like you don't even know that," she pouted.

Damon sighed. This new relationship went against every rule he previously set for himself. He didn't date the employees and he didn't date whiny chicks, but she was different or appeared to be. As the days went by, he wasn't so sure anymore, "Andie, you know that we have to keep our relationship under wraps for awhile. I don't want the other employees to think that I have a favorite," he wrapped his long arms around her svelte waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Eww…you're sweaty!" she shrieked.

"Oh am I…I'm sure it doesn't bother you much," he nibbled on her neck sending her into a fit of giggles.

"Damon!" she removed herself from his embrace, "stop!"

"Tell you what, how about we take a shower together, get sweaty together and then take another shower together. Then we can head off to the club for the night?" he suggested.

"Ok," she kissed him quickly on the lips, "I'll start the shower, you like the water too hot."

"Whatever you want Babe," Damon grinned as Andie headed towards the steps after a quick pat on the butt from Damon.

Damon rubbed his face as he glanced at the newspaper that he had picked up on his way home. He slapped his lips together realizing that he could still taste that nasty coffee drink that he had sipped in the shop earlier still lingered on his lips. He couldn't believe that he let that girl sitting at that table get away with that coffee suggestion. He should have known by the way her cute little mouth twisted into a smirk that she was setting him up, but maybe he was caught off guard by her mouth or maybe it was the emerald cat eyes that mesmerized him. She was a cutie and that cutie owed him money because of that suggestion.

As he gathered his newspaper under his arm to read later, his cell buzzed in his shorts pocket. Fishing it out, he saw his brother's name and realized that he had missed the conference call. "Shit," he mumbled answering, "hey Little Brother, how's the day treating you?"

"Damon, we had a meeting with the Duesse distributors this morning," Stefan chastised him in his usual reprimanding voice.

"I'm sorry, I slept in and then I had a run with Sandy and then…"

"And then you got sidetracked by Andie?" Stefan supplied.

Damon glanced towards the stairs where he could hear Andie singing in the bathroom, "You got me. Besides, you're the head of acquisition and marketing…you handle that, I handle the finances and hiring."

"Yes, I am aware but I wanted to get your weigh in, since you are the finance manager for Revel."

"Sorry, I promise to do better."

"Anyway, I will have the numbers on your desk when you come in tonight."

"See, I didn't need to be there anyway."

"Yeah, yeah…look. I was able to get the suite for the Richmond Renegades basketball game next month. Can I count you in for the game?" Stefan asked.

"Sure to watch them lose, who they playing?" Damon inquired as Andie called him from the bathroom.

"The Detroit Devils."

"Oh the team with those hot ass dancers…yeah, I'm in. But I gotta go Stefan, I have something to attend to upstairs," Damon looked up as Andie appeared on the balcony dripping wet and completely naked.

"Goodbye," Stefan ended the call without another word causing Damon to grin while shedding his clothes moving up the stairs.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie giggled as his finger casually left a trail of whipped cream from her the valley between her breasts to her toned stomach. He made a circle around her belly button before casually licking around it causing her to gasp. He glanced up at her with a wicked smile, "I see that you like this better than the cheesecake," he quipped.

Bonnie nodded slowly as he placed his hands on her hips, looping his fingers on the elastic of her panties and slowly worked them down her legs. She breathed deeply as he tongue swirled around the whipped cream and then settled in between her thighs. She gasped and gripped onto one of the many pillows on the couch as he slowly separated her folds and gently flicked her center with his tongue. The truth was she had been waiting for this, since he opened the door of his condo. The way he gently licked and caressed her made her legs tremble, her moan like she had never before and she was pretty sure she was wetter than she'd ever been in her entire life.

"You like that?" he stopped momentarily.

"Just…don't stop," she placed her hands on the top of his head.

"Just tell me what kind of coffee to get," he stated.

Bonnie opened her eyes and those blue eyes were staring back at her and the accompanying mouth wore a cocky grin.

"Huh…how?" she stated.

"Bonnie…hey…Bonnie…you ok?" a voice came from the side of her and her eyes fluttered open.

She found herself in a darkened bedroom, wrapped up in sheets and she was pretty much naked. His tanned hand was on her shoulder and he gazed down at her with his brown eyes, almost black eyes, "You sounded like you were crying or something?"

She blinked a few times taking in her surroundings and her bed mate, "No…I'm fine Tyler, I was just…having a nightmare," Bonnie stumbled over her words while her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

"A nightmare about what?" Tyler moved closer, "surely nothing that we did tonight could lead to a nightmare."

Bonnie chuckled, "No, I don't think it did. Maybe it was the hot sauce that I put on my chicken or something," she shrugged.

"Hmm, well maybe I should erase all of those nightmarish thoughts from your head," he covered his body with hers and then immediately smiled, "I guess nightmares get you in a certain mood."

She smiled, "Guess they do," she whispered as his lips met hers.

Bonnie gripped onto Tyler as she closed her eyes and was assaulted with an image of that 'Non Fancy Coffee Drinker' who had invaded her thoughts. She had no idea how or why, but she didn't like it one bit. She didn't lust after any man, especially one that she didn't even know his name.

 **Well this is going to be something new. This will be very light on the drama, but definitely more of a fun fic for Bonnie and Bamon. This Bonnie will be juggling a couple of things and the prologue will definitely fit into this fic much later. Much, much later.**

 **So this is something that I am trying out, please let me know how you feel about it and whether I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cafe Crema

**Thank you for your support with this slightly different take on Bamon for me. LOL! I know I said it would be lighter and trust me it is. The prologue won't be addressed until towards the end of the fic, but all is not as it seems…**

 **Please drop me a review, it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: Café Crema

Her head bopped to the newest Beyoncé release as she tapped her iPad to read the next page of a new book she downloaded from Amazon. It was one of those trashy novels about a black woman falling in love with one of those white male millionaires and it was following suit. Bonnie rolled her eyes at least five times since starting. A week drifted by since she started having very racy dreams about the stranger she met in the bistro and she had almost succeeding in kicking him out of her subconscious by spending more quality time with Tyler. Things were going well, but alas, Tyler was just a guy to pass the time with. There was nothing serious between them and there wouldn't be.

As she focused on the part of the page detailing how 'Declan was pumping in and out of Kellandra, making her cum over and over until her legs shook and she could only speak in tongues', a cup was placed in front of her, with foam in the shape of a panda bear.

"Barry, I didn't order…" she began looking up to see the blue eyes that haunted her dreams peering down at her, "oh, you came back?"

"I thought I would repay you for your advice last week," he stated looming over her as Sandy sat at her feet lapping up her water, that he had placed near her table.

"That's nice and all, but I have a drink that I like and I drink it every Saturday… _alone_."

"Yes, but sometimes it's nice to branch out. See, I got myself the same exact drink," he placed his cup down on the opposite side of the table.

Bonnie glanced over at Barry who was staring and grinning from ear to ear, but when his eyes met hers—he began whistling and cleaning the counter. She narrowed her eyes— _Traitor_.

"Well I hope you enjoy this new choice," Bonnie stated placing a headphone in her ear.

"It's Café Crema, a little sweeter than the one you told me to get."

"Is that right?"

She watched as he raised an eyebrow as if he was thinking about his next move. The air changed slightly and nervousness hit her from out of nowhere. This meeting reminded her of one of those trashy novels that she loved to read, "May I take a seat? Me and Sandy went for our run before coming in here today and I need some time to regroup," he stated staring down at her with a small smile.

Saturday morning was her alone time, but he _did_ buy her the coffee, "Take a seat," she gestured towards the chair in front of her.

Sandy glanced up for a moment, eyed Bonnie and then went back to her water bowl as he took a seat across from her, "Soo…what you reading there?" he asked touching her iPad cover.

"Umm…nothing, just something to pass the time."

"I see, so do you come here every Saturday?"

"Just about," she answered, closing the iPad cover slowly.

"Ahh, I've lived a couple of blocks from here for at least a year and never thought to come in this place. Last week was just a whim, funny how those things happen."

"Yes, funny."

He stared at her for a beat and then spoke, "Look, my name is Damon and I'm just trying to make small talk…that's all. And I'm not trying to hit on you or anything, it's just that I'm trying something new lately. My brother suggested I take up morning jogs with the dog he somehow bribed me into adopting and I walked into this place. My girlfriend refuses to jog or spend quality time with Sandy here, so I'm usually spending an hour with no one to talk to but this four legged princess—so just trying to make conversation," Damon explained.

Bonnie had to admit, the way he told her part of his life story without her even asking, intrigued her and furthermore—he had a girlfriend? That made her stomach turn for some reason. The miniscule crush that _maybe_ she harbored for a week had dissolved at that moment.

"Look, if you want to be completely alone, it's ok. Just let me know and me and Sandy here will walk home, me drinking my coffee and talk about the birds or squirrels or something."

"My name's Bonnie," she smiled.

"Hello Bonnie, nice to formally meet you," Damon reached over the table holding out his hand. She hesitated a few moments before lacing hers through his, pretending not to feel the warmness and electric that shot up and down her arm, "so do you live around here?"

"I do…not far. I rent a brownstone with my college roommate around the corner. She's a resident at Mystic Falls General, so she's rarely home."

"Ahh, so almost like living alone?"

"You can say that. Do you and your brother live together…you and your girlfriend?"

"Just me and Sandy," Damon glanced down at his beagle, "she can only handle guests for a couple of hours."

"I see…a female protective of her home and her owner."

"Well," Damon shrugged, "so are you from Mystic Falls?"

"Umm, no. I'm from outside of Philadelphia actually."

"I see."

"You?"

"Born and raised here. Left for awhile and lived in New York, came back here because of a business opportunity with my brother."

"I see," Bonnie stated taking a sip of her coffee, "mmm…not a bad choice, Damon."

"Well I had to do better than _you_ did," he teased, "you were trying to torture me and I am trying to make a friend."

"Hmm…", Bonnie trailed her finger around the top of her coffee mug, watching as his eyes followed her, "do you think your girlfriend would approve of you buying coffee for another woman."

Damon chuckled, "It's coffee, not a martini. When I start buying alcohol for other women, that's when she should worry. No, we are happy and secure."

"I see."

"So what do you do here in Mystic Falls?" he sipped his coffee.

"Junior advertising executive at Jay and Jones Advertising Firm, it's downtown. They do advertising for small companies mostly."

"Advertising huh? That means that you're the creative type?"

Bonnie chuckled, "Some would say that I am, others may disagree. And you?"

"I own a bar in town."

"A bar?" she raised an eyebrow.

Damon matched her eyebrow raise, "Why do you sound like you don't believe me?"

"Well with a sophisticated palate such as your own, I did not expect to hear you own a bar."

"Ask me about bourbon and I can answer you, coffee is not exactly at the top of our bar menu."

"Ahh…so what's the name of it?"

"Revel."

Bonnie's eyes widened, "You own Revel? That's one of the most popular bars in town and its not just a bar, it's a lounge…an upscale lounge."

"Oh so you've been?"

"I haven't yet, my roommate is usually busy and I've been working around the clock on projects. I was planning to go in a couple of weeks though, when my sister comes to town."

"Well, when you decide to pay my little establishment a visit, just let me know and I will make sure you get VIP treatment."

Bonnie smiled and that's when she noticed the slight twinkle in his eye. He wasn't _really_ flirting, but it _felt_ like flirting to her. He had a girlfriend and he honestly, didn't seem as if he was trying to pick her up—but he did seem, somewhat interested in her, "Thank you, I appreciate it…are you there every night?"

"Pretty much every night until 4."

"Wow and you still manage to get up on Saturday morning and do the run?"

"Well it's a good way to clear my mind. My mind is constantly racing, so its nice to actually spend some time with just the dog and the wind."

"I understand, busy lives and all."

Damon reached into his short pocket and retrieved his wallet, "Here's my business card. When your sister comes to town, just give me a call and we will have the section set up for you," he slid the card over to her and she glanced down, _Damon Salvatore_. She slowly picked it up, "Well thank you, Mr. Salvatore."

"No problem, my new Saturday Coffee Drinking Buddy deserves VIP treatment at my place," he winked.

"I'm your new buddy?" she inquired.

"If you want to be," he smiled.

Bonnie picked up her cup of Café Crema, "You know what, you picked a good drink—so I think this can work," she winked taking another sip.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

An hour later, Damon casually opened the smoky glass door leading into Revel after his coffee shop stop. Sandy immediately took off running towards his office on the second floor of the club as Damon made his way over to his younger brother, sitting on a stool looking at his laptop screen. The fact that he and Stefan could actually run a business together _and_ get along, was a quite a feat. A couple of years ago, he would have never envisioned them being the brothers that they were now. Jealously and misunderstandings had almost ruined them permanently.

"Soo do I get points for coming in today?" Damon held up his arms walking towards Stefan.

His brunette haired brother looked up and smirked, "Still running eh? Thought you would have given that up by now."

Damon feigned a look of hurt, "I told you that I was turning over a new leaf and so it is."

"Sandy seemed happy when she rushed up to your office."

"Yeah, well we had a productive morning. A run, a stop at the coffee shop near my place…"

"The coffee shop?" Stefan raised an eyebrow, "you're not much of a coffee drinker."

"True, but its actually a pretty nice place and I kind of made a friend there…"

Stefan's eyebrow rose higher.

"It's not like that."

"Is the friend a female?" Stefan prodded.

"She is, but it's not like that. Our conversations are completely friendly and it's not like I'm hunting her or anything, she just tricked me the first time I went to the shop and now, it's kind of a thing," Damon shrugged taking a seat next to Stefan.

" _A thing_?"

"I know that look and I'm being honest. Besides, I have Andie and I am deliriously happy with her."

Stefan barked out a laugh that immediately made Damon's smirk whither away, "Hey, what's that for?"

" _You_ may be deliriously happy with her, but she may have a different idea," Stefan closed his laptop and headed towards his office on the ground floor.

"What are you talking about?" Damon followed after him, "I am a perfectly good boyfriend to her, the best boyfriend I've been ages."

Stefan nodded, "That may be true, but you are hiding the relationship just a tad…don't you think?"

"Are you kidding me, you know that if people find out here…"

"The other waitresses," Stefan supplied.

"Exactly, they will put Andie through hell and I do like her, Stefan."

"Uh, huh. Does she still hate Sandy?"

"She doesn't _hate_ Sandy, she just doesn't exactly see her the same way I do."

"And to think that you didn't even want Sandy in the first place," Stefan shook his head.

Damon nodded, "But my brother knew better."

"As I tend to, so tell me about your coffee house friend that has you, Damon Salvatore, paying more than likely an exuberant price for a drink that you hate?" Stefan sat back in his leather chair amused.

Damon shrugged, "She's from the neighborhood, ad exec, she comes there for quiet and I make her pay attention to me."

"And she's attractive?"

"I mean…I guess," Damon shrugged non-committedly.

Stefan laughed, "Ok, yeah…nothing happening there."

"I told her I have a girlfriend and trust me, she is not the type to take on the role of _the other woman_ and like I said, I am committed to Andie."

"And I believe you. Does she have a boyfriend?" Stefan asked.

"Why you in the market again, has Rebekah stopped calling?" Damon watched as his brother recoiled at the mere mention of the name of his last girlfriend.

"She still calls, we're talking…"

"Great, time to up security at the front door," Damon stood up from his chair and walking out of Stefan's office.

He trudged through the open space of Revel, taking in the deep purple velvet couches and drapery. When he reached the steps leading to his office, the head bartender, Alaric was making his way in. Damon gave him a nod as he headed towards his office. He entered the office and Sandy was sleeping quietly on her bed. Powering up his computer, he allowed his thoughts to drift to Bonnie. Stefan was right to be suspicious, but Damon was honest when he said that he was committed to Andie. Sure, if he was single, he would be interested in Bonnie for at least a date or more—but he wasn't single and Bonnie definitely gave the impression that she wasn't interested in him. However, the fact that he used his relationship with Andie like a shield may have had something to do with that.

Damon swiveled around in his chair taking a look out of his window. He was taking on a new role in his life now that he had entered his 30's. The role of a monogamist. Being a young businessman and not being not too bad on the eyes had allowed him to have relationships, purely sexual and otherwise with plenty of women. His last two relationships had been completely monogamous and it wasn't as if he hated them per se, he just got bored easily. The women were beautiful, smart, had great personalities, but sometimes he felt that he could never be on the same page with them and that often caused problems. He was determined to make this thing work with Andie and he knew that pretty soon, they would have to go _public_ , but he knew the drama that would lie ahead if they did and he wasn't interested in it. He just wanted something easy, breezy and uncomplicated and he was working on it.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie opened the door to the brownstone to the sound of Elena's giggles from the kitchen. She almost forgot that Elena was off for the next two days. She entered the kitchen and Elena was on the phone, undoubtedly talking to Matt. She gave Bonnie a quick wave before finishing up the conversation and ending the call, "Hey, you're back early," she observed.

"Yeah, well my Saturday mornings have changed slightly," Bonnie twisted her mouth a little.

Elena moved closer, "How?"

"Well they've been interrupted by a girl and her master," Bonnie slid onto the kitchen stools.

Elena looked at her confused, "Bon, are you moving into some really freaky territory? I mean, I know that you got bored with Enzo, but I didn't think you would go all the way left…"

Bonnie's eyes widened and she burst into laughter, "Umm…no…god Elena, did you get enough sleep? This guy comes in with his dog and I guess, this is week two of a little game we're playing."

Elena's eyebrows wrinkled, "A new guy huh? And a game?"

"Yeah, he asked me for a recommendation last week and I suggested a very strong espresso…he was not happy. So this week, he shows up and he buys _me_ a coffee…we talked, it was nice."

Elena smiled, "Oh sounds you like him…"

"It's not like that…" Bonnie began and then she frowned slightly, "well, not exactly."

Elena moved closer, "What do you mean _not exactly_?"

Bonnie opened her mouth and closed it.

"Bonnie…"

"Ok, I kind of had a few dreams about him…"

"Dreams, what kind of dreams? Like scary dreams? Is he like some crazy guy from a Lifetime movie?"

"God…no…I don't think so and these dreams are more of the Skinemax veil…" Bonnie bit her lip.

Elena's eyes widened, "Sex dreams?"

Bonnie nodded closing her eyes and sighing, "And well, I've had at least two when I'm with someone else."

"Well I'm confused, if you two are playing some game and you talk and stuff, why aren't you going out? Is he gay?"

"No, he has a girlfriend."

"Ooooh…so he has a girlfriend, but he's talking you up in a coffee shop two weekends in a row?"

"It's not like that. It's just a friendly thing and men and women can be friends, you know," Bonnie argued.

"Maybe, but it sounds like the _woman_ here is actually thinking of the _man_ naked here."

"I know, but its probably because of me being so tired or something or because subconsciously I know that we are only having a very mild flirtation, it's nothing serious. Besides, I'm having fun with Tyler..."

"And Ben," Elena added.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Me and Ben are in the past. He got all in his feelings when he found out about Tyler, so that's done."

"Easy come, easy go," Elena shrugged, "and Bianca's coming, so I can only imagine who she's setting you up with."

"Tell me about it. I have a feeling that she's up to something and she's trying to marry me off, so Grams can be satisfied for awhile."

"Well you know they were planning your wedding to En…"

Bonnie blanched and immediately covered Elena's mouth, "Don't you _ever_ repeat that."

Elena laughed, "Ok, I won't. I won't. But do you think that Bianca can get tickets for me and Matt to come to the game? We actually managed to both get off that night."

"I don't see why not," Bonnie shrugged.

"You know it still trips Matt out to see you and Bianca next to each other."

"Why? We barely look alike."

"Bonnie, you may be fraternal twins…but come on, the complexion, the eye color…the shape of the eyes…the height, you guys are thisclose to being identical," Elena laced her fingers together.

"We are two totally different people," Bonnie argued.

"Yes, who look _very much_ alike. Hey, I would love to have a twin."

"Oh yes, the matching outfits until you are able to dress yourself. The perverts who want to tell you their fantasies, yeah so much fun," Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I guess…hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"Tyler has some business dinner that he wants me to attend with him, so I'm getting all dolled up tonight."

"Well we all know he only deals in the best circles."

"The pretentious ones, but we have fun making fun of the snobs."

"So it will be fun."

"Very," Bonnie deadpanned.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon slowly opened the darkening blinds in his office to look out at the lounge below. The place was already filling up and it was just what he enjoyed seeing. Revel was his brainchild with Stefan and the fact that the place was bringing in more money than he ever imagined it would was a plus. Moving to this mini metropolis of Mystic Falls wasn't exactly a move that he envisioned making after leaving so many years ago, but it was paying off. Recently, he and Stefan began talks in opening up a second place in town. If there was one thing their old man drilled into their heads was the only thing better than having one successful business was having multiple.

"Knock, knock," Andie's voice came through the other side of the door.

He tore his sight away from the floor below and headed over to the door, opening it to Andie dressed in her cocktail waitress uniform of a short black dress, with an accompanying purple belt. She was holding a tray with two rocks glasses with bourbon, "Thanks," he said removing one of the glasses, "looks busy down there."

"It is, people are asking where the very handsome and incredibly sexy raven haired owner is," she stated taking the other glass from the tray setting it down on the table.

"I will make my appearance soon, I just needed to finish up some of the numbers from the past couple of days. You know Stefan requires me to my complete my work by end of business Sunday."

"Oh Stefan," she smiled walking over to Damon and wrapping her arm around his neck, "I missed you today."

"Well I had kind of a busy day."

"Yes, running and coffee shop."

"Yup, if you would run with me—we could have more alone time."

"Or I moved in, we could have even more," she fluttered her eyelashes.

Damon smiled down at her. She had to be a little smarter than this, if she wanted to get him to do what she wanted.

"Damon, it would be so much easier if we just moved in together," she flung her other arm around his neck and began to pepper his neck with kisses, "just think you could have me every morning and every night," she slowly moved her hands to his chest, removing his black blazer slowly.

"Andie, we're at work…"

"And I'm about to work," she whispered, slowly moving to her knees.

"Andie…" Damon protested lightly as she went for his belt buckle.

"Just trying to give you a little something to think about while you're making a decision," she cocked her eyebrow looking up at him before methodically and slowly reaching into his boxers, removing him from his bondages. She licked her lips before taking him in her mouth, Damon braced himself against the desk as he breathed in deeply—maybe he should reconsider the moving in together thing.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The light laughter that echoed around the table was what you would expect from one of the fancy dinners that Tyler had made it a point to drag Bonnie to. Tyler Lockwood was a stock broker that Bonnie came in contact during one of her young professional events. He had this rich, hot bad boy thing going on. He was intelligent, but also very arrogant. His arrogance was kind of a turn on; she was forced to admit. Their sex was definitely not pedestrian or boring, but that still hadn't stopped her from occasionally letting her mind drift.

Bonnie sipped casually on the champagne that flowed freely at the table, glancing around at the guests when she was momentarily distracted by a gentle, sensuous touch on her upper thigh. The mere movement, made her cross her legs as Tyler leaned closer to her ear, "Try not to look so bored," he whispered with a hint of amusement.

She turned to him, staring into his almost onyx colored eyes, "What are you talking about, I am enjoying Jim's story about catching the big one…although, I'm not sure if he's referencing an account or the trophy wife sitting next to him."

Tyler chuckled loudly before covering it up with a cough, "Be good."

"Who's the one touching my thigh?" she focused on him.

"Can you blame me, that split in that dress…" he trailed off shaking his head.

"Is perfectly acceptable," Bonnie gave him a withering smile.

Tyler grinned as he took a sip of his champagne matching Bonnie's gaze.

"Tyler, Bonnie…are we boring you over there?" Jim interrupted with a chuckle.

"Of course not Jim, you know I'm always interested in hearing your take on the business," Bonnie spoke up, "Tyler was just telling me that he would _love_ to learn as much from you as possible," she smiled adoringly at Tyler, who gave her a tight smile while pinching her butt causing her to jump and giggle a little.

"You have a smart one there, Lockwood," Jim pointed with a grin shaking his head.

"That I do," Tyler kissed Bonnie softly on the cheek.

"You owe me," she mumbled into her champagne flute.

"And I will repay you," he answered into his wine glass.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"How's it going tonight Anna?" Damon entered the bar area, sitting down the two used glasses. Anna, one of his best bartenders gave him a grin as she placed some bills into the tip can, "Can you tell by the smile on my face?" she quipped.

"Good, good," Damon looked out at the crowd. The fact that this town managed to bring him in the money he did, still shocked him. Who knew that Mystic Falls had such a vibrant night life that all converged on his place of business?

"But your girl is going to cause some trouble eventually," Anna sung causing Damon's head to whip around, "What are you talking about?" he moved closer to her.

"Well I don't know how much of a _secret_ you two are supposed to be, but maybe you should share with her because I think she sees herself as third in command and the other girls don't appreciate that much."

Damon sighed. He had a feeling that this could possibly be an issue.

"Hey, you know I don't get all caught up in what you do with that weapon in your pants…" Anna commented with a glance to his crotch, "but apparently, you have that girl hypnotized into thinking that she's the Queen of this castle."

"I will handle it."

"Good because if she brings any attitude near me, I will rip her extensions out…k," Anna remarked sweetly before walking over to a bunch of men waving their credit cards in the air wanting drinks.

Damon scoped the room for Andie, who he noticed leaning against a wall chatting with one of the bouncers. She caught his eye and winked. He smiled tightly.

Andie had caught his eye immediately when he hired her and although, he pledged to Stefan before that he wouldn't sleep with or strike up anything with any of the employees—he couldn't help himself with her. She was beautiful, she made him laugh and she was entertaining to say the least. She helped him relax and after the last couple of months, that's what he needed. It was hard work making a business successful and the first couple of years are usually the hardest, so Andie was what Damon needed and what he wanted—but like everything else, nothing could come easy for him.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie's breath hitched as Tyler kissed her back softly before lying beside her with a chuckle gathering the sheets around his waist, "You know, we should go to those events and drink champagne more often," he chuckled turning over, "Jim really liked you."

"Well you know, I'm likeable," Bonnie turned over staring up at him.

Tyler reached over and cupped one of her brown mounds, caressing it for a few moments, "So what are you up to this week—want to meet up again?"

"Meet up? Do you mean for dinner and sex?"

Tyler shook his head, "Trying to be smooth here."

"We're adults, there's no need to be smooth. We need to say exactly what we want nowadays."

"And what is it you want Bonnie Bennett?" Tyler rested his head on his hand, "because I think you made it pretty clear that you have no interest in a relationship…"

"Noo…you said that you weren't looking for anything serious and I agreed with you. I'm not looking for anything serious _with you_ ," she winked.

"Ahh, build a man up and then knock him down," Tyler feigned hurt.

"Oh come on Tyler, you know and I know that I am not the only one you're seeing," Bonnie chuckled, "the fact is, I was in a relationship for a long time and I just want to have some fun…safe fun…but fun."

"I see. Well I'm going to hop in the shower, then I will heat up some leftovers…you interested?" he asked sliding out of the bed while Bonnie ogled his backside.

"Sure…thanks," she stated watching him disappear into the bathroom. She looked over at her phone on the night table and reviewed her text messages. Listening to Tyler start to sing in the shower, she smiled. This relationship was exactly what she needed at the moment. After spending so many years in stilted bliss with Enzo, she was starting to rediscover herself again. Did she want a relationship with someone so soon? No. However, there was the nagging feeling inside that if she found the guy…the _right_ guy who set every single one of her senses on fire, emotionally, intellectually and physically, that she would be ready for another relationship—but she would need to feel that…something. The issue was, she wasn't sure what the _something_ was just yet or rather she didn't anymore. It wasn't just about sex. She and Tyler had no issues in that department, but there was something else. Something that she had yet to touch. The day she did touch it, she would know.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The following Monday, Bonnie breezed into her office carrying her laptop, an iced tea and a smile on her face. It wasn't as if she had _that_ good of a weekend, but she had a good date with Tyler and there was no trace of Damon evading her dreams. It wasn't as if she didn't enjoy a healthy fantasy or two, sometimes a girl needed something to jumpstart her alone time—but the fact that the object of her fantasies wasn't some out of reach actor and was actually a guy that she had struck up with a friendship, who was attached didn't help either. She was able to spend both Saturday and Sunday with Tyler, lounging in bed, making small talk and just being. It was nice.

She made her way to her cubicle and powered up her laptop and was immediately greeted with an email from her manager. It centered around a meeting about a new project. Not many details were included, but Jonah promised that the new project would be more in line with her skills, "No more toothpaste and toilet paper ads," she mumbled as she responded to the email and continued to go down the unread emails.

"Bon, you ready to go?" Jonah appeared over her cubicle an hour later.

"Sure," Bonnie undocked her laptop and began to follow Jonah Martin down the hallway towards one of the conference rooms, "so who are we meeting with?"

"A club owner. They are thinking about expanding and doing some rebranding," Jonah explained.

"Cool, well that's exciting."

"And since you are one of our youngest and brightest, I thought this would be something good to cut your teeth on."

Bonnie's heart grew as she smiled, "Well thank you," she grinned as they turned the corner and entered the conference room where a younger brunette male was seating looking over one of the Jay and Jones presentations.

"Stefan, it's great to see you!" Jonah greeted him with outstretched hands.

Bonnie watched as Stefan stood up. He was good looking, in a nontraditional way…strong chin, "It's a pleasure to actually make it into the office finally," Stefan commented and then looked over at Bonnie, "and is this the colleague, I've heard so much about?"

"Oh yes, this is Bonnie Bennett…she's one of our Junior Execs, but she's been with the company for quite some time," Jonah gestured for Bonnie to shake Stefan's hand.

Bonnie noticed Stefan's eyes flicker slightly as she shook her hand, "Bonnie, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Stefan…" she searched for a last name, but couldn't remember if she heard it.

"Salvatore," he answered with a slight smile.

Realization dawned on her, "Stefan Salvatore."

"Well now that we all know each other, let's take a seat and see what you have in mind," Jonah grinned taking a seat at the conference table followed by Bonnie and Stefan.

Brother, she thought as she listened to Stefan inform Jonah of his and Damon's plans for opening up a second lounge and update their marketing. They were looking for the agency to come up with a name for the new lounge as well as a new advertising campaign. It seemed like a pretty good account, if they could land it and Bonnie definitely believed it would be a good way to make a name for herself amongst the businesses in Mystic Falls.

"Bonnie, will be the point person for you regarding this project—if you decide to accept our proposal," Jonah stood up.

Bonnie smiled as Stefan made eye contact with her, "Good. I will speak with my brother and we will be in touch. Thank you for your time," Stefan stood up shaking Jonah and then Bonnie's hands.

"Nice meeting you," Bonnie beamed as they headed towards the doors.

"Bonnie, I have another meeting to go to, can you please see Stefan out?" Jonah gestured towards the double doors.

"Of course," Bonnie moved towards the doors walking out with Stefan.

"That was a really good presentation, I think you will be hearing from us soon," Stefan looked down at Bonnie.

"That's a good thing…umm…I actually met your brother before," Bonnie turned to him. She hesitated on bringing up the fact that she knew Damon, but she didn't want to make it seem as though she was hiding the fact either.

"Yes, the coffee shop. He mentioned it to me in passing," Stefan nodded non-committedly.

"Yes, small world huh?" Bonnie asked as the elevator doors opened.

"Definitely so," Stefan stepped onto the elevator, "see you around Bonnie," he smiled before the doors closed.

Bonnie stepped back and blinked, "Well that was weird," she mumbled before heading towards the suite.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon finished recording the weekend's earnings in Revel's financial database when his cell phone began vibrating on his desk, "Stefan, I thought you had a business meeting with that advertising agency this morning," he answered scanning the numbers.

"I did."

"And?"

"And it went well. I think they can help us."

"Well good, I see that you are going to find a way to spend the money that we make," Damon finished up an email to their financial investor.

"Gotta spend money to make it Brother, but did you ever look at who my meeting was with?"

"Nope, I've been busy."

"It was with an advertising firm and I met with the staff, one was actually pretty interesting."

"Really? Why?" Damon asked checking his emails.

"Her name is Bonnie…familiar huh?"

Damon stopped, "Bonnie?"

"Yes, pretty, the color of toffee, green eyes and cute mouth…very nice body."

Damon could hear Stefan's smirk through the phone, "Wait, you met Bonnie?"

"I did."

Damon wasn't sure what to describe the feeling that suddenly came over him, but his brother's tone when discussing _his_ friend, didn't exactly sit right with him, "Well what happened?"

"She was assisting and they have some ideas for us regarding the new place and some rebranding ideas."

"Uh, huh and did you tell Bonnie that you were my brother?"

"No I didn't want her to hate me," Stefan answered as he heard Damon laugh sarcastically, "Right."

"I actually gave her my phone number, thought it would be nice if _we_ met for coffee one of these days."

"You're a bastard, you know that right?" Damon found himself suddenly googling the company that he thought Bonnie stated she worked for.

Stefan laughed, "Damon, you sound kind of upset. I just want to get coffee with your friend," he teased.

"I know what you mean by that and I'm ending this call now. Send me the information on the new club information and the rebranding," Damon ended the call before his younger brother could say another word.

A part of him knew that Stefan was just jerking him around, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach that surfaced listening to Stefan told him that he is protestations about his newfound friendship may be more hollow than he previously thought.

 **Well Bonnie and Damon are tip toeing around each other right now, but how long will they be able to do it?**

 **Please feel free to leave a comment. I appreciate them and they make a girl feel good.**


	3. Chapter 3: Vienna, Cortado

**Thank you for your support. I really hope that you are enjoying this easy-breezy Bamon, with very minimal drama. Please enjoy this update and please leave a note to show your love/like.**

 **Thank you again.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Vienna

Damon paused at the door of _Cup of Life_ holding his umbrella as the drops of rain fell around him. He'd had a rough two weeks with Andie and playing referee between her and the rest of the female staff. It turned out that Anna's words were more of a premonition than a thought, when he walked into the lounge before opening one night to Alaric standing between Andie and another waitress, Rose. The two women were screaming at each other and trying to claw each other's eyes out. The night ended with Andie screaming at him and stomping out of the lounge. Their conversations had been strained since then and on this rainy morning, he found himself not bothering to putting on his jogging clothes. He slipped on jeans and a t-shirt, Sandy barely glanced at him as she went back to sleep as he left the condo. Now he stood outside of the bistro staring at Bonnie at a table. He saw the two cups, hers and another and he hesitated. He wasn't sure why exactly…or he took it back, he knew why. Over the past couple of weeks, meeting Bonnie at the coffee shop had become one of the few times that he didn't feel like he had to make someone happy. He could relax and that kind of unnerved him, since they were still virtually strangers. He slowly opened the door and made his way into the coffee shop, she didn't look up as he made eye contact with Barry before taking a seat across from her.

"Well I am honored," he smiled at her.

She looked up from her iPad, "Well I was planning to drink the Vienna too if you didn't show up. I wasn't sure if the rain would keep you away," she gave him a wry smile. After a couple of weeks of this little game, it was a habit for either Bonnie or Damon to buy the other a cup of coffee.

"The rain kept me from running, that's for sure."

Bonnie looked around, "Where's Sandy?"

"Sandy doesn't come outside if it rains."

Bonnie chuckled, "A girl after my own heart."

"Maybe," Damon sipped the coffee, "getting better."

"I try," she shrugged.

Damon smiled, "Just so you know, we are still evaluating advertising firms for our little project. I just want to get that out of the way." Over the past couple of weeks since Stefan paid Bonnie at visit at her job, she and Damon had danced around the subject, but he didn't see a reason to.

Bonnie nodded, "I understand, well I will just leave it at Jay and Jones are good at what we do."

"Bonnie, Stefan liked the presentation and like you said—you guys are good at what you do. I can tell you that, your firm is at the top of our list."

"Good," she smiled and Damon actually grinned back at her. She had a beautiful smile, "so I had a good week, what about you?"

Damon sighed, "Well do you really want to know?"

"I do. I mean, this is our Saturday friendship time," Bonnie looked at him expectantly.

"So it is. Well, I'm having some troubles at the lounge," he confessed. He couldn't talk to Stefan about this situation without a 'I told you so', so Bonnie was the next best person at the moment. He didn't have many friends, especially not in Mystic Falls, "I am going to tell you something and being that we're new friends and all, you can't judge me."

Bonnie laughed, "Ok."

"So my girlfriend…she sorta kinda works for me."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and instantly Damon reached out, "No…no…hear me out, it's not like I'm _that_ kind of guy."

"You're dating an employee, tell me…is she a waitress?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow. Damon suddenly felt like he shouldn't have started down this road with Bonnie, "She is," he confessed.

Bonnie shook her head, "Ok…fine, go on."

"So our relationship was kind of a secret for awhile, discreet…not because I am ashamed or anything, but because that I figured it would cause problems at the lounge," he explained watching Bonnie look at him blankly.

"And let me guess, it's caused problems?"

"Problems that I didn't exactly anticipate. There was a slight physical altercation."

Bonnie stared at Damon and immediately burst into laughter, "What, she thought you were cheating on her?"

"No, nothing like that. Our relationship kind of went to her head and she thought she was the boss of some of the other girls and they didn't exactly agree."

"Of course," Bonnie sighed.

"Ok so I messed up, I know that. And to say things are strained between me and the girlfriend right now is an understatement."

Bonnie shook her head and Damon widened his eyes, "Stop shaking your head."

"What do you want me to say, you ever hear the phrase 'don't shit where you eat'?" she asked.

Damon blanched, "Thankfully no."

"Well if you _had_ , maybe you wouldn't be in this situation," she teased.

"Oh excuse me, some of us are just mere mortals. I am sure that you have the _perfect_ relationship," Damon teased. It was an innocent statement, but if he was honest, he was curious about Bonnie's life outside of this coffee shop and her job. She didn't speak much about a boyfriend or a significant other. Most of their conversation centered around work and current events, never too deep or personal.

"I don't have a relationship per se, I date," she shrugged, "and the person I mainly date does not work with me."

"Well of course he doesn't, you're smarter than that. What does he do?" Damon asked picking up his coffee cup and sipping.

"Stock broker."

"Sounds like he's boring."

"He's not!" Bonnie protested with a laugh.

"So why is he just someone you're dating and not a boyfriend?"

Bonnie smirked, "Kinda personal, right?"

"Well we are friends and I just told you my issue," his eyes danced with a hint of teasing. Bonnie knew they were flirting and it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. She would blame it on his eyes if anyone asked her, they hypnotized her. She enjoyed their friendship. The past month of them doing some weird friendship dance had been entertaining, "Ok fine. I got out of a very long relationship awhile ago and I was just tired of being tied down, you know. I'm having fun and honestly, I'm actually discovering different things about myself," she confessed.

"Like what?"

Bonnie shrugged, "My likes…dislikes…what I want a relationship to be, who I want to be in a relationship with."

"I see and how are you…" Damon begin, but was interrupted by his cell singing. He fished it out of his pocket and read the screen for a few moments, "umm…I'm sorry, but I have to cut this short. I have to go home, see you again next week?"

"Sure, next week," Bonnie nodded as Damon rose up from the table. She was disappointed. The feeling that crept up into her chest, definitely told her that she was sad that he was leaving and he was probably leaving because of the girlfriend.

"Thank you for the coffee, good choice," he smiled before heading out of the bistro with a wave.

Bonnie found herself smiling without even realizing it until she caught Barry giving her a goofy grin from the counter, "Don't even," she mumbled.

Barry moved from around the corner and sat in Damon's vacated seat, "You have a crush," he teased.

"I do not," she protested crossing her arms.

"You've been coming to this place for close to a year and it took three months for me to get much out of you outside of hello and your order, this dude comes here a month ago, he gets an entire conversation week one and now a month later, you're buying him drinks before he even shows up."

"Shut up," Bonnie laughed barely able to contain herself, "he has a girlfriend."

Barry rolled his eyes, "That shit ain't lasting, I heard what he said."

Bonnie threw her napkin, "You need to stop."

"You need to pay that damn lounge a visit, just to check it out. See what's what…call it research," Barry stood up from the table as customers entered the bistro.

Bonnie shook her head. Barry was wrong and she most certainly had no plans on stepping foot in Revel.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Not long after leaving the bistro, Damon walked into his condo where Andie was standing in the foyer, "What's wrong?" he asked looking around, "you sent me a text telling me to come home."

"We need to talk," she replied staring back at him.

Damon's eyes bugged out, "Ok, but I thought it was an emergency…"

"Our relationship _is_ an emergency."

"Andie, I'm not sure I'm following here. You know that I have a Saturday morning ritual. You know that Saturday mornings are when I…"

"Go to the coffee shop to think or whatever you do there," she cut him off, "look, I want to know when Rose is getting fired. After what she did a couple days ago, I don't see how she can still work at Revel. It's almost like you're taking her side over mine."

Damon looked at his girlfriend of 6 months and all he could do was stare. He wasn't sure at that moment exactly _why_ he thought being in a relationship with her was the best thing for him, but he was definitely aware of the fact that it wasn't the best thing for him _anymore_ , "Andie," he stated slowly, "I'm not firing Rose. After what happened at Revel, I'm more inclined to fire you than Rose," he watched as her eyes grew big, "the way you've been acting is the problem."

"Oh really?" she folded her arms.

"Andie, you're my girlfriend—not anyone's boss at the lounge. Me and Stefan run Revel and that's it, no one else," he replied gently.

He watched as she swallowed, "I see."

"Andie, it's not that I don't care about you or our relationship—but you gotta listen to me here. I didn't want our relationship to get out because of what's happening now. I don't know what more you want from me?"

"People should know that I'm your girlfriend," she stated.

"Ok, do you want me to make an announcement? Send it out in an email? What?" Damon asked exasperated.

"Stop hiding us and until you do that, I think we should just go our separate ways," she brushed past him heading towards the door and slamming it behind her. Damon stood in the spot that he stood when he first walked in the door shaking his head as Sandy rushed down the stairs, sat at his feet and smiled up at him, "Don't you even…" he mumbled walking away from her.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So I reserved a hotel room in town while we're there," Bonnie closed her eyes and said a silent prayer of thanks at mother's words, "Really, mom…that's great!" she grinned.

"Well I don't think your place is big enough for us and I know that Bee is staying with you too," Abigail 'Abby' Bennett informed her.

"Yeah, she is. She's actually coming a little earlier. So when are you, dad and Grams coming?" Bonnie asked.

"The day of the game. We're driving down, maybe we can all have dinner before the game?"

"I think we can do that, Bianca may not come but we can still go."

"And maybe we can meet the guy you're dating."

Bonnie could tell her mother was fishing. The fact that Bianca was allowed to be a free spirit and they were ready to marry Bonnie off because she had a nerve to have a 9 to 5 and not a job that had her in a different city every night, "I'm not dating anyone seriously Mom."

"But you _are_ dating someone, aren't you?" Abby prodded.

"I am, but it's not serious."

"But it could be right?"

"Mom, really?" Bonnie whined, "I just ended my relationship with Enzo not too long ago and I have no desire to enter into another one so quickly, can't I just have fun."

"I hope not too much fun."

"Mom, come on. I'm in my 20's. There's no need for the _talk_. Trust me, everything is fine. I'm fine and I'm happy."

"Good, how's work?" Abby asked, thankfully changing the subject.

"Work is good actually," Bonnie smiled retrieving a leftover sandwich from the refrigerator and nibbling, "I may have a new account that is different than what I've been working on recently."

"Oh really?"

"A popular club/bar/lounge here is looking to revamp their look and also open up a new place. They want my firm to help with a name and the revamping."

"Wow, that sounds exciting Bon. I'm happy for you. I won't tell your dad or Grams, you can tell them when we all meet for dinner."

"Ok, maybe there will be more to tell. We haven't landed the account yet, but I think it's a strong possibility."

"Well either way, I hope it works out."

"So do I. I'm ready to do more than the toilet paper and toothpaste ads they keep assigning me."

"Well Bianca did mention that she could get you a job with the basketball team…"

"And I don't want to do that, I want to have an identity separate from Bianca and working at a place where she has a name? No thank you, I have no desire to be called Bianca a million times a day."

"My Bonnie," Abby sighed.

"You know I'm telling the truth."

"Bonnie, you are the daughter that we never worry about. You have a good career, a stable life and you are the one that we can always count on to make the right decisions. That's not saying that Bianca is not responsible, but…"

"She's Bianca, I know," Bonnie smiled, "and thanks Mom."

"My pleasure Bon, so enjoy the rest of your day and we will talk soon."

"Thanks Mom, love you."

"Love you too," Abby ended the call.

Bonnie looked down at her text messages finding Tyler's name. She quickly sent him a text, 'Plans tonight?' She stared down at the phone waiting for his reply as she watched the dots wiggle and then stop as his reply came through, 'Sorry, made plans…maybe tomorrow?' 'Maybe', she answered before putting the phone down and glancing over at Elena's hours on the refrigerator, Bonnie was pretty much on her own. She looked over at her bag, walking over and retrieving her wallet. She removed Damon's business card from it and stared at his name.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon debated going into the club after Andie had her tantrum earlier. He wasn't crazy about the way she acted, but he knew at some point he should probably apologize. If he thought about it long enough, he wasn't being fair to her by asking her to keep their relationship a secret. After _the incident_ a year ago, he decided to change his life a little. The dog was Stefan's suggestion, along with a monogamous relationship (even though he was sure that didn't come from Stefan directly and moreso their mother). If Damon had to describe himself before _the incident_ , he would say that he could be an asshole—but he was just someone who loved life and embraced everything about it. That included women and booze. He had somewhat changed his outlook on life and when Andie caught his eye, he fought not to make her just some booty call to satisfy his needs—he wanted an actual relationship, but after what occurred that morning, he was confident that Andie wasn't that woman for him.

"Oh for a second, didn't think you were coming in at all," Stefan entered his office as soon as he walked in.

"It's still early."

"Yeah, but you're usually here before we open. It's 10 and where's Andie?" Stefan took a seat on the couch across from Damon's desk.

"Yeah, well it wasn't an easy day…my hair just wouldn't lay right," Damon remarked sarcastically.

"I'm sure, but where's Andie?"

"Don't know," Damon stood up pouring a glass of bourbon and sipping, "she marched out of my place today and I'm pretty sure broke up with me."

"So did she also quit?"

Damon shrugged and was rewarded with a loud sigh from his brother, "Damon…"

"Look, I don't really want to hear the 'I told you so', I know that you were against the whole dating the staff thing and I told you it would be different. It wasn't. Sue me."

"Let's hope Andie doesn't," Stefan mumbled.

Damon rolled his eyes in return, "Look, she wanted me to fire Rose. I told her that wasn't happening and I let her know she wasn't a boss here."

Stefan shook his head, "Can you keep your dick in your pants around our remaining waitresses please?"

Damon turned to Stefan with a wry smile, "Sure Brother, whatever you want," he mumbled as he opened the blinds in his office slightly to scan the crowd forming downstairs and that's when a vision caught his eye, "Brother, looks like we have a guest."

Stefan joined Damon at the window, "So we do."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

She told herself this was just research. When she slipped on the black fitted tee with the words 'Beauty' written in gold and squeezed into the black body con skirt, she told herself that IF they landed the Revel account, she needed to know something about the place. When she curled her hair and made up her entire face with the make up she reserved for Girls Nights Out, she told herself that it was a way to impress the owners because she was interested in doing research about them. When Bianca FaceTimed her and saw what she had on and gave her the thumbs up, Bonnie started to rethink her decision—but here she was, entering Revel and taking in the atmosphere. A couple of her colleagues had visited previously and said that it was a fun and sexy place, but she never had time to come or anyone to come with before and now here she was.

Bonnie looked over towards the bar, which was filling up quickly. There was an older blond guy and an Asian female taking orders and making drinks. She made her way over and slid onto a stool, "What can I get you?" the female bartender asked.

"Umm…" Bonnie reached for the cocktail menu, "a Pineapple Passion Martini, please."

"Sure thing," the bartender smiled immediately picking up a martini glass going to work. Bonnie turned around in her seat and observed the clientele…young professionals, sexy, chic, looking to find potential mates or hook ups. People were dancing, sipping drinks and looking around trying to be seen. Revel was definitely one of the popular places to be on a Saturday night in Mystic Falls.

"Here you go," the bartender pushed a yellow tinted martini at her.

"Thanks, what do I owe you?" Bonnie asked removing her card from her purse.

"No charge," the bartender shook her head.

"What…no…" Bonnie protested pushing her cards to the bartender.

"I listen to the bosses," the woman winked.

"That's right, what kind of person would be if I made you pay for that?" Stefan asked appearing to the right of Bonnie.

She glanced over and had to admit, that she was a _little_ disappointed that it _was_ Stefan who came to see her at the bar. Then she immediately felt silly because Barry had given her the idea to come to Revel in the first place to spy…or…ahem… _research_. She should have asked him to come with her.

"A businessman?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow turning around in the stool and facing the dance floor.

Stefan chuckled and then lowered his voice to a whisper, "Funny, but I thought that I would let you taste what we offer here first."

Bonnie swallowed the sweet liquid and almost choked—was Damon's brother flirting with her, propositioning her? Whatever he was doing, that statement definitely registered in her brain a hundred different ways.

"Well I have to admit…" she took swallowed, "this is a good martini and this place has quite the ambience. You have no problems bringing in clientele and apparently, the _right_ clientele…upscale, chic," she observed.

"So you came to research?"

"Well I thought since we're still waiting on an answer, it wouldn't hurt to come visit the place that I may have to spend a lot of time at in the future…for work, of course," she looked over at him.

"Of course for work," Stefan met her eyes.

Bonnie smirked as she turned back to the crowd and allowed her eyes to drift to the upstairs area, when she noticed blinds that were partially open, "You know, he's looking at us," Stefan whispered in her ear.

"Who?" Bonnie asked turning her gaze away from the blinds to Stefan, who gave her 'You can't be serious?' look, "you mean Damon?"

Stefan chuckled shaking his head, "You and my brother are friends, yes…I know…platonic friends."

"Yes, we're _platonic_ friends."

"So both of you say," Stefan stated in an amused tone.

"You say that as if you don't believe me?"

"I…" Stefan began but stopped as he began to listen to someone speaking in an earpiece, he chuckled and then looked over at Bonnie, "my brother has requested that I stop boring you."

Bonnie turned around and looked up towards the blinds that were partially opened before, but were now closed. She scanned the upper level and that's when she noticed him, he was standing on the balcony gazing down at her and Stefan with an expression that she couldn't completely read. On the inside, she was sure that she played it cool taking in his appearance (a navy blue suit, white shirt that was open just a little bit)—but on the inside, she heard herself gasp a little. She needed to get out of this bar. She shouldn't be here. This was _not_ where she needed be. She downed her drink (no need to waste good liquor) and slid off of the stool, but apparently her actions were delayed because she felt his hand on her arm before she could make her exit, "So I guess my brother's less than exciting conversation almost sent you running out of here," Damon glanced over at Stefan with a smirk, "but rest assured, I have come to save you."

"Yes, because everyone knows Damon Salvatore is the savior of women," Stefan added.

"Stefan, I'm sure that there are some women just waiting to get some attention from one of the owners…why don't you go find some of them and leave my friend alone."

Bonnie was amused as the two brothers went back and forth. It was cute.

"Yes, your _friend_ …Bonnie, see you soon," Stefan turned from the bar and headed towards the VIP area.

Bonnie shook her head as she noticed another martini appear on the bar behind her accompanied with a wink from the bartender, "I don't need another one of those," she pointed casually.

"Hey, you came to my place of business and I promised you I would treat you like a VIP, so this is part of it. Thanks Anna," Damon explained and then looked around, "did you come alone?"

Bonnie reached behind picking up the martini, "I did. My roommate is working…"

"And the librarian?" Damon gave her a shit eating grinning.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "He's a stock broker and you know that."

"Oh yes…the _stock broker_ , is he here with you?"

"No, actually I came by myself. As I told Stefan, I'm researching."

"Oh…well, what do you think?" Damon looked around the club.

"Good place…it's nice…popular."

He nodded, "You should have told me you were coming, I would have reserved you a VIP a table."

"Damon, it's fine. I just came as a regular guest. That's all."

Damon wasn't completely sure why he felt the need to want to impress her or why the feeling in the pit of stomach that he had watching his brother flirt with her started to dissipate, "Well nevertheless, I'm happy to see you here."

"Thank you," she looked around, "umm…where's Andie?"

Damon hadn't expected that to be the next statement out of her mouth and the very question brought him back to reality of his now defunct relationship, "Umm, she's not here."

"Oh, I was hoping to meet her. I'm curious to know what kind of woman keeps you on your toes."

"Yeah, well its her night off from both…keeping me on my toes and Revel," Damon answered.

"I see, well maybe I will meet her soon."

Damon said nothing as his sipped his bourbon. He convinced himself that maybe this wasn't the right time to tell Bonnie about his break up with Andie. It wasn't as if he wanted to hide it, but he actually liked the friendship he had with Bonnie and although she was absolutely gorgeous, sexy and everything in between, he was determined to keep it as a friendship. It was something new for him and he was going to succeed at it, "Maybe you will," he answered, "did you drive here? We validate parking."

"No I took a Lyft and I'm glad I did because you and Anna are trying to get me into trouble, so I'm going to go out there and hopefully sweat some of this alcohol out of my body," Bonnie finished her martini and slid off of her stool, "tell me Damon, do you dance?"

"Not at Revel, I don't."

"I see…well I will see you in a few," Bonnie smiled at him as she moved placing her glass down and drifted off to the dance floor while Damon watched her get lost in the crowd.

"Friends huh?" Anna asked.

"Yes, friends," Damon reiterated.

"And I don't see Andie here either."

"Andie's taking a day off."

"I see and the way you swooped in not long after Stefan came to talk to her."

"My brother was boring her."

"Uh, huh…you seemed like you were scared that Stefan would be _boning_ her soon," Anna teased.

Damon looked over at Anna, "I pay you to make drinks…so _make_ them," he narrowed his eyes before walking away from the bar listening to Anna's cackles behind him.

Damon made his way around the club, but he couldn't help but steal glances of Bonnie dancing on the floor. She wasn't dancing by herself, but she looked like as if she was in her own world. The way she moved her hips and threw her arms in the air, she was truly the only one and the only woman he saw on that dance floor.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

After making sure Bonnie got a Lyft and closing down the bar, Damon made his way at 3am. He drove his Camaro up his driveway and noticed someone sitting outside of his building. He killed the engine and opened the door, "Andie," he breathed out.

She frowned standing up, "I've been out here for a couple of hours just thinking."

"Really? About what?" he moved closer to her meeting her on the stairs.

"Us…how I acted…what you meant about keeping our relationship between us. I understand your reasons…"

"Do you?" Damon asked opening his front door, greeting Sandy who was waiting happily for him by the door.

"I do. It would cause trouble at the bar and I get that, I understand that."

Damon picked up Sandy's leash and attached it to her collar, guiding her outside with Andie walking beside him, "You know, I realized that I was wrong about that. Our relationship wouldn't cause trouble at Revel. I was wrong about our relationship causing trouble, I didn't factor in the fact that you wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Damon," Andie grabbed his arm, "I will admit that I didn't handle what happened with Rose the right way. I don't know what was wrong with me, but I know that I want to be with you. I want to be your girlfriend."

Damon chuckled as Sandy sniffed a tree, "You know, this is the first time since I've had Sandy that you've walked her with me."

Andie turned to him confused, "What?"

"Sandy, you never had much interest in her…walking her…feeding her…"

"Damon, she's a dog," Andie scrunched up her face, clearing not understanding.

Damon stared at Andie for a few beats and then nodding understandably, "You know what, you're right—she's only a dog. Andie, how about we walk back to the house and just call it a night."

"Wait, Damon…what are you saying?" she grabbed his arm as her eyes searched his.

"I'm _saying_ …" he started slowly, "that I will walk to your car and you can go home, I'm going to go in the house with Sandy and get some sleep. That is all."

Andie eyes widened as she realized that Damon was done with the conversation and she followed him and Sandy back towards the condo.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"What a miserable night for me," Elena sighed entering the kitchen as Bonnie stood at the kitchen island in deep thought, "the ER was a constant rotation of people who swallowed things they shouldn't have, stuck their hand in places they had no business…I'm exhausted, I just want a shower and to go to sleep…" she went on and then looked over at Bonnie who was staring out into space, "Bon, did you hear me?"

Bonnie blinked and then turned to Elena, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"What? I just spent two minutes telling you about my crazy night. Where were you?" Elena removed a water from the refrigerator taking a long sip.

"I went out last night."

"Where? With Tyler?"

"No by myself."

"You went out by yourself? Where did you go?"

"Revel."

"Revel, the nightclub?"

"Lounge/Bar."

Taking a seat on a stool, Elena turned to Bonnie, "Whatever what made you go there by yourself?"

"Research for the new account. I told you that Damon's brother had a meeting with my firm and we may get their business."

"Yesssss and I also know that you have a little crush on Damon, so is that why you _really_ went?"

Bonnie shook her head, "No, I went for research and he just so happened to be there," Bonnie shrugged innocently as Elena smiled back at her, "I see and he just so _happened_ to be there and you two just so _happened_ to talk and hang out outside of your little coffee shop, did he come back here?" Elena asked with a hint of excitement.

"No!" Bonnie exclaimed, "and I told you he has a girlfriend…and it was weird," she frowned, "it was almost like his brother was hitting on me."

"His brother?"

"Yes, but then it seemed like his brother was just doing it to get a rise out of Damon."

"Are you sure that he has a girlfriend?"

"Yes, he told me about them and how they were having problems…" Bonnie began noticing Elena's eyebrow raise, "it's not like that, we are friends…well I'm his friend and he's mine, I just occasionally have sex dreams about him," she shrugged.

"Well did you have fun?"

"I did, we're going there when Bianca comes too."

"Hmm…now I'm intrigued, I have to catch a glimpse of the guy who has my best friend going out to clubs by herself," Elena reached over and wrapped her arm around Bonnie's shoulder, "could it be that Bonnie is starting to rebel against the straight and narrow, lusting after a man who has a girlfriend and is taken?" Elena wiggled her eyebrow.

Bonnie looked over with narrowed eyes, "You need a shower," she deadpanned.

"Thanks," Elena matched her tone before breaking into a laugh joined by Bonnie.

Cortado

Bonnie walked up to _A Cup of Life_ and noticed Damon and Sandy already there seated at a table. She paused in the doorway. Six weeks drifted by since that one day he breezed in and asked her for a recommendation. So far they just kept their friendship to the coffee shop and that one night that she came to Revel, but Bonnie felt the way her heart had an extra beat when she caught a glimpse of Damon seated at the table with Sandy at his feet. He was early. He never beat her there. She saw the second mug on the opposite end of the table and she smiled, opening the door.

As soon as Bonnie entered, Sandy looked up and barreled over to her, "Well look at that," she kneeled down rubbing the top of her head, "I think she likes me."

"Well she may think this is where you live, so I guess she finds it best to greet you," Damon smiled.

Bonnie sat down across from him, giving Barry a wave, "So what do we have today?" she peered down into her cup.

"Cortado, I did some research…it's sweet and I thought that it would be different," Damon explained.

Bonnie picked up the cup and took a sip. It was a little bitter, but the milk cut the espresso and it wasn't too bad, "Not bad."

"Good."

"So I received some good news this week," Bonnie glanced up at him, "I was informed that I will be working on the Revel revamp and the naming project for your second lounge."

"Well Stefan was impressed and the fact that you actually came to visit us. He liked the extra effort, so how could we not let your firm help us out?"

"I welcome the challenge."

Damon looked over at Bonnie for a few beats, "So I ended things with my girlfriend," he stated.

Bonnie heard Barry began to cough behind the counter and she glanced over at him narrowing her eyes slightly before returning her gaze to Damon, "What happened?"

Damon shrugged, "It just…it wasn't working, she and I were on two totally different pages."

Bonnie nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Everything happens for a reason, I guess. I told my brother I would try the monogamy thing for awhile…"

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh so you didn't believe in monogamy before?"

Damon smirked, "I owned a club and I'm kind of good looking, why would I?"

She had to roll her eyes at his words, but he was cute when he actually said it, "Oh so you were a big ole manwhore?"

"Not at all, I enjoyed life until it kinda caught up with me. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but what caught up with you? A jilted woman tried to kill you?"

"A conversation for another time," he shrugged, "but you said not too long ago that you date because you just got out of a longtime relationship, so are you embracing monogamy?" he questioned her.

"No…can't say that I am deliberately, but right now I am just dating one person."

"The teacher, right?"

"Stockbroker," Bonnie stated through clenched teeth.

"Oh right, right," he rolled his eyes, "the stockbroker."

Bonnie shook her head, "You are something Damon Salvatore, do you know that?"

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"I'm still sitting here."

"You like me," he winked.

"Maybe just a little."

"Oh just a little?" he asked and then he gave her a serious look, "just so you know, you will be working with Stefan about the club and everything. I just sign the checks. I don't want you to feel weird about being friends with me."

"I don't and I understand."

"Good…" Damon stated and then waited went on, "do you want to walk with me and Sandy after we leave here? If we are really going to be friends, I think we should branch out of this place for a bit."

Damon wasn't sure what made him ask Bonnie about venturing out, but he wanted to get to know her—even if they were just friends. After his relationship with Andie crashed and burned, he was interested in just being with a member of the opposite sex who didn't expect anything from him and he could relax with.

Bonnie's eyes widened, Damon's request caught her off guard, but she welcomed it, "Why not? I'm sure Sandy would like someone else to walk with her, who doesn't walk so fast," she picked up her bag drinking the last of her coffee.

"Sandy _loves_ walking with me," Damon stood up putting Sandy's leash on giving Barry a wave along with Bonnie.

"Of course she pretends to," Bonnie stated as they moved out of the coffee shop, while she could feel Barry's million watt smile behind them.

"Are you saying that women just pretend to enjoy being in my presence," Damon looked down at Bonnie.

"Well…" she smiled allowing her tongue to peek through her lips slightly and Damon instantly felt his shorts tighten. Her lips and that tongue looked like they could do some amazing things to him, "Damon?"

He immediately straightened up. This was a friendship and _only_ a friendship. Besides, he had just broken up with Andie and there was no way he could rush into another relationship _annnndddd_ more importantly, Bonnie was happy with her non-boyfriend librarian, "Damon, did you hear me?"

"What?"

"I think Sandy is trying to sniff that tree or at least go to the bathroom," she glanced down at Sandy who was straining against her leash to go towards a tree.

"Oh…right," Damon allowed Sandy to lead him over to the tree with Bonnie by his side.

"Are you sure you're ok after your break up?" Bonnie asked him.

"Yes, I'm ok.".

Bonnie nodded, "So my sister comes next week."

"Your sister, the one that you said you will bring to Revel?"

"Yes. She's actually a dancer…"

Damon's eyebrows rose, "Oh _really_?"

"Not like that perv," she hit him playfully on the chest, "she's a dancer for a basketball team, the Detroit Devils."

"Oooooooh she's part of the dance team, got it. Actually me and Stefan are going to their game next week."

"Oh well we may see you there, my roommate and her boyfriend are coming, my parents and my grandmother."

"A family affair, are they all coming to Revel?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "No, just me and my sister…my roommate and her boyfriend."

Sweeping his arms out in front of him, Damon grinned, "I would roll out the red carpet for the Bennett Family if that is what's needed."

Bonnie let out a laugh, "My grandmother may be interested, but my parents would not be."

"So since you have an in with the dance team, do you think I could meet them…take some pictures…invite them to my bar?" he wiggled his eyebrow.

"I'm sure if Bianca has her way, she will bring the entire dance team to Revel," Bonnie sighed.

"You sound so enthusiastic," Damon was amused at the way Bonnie's entire body language changed when speaking about her sister.

"My sister is different…no scratch that…we're different from each other."

"Well me and Stefan are pretty different too," Damon shrugged.

"Yeah, well people don't expect us to be as different as we are. When you meet her, you will see the difference."

"Who's the prettier one," Damon leaned closer towards her.

Bonnie stared him directly in the eyes, "I am."

He chuckled, "I knew that would be the answer…" he studied her for a moment and then spoke, "Bonnie, I think its time we at least exchange numbers. You can text me when you guys are headed to the club and I can make sure we have a section ready for you."

"That almost sounds like a sly way of getting my phone number Damon Salvatore," she raised an eyebrow.

"I promise I won't use it for any other purpose but to check on you occasionally, don't worry I will still show up for our Saturday morning meetings."

Bonnie watched as Damon removed his phone from his back pocket and she immediately felt her stomach start to flip flop. Nervousness washed over her body. As much as she repeated over and over again how they were just friends, she knew she was attracted to Damon and she liked spending time with him, as limited as it had been. However, he was fresh out of a relationship and she knew better than to ever play the rebound girl for a man. She heard herself rattling off her number and he pressed the corresponding keys, "Now, I'm going to call you and you can save my number."

She nodded as she removed her phone from her bag and immediately it began ringing, "A New York number?"

"It's been my cell number for ages, no need to change it," he shrugged.

She saved his number in her phone and looked up at him with a smile, "There. We are officially real friends outside of the coffee shop."

"Good, I need a friend other than Stefan. In case you didn't know, my little brother can be kind of annoying," Damon began walking with Sandy again.

"He seems perfectly lovely to me," Bonnie teased.

"Take that back, you're _my_ friend," Damon bumped her as Bonnie laughed while they continued to walk down the tree lined street.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Four days later, Bonnie sped towards the airport to pick up Bianca. Since landing the Salvatore account, she poured herself into researching names for the new bar along with a new branding campaign. Although, she was pretty much aware that this project was a herculean task, she was up for it. It was fun and exciting to be behind something that she would actually be able to see the fruits of her labor. However, because of her late nights at the office she was cutting it close making it to the airport to pick up Bianca. As she pulled off the exit for the airport, her phone began ringing and the familiar face filled the screen, "I will be there in 5 minutes."

"Bonnie, I could have taken a car but you said you would be here," Bianca whined.

Bonnie glared at the dashboard. Her sister who had never been on time for _anything_ in her life was chastising her, "I said 5 minutes, Bianca."

"Ok…fine…I will be standing here trying not to be kidnapped."

Bonnie's eyes rolled almost out of her head, "They would bring you back."

"So nice Sissy, really nice," Bianca quipped before ending the call.

"Pray me for Lord," Bonnie whispered as she glanced up at the Baggage Claim section that she approached and thanked God that it was Bianca's. As she scanned the crowd of people waiting for their ride, she located her sister. People loved to fall all over themselves claiming that the two were almost identical, but they weren't. Bonnie was taller, Bianca's eyes were greener, Bonnie had higher cheekbones…they were the same complexion, but they looked totally different and Bonnie cringed whenever someone said differently.

"Sissy!" Bianca shrieked with open arms as Bonnie exited her car. Bianca rushed over to her enveloping her into a hug, "I missed you!"

Bonnie paused for a few seconds. The sister that she shared a bedroom with since they were born, the sister who she fought with, the sister who dried all her tears when someone was mean to her, the sister who for some reason whenever she was around brought something that was missing to Bonnie's life was hugging her and Bonnie felt like she was whole again, "I missed you too Bee," she whispered hugging Bianca.

"Bianca, I got my bag…someone walked off with it," a baritone voice said from behind them. Bonnie looked past Bianca's shoulder as her sister removed herself from the hug.

"Bonnie, this is Marcel…he's one of the assistant coaches for the Detroit Devils, he came early too!" Bianca grinned from ear to ear moving closer to the rather tall, brown skinned man with almond shaped eyes.

Bonnie stood staring at Bianca and then she thought to herself, _Did I really miss her_?

 **So Bamon are progressing nicely in their friendship, using the term frequently but showing OTHER characteristics that potentially make it more than that. Andie is history for now and Damon's single, Bonnie's unattached but Bianca (and yes, I envision Logan Browning for this role) has brought another contender to the mix. This should be interesting and the interaction between Bonnie and her sister will be something to look forward to.**

 **Thank you for reading and please, please, please, PLEASE show your love. I appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Borgia

**Thank you for your continued support with this fic. I hope you are enjoying the lighthearted Bamon fic with a slight flirtation. We shall see what this chapter brings.**

 **Please show me your interest in reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Borgia**

Bonnie listened to Bianca and Marcel chat about Mystic Falls and the various sights to see as she drove towards Marcel's hotel. As soon as Bianca introduced him and he smiled at Bonnie as if she met his expectations, she felt the heat creep up from her chest to her face and she gripped the steering wheel so tight, her hands were beginning to ache.

"So Bonnie, what do you do for fun in Mystic Falls?" Marcel asked from the backseat.

"Very little," she mumbled.

"My sister is not exactly the going out type, she's a homebody…prefers to be home with that special someone who will watch her teeny bopper shows with her," Bianca teased causing Bonnie to grit her teeth.

"Well everyone can't party every night, some of us have jobs that require us to be awake before noon," Bonnie snapped.

She heard Marcel breathe out slowly in the backseat and she could see Bianca's eyes burning holes into her from the passenger seat, "Nice Bon," she remarked sarcastically.

Bonnie pulled in front of the Westin where Marcel was staying, "Here's your hotel," she turned plastering a smile on her face and meeting Marcel's eyes.

He looked between Bonnie and Bianca, "Well ok. I will uh…talk to you later Bianca, nice meeting you Bonnie."

"Mmmhmm," Bonnie managed to squeeze out as Bianca slid out of the passenger seat along with Marcel. Bonnie was fuming as she watched them speaking outside the car. Her sister always pulled stunts like this. Bonnie only forgave her a year ago when she showed up to one of Bonnie's birthday parties with some miscellaneous guy who Bianca named 'Anti-Enzo', it didn't matter that Bonnie was _still_ with Enzo. Bianca opened the car door and plopped in the passenger seat.

"You were rude," Bianca crossed her arms and stared straight ahead.

"Rude? You didn't tell me anything about him!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I did tell you about him."

"Not that he would be hopping in my car at the airport! Why did you think it was ok to just spring him on me like that? I didn't ask to be set up by you."

"You need to be set up by someone, maybe you wouldn't be so uptight," Bianca mumbled.

"You know what…" Bonnie turned to her twin with her eyes flashing.

"What Bonnie?" Bianca turned looking at her with a smirk on her face.

"Ooooooooohhhhhh!" Bonnie screamed as she pulled away from the curb, "you are a piece of work, do you know that? Not an hour in Mystic Falls and you have already climbed on my last nerve."

"Oh Bonnie, don't be so dramatic. I brought a guy to meet you and maybe give you a good couple of days of fun. Way to overreact."

"Boy did I miss you," Bonnie shook her head.

"I know you did and the fun has just began!" Bianca beamed as she looked down at her cell.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Good Evening ladies, are you enjoying your time here at Revel," Damon grinned gazing down at 4 ladies sitting on one of the VIP couches. They all looked at him and giggled. They were pretty, every single one of them and he was starting to get antsy since he and Andie broke up. Even though, Stefan would probably disapprove, he had a pulse and sometimes that pulse needed to be touched.

"We are. This is a nice place…are you one of the managers?" a redhead with green eyes asked.

"I'm actually the owner," he leaned on the couch back gazing down where he got a nice glimpse of the redhead's cleavage and the way she leaned back, he could tell she was well aware of what he was looking at.

"Oh the owner, well aren't we lucky."

"I'm the lucky one," Damon smiled, "so what's your name?" He noticed the other women began to talk amongst themselves realizing that only one friend would possibly get lucky tonight.

"Chloe," she smiled.

"Well Chloe, I'm Damon…" he reached in his pocket for a card, "why don't you give me a call sometime?"

She reached for his card and raised an eyebrow, "Oh I will."

Damon winked standing up and heading towards Stefan's office. His brother was turned towards the security screens, "So Brother, see anything interesting?" Damon entered the office.

"I see you getting right back out there," Stefan turned to face him, "the redhead…not bad," he nodded approvingly.

Damon shrugged, "I've been a good boy for far too long."

"Being good keeps you alive."

"Yeah, yeah," Damon plopped down in one of the guest chairs.

"I thought you and Bonnie would have hooked up by now."

"Stefan, I told you. We are just friends, nothing more."

"Oh so you won't mind if I give her a call and ask her out then," Stefan raised an eyebrow.

Damon felt his hands involuntarily retract into a fist as he shook off the need to black his brother's eye, "I know this is a game for you. You would never ask Bonnie out because _you_ my dear brother, don't mix business with pleasure."

"But Bonnie seems worth it, you know. You sure like her a lot as a _friend_."

Damon stopped smiling and his mouth settled into a straight line, "Stefan, leave Bonnie out of your games. She has someone. End of story."

Stefan realizing that he got the reaction that he waited for where his brother was concerned, held his hands up in surrender, "Ok…ok…message received. So changing the subject, did you get mom's text about dinner on Sunday? You think she's ready to introduce us to her new boyfriend?"

"Probably. Hopefully, this one doesn't scare away so easily," Damon picked up a piece of candy from the candy bowl on Stefan's desk.

"You threaten to disembowel someone if they hurt your mother and they run for the hills…weird," Stefan shrugged.

Damon chuckled along with Stefan. Since their father died of a massive heart attack ten years previously, Lily Salvatore had floated from relationship to relationship. Either she found something wrong with the men or Damon or Stefan or a combination of the two found something wrong with them. It wasn't like Damon had warm and fuzzies over his father anymore. Giuseppe Salvatore wasn't a bad father; he was just a father. He didn't throw the football or baseball with his sons, he taught them how to make money and how to make lots of it. Some people would describe him as cold and distant, but Giuseppe just believed that family should be run like a business. Lily was the opposite, she doted over her sons and her husband, whether they liked it or not. Damon wasn't sure he shed one tear when Giuseppe died. His father wouldn't approve of any tears. He just accepted the fact that he was the new patriarch of the family. Lily took over CEO duties of Giuseppe's real estate development company and Damon took his substantial inheritance and invested it, which helped him buy his nightclub in New York and then later Revel with Stefan.

One would think that Damon inherited Giuseppe's coldness when it came to love, but he didn't. At times, he could be cold like Giuseppe—or he used to be. However, after his incident the previous year, he changed and he didn't hate the change.

"So the game, am I picking you up or you picking me up?" Stefan asked.

"I can pick you up, I'm coming back here afterwards."

"Really? I think Alaric can handle everything."

"Bonnie is bringing her sister and her roommate," Damon stood up and walked over to Stefan's makeshift bar pouring a drink.

"Oh Bonnie has a sister?"

"Oh I didn't tell you, yes…her sister is one of the dancers from the Detroit Devils," Damon explained watching his brother's eyes widened, "don't you do it."

"Do what?" Stefan asked.

"Bonnie's sister is off limits to you, just like Bonnie."

Stefan leaned forward, "Now how do you get to dictate what happens with Bonnie's sister?"

Damon sipped his bourbon, "Because I'm the older brother," he stated.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So why don't you come by tonight? We haven't seen each other in a couple of days."

Bonnie poured herself another glass of wine and sipped it slow. It took everything within her not to fight Bianca on the way home from the airport and now she was relaxing with a glass of wine in her bedroom while her sister spoke with one of her boyfriends down the hallway in one of the guest rooms, "Tyler, I just picked up my sister from the airport. I can't leave her the first night of her arrival."

"She's a grown up," Tyler argued.

"I am aware. Look, we have an extra ticket to the game, you want to come?" Bonnie asked.

"A Richmond Renegade game? Hmm…they will probably lose."

"Probably, but I root for the Detroit Devils. That's my sister's team."

"Ahh, so you want me to meet the parents?"

Bonnie paused with the wine glass to her lips. Perhaps, she didn't think her invite through enough. She wanted to invite Tyler for two reasons 1) they had an extra ticket and 2) it would get Bianca to back off where Marcel was concerned, "That wasn't _exactly_ what I was going for."

"Yes because god forbid we turn into anything serious," Tyler teased.

"Tyler…"

"Yes Bonnie."

"How about…" she began but there was a click on the other line, Bonnie held up her phone to see Damon's name show up and her stomach did that flip floppy thing that you got as a teenager when the boy you liked said your name or even better, called you on the phone, "umm…Tyler, I have to go…how about you come to the game with me and after the game, I spend the night at your place?"

"Hmm…tempting."

"It should be more than tempting," she flirted, "let me know your answer by tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright Bon, talk to you later."

"Bye," Bonnie ended the call and then clicked over, "wow, its still early for you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, well the club was a little slow. Stefan said he could handle it, so I came home to spend the night with my favorite girl."

"Sandy?"

"Exactly."

Bonnie smiled, "Well I'm sure she was pleased."

"They always are."

"So humble."

"Honest Bonnie, I'm _honest_."

She rolled her eyes. His arrogance was something he wore so well, like the Armani suit he had on that night at the lounge. There was no reason why she was attracted to it, but she was. It was a problem.

"So how did the pick up for your sister go?"

Bonnie sighed, "It went and I'm sure, things will get better when our parents come on Saturday."

"Oh, do you all get along?" Damon asked.

"For the most part, but our parents take turns focusing on me and my sister. Not sure who's turn it will be when they get to Mystic Falls—but I have a feeling it may be my turn and I'm dreading it," Bonnie sat cross-legged on the bed sipping wine.

"Somehow I envision you having a normal and boring family, mom…dad…dog," Damon went on.

"Not exactly, but pretty close. I had a pretty good childhood. My mom owns a boutique and my dad is a physics teacher at one of the high schools."

Damon chuckled. He _was_ right about Miss Bonnie Bennett.

"What's so funny?" Bonnie asked.

"Because Bonnie you have no idea how much I pretty much guessed that you had the traditional family."

"And what did you have Damon Salvatore?"

"I had an upbringing, rich father who didn't particularly do the touchy feely thing and a mother who doted on us. It was probably not like yours."

"So what about now? Do you see your parents often?"

"My mother, when she's not away we get together for dinner."

"And your dad?" Bonnie asked.

"Dead," Damon answered simply, a little too simply for Bonnie's taste.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Well you know, that's life," Damon breathed out, "so what time should we expect you at Revel on Saturday night?"

"10ish, are you planning something great for us?"

Damon laughed, "Not quite."

"I will probably need something strong by the time I get there. My parents come tomorrow and Bianca has already been pretty damn fun."

"Well I guess I will see you Saturday then," Damon stated.

"Yes, tomorrow," she smiled as they ended the call.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"The Bees in my Bonnet," Rudy Hopkins greeted his daughters as he walked across the threshold of Bonnie's townhome, the next afternoon. Rudy was an average sized man with chestnut colored skin and a bald head. He always had a look on his face as if he was waiting for the other shoe to drop with his two girls. Being the father of twin girls had definitely been an adventure for him, but he loved his girls.

"Hi Daddy," Bonnie grinned from ear to ear hugging him.

"Dad, that is still so corny," Bianca shook her head hugging him along with Bonnie.

"Well I've said that since we named you two and I'm not stopping any time soon," he stated walking in.

"Where's Mom and Grams?" Bonnie looked around him.

"Your Grandmother wants to finish her cigarette and your mother is keeping her company," Rudy walked in looking around, "the house is clear of all guys, right?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Her father would never let her forget the day he came to surprise her at her dorm and met Enzo for the first time in his boxers in the kitchen making breakfast, "Dad, no one is here. Elena has an early shift today and you know that if there were any guys here, I made them clear out before you all came," she winked.

"Thank God, there's no need for me to have a heart attack," Rudy turned to Bianca, "and you didn't sneak anyone in, did you?"

"Not since senior year," Bianca winked.

"My darling daughters," Rudy commented.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon's eyes shot open at the sound of the buzzer outside of his apartment going off and Sandy barking at the foot of his bed. Reaching over to the nightstand, he checked his watch and his phone; he wasn't expecting anyone and Andie hadn't called in days; that relationship was pretty much dead in the water. Sliding out of bed with Sandy at his feet following him, he left the bedroom and headed down the stairs. The fact that someone was banging on his door at noon was pissing him off. Everyone who knew him was aware that he slept until at least 1pm. Through the frosted door he could see a female figure on the other side and immediately he was confused. Sandy's barking was at a loud pitch, like someone was breaking an entering and Damon turned to her, "Sandy quiet!" he ordered looking through the peephole and immediately his heart slammed against his ribcage. How was this possible? How did she find him?

"Damon, I know that you're on the other side. The dog stopped barking," her Anne Bancroft-esque voice sung from the other side.

His mouth went dry as he stood there in his foyer contemplating what to do. "Damon, come on open up the door!" a masculine voice called and he realized that this was so much worse than he imagined. He figured if he waited any longer, they would definitely cause his neighbor upstairs to glance out of the window and ole Mr. Tenora didn't care for any noise. Damon took a deep breath and opened the door bracing himself.

"What took you so long, D?" Tanner Reynolds, Damon's childhood best friend, entered the condo with a grin patting Damon on the back, "moving slow after your little…"

"Don't say it Reynolds," Damon warned as his eyes met the blonde's hazel eyes standing behind Tanner.

"Hello Damon," she stated staring right through him.

"Ms. Reynolds," Damon countered.

She smiled wryly at him as she breezed past him, "Damon, you know that you can call me Sabine, Tanner insisted that we come by your condo first. I'm here to surprise Lily actually, but I thought that I would come see you as well…see how you're doing," she replied studying him. Her hazel eyes piercing his soul.

"I'm fine," Damon answered.

She pursed her lips, "That's good to know."

"We're in town for a couple of days, Mom's here to see Lily and I'm here to hang out and see what caused you to actually stay in this hell hole…"

"Tanner!" Sabine narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry Mother, what brought you back to Mystic Falls after you ran away from here," Tanner turned to him with a smirk.

Damon met Sabine's eyes, "I needed a change of scenery away from Manhattan."

"Understandable, especially after what happened," Tanner nodded before his cell phone went off, "excuse me, it's the office. I'm also here to do some scouting for one of the real estate developers that I work for…is there somewhere I can take this call?"

"Down the hallway, 2nd door on the right," Damon nodded towards the hallway.

Tanner answered his phone and headed down the hallway. Damon turned to Sabine, who was looking at him with a gaze that he became very familiar with over the years, "Sabine, I didn't expect to see you for a very, very, _very_ long time."

"How is that possible when your mother and I are best friends and you and my son are the same?" she asked innocently, as her finger slowly caressed Damon's chiseled chin which was clenched so tightly, he was sure it would shatter.

"If you came here to see my mother, why don't you go _there_?" he grabbed her hand and lowered it to her side.

"Oh Damon, you can't still be angry with me?" she purred.

He narrowed his eyes, "Oh but I am."

"If it weren't for me, you would be dead right now," she whispered.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have _almost_ died," he countered.

She smiled, "Your eyes are so sexy when they turn that dark stormy blue."

Damon scoffed as he moved away from her as Tanner emerged from Damon's study, "So Buddy, what's going on tonight?"

Damon turned to Tanner, "Just the club tonight, but tomorrow—a basketball game, just us guys. I'm sure our mothers will go shopping or bake brownies or something," Damon smiled turning away from Sabine.

"Sounds like a plan," Tanner grinned as Sabine smiled over at Damon.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So Bonnie, what's new at the firm?" Rudy asked in between bites of his Caesar salad. The lunch was pleasant enough, but she knew that the questioning would start not long after the waiter took their orders—she was a little off, but nevertheless the questioning had begun.

"Umm…well, I actually just started a new account. It's different than all the others…"

"Dental floss?" Sheila asked.

"No Grams, much better than that," Bonnie sipped her water, "I'm actually heading up a job where two club owners are opening up a second place and they want help with the name, design and things like that and they are rebranding their current lounge. It's exciting and new," she beamed.

"Well that's great Honey," Rudy grinned, "I'm glad that you are finally doing what you went to school for."

Bonnie wasn't sure if that was a slight or a compliment, but she would take it as a compliment.

"We're proud of you Bonnie, you are really making your mark," Abby smiled.

"Thank you."

"So what about your relationship?" Sheila asked, "the work thing is nice, but Baby Girl let's hear it. You broke things off with Enzo suddenly and with no explanation other than 'You needed a change' so there has to be a reason for that," she focused on Bonnie.

Leave it to her Grandmother to bring up the subject that no one wanted to bring up. Rudy and Abby exchanged glances and Bianca chuckled from Bonnie's left, "Grams, me and Enzo were together ever since freshman year of college. Things changed. I changed. We just didn't fit anymore."

"He was a bad lay wasn't he?" Sheila asked.

Bonnie's eyes went wide, Rudy choked on his water, Bianca laughed out loud and Abby turned to Sheila with eyes into slits, "Mother!"

"What? I could read the energy off of those two every time they were around each other," Sheila went on putting her fork at Bonnie, "energy is very important for anyone to have an enjoyable, pleasurable experience…I mean, as much as I didn't particular like your father girls at first, I realized that he and Abigail had amazing energy together."

Bonnie blinked rapidly. She wasn't sure why this conversation with Sheila caught everyone off guard. This was a normal conversation for Dr. Sheila Bennett, Sexologist. Bonnie was grateful that Sheila at least decided not to bring out her iPad and give them a tutorial on how to improve energy between consenting adults.

"Mother," Abby lowered her voice.

"What? I just want our Bonnie to be happy. It's clear that she has a career and is very happy with it—I just want her to have all aspects of happiness. I'm not saying she should get married and start to have children, god knows that's not something to do in your 20's," Sheila rolled her eyes, "but what I am sayings is that our Bonnie deserves a man who will make her eyes roll back in her…"

"Ok, that's enough Grams…Bianca, how's the team doing this year?" Bonnie smiled turning to her sister.

"It's going ok, may make it to the playoffs," she shrugged, "and Grams, you will be happy to know that I am having a very, very, _very_ fun time," Bianca touched Sheila's arm and smiled widely.

"Oh Jesus Christ," Rudy sighed throwing down his fork.

"Rudolph after all these years, you shouldn't be so uptight about this," Sheila turned to Abby, "I suggest you have a talk with your husband after this lunch."

Bonnie shook her head with amusement. For all intents and purposes, her family was very normal and almost annoyingly so. Bianca always hated it, but Bonnie loved it. Her family was the one thing that gave her peace when the world around her was hectic. She loved coming home every night to a father and mother who insisted on eating dinner every night at the dining room table and speaking about their day. When she thought about people who didn't have families like hers, she felt sorry for them.

Her family helped to make her the person she was. Then there was the other part, whenever her Grams came around, the family was knocked off of their axis. She would never forget the Christmas, her 6th or 7th, when Sheila bought her and Bianca anatomically correct Barbie and Ken dolls. Her father hit the roof, but Sheila insisted that it was necessary—the twins needed to know what was what at an early age or some male would tell them and surely Rudy didn't want that. Sheila was never shy talking about bodies or what people did with them. Bonnie welcomed it sometimes, but other times, it was plain ole embarrassing. There was no one like Sheila, she had no problem teaching Bianca and Bonnie how to use make up, how to dance when sometimes there is nothing else you can do and how to be fearlessly themselves. She loved her family…even Bianca.

"So, Bianca…any chance you ladies changed those uniforms to something more appropriate?" Rudy asked.

Bonnie smiled—finally, it was time to watch Bianca squirm, her favorite pastime.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Damon stood in the middle of his shower as the water cascaded down his body. His head rested against the wall as his mind flashed to his last couple of months in New York. He had made mistakes, that was unbelievably clear and he was rewarded with almost dying. What he did was wrong. It would definitely hurt people if it ever came to light, but at the time, he was all about doing what made him happy—nothing else. He balled up his fist, hitting the wall, "Why the hell is she here?!" he barked out to virtually no one.

This was not good. His question was answered by his phone ringing, "Call from Bonnie Bennett," the female computerized voice came over the speakers in the bathroom. The phone speaker set up all throughout the house was one of Damon's favorite things and sold him on the condo. He turned the shower water off and stepped out, pressing the touchscreen by the sink, "Hello Bonnie, what's going on?" he asked trying to ignore the way the mere mention of her name had an effect on his mood, a very good one—if he was being honest.

"I was thinking that instead of coming to Revel after the game, we actually come tonight…well we still may come after the game, but after a day with my parents, my grandmother _and_ Bianca, I think Revel may be exactly what I need," she breathed out.

Damon smiled in the mirror, "Rough visit?"

"No, it's just…a lot," Bonnie laughed.

"Ok, well what time."

"About 10? It will just be my sister and my roommate. Tomorrow, we are bringing some of the dancers after the game."

"Dancers…nice," Damon grinned.

"Pervert," Bonnie answered.

"I've been called worse."

"Doubt it. See you tonight."

"Of course," Damon answered ending the call. He looked in the mirror and smiled, before reaching over and wrapping his towel around his torso.

After getting dressed, he padded downstairs, where Tanner was sitting on the couch typing away on his laptop, "Your mother left?" Damon asked.

"She called a car to take her to meet your mom for lunch," he glanced up, "I'm sorry for not calling, but she wanted to surprise Lily and that meant not telling anyone we were coming."

"It's cool," Damon retrieved a water from the refrigerator.

"Besides, you haven't returned my calls in a couple of weeks," Tanner joined Damon in the kitchen area, "what's going on. We were thick as thieves in New York, partying every night…meeting the women…living the life and then you had your little scare and then you turned into some kind of monk."

"I'm not a monk."

"Oh come on Damon, you came back to Mystic Falls," Tanner waved his arms in the air, "Mystic Falls man… _Mystic Falls_ …the place that we promised we would run the hell out of like our feet were on fire the day we graduated from Mystic Falls Prep."

"Yeah, well things changed," Damon shrugged.

"You changed. What exactly happened that day? You never really told the story about what happened to cause you to…"

"It doesn't matter," Damon interrupted.

Tanner nodded, "Right, so at least tell me what's going on here. Where's the girlfriend that you mentioned a couple of weeks ago?"

"It's over," Damon answered.

Tanner grinned and moved closer to Damon, "Ahh, so at least one thing hasn't changed. I know you tried the serial monogamy thing for awhile, but let's face it Damon…that's not you, that's not us. You have a club, one I read is very popular in this town, you can have a different woman every night. Why would you want to limit yourself to just one?"

Damon looked over at Tanner and smirked, "You're right. Why pretend any longer?"

Tanner hit Damon on the back, "Exactly. Tonight is the return of the old Damon Salvatore."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So lunch wasn't that bad," Bianca commented as she applied foundation to Bonnie's face, "mom and dad were predictably mortified at everything Grams said."

"That's because no father or mother wants to talk about their daughters having sex," Bonnie closed her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…so tell me about the place we're going to tonight."

"It's actual the lounge that I'm working on for the rebranding."

Bianca stopped applying foundation, "What? The place you went to by yourself because of that guy that you have a crush on?"

"One: I don't have crush and Two: Yes, its my friend's place and it's a popular place here. The DJ is good, the drinks are too and he will give us a VIP section, isn't that what you like?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

Bianca scoffed as she continued putting on the foundation, "So does this mean that I shouldn't tell Marcel about it?"

"Bianca…"

"Bonnie, despite you being rude—he thinks you're cute."

"He probably thinks you cute, why don't _you_ date him?"

"Because he's not my type, too nice. You like nice Bonnie, I don't. I like rugged, I like someone with an edge. Someone who will pick me up, push me up against a wall and make me scream his name over and over again."

Bonnie opened her eyes, "Well thank you for that visual. I like nice, but I don't like boring."

"Marcel's not boring, he's just nice. He will treat you like the princess that you aspire to be," Bianca began outlining Bonnie's eyes, "unless you and the friend who owns the club are really much more than friends and you've been keeping something from me."

"No we are just friends and did you forget that I am dating someone."

Bianca flagged Bonnie, "The stock broker, you haven't mentioned him once in two days. You two may just be fucking but not necessarily dating."

"We go out!" Bonnie protested.

"Look, he's the first guy after you dumped Enzo. He's for sex and that's it, Sissy. You know it and I know it. No need to pretend with me, I know how these things work. Look, Marcel is nice. Just go out on one date with him and then let him give you one of the best nights of your life."

"Bianca!" Bonnie gasped shaking her head. Sometimes her sister was too much for her, "I'm not like that."

"Maybe you should be, sister dear," Bianca grinned dabbing Bonnie's nose with one of the brushes before searching for eye shadow in her make-up case.

"Oooh I like her make up, Bianca can you help me out?" Elena entered Bonnie's bedroom.

"Depends…what do you want exactly? Trying to have a good time or just trying to have an OK time?"

"Definitely trying to have a good time," Elena grinned from ear to ear.

"Is Matt coming?"

"He has to work, so that's why I selected 'a good time'," Elena plopped down on Bonnie's bed.

"So we're all going to have fun, no restrictions…you hear that Miss Bonnie?" Bianca focused on her twin, while she applied red lipstick to her lips.

"I hear you."

"Good," Bianca finished the lipstick application, "so I'm going to text Marcel and ask him to meet us at Revel."

"Is that a good idea?" Elena asked.

Bonnie's head turned to Elena, "Why wouldn't that be a good idea?"

Elena's mouth slowly spread into a smile and Bonnie instantly regretted asking, "Well, it's Damon's place and I know that you've been having dreams and all...and you two are close…"

"Dreams?" Bianca's entire face lit up, "tell me more Elena, what has my sister been dreaming about? Also, I am definitely not texting Marcel now."

"Elena…"

"Oh Bonnie, we're all friends here and siblings…tell me Elena," Bianca started on Elena's face.

"Well your sister has a crush and that crush has spilled over to her dreams. The dreams are very…fun…should I say."

"Elena!" Bonnie shrieked.

"And they even occur when she's with other guys!" Elena giggled as Bonnie's mouth dropped, "Traitor!" Bonnie shrieked as Elena and Bianca erupted into laughs.

"Bonnie, why are you even playing this game. If you like him so damn much, what's the problem?"

"He had a girlfriend not too long ago and I am not a rebound girl, besides I like being friends with him."

"Hmmmm…he must not be interested," Bianca twisted her mouth.

"Whatever Bianca," Bonnie rose from the bed, "I'm going to get dressed."

She could hear Bianca and Elena giggling as she walked down the hallway towards her room. Sometimes her sister made her feel like they were still teenagers. She got on her damn nerves.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

'It was good seeing you today' the text message came through and Damon was reminded that he still had her number in his phone. She was listed as Bad Mojo. He sat staring at her words. It was only six words, but they made his heartbeat increase. There was nothing more he wanted but for her to leave him alone, but he had to smart about this. Sabine had a way about her.

"So what can I expect from your place tonight, twentysomethings…thirtysomethings…MILFs…what?" Tanner asked entering Damon's living room sliding on his blazer.

"All of the above," Damon stood up from the couch, placing his phone in his inside pocket, "but Tanner, don't get too crazy tonight. I still need to live here after Tornado Tanner comes through."

Tanner chuckled, "Look, I will take it easy on them tonight," he winked, "but don't worry, I won't come back here if I meet someone. I know those days are long gone."

"Thank you."

"Look, I also plan on making sure you have a good time."

"My good times are limited because this _is_ my place of business and I'm fine. You have fun and don't worry about me."

"You're my best friend since we were kids. I owe you a lot, especially how you looked out for my mom after my dad left her for that whore of a secretary. I know she was lost and since I couldn't be here, you were…I appreciate that man," Tanner patted Damon on the back.

"Sure…I was in New York, it was the least I could do," Damon mumbled, "I think we need to go."

"Let's," Tanner checked his wallet as Damon moved towards the door.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

As soon as they entered Revel, Tanner went off to the dance floor to meet some of the women that were already there and ready to mingle. Damon headed up to his office where Stefan immediately followed and closed the door, "Tanner's here?" Stefan asked.

Damon sighed pouring a glass of bourbon, "I imagine you know that, hence the reason why you are here in my office with that look of utter disdain on your face."

"What is he doing here?"

"His mother came to surprise our mother and Tanner came to make sure I wasn't living like a monk," Damon sipped.

"Oh is that right? I'm sure he's up to much more."

"You just don't like Tanner because he always had a nickname for you," Damon chuckled.

"No he's an asshole that took great pleasure in terrorizing me when I was younger and also getting you involved in his stupid ass plans. Damon, don't let him drag you into anything."

"Tanner's not that bad, he's a good guy."

Stefan frowned, "It's amazing that he's avoided jail."

Damon shook his head, "You're hilarious. But Tanner is a good guy, he's a friend and at times, I don't think I deserve his friendship."

"Right, even you're a better guy than Tanner."

"Thanks," Damon deadpanned as the phone in his office began to ring, "this is Damon…"

"Your guests are here, Mr. Salvatore," Van, one of the doormen informed him.

"Thanks…please escort them to section 6 and I will be down there in a few moments," Damon stated before ending the call and standing up, "Bonnie, her sister and her roommate decided to join us tonight."

"Sister and roommate, huh?" Stefan scratched his chin.

"Yeah, who's the womanizer now," Damon asked heading towards the door of his office. He walked out and onto the balcony making his way towards the stairs and he had to stop and take in the sight below him. He saw Van leading Bonnie and a brunette to a table. He focused on Bonnie, her hair was different but she looked absolutely breathtaking. Suddenly all of the stress and uneasiness that he felt during the day melted away. Suddenly he couldn't remember why he was keeping their relationship platonic.

He made his way down the stairs and headed towards the table, "This place is nice. I heard it was, but I'm impressed," Damon heard the brunette say. She was cute, but not his type.

"Told you," Bonnie stated.

"So happy that it meets your expectations," Damon interrupted them.

He noticed Bonnie look up at him and her eyes twinkled as they made eye contact, she stood up and that's when he got a better glimpse of the dress that she was wearing. For such a petite woman, Bonnie had all the right curves, "Damon…hi…thank you for the table," she greeted him with a smile.

"Well I had to show you nothing but the best," he looked down at her.

"Damon, this is my roommate, Elena," Bonnie gestured towards the brunette.

"The doctor, nice to meet you," Damon stuck his hand out.

Elena smiled at him taking his hand, "Nice to meet you too."

"So where's your sister?" Damon looked around.

"Making a phone call outside," Bonnie glanced around, "there is something I should tell you about my sister…" she began.

"What?"

"That she's the smart one and I'm the sexy one," a voice said from behind him.

Bonnie mouth set in a straight line watching Damon turn around and catch a glimpse of Bianca. She watched his reaction, he blinked a few times and then he turned around to look at Bonnie again and then turned back to Bianca. It was the typical reaction that Bonnie had become accustomed to. Guys going crazy over Bianca at first glance and then looking at Bonnie as if to say, 'What happened to you?'

Damon was sure he wore his confusion all over his face, the woman standing in front of him at first glance looked exactly just like Bonnie. Twins. She neglected to mention that, "Close your mouth Blue Eyes, we're not exactly an out of the world phenomenon," the twin smirked, "I'm Bianca, I'm the other Bennett sister and I'm the oldest."

"By 10 minutes," Bonnie added.

"Nevertheless, I'm older and _you_ have the most mesmerizing eyes," Bianca peered forward staring at Damon.

Bonnie watched Bianca slowly size up Damon and she felt her anger bubble up like a sickness. Her sister had a habit of flirting indirectly with anyone Bonnie felt was attractive. Bianca could almost sniff them out. It was annoying and she especially hated watching her do it with Damon, friend or not, "Bianca, you're making Damon uncomfortable," Bonnie gave the other petite emerald eyed woman a steely glance.

"Am I Damon?" Bianca smiled at him.

"Well, well, well…we've been waiting for you to visit," Stefan walked over taking in all of the women, allowing his gaze to linger on Elena for a second longer, "Bonnie, this must be your sister. Wow…you two look…"

"We're fraternal twins, which means we are not identical—so don't say we look exactly alike," Bonnie snapped, before she could even control her response.

Stefan exchanged glances with Damon who shrugged, "I need a drink," Bonnie mumbled heading towards the bar.

"Hey Bonnie, Rosa can get you…excuse me, guys," Damon called after her before following her to the bar.

"My sister…the Drama Queen," Bianca quipped shrugging, "now tell me about yourself," she locked her arm through Stefan pulling him towards the couch to take a seat between she and Elena.

Damon followed Bonnie through the crowd towards the bar, but caught her as soon as she reached the counter, "How about you follow me and I give you something a little stronger to get through the night."

"I don't do drugs," Bonnie sniped.

Damon blinked confused, "What no…let's just…come with me, please," he asked. Damon wasn't sure where this attitude came from, but he didn't particularly want to be a Bonnie punching bag either.

"Fine," she sighed.

He gently placed his hand on the small back of her back and felt her tense up. It wasn't evident whether her physical reaction to his touch was good or bad, but he persisted. He guided her up the stairs towards his office. He wasn't sure why he was bringing her to his office, but from the moment he laid eyes on her sister—Bonnie turned into a different person than he met previously. It was intriguing, but also a little weird. They reached his office and he closed the door behind them.

Bonnie looked around. She'd been in Stefan's office, but never Damon's. It was so him or as she imagined he was in a professional environment. There various framed James Bond movie posters decorating the walls. A drink cabinet was in the corner, a glass desk and a leather chair. Then there were the black blinds that he used to undoubtedly look down on his club guests or scope out women one or the other.

"Clear or dark?" he asked settling behind the drink cabinet.

"Dark tonight," she commented.

He nodded removing the top off of a decanter containing dark liquid and poured a generous amount into two snifters, "So you want to tell me who you changed into down there?" he asked handing her the snifter.

Bonnie took a sip and although, it burned a little, the warmness that spread through her she couldn't deny, "What do you mean?"

"The woman down there was not the one that I met in the coffee bistro."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, "It's my sister…no it's me…it's who I become when she's around."

"Who do you become when she's around?" Damon leaned on the edge of his desk.

"You saw her, she's like this different version of me. The fun, easygoing and flirtatious one according to her," Bonnie gestured to the windows, "even you could barely keep your eyes in your head when you saw her."

"Yes, because despite what you said—you two do look alike, but from what I could tell from the few seconds I was in her company, that's where the similarities end."

Bonnie sipped her bourbon and then chuckled, "I'm sorry for snapping. It's just that Bianca can sometimes drive me a little crazy."

"Ya think?" Damon moved towards her cracking a smirk, "you even snapped at Stefan, which kind of pleased me…but that's different for you."

"I need to apologize to him."

"Eh…he will be ok. He's entertaining your sister and your roommate."

"Thank you for bringing me up here for this little talk."

"Bonnie, we're friends. Believe it or not, for the last month or so, meeting you in the bistro helps a lot. It's the one time during the day that I can have a no pressure, no stress conversation with someone who is not bad to look at…"

"Oh thanks," Bonnie gave him a humorless laugh.

"But listen to me Bon, you are one of a kind even if you have a twin sister that closely resembles you."

The way Damon looked at her at that moment, stirred up Bonnie's butterflies. It wasn't a look that said, 'I want to rip your clothes off and have you on this desk like Kellandra in that book' (although she's not sure, she would have resisted that), it was a look that told her that he meant every word he said.

"Thank you Damon, I needed to hear that," she smiled.

"Good, now can we go back downstairs? Stefan is probably having a little too much fun for my taste."

Bonnie let out a laugh as Damon led her to the door of his office, closing it behind them.

They made their way down the stairs and over to the table where Bianca was sitting with Tanner while Stefan was entertaining Elena with some story that made her throw her head back in laughter. Damon rolled his eyes, but he was more focused on Tanner and Bianca. For some reason, he didn't like it. He knew what kind of guy Tanner was and although, he didn't know Bianca at all—he knew Bonnie.

"Well I don't think anyone missed us, Bon," Damon grinned interrupting the conversations at the table.

"Damon and I guess…you're Bonnie," Tanner stood up from the table taking in Bonnie from head to toe, causing Damon to move closer to her.

"I am."

"Well Bianca, you were wrong. You said they would be up there for hours," Tanner looked over his shoulder at Bianca who winked at Bonnie.

"My lovely sister loves to exaggerate and tell lies," Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"I see…I have to say, twins…well…this is different," Tanner grinned looking at Damon who shook his head.

"Different how?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing Bonnie, Tanner is just being…his usual obnoxious self. Tanner Reynolds is my best friend from childhood, he's in town for a few days and he promises to be on good behavior," Damon widened his eyes.

"Bonnie…" Tanner moved closer taking her hand, "my buddy here had a little sca…"

"Tanner, we don't need to talk about that tonight…now do we?" Damon narrowed his eyes, casually removing Bonnie's hand from Tanner's, "this is a fun night for the ladies, so we should let it be."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow watching the exchange between Tanner and Damon. Weird, she thought and when she glanced over at Bianca, she wore the same raised eyebrow.

"Right, right," Tanner nodded, "sorry."

"And now that you two have shut each other up, we're going to dance. Come on Bonnie, I will teach you a few things while Elena emotionally cheats on her boyfriend with that guy," Bianca gestured towards Elena and Stefan on the couch before grabbing Bonnie and heading out on the dance floor.

Tanner stood next to Damon watching the two women sway on the dance floor, with Bianca taking time to show Bonnie a couple of dances that could also double as some kind of seduction to whomever decided to watch.

"Twins, you know if you play your cards right, you could have a very good time with the both of them. Two different personalities, it appears, but it could definitely be an adventure," Tanner lowered his voice.

"It's not like that," Damon stared at Bonnie shaking her head and laughing with Bianca, who was trying to get her to do something that should be banned in public with her hips.

"Not like what?" Tanner asked, "I saw you heading up to your office with her, you telling me all you did was talk?"

"Yes Tanner that's all we did. We're friends."

"Friends…you? With a woman? That doesn't even sound plausible."

"Well it is. Bonnie and I are friends and that's it. I just ended things with Andie awhile ago and she is involved with someone."

"And so what? Look at her, look at the _both_ of them. If you aren't taking a crack at Bonnie or even her sister, you may also want to get your brain checked."

"Tanner, whether me and Bonnie are friends or banging all over Mystic Falls, she's off limits to you and so is her sister," Damon stated without a hint of humor.

"Ok…ok…I will fall back," Tanner held up his hands in defense, "I will find something or rather someone else to entertain me while I'm in Mystic Falls."

"Good. Revel has plenty of women looking for a hook up, pick one," Damon walked away from Tanner and over to the couch where Stefan was regaling Elena with a story about his days as a baseball player in college.

"And _then_ he blew out his knee, cried like a baby for months and decided to take school seriously…thee end," Damon smirked plopping down on the couch next to Elena.

"Damon, I thought you were busy," Stefan clenched his teeth.

"I was, but my friend is out on the dance floor with her sister having a great time."

"And I think I should go there too, thank you for conversation Stefan and the drink," Elena jumped up from the couch as if it was on fire and went out on the dance floor

"Thanks Damon," Stefan remarked sarcastically.

"She has a boyfriend and I thought you were still pretending to be the good brother."

"Elena is gorgeous. She's smart and I like her personality, the boyfriend is just a temporary roadblock."

Damon chuckled, "Brother…"

"So Bonnie and her sister, they resemble each other but they appear to be _very_ different. I would think Bianca would be more your speed."

"Things change brother. But you know where I stand with Bonnie."

"Yes, yes…just friends," Stefan rolled his eyes.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So why exactly are you and Ole Blue Eyes only friends?" Bianca asked during a break from dancing. Their VIP section was filled with ingredients to make martinis, so there was no shortage of alcohol and Bonnie knew that the second Pineapple Passion Martini was starting to have an effect on her. She could definitely tell Elena was affected by her dancing by herself on the dance floor to a Rihanna song clutching her Pink Bikini Martini.

"Because…" Bonnie sipped her drink.

"Because what?"

"Because I just want to be his friend."

"Why?"

"Because I just got out of a relationship that was time consuming and went on for far too long because I got so used to it. I want some time to see what else is out there before settling down with one person again."

"Oh Sissy, we both know that you are not the type to date around or even sleep around," Bianca laughed.

"Bianca, you don't know everything about me."

"Maybe not, but Damon is sexy as hell. I can just imagine the things he could do to a woman and I wouldn't deny myself any of it willingly."

"Do you have any male friends, that are just that…friends?"

"Yes, Marcel!" Bianca beamed.

"Bianca…"

"Come on Bonnie, you said that you don't want to be tied down in a relationship and I get that. I get it. So why not just go out with Marcel once while we're here. After the game tomorrow, the team is off for two days, so you have time to go on at least one date. He could be fun and exactly what you need, someone new and no one from here."

Marcel was kind of cute, if Bonnie was being honest and it wouldn't hurt to go out on a date and have fun with someone else. She had no commitment to Tyler and she wasn't dating anyone else. It could possibly be fun to go out with someone else, laugh with someone else, flirt with someone else, "Fine…one date," Bonnie held up her finger.

"Yes!" Bianca did a little dance before bringing out her cell phone and texting Marcel quickly, "Done! He will come visit during the game, come here with us after the game and you two can go from there."

"Wait come here?" Bonnie asked alarmed.

"Yes, when we come after the game tomorrow. Some of the girls are coming, some of the players too…which will bring groupies and everything, I'm sure Damon and Stefan won't have a problem with that, right?" Bianca searched Bonnie's eyes which were slightly panicked, "oh wait, you don't want Marcel here with Damon being here…"

"No that's not it."

"Oh it is, let me guess…you and Damon are the kind of friends who say you're just friends but you're _really_ friends who just haven't had sex yet and when you do, you two will become sickeningly in love and all that."

"Bianca, Marcel can come tomorrow and its no big deal."

"Let's hope not."

Suddenly Bonnie felt a wave of nervousness come over her. She and Damon were just friends, but bringing Marcel or even Tyler around him made her apprehensive. The feelings that surfaced when she was around Damon, when he looked at her or when he touched her, she pushed down. What she had with Damon was actually a nice change and if they did cross the line one day and it ended badly, they would lose the friendship and she didn't want that. Her eyes drifted over to Damon and Tanner standing by the bar looking out at all of the lounge guests and she felt her body physically react, "Bonnie, get it under control," she whispered.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Later that night as the crowd thinned below, Damon sat at his computer wrapping up his work for the night and a light knock on the door caused him to look up from the monitor, Bonnie stood in the doorway with a small smile, "Hey, we're about to go. I just wanted to thank you for tonight. It was nice, I had fun," she walked into the office as Damon stood up walking around the desk.

"Good, that's what we do here at Revel."

She smirked, "You need a new tagline for this place."

"And that's what my brother hired you for."

"Touché."

"So you had a good time?" Damon sat on his desk.

"I did… _we_ did…Elena danced the entire night, which is new for her."

"I think my brother's in love."

"Elena has a boyfriend, that she's dedicated to."

Damon raised an eyebrow, "The Salvatores have their ways."

"Do they now?" Bonnie folded her arms as she moved closer to him.

"Yes…we do," Damon focused on her eyes.

"Well thank you for tonight, bringing me up here to get myself together. I apologized to Stefan."

"Damn, I wanted him to be scared to even talk to you for now on; but me bringing you up here giving you a drink, that's what friends are for," Damon whispered looking into the pools of green in front of him. Had her eyes always been that green? He thought to himself.

"So they are," Bonnie whispered back. That was when the air changed around them and Damon realized that he should walk away from her and he started to do just that, until she grabbed his hand, "thank you," she whispered leaning towards him. He saw her going for his cheek, but he turned his head slightly allowing their lips to touch. At first he thought she would pull away, but she didn't and after a few moments he brought his hands to her cheeks drawing her into the kiss more. He felt the familiar pull in his pants as he fought the need to pick her up in his office and have her on his desk. After a few moments, she was the first to break away and he immediately hated the lack of closeness between them, "Goodnight and thank you Damon," she whispered before turning and walking out his office.

Damon sat at the edge of his desk staring as Bonnie disappeared from his view and then he chuckled to himself, "Friends," he shook his head with a smile as he walked around to his chair taking a seat.

Bonnie rushed down the steps from Damon's office, with the tingling sensation moving its way all over her body, "The Lyft driver was not happy about waiting," Bianca gave her a look as they moved outside of Revel.

"Sorry, I just had to talk to Damon for a moment."

"Uh, huh…" Elena peered closer at her, "and your lipstick is smudged across your face too, must have been some talk."

Bianca's eyes went wide and before she spoke Bonnie covered her mouth with her hand, "It was just a kiss on the cheek," she lied.

"I'm sure," Bianca exchanged a knowing gaze with Elena before they slid in the sedan.

"You know what, I have somewhere to go…I will call my own Lyft," Bonnie peered down at her phone hesitating to get in the car. Maybe she was wrong for what she was about to do, but she didn't care. She could be spontaneous too.

"Wait, where are you going?" Elena asked.

"I will be home in a couple of hours," Bonnie mumbled while texting on her phone.

"Ok…" Elena stated uneasily as another car pulled up in back of theirs. Bonnie waved getting in the second car.

"What did he do to my Sissy?" Bianca looked over at Elena in shock.

Elena shrugged.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Moments later, Bonnie stood outside of the familiar apartment. She looked around as her body was on full hum, she had never done anything like this. However, there was no way that she could go home. Not after what happened in Damon's office. The door opened, "Hey, I didn't expect to hear from you tonight," Tyler greeted her sleepily.

Bonnie didn't say a world as she stepped over the threshold and pulled him closer to her, "No need to talk, let's just do," she whispered.

Tyler raised an eyebrow, before closing the door behind her.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The next morning, after a pretty much sleepless night, Damon headed out of the house with Sandy early for a run. Ever since the kiss with Bonnie in his office, he had been preoccupied with thoughts. Thoughts of her, thoughts of their friendship and then his thoughts drifted off towards the past. The past that brought him to the present. That's what kept him from sleeping the previous night.

He had taken on a different attitude, but he had to wonder if he was truly a different person. Was he just taking a break from being the guy he was before returning back to that person? The person who was kind of selfish, kind of reckless and kind of an asshole. The kind of guy who would betray his best friend because _he_ wanted something that he had always dreamed about…fantasized about for as long as he could remember. He paid for it sure, but had he really changed as a result? He wasn't sure and he needed to be sure if he was even going to think about being anything more with Bonnie. Hell…he didn't even know if she thought about having anything more with him. Sure, she had kissed him back the previous night, but the previous night had definitely been different.

Damon opened the door to _A Cup of Life_ to find Barry behind the counter, just as he had been every Saturday since Damon started coming. Sandy immediately came in and took a seat on the floor by the usual table, but this morning it was a vacant. The disappointment sank in like a brick being thrown down his throat.

"It's still early," Barry spoke up as if he was reading his mind.

"Yeah…early," Damon mumbled, "what should I get today?"

"Ahh, I have something for you both today," Barry grinned.

"Both?"

Barry gave him an 'Oh please' look before speaking, "I've watched the dance between you two for weeks, I know the script. You two have to be the most frustrating reality show happening in this shop."

Damon chuckled, "We just enjoy being friends."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Barry flagged him, "talk to someone who doesn't study people for a living."

"Oh you're a psychologist?" Damon asked.

Barry stared back at him unflinching, "No, a Barista. I know people and I know what you two are doing…but Imma let you both be great," Barry held up his hands in surrender.

"Right, what do you have on the menu for us today?"

"A special drink, a Borgia."

"Borgia…sounds interesting."

"Oh it is."

"Well I guess you can give me two," Damon stood at the counter.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie stood in front of _A Cup of Life_ stuck in place, this is what she feared would happen. If things changed with Damon, they changed and they would have to deal with all of the extra stuff. Even this morning, after the sun rose and the alcohol wore off, she knew that she had to make at least one change.

 _As the sun rose and filtered through the curtains of Tyler's bedroom, Bonnie sat up wrapped in the sheets. She spent most of her waking moments staring down at Tyler. The truth was that they had never expected to be much more than what they were, but now she felt bad about it. She could admit it; she had used him. The feelings that the kiss with Damon stirred up sent her rushing to push them away. She needed a distraction and Tyler provided that. A great, sexual, toe curling distraction—but still a distraction._

" _You're awake," Tyler opened his eyes, "last night…we have to do that more often," he chuckled rubbing his eyes and sitting up._

 _Bonnie nodded shaking her head, "I'm going to go."_

" _Do you have to?" he kissed her bare shoulder softly, "I thought we could go another, before I broke the news to you."_

 _Bonnie looked down at him, "What news?"_

" _That I can't make the game tonight. I kind of double booked myself."_

 _"It's fine. It was a free ticket, I guess I can find someone to take it," Bonnie shrugged._

" _You're not angry with me, are you?" Tyler asked kissing her temple._

 _Bonnie looked over at him and shook her head with a slight smile. She knew one thing at that moment, that this would be the last time that she would be in Tyler's bed._

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to the bistro and saw Damon. He was sitting down reading a magazine. He was dressed in running shorts, a New York Yankees t-shirt and Sandy was by his feet happily drinking her water. He looked up and met her eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments and she walked over to the table, rubbing Sandy's head before sitting down and waving at Barry. She looked at the cup in front of her, "It's a Borgia, one of Barry's concoctions," Damon informed her sitting down his magazine.

"Thanks," she said taking a sip of the chocolatey drink with a hint of orange, "mmmm," she moaned.

"And now that you've tasted it, wanna talk about that kiss last night?" Damon sat back with a shit eating grin with his arms crossed.

Bonnie choked a little as she stared back at him…well she wasn't expecting that.

 **Well they had a nice kiss, but what exactly will they do now? What happened with Damon before he left New York? What kind of person was he before returning to Mystic Falls? How does Sabine fit in?**

 **Well we met the Bennetts, all of them and it was an interesting experience. Bonnie and Bianca are entertaining together and Bianca does bring out another side to Bonnie.**

 **Please let me know that you are still reading and what you thought about the revelations and relationships in this chapter. I appreciate you hanging out with me.**


	5. Chapter 5: Another Sip of Borgia

**Thank you for your support of this fic. I appreciate it. Sometimes its fun to take a step away from the drama and see what it would be like to put these characters in a fun atmosphere. I appreciate everyone who encourages me and gives this little fic a chance.**

Ch. 5 Another Sip of Borgia

Bonnie blinked a couple of times while Damon stared back at her with a grin that made her want to slap him, "The kiss?" she choked out. She could see Barry move closer to their table from behind the counter…Nosey Fucker he was, "Damon, it was a goodbye kiss. Just a kiss to say thank you for helping me last night," she shifted avoiding his gaze.

"Well that was a pretty nice thank you/goodbye kiss," Damon sipped his drink.

"Well I _did_ have a lot to drink, you know…"

"Oh so that's how you get when you are drunk?" Damon raised an eyebrow as he noticed Bonnie moving uncomfortably in her seat, which intrigued him.

"Nooooo...last night was just a lot, that's all and if you have such a problem with it—maybe I won't kiss you ever again," Bonnie smirked realizing that she had turned the tables.

"That was real mean Bonnie," Damon mouth set in a straight line, "but if that is how you choose to punish yourself…" he shrugged.

"Funny," she rolled her eyes, "so where are you sitting tonight?"

"We have a suite in the Mystic Center. One of Stefan's contacts is hosting us."

"Nice, we have center court seats. So that's where I will be."

Damon's eyes twinkled, "Come visit the suite, if you can."

"Will do," Bonnie stated stirring her coffee, "so we're not weird now, are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"The kiss…the kiss didn't make us weird, we can still talk about everything right? We're still just friends, right?" Bonnie questioned.

Damon wasn't sure why he felt like she was testing him here. Since the kiss the previous night, he would be lying if he said that he didn't think about what it would feel like to have Bonnie's legs wrapped around his body as he went in deeper, hearing her whisper his name, dragging her nails along his back and begging him not to stop…it would be a lie to say that he hadn't thought about them being more than friends at least once, so as Bonnie sat across from him staring at him expectantly, he did the only thing he could do, "Yup, still friends," he lied with a smile on his face.

"Good because I wanted to say something and it didn't happen because of our kiss last night, it was just time," she began, "I think that the relationship with Tyler has reached the end of whatever we were doing."

"Oh really?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Well because it's been over a week since we've seen each other and I didn't care. I wasn't interested and that means, there's no feelings there really," she shrugged.

"Hmm sounds like a sign to me."

"Yeah…but my sister is trying to set me up with one of the coaches on the basketball team."

Damon paused with the cup halfway to his mouth, "A coach on the basketball team?"

"Yes, Bianca has always tried to hook me up with someone. I have no idea why. I think she believes if I'm married off with kids, our parents and grandmother will focus on that and not her," Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You and your sister, you don't get along?" Damon took a sip of his coffee watching Bonnie's reaction. Her mouth turned upside down for a few seconds, but then it quickly turned upright again, "No, why would you ask that?" Bonnie asked and in response Damon raised an eyebrow causing her to sit back and sigh, "Ok, ok…me and Bianca are kind of polar opposites. She's the older twin, but she acts like she's still a teenager. She parties, nothing is ever serious and she makes fun of my choices. I'm boring to her."

"Well everyone is not cut out to be a basketball team cheerleader…"

Bonnie glanced up at him, "Don't let Bianca _ever_ hear you say that, she is _not_ a cheerleader—she is a dancer and that is it."

Damon blinked, "Riiiigghhht."

"Anyway, I went to college. Had the same boyfriend the entire time, got a safe job. The only exciting thing I've done is to break up with Enzo," Bonnie shrugged, "but Bianca is someone that I can't imagine my life without. She's been with me every step of my life _literally_ and although, she can be a PITA sometimes, she's mine."

Damon nodded, "Kind of like how I feel about Stefan. We haven't always been the best of brothers, but we are getting there."

"Siblings," Bonnie chuckled shaking her head.

"So tell me about this coach, is he someone you would be interested in?" Damon asked casually. It was only then that he realized that he _did_ care about the answer.

Bonnie met Damon's eyes. They were unreadable, but he asked her that question for a reason—so she answered him the best way she could, "I don't know him."

"And it's such a shame that he's only in town for a few days," Damon feigned sadness.

"Yeah, you look really torn up about it," Bonnie threw her napkin at him with Damon catching it effortlessly in one hand, before speaking, "Look Bon, what your sister may _think_ is best for you may not be best for you—only you can decide that."

"So profound."

"I can be that way sometimes," he winked at her.

"So did your friend have fun last night?" Bonnie asked sipping her coffee.

"Tanner? He did. Give him a couple of pretty women and booze, he's a happy and content man."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Is that what you were like too or are you _still_ like that?"

Damon gazed at her from over his cup before setting the cup down, "I was, but I changed. Sometimes life makes you remember that there is more to life than just being a guy who sleeps around and drinks a lot."

"And that's why you decided to come back to Mystic Falls and get the waitress girlfriend."

Damon thought back to the events leading up to his arrival in Mystic Falls and shook involuntarily. It haunted him for weeks and when he allowed himself to think about it…in his quiet moments…it had the same effect, "It's a part of it."

Bonnie watched the expression on Damon's face. It was a mixture of regret, but also something else…sadness…disappointment, she wasn't sure—but she decided to change the subject nevertheless, "So everyone will be at the game tonight…my parents, my Grandmother…"

"What are your parents like?"

Bonnie chuckled, "My parents are the type of people who go to work, come home, eat dinner together and watch their favorite shows. They are happy and content. I love their life."

"Something that you want for yourself?" Damon questioned.

"Maybe one day, if I met the right man."

"Not the stockbroker?"

Bonnie laughed, "Definitely not the stockbroker."

"And what about your grandmother?"

Bonnie shook her head with a large smile, "She is a world renowned Sexologist."

"Sexologist?" Damon raised a brow, "what exactly does that mean?"

"She goes around giving lectures on the history of sex, what makes good sex, the chemistry between two people and the sex that they have…all of that. She's very…open."

"Wow…is she single?"

Bonnie's eyes widened, "That's disgusting Damon."

"Your grandmother is a Sexologist, you can't just say that like she's a school teacher."

"The funny thing about it, when I was younger—it was like she _was_ a school teacher. My dad hated the way she would tell me and Bianca everything that we could ever want to know about boys and about sex. I remember for our Sweet Sixteen, she brought us a book called 'Sex and Me' and it was…eye opening," Bonnie chuckled to herself at the memory of her father's eyes bugging out when the twins opened up the gift box to reveal the book with a man and a woman in an interesting embrace on the cover, "she is quite a character."

"Can't wait to meet her."

"You've been warned."

"Noted," Damon answered.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Excited voices drifted through the Mystic Center as one of the newest hip hop songs played over the speakers. Bonnie, followed by Elena and Matt made their way to their seats in the complex. Whenever Bianca's team came to town, she always made sure that Bonnie had center court seats. As much as she feigned annoyance at Bianca, she loved her sister and she was proud of her. It wasn't easy to step out and do something you love without any guarantees. Her father balked at the entire idea of her being a dancer for a basketball team (especially after he paid money for Bianca's college degree), but she had never seen her sister so happy and carefree outside of being in the middle of the basketball court.

"I hope they decided to wear something suitable," Rudy mumbled settling down in his seat.

"Dad, they are dancers. They wear shorts and tops," Bonnie rolled her eyes checking her cell phone.

"They are eye candy, Rudy…let it go," Sheila sighed.

"And enjoy," Abby knocked his shoulder handing him a beer.

Bonnie turned to Elena and snickered, "I'm going to get something to eat…want anything?"

"A pretzel," Elena spoke up.

Everyone else shook their heads as Bonnie rose from her seat heading towards the concession stands. She glanced down at her phone for a few seconds to see if Damon sent her a text. Heading towards the pizza counter, she noticed familiar faces near the condiment area causing her to stop in her tracks as he smiled at the pretty blond that he was with. Frozen in place, she watched them. They looked happy as the blond fed him some cotton candy and he returned the gesture. When the blond raised her hand to touch the corner of his mouth, she saw the glimmer and everything melted away. They were engaged. The feeling that surfaced in the pit of her stomach wasn't one of jealously, it was something she couldn't exactly explain but it made her nauseous all the same.

"Bonnie!" his voice shattered her thoughts like a sledgehammer attacking a windshield.

She looked up and plastered a smile on her face as they approached her, "Bonnie, I was hoping we would see you!" Caroline beamed with Enzo by her side. Caroline pulled Bonnie into a friendly hug as Enzo stood next to her with a smile that seemed as fake as Bonnie's.

"Well it's my sister's team and Enzo knows I never miss one of her games near Mystic Falls," Bonnie looked over at him.

"Oh right, your sister's a cheerleader right?" Caroline asked.

"She's the head of the dance team," Bonnie retorted in a tone that didn't exactly sound like she attempted to be nice about it.

"Oh…right…that's what they are called!" Caroline giggled lacing her hand through Enzo's.

Bonnie glanced down again at the rather large diamond on the blond's hand, "So congratulations are in order?" she gestured towards Caroline's hand.

"Oh yes!" Caroline thrust her hand in Bonnie's face, causing every muscle in Bonnie's face to work overtime not to frown, "Enzo proposed during our vacation in Jamaica last month, we're thinking June of next year."

"Ooh…how _romantic_ ," Bonnie sung looking over at Enzo.

"Care, how about you go get our seats and I will be in soon," Enzo turned to Caroline.

"Ok…Bonnie, it was nice seeing you. Please look out for our Save the Date cards," Caroline grinned.

"I have a place reserved right on the refrigerator for it," Bonnie grinned as Caroline smiled walking past her and into arena.

"Well…" Enzo stated rocking on his heels.

"Well…engaged huh? That was quick," she replied.

"Bonnie…"

"Enzo, I'm happy for you. I know that you wanted the marriage, the kids…the picket fence…"

"And before you wanted that too," Enzo interrupted.

Bonnie shrugged non-committedly, "Well things change, but I have to wonder how you knew so fast that Caroline was the one for you."

"We've been friends for a long time Bonnie," he sighed, "we were all friends."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, something in his tone made her wary of his words, "Just friends and I doubt we were all the same friends?"

He met Bonnie's eyes, "It's the past, it doesn't matter."

Bonnie reached out and touched his arm, putting a smile on her face, "You know what, you are right. It _is_ the past. I hope that you are Caroline are very happy together and please let me know where you are registered," she moved in for a hug, "I wish you nothing but the best," she whispered in his ear before letting him go. She heard him breathe deeply as if he was inhaling her scent and she smiled, "enjoy the game Enzo," she stated before heading over to get her food.

She stood in line feeling the heat of Enzo's stare on her back and she refused to turn around. She wouldn't. No way would she do that.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Stefano thank you for the hospitality this evening," Tanner bellowed entering the suite above the court and looking around, "nice digs."

"Damon asked me to invite you and I did," Stefan replied emotionless heading over to the bar ordering from the bartender, "and my name is Stefan, you know that."

"And my brother being the kind soul his eyes took pity on you Tanner, so don't jinx it," Damon warned.

Tanner held up his hands in mock innocence, "I promise to be on my best behavior."

Stefan snorted as he sipped on his beer taking a seat near the balcony to watch everyone gathering below. Damon ordered a glass of bourbon while Tanner joined him, "I tell you, this place is slightly different than what I remember. The women have improved, that's for sure."

"Is that why you didn't come back to the condo last night?"

Tanner shrugged, "Well you know and I figured after last night, maybe you would need some privacy."

"I told you, me and Bonnie are…"

"Just friends, yeah I know. But how long are you going to claim that?" Tanner lowered his voice, "I know you Damon, you don't have female friends. Well…any female friends that you haven't banged. Are you telling me that you haven't thought about Bonnie at all and what it would feel like to have her…"

"Drop it," Damon mumbled.

Tanner chuckled, "So you have and you are just biding your time…nice."

"Not _nice_. Bonnie is working for me and Stefan, so besides the fact that we are just friends—I don't need to complicate things by entering into territory that could wreck everything," Damon picked up his glass.

"Welllllcccooommmmeeeeee to the Mystic Center!" the announcer yelled over the speakers causing Damon to move to the balcony next to Stefan to watch the beginning of the game.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie glanced up at the score and of course, the Richmond Renegades were losing to the Detroit Devils. The crowd was some of the most passionate losers in the world and it was all kinds of interesting. "Now welcome the ever so popular Detroit Devil Girls!" the announcer bellowed as the intro to Janet Jackson's 'You Want This' filled the arena and the Devil Girls ran into the center of the floor, dressed in ripped jeans, white crop tops with the Devil Girls logo on them and their hair in ponytails. Immediately, the home crowd were on their feet dancing to the music and some trying to mimic the dance moves. Bonnie, Abby, Sheila and Elena stood up dancing to the music as Rudy stood with a slight smile on his face. Bonnie could tell that at the very least her father was pleased that they were dressed somewhat modestly.

Bonnie watched Bianca move across the floor and she looked every bit in her element. Bonnie couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. This was her sister and she couldn't imagine having a life without her personal pain in the butt. Taking out her phone to video for a few moments, a text message popped up on her screen from Damon, 'Can you dance like that?'

She chuckled before texting back, 'Maybe…'

'Come to the suite after halftime, Bard Suite' he texted.

'Not to dance' she replied.

She received a winking emoji.

'3rd quarter' she answered before sticking her phone in her pocket. The warm feeling that came over her surprised her. Seeing Enzo and Caroline had a surprising effect on her. It wasn't a good feeling, but the text from Damon did distract her for a moment and she needed that.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The horn sounded signaling the 3rd quarter of the game and Bonnie stood up, "I'm going to visit one of my friends…he's in one of the suites," she gathered her purse.

"I will come with," Sheila stood up.

"Grams, it's ok…he's just a friend," she shook her head.

"Then you won't mind me meeting him," Sheila smirked at her locking Bonnie's arm with hers and walking with her away from the bleachers.

If Bonnie felt any nervousness before about seeing Damon at the basketball game, it intensified with Sheila accompanying her. "So tell me about this friend?" Sheila asked after Bonnie gave the guard her name at the elevators.

"What?"

"The friend that we are seeing in this suite?" Sheila sung.

"Oh we met at a coffee shop, we meet every Saturday or so and we just talk…it's nice. There's no expectations."

"Uh huh, any feelings there?" Sheila asked.

"Friendly feelings."

"That's all?"

"Grams, we're not doing this," Bonnie warned her stepping off of the elevator walking down the hallway towards the suite.

Sheila grabbed her arm meeting her granddaughter's eyes, "My Bonnie, if we don't do this now. We will do it in the suite in front of him," Sheila smiled in a way that told Bonnie she meant every word.

Sighing, Bonnie opened her mouth, "Ok, we met in a coffee shop. We talk every Saturday, I've had dreams about him. He broke up with his girlfriend a couple of weeks ago and we kissed once. I was a little drunk, he wasn't and we established that it was just a weird moment. We won't be anything more than what we are now and we are _both_ happy with that," Bonnie took a huge breath, "so Grams, please be on your best behavior."

Gasping, Sheila widened her eyes, "What do you think I will do?"

"Oh I don't know, ask him what's his favorite sexual position within five minutes of meeting him."

"Icebreaker," Sheila shrugged.

"Please Grams, don't make him uncomfortable."

Sheila studied Bonnie's eyes for a few moments, "Ok…fine…I will be good."

"Thank you and maybe I should tell you something else," Bonnie bit her lip.

"What?"

"One, I'm working for Damon and his brother. I'm helping with the rebranding of their lounge and helping to open another one and Two, I have to say this because its eating at me. Enzo's here."

Sheila looked around, "Where?"

"Downstairs and he's engaged to Caroline. I found out tonight." Sheila rolled her eyes, "Lucky Caroline," she deadpanned.

Bonnie gasped and laughed, "Grams!" she reprimanded her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…ok…fine…so you're looking to flirt tonight and forget all about the fact that your ex-boyfriend is getting married. Got it," Shelia replied.

Bonnie nodded, "Good behavior, Grams."

"Of course," Sheila winked as they stopped in front of the door to the suite.

"Oh come on!" Damon roared as the score increased to a 20-point lead for the Detroit Devils. He slammed down his glass of bourbon. He wasn't the biggest basketball fan, but he likes to win and watching this game was torture. He could do better as a point guard than the guy getting paid millions on the court.

"Damon…" Bonnie's voice caused him to turn from the court. Glimpsing at her, whatever anger he felt over the game dissipated. It was still a little unnerving to see her outside of the coffee shop. The tight tee with the Devil Girl logo and ripped jeans she had on accentuating her butt were subtlety turning him on. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and it help to display her very kissable neck, "Bonnie," he took three long strides over to her. He must've had tunnel version, because it was only when he was in front of her did he notice that she was with someone.

"Damon, this is my grandmother Sheila Bennett," Bonnie gestured to the petite woman standing next to her. She and Bonnie had the same expressive eyes and the same complexion.

"Nice to meet you," Damon stuck out his hand noticing the way Sheila's eyes danced for a few moments, before she took his hand. She shook it for a few moments before cocking her head to the side, "Big hands and long fingers, very nice," she commented.

Bonnie gasped, "Grams!"

Damon felt like he was missing something as he looked between Bonnie and Sheila, so he decided to take that moment and introduce everyone else in the room, "Ms. Bennett, this is my brother Stefan Salvatore and one of my very close friends, Tanner Reynolds."

Sheila smiled moving away from Damon, sizing up Stefan and Tanner, "Hmm…" she smirked.

"What is your grandmother doing?" Damon whispered.

"You don't want to know," Bonnie whispered back as Sheila made her way over to Stefan and Tanner striking up conversation about their energy.

"Right, want a drink?" Damon asked leading her over to the bar.

"Glass of wine…white?" she asked the bartender, who nodded pouring her a glass. Damon placed a couple of bills onto the bar and walked with Bonnie to the balcony, "so what did you think of the halftime show?"

Damon chuckled, "It was nice."

Bonnie laughed, "You can be honest. I've been to a lot of these games and I've seen how men react to the Devil Girls' performances, they are usually slack jawed."

"They are talented dancers and that is all I will say," Damon sipped his drink.

Bonnie laughed, "Well we are coming to Revel after the game, so you can meet all of those talented dancers."

"I have a VIP area already roped off for all of you."

"Trying to impress the girls?" Bonnie knocked his shoulder.

"Maybe just a little," Damon smiled down at her.

Bonnie looked down into her wine glass when she heard Sheila say, "Now, I'm going to give you some pointers. Have you ever heard of the beaded necklace technique?" Bonnie turned to see Sheila sitting in between Stefan and Tanner and the two men were giving her their full attention, "we need to go."

Damon laughed, "But she's giving out advice."

"No…not tonight and not that kind of advice. My Grandmother doesn't understand boundaries."

"Sometimes that's not a bad thing," Damon gazed down at her with a glimmer in his eyes and suddenly he was a little thirsty in more ways than one.

"Sometimes not," she agreed.

After a few more helpful hints from Sheila, Bonnie was able to drag her grandmother out of the suite and back down to their seats, "Well that was a pleasure," Sheila smiled making her way towards their section.

"I bet it was for you."

"Well you know, I find those in need of my advice wherever I go."

"Sure," Bonnie shook her head headed towards their seats.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The basketball game after party was underway by the time that Damon, Stefan and Tanner walked into Revel. Damon needed to run financial reports before Bonnie and the rest of the crew arrived. He grabbed a drink from the bar and headed up to his office. The hometown team got annihilated, but that also meant that the winning team would be celebrating at his place and spending _lots_ of money. He opened his office door expecting to walk straight to his desk, but he was met with a surprise wearing a short black dress, "Hi Damon."

"Andie," he breathed out.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

While Bianca spoke with their parents, Bonnie stood by casually chatting with some of Bianca's fellow dancers and she caught Marcel moving towards her. In one night, she found out her ex-boyfriend was engaged and she had a completely platonic moment with Damon—so it was only right that she would make nice with the one that her sister was obsessed with setting her up with.

"So we meet again?" Marcel met her in the hallway.

"We do. I'm sorry about last time, Bianca caught me a little off guard."

He nodded with a bright smile, _a perfect smile_ , "It's ok, I know Bianca and how she can be. However, I'm not disappointed that I finally get to meet the Great Bonnie."

Bonnie snickered, "The Great Bonnie, huh?"

"Bianca talks about you a lot. Her twin, the one who is an advertising executive climbing to the top of her firm in record time. The one who gives great advice and keeps her on the straight and narrow. The one who everyone likes."

Bonnie's eyes widened, "My sister said that?"

"Yes, I did Sissy…despite you being uptight, you are one of my absolute favorite people in the world, so are we ready to hit the club and dance until the sun rises?" Bianca wrapped her arm around Bonnie's shoulder.

"I will be asleep by 2am," Bonnie deadpanned.

"Maybe," Bianca stated walking down the hallway towards the exit.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon sat at his desk staring at Andie as she told him how much she missed him and how she made a mistake from walking away from him. She was dressed in a tight little black dress, one that he actually bought her. She wore her hair in waves, just the way he liked it and she was saying all the right things, "And I realize that I was a complete bitch to Sandy," she finished.

"Andie…"

"Damon, I know that I was obnoxious when it came to working here and dating you, but Damon…I miss you," she moved around the desk to stand in front of him, "you mean a lot to me Damon," she took his hand in hers and brought him to her height, "and I want to have a chance to show you. I have a new job, somewhere else and I just want to start over…start off better."

Damon touched Andie's cheek and she took that as a sign of his acquiescence, she pulled him closer to her and placed her lips on his. At first, Damon hesitated, but then the kiss deepened. "I want you Damon," she whispered in his ear.

He stopped kissing her for a few moments taking her in and in one swift motion, lifted her up onto his desk as her hands went to his belt buckle. Damon placed his hands on her cheeks, drawing her in closer as he tasted the faint traces of tequila on her tongue. He felt the warmness of her hands grip onto him and he breathed out, "Andie…stop…" he grabbed her hands trying shake the haze of passion surrounding him, "we can't do this right now and as much as I want to," he rested his forehead against hers, "I don't think we should do this…not right now, not here. Maybe when I'm done here, you can meet me at my place?"

Andie kissed him and whispered in his ear, "That sounds perfect."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Down below, Bonnie, Bianca, Elena, Matt and Marcel made their way into Revel along with a few of the dancers and basketball players from the Detroit Devils, "Ladies and Gentlemen Welcome!" Stefan greeted them at the door, "we have an entire section roped off for you," he strolled towards a couple of couches to the left of the dance floor, "despite the fact that you beat our home team so badly tonight, I am sending over some champagne so you all can celebrate," he added.

"Thank you Stefan, he's such a good host…ain't he?" Bianca wrapped her arm around Stefan giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I aim to please," Stefan wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her in closer causing her to giggle.

"Oooh I think I found a date tonight," Bianca pinched his cheek lightly.

Bonnie shook her head with an amused smirk taking a seat with Marcel on the couches, where one of the waitresses was already pouring glasses of champagne for the crowd. "This place is nice, so you're going to help them rebrand?" he asked looking around.

"I am among other things, how did you know that?"

"I told you, your sister really admires you and she talks about you all the time," Marcel bumped her shoulder, "but one thing she hasn't told me, why are you still single? Turning down marriage proposals left and right?"

He was flirting with her, while also fishing for information—it was cute, "I had a boyfriend awhile ago and we were together for a long time. It ended and since then, I've dated. Nothing serious, exactly."

"I see, so I guess you haven't been approached by someone to actually engage in something serious."

Bonnie looked over at Marcel, "Guess not," she flirted, "but what about you?"

"Well it's kind of hard when you're on the road most of the year. You try to start relationships, flying here and there but people usually want someone there with them…you know, on the cold nights."

"I see," Bonnie sipped her champagne.

"So I've been single for awhile, but truthfully I miss being in a relationship. Sharing the wins with someone, like this…" he gestured around the club, "being with someone celebrating? It's nice."

Bonnie smiled, "I can imagine."

"So are you currently dating anyone?"

Bonnie smiled taking a sip of her champagne, when movement on the stairs near Damon's office caught her eye. Damon was walking down the steps, but he was being led by a pretty woman in the tightest black dress she'd ever seen. She held onto his hand tightly and Bonnie definitely noticed that his hair looked mussed. The feeling that wrapped around her heart and squeezed silenced her for a few moments as she watched them reach the floor and the woman kiss Damon on the cheek.

"Bonnie?" Marcel brought her attention back to him.

Bonnie turned to Marcel, "No…umm…there's no prospects here in Mystic Falls," she smiled without it reaching her eyes.

"So I have a chance with you?"

Bonnie turned to him with a look of determination, "Definitely."

"Well if it isn't the Detroit Devils!" Damon walked over grinning from ear to ear without the woman, "I'm happy that you picked Revel as the place to celebrate your destruction of our beloved Richmond Renegades!"

"Well thank you Damon, the champagne is a nice touch," Bianca walked over.

"Well we aim to please," Damon made eye contact with Bonnie, who quickly moved her head to face Marcel, "Marcel, I love this song…want to dance?" he heard her ask.

"Umm…sure," Marcel smiled allowing Bonnie to lead him out towards the dance floor brushing pass him without a word.

Damon turned to watch Bonnie and Marcel laughing and smiling dancing to one of the DJ's tunes. "Hmm," he stated.

"Hmm is right," Bianca stood next to him, "so you _do_ have a girlfriend."

Damon looked down at the petite woman beside him and shook his head, "It's complicated," he sipped his champagne.

"Well that's good to know. My sister doesn't do complicated, so if you want to go around putting your lips on her again… _uncomplicate_ whatever you have going on," Bianca snapped before walking away from him and onto the dance floor with some of her fellow dancers.

"Babe, I have to go home and freshen up before I go to work at the bar. I will call you when I get off, meet up later tonight at your place. What should I wear or should I wear nothing at all?" Andie reached up to touch his cheek and Damon caught her hand, "Andie, I think we just need to call it a night," he stated avoiding her gaze.

"What?" her nose wrinkled slowly bringing her hand down, "what do you mean?"

"We will talk later," he whispered.

Andie's eyes grew to the size of a teacup saucers, "What!" she shrieked causing some of the lounge guests to turn heads to them, "I came to you, I apologized!"

Damon looked around uncomfortably while Andie fumed, "Andie, we can talk about this later."

"I am not someone you can play games with Damon Salvatore!" she shrieked causing more people to turn around. Mouths dropped, gasps were heard along with chuckles and some shook their heads. Andie pushed Damon away from her and stomped past him, clipping Tanner's shoulder on her way out.

"Just great," Damon grumbled under his breath.

A deep laugh came from the side of him, "Nice going _Romeo_ ," Bianca teased before heading out to the dance floor again. Damon looked over and made eye contact with Bonnie. She wasn't smiling, she wasn't laughing, she wasn't doing anything...her face was blank as she met his eyes and then quickly turned back to Marcel.

"Well that was something," Tanner walked up next to him, "guess you're _really_ single now."

"Not now Reynolds," Damon stated.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink," Tanner motioned to the bar.

"It's _my_ bar," Damon responded teeth clenched.

Tanner thought for a moment, "Hmm…so it is, come on…it should be a cheap drink then."

"Actually, I think I've had enough fun for tonight. I'm going to call it a night," Damon moved away from Tanner heading towards the stairs and up to his office.

"Hey, you ok?" Marcel asked bringing Bonnie's back to him.

She gave him a weak smile. She only glanced over at Damon making his way up to his office, she didn't think Marcel would notice, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you and him…" Marcel gestured with his chin towards Damon's office.

"Me and Damon? No, we're just friends."

"Oh ok, well do you want to go talk to him?" Marcel asked.

"No, I think he's had enough for tonight," Bonnie laughed.

"Look, if you are friends it's fine. I don't mind. But I would like to spend some time with you while I'm in town, if you are interested."

Bonnie looked up into Marcel's sincere eyes, "I would like that."

"Good…good," he smiled broadly at her, "now go see your friend. I will be down here partying with the team."

"Sounds like a plan," Bonnie stated.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bap! Bap! Bap! Damon threw his foam baseball at the wall. He could hear the music playing loudly downstairs, the shouting of the patrons and the laughter. Andie exploding on him in the middle of the lounge was exactly what Stefan would throw up in his face. He had horrible taste in women and it was starting to get on his damn nerves. The last one almost killed him, this one is going to make his place of business a circus…what next?"

"Knock, knock."

He twirled around in his chair to face Bonnie standing in his doorway. She didn't look exactly angry, "Have you come to tell me that's why you shouldn't shit where you eat?" Damon questioned.

She moved into the office, "No, I wasn't going to say that. I guess being yelled at in your place of business wasn't the best thing to happen to you today."

Damon stood up from his desk, "Nooo it wasn't."

"So did you have sex with her up here?" Bonnie looked around barely hiding the look of disdain on her face.

"No."

Bonnie looked around, "I thought you two were broken up."

"Well she came back," Damon answered, "and she apologized and it was just…look, I did something I shouldn't have."

Bonnie scoffed, "You think."

"It's not what you think, we kissed and that was it…well…mostly."

"Damon, you don't have to explain to me. It's ok. If you and your girlfriend want to yell at each other…"

"We're not together," Damon rushed to say, "she apologized…"

"Marcel wants to go out on some dates while he's here," Bonnie interrupted, not knowing why exactly. She needed to put some distance between she and Damon, figuratively. Perhaps this was a preemptive strike.

Stunned into silence for a few moments, Damon found himself nodding, "That's good…nice…he seems, uh…nice."

"He is. My sister actually did a good job," she trailed off looking around, "I just wanted to come up here and make sure you were ok. You look fine to me, so I'm going to go."

"Oh sure…ok…" Damon watched as she headed towards the door, "hey Bonnie!" he called causing her to stop in her tracks and turn to him, "thank you."

She gave him a smile that pretty much made his heart grow in size (along with something else) before walking down the hallway. He cocked his head to the side as she began walking down the steps, "Bonnie Bennett," he whispered shaking his head.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

After closing the lounge and trying to pick his dignity up off the floor, Damon opened the door to his condo and dropped his keys down on the console table. It had been a long night. A _very_ long night. Andie had sent him a bunch of 'Fuck you' texts and each one hit him like a little slap to the face. He got an eyeful of Bonnie laughing and talking to the dude her sister hooked her up with. She looked happy and there was a nagging, sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he was going to push it down…way down.

Sandy barreled over to him from her place on the floor where she had been snoring moments earlier. Bending down he gently rubbed the top of her head, "Ready to go out for a moment, girl?" he asked retrieving her leash from the wall and fastening it to her collar. He opened the door allowing the cold hair to hit him as he allowed Sandy to explore the front yard. Removing his phone, he finally decided to delete Andie's messages and her number from his phone and almost immediately another text came in, "Home from Revel?" He gazed down at the message with his hand hovering over the delete button, "Don't ignore me Damon, you know I hate that," the second message popped up. He looked around before pressing the number—it was silly, but he was still paranoid.

"Well you decided to stop avoiding me," she purred on the other end, "I figured you realized that wouldn't be the best thing to do for long."

"Sabine, how can I help you?"

"You know how you can _help_ me, but you've been playing hard to get."

"No, I've been making it clear that I'm not interested in whatever we had before. It was bad for the both of us…me moreso than you and Tanner would breathe fire if he ever found out."

"Tanner doesn't ever have to know. Do you remember the fun we used to have. In Antigua…in Maui…you remember, don't you?" she enticed him with her Anne Bancroftesque voice, "Damon, no one has to know. It could just be about us."

Damon closed his eyes. He could feel her touch, her lips…how she felt beneath him. A bark snapped him back to reality as Sandy stared up at him waiting to gain entry into the condo, "Sabine, maybe we should just leave the past in the past. We had good times, but they're over now. Have a good night," Damon stated before she could take another breath, he ended the call breathing in deeply, "let's go to bed Sandy," he opened the door following the beagle inside knowing full well that he would pay for ending the call that way.

 **Bonnie and Damon are trying to keep it platonic and professional, how long will that last exactly?**

 **Sheila was the MVP this chapter. Love her to pieces!**

 **Andie and Sabine took Damon through some changes this chapter. Sabine will be a HUGE problem as the details of their tryst come to light.**

 **Bonnie had a rollercoaster of emotions in this chapter. She will take great pains to get some things back on track.**

 **If you like/love/are happy that this is back, please, please, please show your love.**


	6. Chapter 6: Breve

**Sorry for the long hiatus. Kind of fell off a little, but now I'm back. Thank you for your continued support with this fic. It is appreciated and after all this time, after nearly a year since Bamon left our screens—you are still here reading. It means so much to us fanfic writers, so thank you!**

 **Oh and yes, the chapter titles correspond to the coffee that Bamon drink in the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ch. 6-Breve

The ceiling fan slowing turned above the bed while Bonnie focused on the blades while fingering the B pendant around her neck. Despite her petite frame, her body felt like she weighed about 500 pounds. After the group left Revel, they went to the townhouse and partied a little more. She wasn't sure how much wine she drank when they arrived at the small house, but since her mouth felt like the Mojave Desert, it must have been a lot. The person lying next to her shifted in the bed while simultaneously kicking her in the leg, "Ow!" she yelped reaching for her aching leg.

"Whaaaaat?"

"You kicked me."

"I did not."

Bonnie leaned up on her elbow staring down at the face who closely resembled hers, "You must certainly did! Bee, you are the worst sleeper," Bonnie sighed sliding off the edge of the bed and stretching heading towards her bathroom.

"No one else ever complains."

"I'm your sister, not one of your male victims," Bonnie retorted staring in the mirror at the raccoon eyes she was sporting.

"Haha," Bianca deadpanned rolling her eyes, "but despite your less than sunny disposition this morning, last night was great!" Bianca fell back onto Bonnie's bed with her arms outstretched, "you and Marcel hit it off, didn't you?"

Bonnie removed her toothbrush from the cabinet and began brushing, "Me and Marcel had a nice conversation and we are going to see."

"You just don't want to admit it," Bianca walked over to her, "I picked out a really hot guy for you and he's perfect. It's ok, you don't have to thank me now. Just name your first child after me. Bian is a great name for a boy!"

Bonnie spit the toothpaste in the sink before swishing water around her mouth and spitting it in the bowl, "Bian is not a name any kid I give birth to will have."

"Hmm…or would you prefer Damon Jr.?" Bianca stood next to Bonnie in the mirror with a crooked smile.

"Not today Bianca," Bonnie moved out of the bathroom watching Bianca shift through her bag on the floor.

Bianca watched Bonnie with narrowed eyes, "Not today? You were talking to Marcel one minute and the next moment, you are heading up to Damon's office? What was up with that?"

"Not doing this Bianca," Bonnie sung scrolling down her text messages.

"If you like Damon, why don't you two just get together?" Bianca sighed.

Ignoring Bianca, Bonnie answered a text from Marcel before hopping off of the bed, "Somehow, Marcel found his way back to the hotel last night and he wants to meet for brunch. Do you want me to continue to play this game with you or should I get ready for brunch with Marcel?"

Bianca grinned heading over to Bonnie's closet, "Oh no, by all means, don't let me stop you! Let me find you something to wear, because god knows you need to look hot," Bianca thumbed through the garments.

Bonnie shook her head as Bianca pulled out various dresses and shirts throwing them at her.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The dark sunglasses he wore camouflaged the dark circles under his eyes and he prayed that Lily Salvatore didn't ask him too many questions. At 6am, his mother nicely sent a text message… _not_ to tell him her house was on fire… _not_ to tell him she was being rushed to a hospital…noooo…to tell him that she wanted to see he and Stefan for brunch. No other details but that. He stayed up most of the night going over and over in his mind what to do about Sabine. She wasn't one to just go away and let things be when she got her mind on something or someone. It was what led him down the road of debauchery with her in the first place. Ever since he was young, he thought that Sabine Reynolds was one of the most enchanting women that he had ever laid eyes on. She had long honey blond hair, a tall lithe body and she had a voice that made him instantly hard (before he even comprehended what was happening) whenever she said his name in that airy tone. She was a beauty, _an unattainable goal_ , until that night that he went to her house and everything changed. It was a night he regretted (and every night after that they were together) because it was wrong and the entire relationship was a disaster—but it felt so good at the time.

Parking his car behind Stefan's silver Mercedes Roadster, Damon took a deep breath before getting out of his Camaro He gazed up at the large house that he grew up in. He remembered how much he hated the place when he was younger, but now? He didn't hate it as much—just didn't have warm and fuzzies about it. He heard heavy footsteps behind him and he hoped that it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Brunch? I hope your mother still has the same chef," Tanner smacked his lips from behind him, "I remember the almond French toast Sarah used to make."

Damon turned around meeting Tanner's covered eyes, "I didn't think you got up before noon."

"Well my friend here in Mystic Falls had to go to work, so I thought I would come on by for brunch."

"How did you know…"

"Boys! Good Morning!" Sabine's throaty voice called from the front door. Damon drank her in. She was dressed in a short canary yellow dress. Her tanned legs were on display and her hair was up, exposing the neck that he used to take great pleasure in sucking on.

"Mother!" Tanner grinned walking up the stairs embracing her while she looked at Damon over Tanner's shoulder.

"Damon, you made it. This morning, I wasn't sure if you would," Lily Salvatore walked out passing Tanner and Sabine bringing Damon into a hug, "I know you probably got home late, but Sabine thought it would be a good idea to have all of you boys here for brunch."

"What a good idea," Damon mumbled staring at Sabine.

"Ms. Salvatore, please tell me there's some almond French toast in there?" Tanner rubbed his hands together.

Lily shook her head letting out a chuckle, "Come on Tanner, I think Stefan may have left you a slice or two."

"Great!" Tanner headed in the house with Lily following.

Damon headed up the stairs where Sabine stood staring at him with a smile, "Damon, the sunglasses…they are really covering up your best feature. Do you not have a hug for me?" she held out her arms.

"I'm tired," he stated absent of emotion.

"Too tired to give me a hug," she reached for his face causing him to move his head quickly. "Stop it," he scowled through clenched teeth brushing past her and through the front door finding Stefan in the foyer, "anything left to eat?"

Stefan's eyes narrowed into a suspicious glare as he looked from Damon to Sabine, "Plenty."

"Well I guess I should go get a Mimosa, see you boys in the breakfast room," Sabine smiled cheekily walking towards the kitchen where Lily could be heard chastising Tanner.

Damon's appetite evaporated as he met Stefan's eyes, "What in the hell was that?" Stefan whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Damon removed his glasses.

"You and Ms. Reynolds, the way she looked at you…Damon…tell me…"

"Tell you what," Damon whispered.

Stefan gave Damon a look of absolute disgust, "I don't even want to _think_ it, let alone _hear_ it."

"Then mind your business," Damon quipped before walking towards the kitchen.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie watched the waitress place another mimosa in front of her as she cut her pancake. So far, the brunch date with Marcel had gone exactly as expected. Light conversation, comparing stories about college, early careers and their families. He was charming, gorgeous and courteous—all the things that any woman would be grateful for and Bonnie was.

"So what's it like being a twin?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee.

It was a question that Bonnie answered frequently and usually she hated it, but Marcel was so kind, that she didn't have a problem with it, "It's annoying some days and some days it's the best thing in the world. When we were little, we dressed the same, wore our hair the same, had the same mannerisms but sometime around high school—things changed. She was the cheerleader, popular mean girl and I played the role of guardian angel, I was a cheerleader too but just because Bianca wanted someone else on the team to agree with her."

"So you played the background to Bianca?" Marcel asked taking a bite of his toast.

"Ha ha ha, no," Bonnie snickered, "I only could take Bianca bossing me around for so long. If you ever get to talk to my parents for more than a couple of minutes, ask them about the Bennett Twin Teen years. They are _legendary_ in our family. I'm pretty sure my dad still visits a therapist because of our teen hormones. I think he has a permanent scar from a wayward scratch when he tried to break up one of our many, many fights."

Marcel shook his head, "Remind me never to get in the middle of you two."

Bonnie laughed in agreement, "That would not be best. But Bianca is my best friend, she's like my left arm…I couldn't do this without her."

"You speak about each other the same," Marcel studied Bonnie, "you have some of the same mannerisms, the smile…the way you look down when you believe you are about to get a compliment."

Bonnie felt herself blushing, "But I have to admit," Marcel went on, "you intrigue me Bonnie. I want to get to know you. I want to spend time getting to know you."

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

Marcel reached across the table and gently touched Bonnie's hand, "Because even in a stadium full of people, I looked up at the crowd and I noticed you. It sounds corny, but it's true and that tells me that I can't allow someone like you to just get away from me."

The heat that crept up from her stomach to her face, she couldn't ignore, "So how do we do this?" Bonnie sat back, "you live in Detroit and then you travel all over the country."

"Well I'm thinking that we start out slow. Tomorrow, we leave here and have a few home games…maybe you can come up to Detroit?"

"That sounds like a possibility. I'm working on a new account, but my weekends will be free."

"I really want to give this a try Bonnie, I think we could really work together and I am going to romance you, so that you realize that's true."

The smile that appeared across Bonnie's face was genuine. Marcel deserved a chance with her and she was going to give him one.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon stood outside in the backyard of the Salvatore house overlooking the covered pool. He swished the ice around in his glass and took a long sip of the spiked Arnold Palmer his mother concocted, "So are you going to be honest with me or not," Stefan walked up behind him causing Damon to take a deep breath and gulp down the rest of his drink, "I know what I walked out on with you and Ms. Reynolds and Damon…"

"Thought you didn't want to know about it," Damon snapped, "and I'm not revisiting it. Whatever happened is in the past. It's done and I'm not talking about it any more," Damon met Stefan's eyes with an unflinching gaze. He wasn't in the mood to have Stefan judge him or bring up the fact that he had betrayed one of his best friends in one of the worst ways imaginable.

"That's fine, so what about her? Is she letting it go? It didn't look like it and what about Tanner? He's an asshole, so when he inevitably finds out about whatever you had going on with his mother, he will be out for blood. You could lose everything, Damon."

"He hasn't found out yet," Damon answered.

"Yes, but I did. Which means, it won't be long before this little secret blows up in your face. Either tell Sabine to leave you alone or come clean about whatever happened between you," Stefan stated walking away.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Soooo…the date with Marcel, tell me everything!" Bianca beamed placing the last shirt in her bag and giving her sister her complete attention. Bianca's flight was due to leave early the next morning and Bonnie had a meeting with Stefan immediately after she had to drop her off. She planned to prepare for the meeting, but of course, that wouldn't happen with Bianca around.

"Well…" Bonnie grinned, "Marcel is sweet and caring, seems very interested…"

"Seee!" Bianca clapped her hands plopping down next to her, "a clear improvement over Enzo and that guy Tyler…"

"You never met Tyler."

"And I never will, isn't that a clue," Bianca's emerald eyes twinkled, "oooh I think I am going to love you and Marcel together. The kids you will have…perfect."

"Bee, you're getting a little ahead of yourself—don't you think?"

She shrugged unfazed. Bonnie's mouth turned down for a moment before opening her mouth to tell Bianca some other news, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you something, Enzo's engaged to Caroline."

Rolling her eyes, Bianca sucked her teeth, "Of course he is and probably thinking of you the entire time."

"Sissy."

"Oh come on, you know I'm telling the truth. I mean, Caroline is cool and all but she ain't you."

"Thank you for the compliment, but remember—I broke up with him."

"You did because you my sister," Bianca turned to Bonnie, "you know there is so much more for you out there than a short little man with a needy complex. You deserve someone that worships the ground you walk on and will be the man that Daddy is to Mom," Bianca placed her hands on Bonnie's cheeks.

"It's amazing," Bonnie stated staring into her sister's eyes.

"What?"

"That you could want everything for me that I want for you," Bonnie smiled.

"Oh Bonnie, I want _many_ men to give me all of that. I am not the marrying type, but it's a nice thought though," Bianca wrapped her arm around Bonnie's shoulder pulling her close as the twins both laughed.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

After the rather eventful brunch, where Damon felt Stefan's glare on him the entire time, he decided that the night would be best spent at home with Sandy…but first, he needed to clear the air. Casually flipping the chicken breast to the other side in the sauté pan, he checked on the potatoes roasting in the oven before his doorbell rang. He took a sip of bourbon and padded over to the door with Sandy following closely behind.

Opening the door, Sabine stood staring on the stairs looking as if she had just walked off of a magazine cover. Damon gripped onto the door for a few moments blinking and trying to calm everything below his waist down. He hated that she still had this effect on him. No matter how much he disliked her due to her manipulation, he was still physically attracted to her—any red-blooded make would be, "Damon, I was pleased to get your call," she greeted him walking inside as he closed the door behind her.

Sandy sat on the floor observing the female who just entered her domain with an arched eyebrow, "Yes, well I thought we would have dinner and talk a little. I think there was a lot unsaid between us after what happened."

"You mean the fact that you just left New York without so much of a goodbye."

"I thought I said goodbye when I was hooked up to oxygen in the hospital, I thought I was pretty clear then," Damon stated evenly, "and either way, I don't want to revisit that moment because if we do—this won't end the way I want it to. So how about you take a seat at the table and I will bring you over some wine…"

"Jadot Louis Le Montrachet Grand Cru?" Sabine raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

Damon nodded, "Nothing but the best for you," he poured the wine into a glass.

"So Mystic Falls…hasn't changed much," she sipped taking in Damon's place.

"No, it hasn't but I much rather be here than anywhere else at the moment," Damon placed chicken, potatoes and then sautéed spinach on the china before carrying the plates over to his glass dining table.

Sabine chuckled, "But Damon, you are such a Manhattan type of person. Remember we used to go to the shows, the bars, the restaurants…"

"It was all wrong."

"Says who?" Sabine questioned.

"You are my best friend's mother."

"You and Tanner haven't been close in years," Sabine waved her hand in the air nonchalantly.

" _You're_ my mother's best friend."

"Ok and what does that have to do with anything?"

"You've known me since I was a child," Damon spat out. It was his Joker card that he always kept in his back pocket during discussions with Sabine. He was rewarded with a glare as she sipped her wine. She hated for him to mention that fact. Sabine was a woman that thrived on the fact that she looked 30 years younger than her actual age and she also hated the fact that she _did_ know Damon when he was younger, since middle school and she loathed being reminded of that fact, "You are no longer a child," she responded with clenched teeth and then her face softened, "you are a handsome, charismatic and sexy man. You are the best lover I've ever had Damon. You came into my life when I needed to feel alive…when I needed to be wanted…we fit together, there's no denying the way I made you feel Damon. I know that you have never felt that way with another," she continued.

Damon remembered. This was Sabine's siren song to him. Sabine had some amazing talents when it came to the bedroom. He could not think of any woman that could make him cum faster with their mouth than Sabine had. For a few weeks, he was in love with her… _infatuated_ with her…being with her is all that he wanted and needed, she was _that_ good, "Be that as it may…" he choked out finding it hard to speak with a dry mouth, he gulped down water and continued, "Sabine, what we had is over. You manipulated me. You lied to me and I almost died because of your manipulations. What we had was destructive and I've moved on."

"Moved on with whom?" she looked around the room, "you don't have a girlfriend anymore. Tanner told me about your recent development."

Damon snorted, "Of course he would."

"You know how close me and Tanner are."

"I do and that's why I want you to stop. Stop with the looks…stop with the calls…the texts…the pictures…"

"Have you deleted them?" Sabine teased with a cheeky smile.

Damon blinked, "Yes," as she chuckled across from him mockingly.

"Sabine, it's over and I wish you nothing but the best. I know you will find someone to love you and give you everything that you could ever want. You deserve it."

Sabine smiled and it unnerved Damon. He recognized that smile, he'd seen it plenty of times before and he found himself naked within 10 minutes of being on the receiving end of it, "Damon," she said his name in the way she used to when she would open her apartment door, "I understand what you are saying. You are right. Things between us turned into something we both did not expect. But you have to admit, we had a good time together."

Damon found himself smiling, "We did."

"So I understand your position now. You need to move on from what we had, I get it and I understand it. There were some…dramatic times and they kind of tarnished what we had."

"It didn't tarnish it."

Sabine smiled, "But how about this…we eat dinner and talk like old friends?"

Damon returned her smiled, "Thank you."

Sabine watched with a predatory eye as Damon began cutting his chicken.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So let's talk about something else…" Bianca lay next to Bonnie in bed, "you and Damon."

Concentrating on her fingers, Bonnie acted as if she didn't hear Bianca's question.

"Bonnie, you can ignore me if you want—but you heard me."

"There is nothing between me and Damon, you saw him last night. He still has whatever going on with the girlfriend."

Bianca laughed, "The girlfriend who shouted at him in the middle of his club? Bet that shit is over with now."

"Either way, no I'm not anything with Damon. We're friends and starting tomorrow he's one of my clients along with his brother."

"Sissy, I love you. I do," Bianca turned to her, "and I know you better than most people do. You can fool everyone else, even mom, dad and maybe even Grams, but not me. I know at the very least, you have a crush on him and its completely understandable. Those eyes are panty dropping enough, but he seems to have a good personality."

"Like I said, I'm no one's rebound and he had the girlfriend and they are doing whatever dance they are doing. I'm not getting in the middle of it."

"But you do have a crush."

Bonnie turned to face Bianca, "It doesn't matter what I have. We can't be anything than we are right now."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Your cooking has improved," Sabine placed the last piece of chicken in her mouth and chewed slowly.

"Well I learned from you, I must confess," he saluted her with his glass.

"Oh so I did teach you a few things?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You did, you did," Damon agreed, "and don't get me wrong Sabine, for awhile, our time together was something I looked forward to. Our conversations until the early morning, lying in bed…those were some of the best moments we spent together."

Sabine looked over at Damon, "But those moments are over."

"The moments are over," he agreed, "we can't go back to that type of relationship. It was disastrous for the both of us, _especially_ me. I'm different now. I want different things."

Sabine stood up from the table finishing her wine, before walking over and standing behind him. Damon gripped his glass as he felt her hands slowly make their way to his shoulders massaging them softly, "Damon…" Sabine whispered in his ear sending shivers down his back down to his toes, "I leave for New York tomorrow morning and I just want…" she drifted off kissing him softly on the neck, "one more night with you."

"Sabine…" he gritted his teeth standing up to face her, "this can't continue."

"I respect your wishes, but I'm just asking for one night," she placed her hands on his chest, "just one more night," she whispered wrapping her arm around his neck and bringing her head closer to his capturing his lips in a kiss.

Damon broke the kiss and moved his head, Sabine placed her hand on his cheek, "Don't fight it," she whispered with her lips inches away from his. Damon gazed down at Sabine. His addiction that he had kicked months ago…it would just be one night. He wrapped his arms around Sabine's torso lifting her up off of the floor, "This is it," he whispered before capturing her in a kiss and climbing the stairs with Sabine.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The light flashed faintly as he slept with the sheet barely covering his naked body. He slept on his back peacefully with one hand thrown behind his head and another one across his stomach. The sheets were gathered up around her naked form and his. As she cocked her phone to the side taking one last shot, she smiled, "See you again Damon," she whispered before kissing him softly on the forehead and sliding out of the bed.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"I will see you soon Sissy," Bianca hugged Bonnie tightly as Marcel removed their bags from the trunk of Bonnie's Lexus.

"Soon," Bonnie closed her eyes taking in the moment.

"Maybe you will come to Detroit soon?" Bianca smiled looking over at Marcel, who walked up next to Bonnie, "Sure Bianca, if your sister decides to give me a try," Marcel winked over at Bonnie.

Bonnie laughed, "Marcel, I would be happy to come visit soon."

"Even better," Marcel gave her a tight hug, "I hope to see you soon," he whispered in her ear before letting her go. The sound of his voice made Bonnie involuntarily shiver as he let her go. Boy did he smell good.

Bianca smiled like a loon as she watched Marcel and Bonnie break apart, "No need to thank me now Sissy!" she called out as they made their way into the airport causing Bonnie to shake her head. Watching her sister disappear through the doors gnawed at her a little bit. As much as she complained about Bianca and her craziness, she really had a connection with her. Having her around centered Bonnie in a way. Whenever Bianca was around, it was almost like Bonnie knew her role and when she wasn't—Bonnie was trying to figure out what role she played. It was unexplainable, but it was part of the twindom, "Ok Bonnie, back to reality," she mumbled heading over to her car and driving towards the highway on her way to Revel.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So did you get over what mood you were in yesterday?" Stefan asked while Damon breathed in deeply running on the treadmill glancing at his television as Sandy ran in circles next to the treadmill.

Damon could almost hear Sabine's moans in his ears, "I'm over it. Everything has been taken care of."

"Oh really? You told Sabine to stop making whatever you two had going on obvious?" Stefan asked.

"Look, can we just drop it," Damon continued sped up his running.

"Fine…fine as long as whatever drama you have going on stays far away from Revel, especially during the rebranding. Today's my first meeting with Bonnie and I want things to go smoothly. No Damon scandals."

Damon slowed the treadmill, "Stefan, you know…I find it quite interesting that you somehow developed amnesia about the fact that it was _you_ that had a psychotic blond come into our establishment and break at least 20 glasses…do you know how much that cost us?"

Stefan was suddenly silent much to Damon's delight, "Just admit it, we Salvatore men are not the best at love," Damon went on.

"Maybe…maybe not. I'm trying to be a better guy, starting with the fact that I met someone new and _I'm_ turning over a new leaf. Can you say the same?" Stefan challenged.

"What time is Bonnie coming to Revel?"

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Because I want to know."

"Well I would like to think since you two are such great friends, she would have told you. Nevertheless, I gotta go Damon. See you tonight, _if_ you decide to come to work," Stefan ended the call.

Damon shook his head, "Your Uncle Stefan is starting to get on my nerves," Damon glanced down at Sandy who stopped running for a moment to glance up at him.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

An hour later, Bonnie opened the large, heavy steel door to Revel. It was definitely a different atmosphere during the day when the club goers were no where to be found, the music wasn't bustling and there were no bartenders. In the light of day, it seemed so cold.

"Bonnie!" Stefan walked out from his office, arms outstretched with a wide smile, "you're a little early."

"Yeah, I'm sorry…I hope it's not a problem. I had to drop my sister off at the airport."

"Your sister…" Stefan began with a grin on his face shaking his head.

"I know, she's non-stop fun," Bonnie shrugged.

"When will she be back?"

Bonnie laughed. Apparently, Bianca had worked her magic on Stefan too, "Not for awhile, the team is traveling for the next couple of months. However, if you are ever in Detroit or the same city she is…let me know, she will get you seats."

"I will remember that."

Bonnie looked around, there was no trace of Damon and perhaps that was best for her work ethic at the moment, "Soo…shall we take a seat," Stefan motioned towards one of the tables. Bonnie nodded following Stefan and taking a seat, "would you like something to drink?"

"I'm working, so water," Bonnie smiled.

Stefan met her smile, "Right…sorry, so many of my business meetings take place over some type of alcohol."

Bonnie shrugged, "I understand," she took her glass from him and took a sip while he sat across from her, "so this is what I've been working on, I believe that the rebrand and essentially reopening of Revel should come at least three months before you are ready to open your new lounge."

"Ok, we found the new place. Its on the waterfront. It should be done in about 6 months or so," Stefan replied.

Bonnie's eyes widened, "The waterfront that is premium real estate."

Stefan winked, "Yeah, that's why I'm the brains here. Damon balked at the price, but he's just like our father that way."

"Ahh…I see," Bonnie nodded. Damon hadn't mentioned their father often, but she figured Papa Salvatore was out of the picture by death or some other means, "so what I'm thinking about here is that we change the entire look of Revel. Instead of the black and purple theme, we go for black and crimson…" she stood up from her chair walking near the draped curtains, "crimson just invokes thoughts of sex and everything forbidden. You want to draw the clientele in. _Revel_ is a sexy name and you need to play that angle up more. I'm thinking, as your clientele walks in…" she moved to the two stairs to the front door gesturing below, "they are brought into every fantasy, every dirty little secret fantasy that they've been harboring and want to let out, they can come to Revel and put a setting to their fantasies. We are going with a Seven Deadly Sins theme, the gluttony portrait…a woman holding an apple with a bite taken out of it and a serpent wrapped around her naked leg."

"And what do you have in mind for lust?" Damon asked from the doorway.

Bonnie whirled around to see Damon standing behind her. She smiled as he made his way down the stairs. There was something about the way he moved and the cocky look he gave her knowing that his question probably put all kinds of thoughts in her head that made her smile, "You will just have to wait and see," she gave him a flirtatious smile locking eyes with him.

"Riiighhht," Stefan interrupted the moment, "that's all nice and all, but Damon what are you doing here so early?"

"Well I heard that an account exec from that firm we are paying good money to would be showing up, so I thought I would come by and make sure that I see what our money is going towards," Damon stood beside Bonnie glancing down at her.

"Well I think when all is said and done, you will realize that whatever you are paying is money well spent," Bonnie walked over to her bag pulling out a folder for Damon, "and by the way, are you two attending the Chamber of Commerce Gala in a couple of weeks? You should, it will be a perfect way to drum up some partnerships around town."

"Will you be there?" Damon asked smiling at her.

Bonnie nodded, "My firm is a sponsor, so I will definitely be there in my finest dress clothes. It's actually one of the better events here."

"Then we will definitely be there," Damon flirted.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "You really should save all that for someone else."

Stefan chuckled and immediately began coughing from the bar counter causing Damon to turn to him, "Something wrong?"

"No…something was in my throat. Bonnie, I'm going to review your proposal and I will get back to you with comments by the end of the week," Stefan picked up his folder.

"That works," Bonnie walked over to the table gathering up her laptop.

"You're leaving already? That was a quick meeting," Damon questioned meeting her at the table.

"Well it was an introductory meeting, Stefan has to review the plans and approve them. Don't worry, as time goes on—I will bill you for much more time," she assured him.

"If I asked you to get a cup of coffee would me, would you charge me for that time?" Damon asked moving closer to her.

Bonnie smiled. She couldn't help the way her stomach felt every time he looked at her with those eyes and closed the space between them. She did have a crush and this crush was starting to become dangerous…but crushes were also healthy, soo…

"No, I won't charge you…" Bonnie smirked, "this time."

"Good, see you around Stefan," Damon threw a glance over at his brother at the bar heading out with Bonnie.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Two Breves," Barry grinned sitting down to cups in front of Bonnie and Damon. Bonnie could almost see the heart eyes that he possessed as he stood over them, "I hope you like them."

"Thanks Barry," Damon sipped, "pretty good."

"Thought you would like them…Bonnie?"

"It's fine," Bonnie looked at him with a look that screamed 'Get Lost' and he quickly made himself scarce, "so how was the rest of your weekend?" Bonnie focused across the table.

Damon shrugged as he allowed the memory of Sabine to fade away, "I put the nail in the coffin of the past," he answered.

"With the old girlfriend?" Bonnie inquired waiting for his answer in a way that she didn't expect to.

"Yes," he answered. Damon knew she meant Andie, but he vowed to take the Sabine relationship to his grave and as much as he liked Bonnie and their friendship, he couldn't tell her anything about it. For some reason, her opinion meant a lot to him and his relationship with Sabine wasn't something that he wanted anyone to know.

"So everything over with now?" Bonnie asked with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Definitely. It was a bad relationship, should have never existed in the first place. I was wrong from the start and now that it's over, I feel like it's a weight lifted off my shoulders. I feel like I can breathe again without that ghost haunting me."

"That's good," Bonnie sipped her drink frowning for a bit, "not the sweetest."

Damon shrugged, "I like it."

"You would."

"Anyway, how was the rest of your weekend with your parents here, your sister and the guy that your sister wants to be her brother in law?" Damon teased.

"My weekend was fine. We drank a lot after Revel and I went to brunch with Marcel yesterday," Bonnie smiled not making eye contact with him.

Damon's mouth turned into a frown without him even knowing. Of course, she would go out with the assistant coach. The one that she danced with at Revel, smiled at, spoke to and laughed with— _of course_ , she would go out with him, "Oh and how was that?"

Bonnie smiled, "It was nice. He's nice and kind…he wants to see more me some more…"

"But he lives in a different state and travels with a basketball team," Damon argued, "I don't know how that kind of relationship works."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "You seem awfully concerned?"

"Well I am. We're friends and long distance relationships are hard. I don't want you to get hurt."

Bonnie smiled, "I didn't say that I would be his girlfriend, but I am open to seeing what could be. I'm not attached to anyone, so I am going to explore all of my options."

"That sounds kinky," Damon wiggled his eyebrow.

"Not like that," Bonnie threw a napkin at him, "I'm just not ruling any guys out just because they may live somewhere else or because they may not be what I would normally date."

Watching Bonnie's eyes, Damon spoke up, "Ok…so what brought this on, seems like a new development?"

"At the basketball game…," she looked down at her cup for a moment and then back at Damon, "I ran into my ex-boyfriend… _thee_ ex-boyfriend and his fiancée, who is a friend from home."

"Ooooh," Damon nodded understandably.

"And you know, I don't want to be his girlfriend again or anything like that—but it still kinda bugged me a little to see them."

"Why?"

Bonnie shrugged, "I don't know. It was just weird and the fact that he kind of alluded to the fact that they may have hooked up before we were truly broken up, that was shocking and a little hurtful. But I shouldn't feel that way, right? It was really over months before the plug was officially pulled, so I'm just being kind of a jerk and possessive and…"

"Human?" Damon supplied.

Bonnie felt a lump in her throat as the word hit her and she nodded, swallowing down the lump in her throat. She was both angry and annoyed that she even cared about Enzo and Caroline's engagement, but you really can't control your feelings, "So anyway, enough of that…" Bonnie flagged the air, "what about you? Are you and your ex _really_ over?"

Damon laughed. He noticed the shift in Bonnie's face and her quick turnaround, so he could indulge her, "We are over," Damon thought back to waking up in bed alone without Sabine and being somewhat relieved, "and in case you haven't noticed since we just met, I'm kind of messed up when it comes to relationships."

"Really? And why do you say that?"

"I never pick the right one. There's always some flaw that sets the stage for the relationship to not last long. For example, Andie was a waitress at the lounge. I knew better. I knew what would happen but I still pursued a relationship with her. I knew it would end eventually and probably not in a pretty way, but I still did it. The Salvatore men are not good when it comes to relationships…thee end."

"That's a broad statement."

Damon shrugged, "Bonnie, I am a great friend…boyfriend…eh."

"Maybe you should choose a little better," Bonnie smiled over at him.

Damon looked across the table and matched her smile, "Maybe I should."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Later that evening, Damon watched the club goers below as Revel filled with customers and the bar was nonstop busy. He smiled. There was nothing he loved more but hearing his place filled with conversation and the sound of the registers closing.

"Well I guess I can understand why you stay here in this godforsaken town," Tanner's voice made Damon turn away from the window, "you have one of the most popular places in town, you're like the King of Mystic Falls, you have your pick of any woman in town and yet…you are still licking your wounds from that ex-girlfriend."

"Tanner, trust me. I've had many, many women in my lifetime…a couple of weeks of downtime is ok."

Tanner nodded and walked over to Damon, "Well I wish nothing but the best for you, my friend."

"You're leaving town?"

"Yes, my mom is back in New York and I need to go back and get back to the office. I will come back soon."

"When we reopen Revel?"

"Oh yes, definitely."

"Well it was nice seeing you my friend," Damon touched Tanner's shoulder.

"Always a pleasure…now, don't turn into a priest on me," Tanner smiled.

"Oh I won't, I'm just taking a much needed break," Damon walked over to the drink cart and poured two glasses of bourbon, handing one to Tanner. He looked over at his friend and they clinked glasses before downing the dark liquid. Just like the liquid disappeared out of the glass, the memories of what he had with Sabine disappeared as well and he was grateful for it.

 **Damon thinks he closed the door on Sabine, but somehow…I don't think that's exactly true. Bonnie and Marcel are cute, but is the passion there yet?**

 **If you missed this fic or are just discovering it, please let me know how you feel.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Extra Dirty Latte (Martini)

**Thank you for your kind comments and reviews to this fic. I have to laugh at the disappointment and reaction to Damon and Sabine. The only thing I can say is that both Damon and Bonnie are single, so they won't make the best decisions when it comes to their antics. However, I hope you continue to read—Bamon will make their way to each other eventually.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: Dirty Chai Latte

Bonnie found a barstool at a deli down the street from her office. She'd just finished presenting her plans for Revel to Jonas and he seemed impressed. Now, she just needed to wait for Stefan and Damon's reaction to her proposal. "What can I get you?" Sue, her usual waitress asked from behind the granite counter.

"Umm…turkey club and lemonade," Bonnie asked focusing on her phone for a few moments glancing up only momentarily to meet Sue's gaze.

"Well Bonnie, it has been a long time," a voice other than Sue's greeted her.

Bonnie smiled turning to meet Tyler's face, "Not that long…only a couple of weeks," she swiveled around in her chair.

"Feels like years," he stated taking a seat next to her, "Sue…can I get the usual?"

"Of course Handsome," Sue grinned giving Tyler a bigger smile than Bonnie got.

"Romancing Sue as always, huh?"

"Well you know," Tyler shrugged, "how have you been Bon?" he asked as his eyes traveled across Bonnie's face and down the rest of her body.

"Well you know, I've been ok and you?"'

"Things are good. I will be partner at the firm soon. I've dated a few, but no one special."

"No one special huh?" Bonnie gave him a crooked smile.

"No one special," he repeated, "so what about you?"

Bonnie thought about Marcel and then for some reason Damon, "Mmm…I'm not attached to anyone exclusively."

Tyler's eyes twinkled as he moved closer to Bonnie, "Then I guess, you don't really have any reason not to say yes to a very nice dinner with me tonight?"

Bonnie smiled, "Tonight? How about tomorrow tonight?"

"Tomorrow night? Gotta keep me guessing huh?" he smirked at her, "but that's fine, I will make reservations at Sanderson and I will pick you up at about 7?"

"7 is fine."

"Here you go Mr. Lockwood," Sue handed Tyler a paper bag.

"Thanks Sue…see you tomorrow night Bon," he stated stealing a kiss on the cheek causing Bonnie to gasp in surprise as he headed towards the door.

"Bonnie, I don't understand why you play hard to get with that man," Sue shook her head, "those eyes…he looks like he undresses you with them," she shivered.

Bonnie laughed, "He's single."

"Girl, I'm married…happily, but I can dream," Sue grinned placing Bonnie's sandwich in front of her.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"I can't believe you made me do this on my day off!" Elena breathed heavily as she ran next to Bonnie through one of the nearby parks close to their townhome later that afternoon. The sun was slowly setting, but it was still slightly warm outside as their feet pounded the pavement.

"I needed to get out of the house and I've been working on my new project non-stop lately, I needed to do something," Bonnie breathed out.

"What's going on?" Elena asked slowing down and stopping to lean on a bench, where Bonnie followed.

"Nothing, you know how I get when Bianca leaves. I go through some separation anxiety," she frowned, "and I saw Tyler today."

Elena raised an eyebrow, "Tyler?"

"Yes, I went to this deli down the street from my office…both of our offices actually and he asked me out to dinner tomorrow."

"Ahh, so you miss him?""

Bonnie bit her lip, "I don't know if I miss him, but I don't mind having dinner with him. I liked Tyler. We had fun."

"You know what your problem is, you have way too many options," Elena bumped her, "you have Tyler, you have Marcel and then you have Damon."

"No way, Damon is not an option," Bonnie wiggled her finger, "he's just a friend. Besides that, he's messy and he has some serious baggage."

"Who doesn't?" Elena scoffed.

"You and Matt?" Bonnie supplied, "you two are so sickening with your perfection."

Elena gave Bonnie a guilty smile.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"I've sorta been texting Stefan…Damon's brother," Elena spit out as Bonnie's eyes grew wide, "but I promise, its nothing serious. We just chat—that's it. He asks me about my job and stuff."

"Elena…" Bonnie sighed.

"Bonnie, it's nothing. Trust me. I love Matt and we are talking about you. Ok, Damon has baggage and he has a mess with his ex-girlfriend, but do you think that you two becoming more than friends would be the most horrible thing in this world?" Elena asked.

Bonnie shook her head, "One thing I don't deal with is the ex-girlfriend drama and besides all of that, he has made it clear that we are just friends and that's all we can be. I'm working for him and his brother, remember?"

"That doesn't matter—how many romances have started that very same way."

"Elena, I like having him as a friend. When we meet up, there are no expectations and that is nice and refreshing. Once emotions come into play, everything falls apart and I don't want that. I love the coffee shop."

"What?"

"Ok, follow me here…if me and Damon cross any lines and it goes south, I would have to stop going to Cup of Life and I love that place—it would just remind me of him."

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Hey it makes sense to me!" Bonnie laughed as she started running and Elena followed.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon finished entering the receipts from the previous night and sat back staring at his computer screen. The lounge was turning a huge profit and he was starting to relax just a little where the business was concerned. Stefan was quick to tell him to take a chance, but there was no way he would let this go under. When he and Stefan first told their father that they wanted to open up lounges, Giuseppe scoffed at the mere thought that owning a 'bar' could be a successful business, if only he could see them now.

"Bonnie is really doing some great work, look at these mock ups for our new signage, the new furniture, the draperies. The interior decorators that her firm contracts with are amazing," Stefan entered his office holding out sketches for him to see.

"Draperies…look at that…learned a new word," Damon chuckled.

"Bonnie has taught me a lot of things," Stefan winked.

"Funny," Damon deadpanned, "you keep saying things like that, but I know and you know that Bonnie is just someone that you are working with and she's _my_ friend."

"And why is she just a friend?" Stefan leaned against the desk, "that's not your style Damon. You usually don't specialize in being just friends with women."

"I'm a fuck up, you're a fuck up and Bonnie is the first woman in a long time that I can just be a friend with and I want to keep it that way."

Stefan held up his hands in defeat, "Ok, if you say so."

Damon finished the accounting for the night and looked up at Stefan, "Want a drink?"

"Why?" Stefan asked guarded.

"Because I want to tell you something and I want to do it over my favorite bottle of bourbon."

Stefan grimaced, "Are you about to tell me we lost money?"

Damon stood up, walking over to his cart and poured two glasses of bourbon. He handed one to Stefan and sipped from his, "Sabine and I had a relationship for 8 months…the 8 months before my accident," Damon confessed, "it was messy, it was wrong and I know that."

"Damon…" Stefan shook his head, "I figured this out, why are you telling me…wait…are you still sleeping with her?!" Stefan hissed, "what is wrong with you!"

"I'm not sleeping with her!" Damon defended himself, "well…not anymore…it was one time, a couple of days ago…that's it. It's over. I told her, we were beyond done and that we wouldn't speak of it again."

Stefan stared at his older brother. Damon had always been a little careless. A little reckless and never thought about the consequences of his actions until he was forced to, "Damon, did Sabine have something to do with what happened to you in New York?"

Damon gulped his bourbon, "She was the cause of it."

Stefan gaped, "And you still slept with her a week ago? Was she the one who called the police?"

"Look, I made mistakes with her."

"And what about Tanner, are you sure that Sabine will keep this quiet?"

"She was sleeping with her best friend's son, I'm pretty sure that she will keep it quiet. It wouldn't be a good look for her high society reputation."

"She's old enough to be our mother Damon," Stefan remarked tiredly.

"I am aware."

"You can never do anything easy," Stefan shook his head, "out of all of the women in New York, you decide to start up an affair with your best friend's mother…why?"

"Look, it was after her husband left," Damon threw his arms in the air, "Tanner asked me to check on her and things happened…and they continued to happen until it all went to hell. Look, I'm done with her and I'm done with fucked up relationships. I think I'm taking a hiatus from women."

Stefan chuckled, "Oh sure, I believe that."

"Look, I'm telling the truth."

"You better be. You got off easy with Andie, I'm not so sure Sabine will stay quiet about this, especially if she was behind what happened to you."

"Well I guess I have no other choice but to hope for the best and keep my platonic friendship with Bonnie in tact," Damon finished his drink.

Stefan sighed, "That thing with Sabine better not bite you on the ass."

"I think I've been through enough as a result of the thing with Sabine," Damon added.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie sat cross-legged on her bed typing away on her laptop. Most people hated the whole taking your work home thing, but Bonnie loved it. She loved shaping people's visions for their businesses and yeah, maybe she hated the months of working on a toothpaste ad—but this new account, rebranding Revel and helping the Salvatores with their new lounge was the reason why she studied Marketing and Advertising in college. This was what she lived for and with something like this on her resume, she was one step closer to having her own advertising firm.

"Long term goal, Bonnie," she whispered to herself as she played with the figures on the screen. She was currently working on the mock-ups for the Seven Deadly Sins portraits that would be recreated for the lounge. Her firm had a creative department that helped out with remodels and putting ideas onto paper, but she loved doing these mock ups herself and then have them put the finishing touches on them.

She placed a picture of a nicely toned man with skin the color of milk chocolate and she placed stacks of money around him. The money was darkened, almost in the shadows and he met the gaze of the person staring at him with a sardonic smile. It was perfect, "Good work Bonnie," she smiled saving the image and glancing down at her notes, "Lust," she stated.

" _And what do you have in mind for lust?" Damon asked from the doorway._

"What do I have in mind for lust?" she whispered searching her catalog of models. She selected a picture of a couple, who gave the appearance of being naked under sheer garments. The female was turned sideways and you could only see her profile. Her skin was the color of mocha and her long hair flowed through the air. The male, held her in an embrace and you could see the contrast of his olive skin with hers. He was holding her cheek, gazing down at her with his lips slightly parted. The picture was hot. It screamed lust and sex! Bonnie smirked as she placed a bed behind them with sheets casually falling to the floor.

Clicking on her email icon, she began to compose an email 'Lust?' she wrote and attached the mocked up picture. She quickly typed in Damon's email address and pressed send. She chuckled to herself as she lay back in bed. That was probably a _tad_ over the line, but he asked for it. She giggled at the thought of his face when he saw that email.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon reached his bedroom door and threw his suit jacket on the black velvet chaise lounger in the corner of his room. He quickly reviewed his work emails to make sure that his deposits went through and as he scrolled, he came across an email from Bonnie. The subject simply said 'Lust?' causing a cocky grin to spread across his face. He opened the email to reveal a rather seductive picture. It was clearly one of the mock ups that Bonnie more than likely wanted to hang in Revel. The models in the picture were definitely sending a message and he let out a chuckle. A part of him was surprised that Bonnie would dare send him such a thing. He hit reply and quickly fired back a response, "Definitely."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The next evening, Bonnie pushed the revolving glass door of Sanderson Steakhouse leading to the swanky restaurant down the street from her office building. It was interesting that Tyler would choose this place, since it was the location of their first date a couple of months prior. She walked over to the hostess who met her with a big fake smile, "Good Evening, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to meet someone…Lockwood is the last name," Bonnie supplied.

The hostess checked her iPad, "Right this way Miss Bennett," she grinned leaving the stand and heading towards the dining room with Bonnie following.

Bonnie remembered looking through the large glass windows when she was still in college and seeing the people dining inside. They all looked so sophisticated and put together. She always wanted to eat there and the first time she did, it was with Tyler. If nothing else, Tyler had class.

As she moved through the restaurant, she zeroed in on Tyler seated at a table for two speaking on his cell phone. He looked up and met Bonnie's eyes, quickly ending the call and rising in his seat, "Enjoy," the hostess stated before leaving them.

Tyler pulled out Bonnie's seat and she sat down slowly, as he joined her on the other side of the table, "This place…your fave?" Bonnie asked.

"Well the food's good and I know that you enjoy it, so why not?"

Bonnie nodded as she placed her napkin on her lap and then took a sip of her water. The waiter came to take their orders, pour a glass of red wine and then disappeared just as quickly as he appeared, "So what's new Miss Bonnie Bennett?" Tyler asked sitting back in his chair.

"Well I have a new account…I am working on the rebranding of that lounge Revel and also their new lounge that they will be opening soon. It's pretty big and its taking up a pretty big chunk of time."

Tyler's eyes twinkled, "Wow Bon, that's huge. Congratulations! I know you've been working hard to get something big. I also know that the Salvatore Brothers are going to be big players in town again."

"Again?" Bonnie asked.

Tyler nodded into his wine glass, "Yes, their father Giuseppe Salvatore was a big time real estate developer. He died about 5 years ago, but he helped developed a pretty substantial portion of Mystic Falls. Apparently when he died, he left the brothers much of his fortune. I know Stefan does some developing on the side and Damon has his bars in New York."

"Ahh," Bonnie answered.

"Yeah, our firm is looking to get some business from them."

"Well good luck," Bonnie stated making sure not to give any indication she would help, "so what about you?"

"Well I got five more clients added to my portfolio and I'm doing more work out of the LA office."

Bonnie grinned, "Congratulations to you then. That was your goal to get one of those coveted positions in the LA office, right?"

"Right and I'm about 75% there."

"So you're ready to pick up and leave Mystic Falls, huh?" Bonnie sipped her wine while Tyler threw her a smirk, "Well Bonnie, I don't have much keeping me here, the girl I was dating kicked me to the curb a couple of weeks ago," he gave her a puppy dog frown causing her to chuckle.

"Tyler now you know, I didn't make that much of a ripple in the love life of Tyler Lockwood."

"Don't sell yourself short, Miss Bennett."

"So you're not dating anyone now?" Bonnie inquired.

He shrugged non-committedly, "I've been on dates, but no one has stuck you know."

"I see."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?" Bonnie asked coyly.

"Do you have anyone special that I may be encroaching on right now?" Bonnie could tell from the glint in his eye as he spoke that Tyler had a definite wish as to how he wanted this night to end. All she could do was laugh, "If I had someone I was seriously dating, do you think I would have said yes to dinner?" she leaned forward lowering her gaze.

Tyler licked his bottom lip with his tongue slowly, "That look right there is why dinner ended so early the last few times we came here."

Remembering how they barely made it in his apartment on that 3rd date flooded Bonnie's mind and she knew that her skin turned a shade of pink at the mere memory, "Tonight is just two friends having dinner, remember?" she warned him.

"Of course," Tyler leaned forward.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon held the glass door open for Lily as they walked into Sanderson. It was one of his mother's favorite restaurants and a place his parents frequented when he was younger. Damon didn't care much for their bourbon selection, but their mother wanted him to accompany her to dinner that night and he couldn't turn her down. It was his turn.

Ever since his father passed away 5 years' prior, their mother had her moments when she wanted her sons to accompany her to dinner or shopping or to the country club. He and Stefan usually took turns. Although Lily dated occasionally, he was well aware that there was still a hole left in her heart where the love for his father had slowly died with him. Giuseppe Salvatore wasn't the best father, but he was the best husband to Lily and Damon understood his mother's hurt and anything he could do to lessen it—he would.

"Good Evening Mrs. Salvatore!" Heidi, the hostess greeted them with a warm smile and a lingering gaze on Damon.

"Good Evening Heidi," Lily smiled.

"Evening Heidi," Damon answered.

"I have your table already set up and David is waiting on you," Heidi gathered menus leading Damon and Lily through the dining room. As they moved towards their table, Damon chuckled. He always found this place kind of pretentious, but it was the place to be seen in Mystic Falls and it didn't hurt to be here, now that he and Stefan were making so many moves with the lounges.

As soon as they were seated, they provided David with their orders and settled in to conversation, "So where is Stefan this evening?" Lily asked drinking her martini.

"He's at the lounge. You know how he is. He's become obsessed with the rebranding and everything that goes along with it."

"I'm excited for you both and I am thrilled that you two are working together so closely and happily…"

Damon grimaced, "Happily is pushing it Mother, we are getting along…as long as I let him spend money on whatever he wants."

Lily snickered, "Your brother is a visionary."

"So he is."

"It was nice having Sabine and Tanner here, wasn't it?" Lily asked.

Damon nodded his head sipping his bourbon.

"Tanner is still mischievous as always, but Sabine actually looked happy and content," Lily stated wistfully, "I remember when Dimitri left her and she went into that depression…" Lily shook her head remorsefully, "it was dreadful, I didn't think she would ever climb out of it and then suddenly she did and then your accident happened and I was so caught up in that and Sabine was so worried about you, I think she forgot about all her problems."

"Well that's a good thing isn't it?" Damon stated.

"It is…it is…but I spoke with her the other day and she just seemed distant. I don't know what's going on with her. Tanner is staying in New York with her for a little while and I'm thinking of going to visit her as well."

Damon nodded and in the midst of listening to Lily speak about how much of a scoundrel Dimitri Reynolds was, he heard a flirtatious laugh fill the air behind their table. He knew that laugh. He turned his head slightly and two tables behind him, he saw her. It was Bonnie. She had her hair up in a loose ponytail, from what he could tell she was wearing a sleeveless navy blue dress and she was dining with some guy he didn't recognize nor did he want to know.

"Damon…are you listening?" Lily's voice brought him back to his own table.

"Oh…sorry, I see someone I know," Damon mumbled.

"Who?" Lily craned her neck to look behind him.

"Umm…the woman who is working on our rebranding actually."

"Oh really?" Lily's eyes lit up, "maybe you can introduce us after dinner, I would love to meet her. Stefan says she is really good."

"Stefan would."

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Are you and your brother competing over this young woman?"

"No, we're not. Bonnie is a friend. Stefan thinks its more and he just wants to be a pain in the ass about it and clearly Mother, she's on a date with someone else—so there's nothing between us."

"Ahh…ok, but you know, I am looking for you to settle down any day now. I worry about you Damon, after what happened in New York…"

"There is no need to worry," Damon interrupted, "it was an accident, nothing more."

"You were in a coma for a week, Damon. They weren't sure you would make it…I thought…" Lily choked up for a moment blinking rapidly, "I thought I would have to say goodbye to you, like I did with your father."

"Mother, I'm ok. Look at me, I'm better than ever. It was just a stupid accident, nothing is going to happen to me. I'm taking care of myself and hey, I got a dog."

Lily laughed despite the tears welling up in her eyes, "You do look happier."

Damon reached across the table and took Lily's hand, "I _am_ happier."

Lily smiled and then a look crossed her face that Damon didn't quite recognize, "Damon, may I ask you a question?"

"Ok," he stated guarded.

"Why was Sabine the one who called the ambulance for you? I know you would occasionally spend time with her, when she needed someone to accompany her to events when Tanner was unavailable—but it was late that night, wasn't it?"

Damon remembered that night well. At first, he couldn't remember it. He couldn't remember much when he opened his eyes in that hospital room 8 days later, but with time he remembered it and it made him angry. It was that anger that should have kept him away from Sabine permanently, "I was uh…dropping something off to her. She left an earring in my car and apparently it was a family heirloom and you know how Mrs. Reynolds gets about that stuff…" Damon shrugged.

Lily nodded slowly, "I guess."

"Strawberry Spring Salad," David announced placing Lily's plate in front of her and then Damon's. Damon had never been so thankful for a pile of green vegetables in his life.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Tyler held his sides as he laughed deeply at Bonnie's story about Bianca showing her dad one of the Devil Girls routine's that she choreographed, "I wish I could meet your sister!" he wiped his eyes. They were finishing up dessert and the dinner reminded Bonnie why she liked Tyler in the first place. He was funny, a little arrogant, very complimentary and he was smart. He would be the perfect boyfriend-if she were looking for one.

"My sister is one of a kind, that's for sure," Bonnie smiled.

"But so are you."

"Tyler, flattery will get you everywhere," Bonnie beamed.

"I hope so," Tyler winked at her causing her to giggle from across the table.

"Well…what a surprise seeing you here," a familiar voice loomed over the table.

Bonnie glanced up to see Damon standing over them with a woman who looked to be about 20 or so years older than him wearing a bright smile, "Damon…hi," Bonnie rose from her chair, "how long have you been here?" she looked around.

"Me and my mother just finished dinner. Bonnie Bennett meet Lily Salvatore," he gestured towards the ginger haired woman next to him.

"Hi, its so nice to meet you," Bonnie grinned shaking Lily's hand, "and this is Tyler Lockwood," Bonnie gestured towards Tyler who stood next to her sizing up Damon.

"Tyler Lockwood, well it's a pleasure to meet you," Damon stuck out his hand for Tyler to shake.

Bonnie could tell by the glint in his eye that he realized _exactly_ who Tyler was and he would have _plenty_ to say about it the next time they spoke.

"And you as well, I actually want to set up some time for us to talk. My accounting firm Young and Brown would love to have a conversation about what we could possibly do for you and your brother," Tyler slipped his business card into Damon's hand causing Bonnie to shake her head. Tyler was smooth, if not anything else. Damon looked down at the card, "I will give you a call," Damon assured him.

"Bonnie, Stefan tells me that you have some great ideas for the new look. Don't let my sons drive you too crazy," Lily warned.

"Oh I won't," Bonnie looked over at Damon, "that's not possible at all."

"Bonnie can handle herself, Mother," Damon met Bonnie's gaze.

"Well it was nice meeting you Bonnie," Lily cleared her throat.

"You too Mrs. Salvatore," Bonnie smiled as Lily locked her arms with Damon.

"Have a good evening Bonnie and Tyler," Damon stated as he turned with Lily following her out of the door.

"Did you drive here?" Tyler asked signing the the restaurant receipt.

"I actually took a Lyft."

"I can give you a ride home," Tyler offered.

Bonnie turned to Tyler with a smile, "Ok."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"She's very pretty," Lily stated looking out of the window as Damon drove her home.

"Who?" Damon asked.

Lily turned to him with a look, "You know exactly who I am talking about, the beautiful woman who was with that man who you basically shot daggers at when he handed you his business card," Lily chuckled.

Damon laughed, "I did not."

"Oh yes you did. So Bonnie is the advertising exec, but does my son have a crush?" Lily leaned over.

"Mother…"

"Damon."

"No, I don't. I just ended things with Andie. I'm not ready to date anyone, especially not someone who we have a professional relationship with."

"Save it Damon. I know you. Andie was just a dalliance," Lily flagged the air.

Damon sighed, "Bonnie is a nice person. She's beautiful and successful. She has a lot going on in her life. She doesn't need me complicating it and you know how we Salvatore sons do, we don't do well in relationships."

"Damon…"

"Look at me and Stefan, neither of us have settled down. We love the drama and Bonnie doesn't deserve that. I need to be single for awhile."

"You single?" Lily laughed mockingly.

"I've been single for long periods of time Mother," Damon replied.

"Yes, but when you clearly have interest in someone—I've never known you to take a step back."

"See that's where you're wrong, I'm not interested in Bonnie in that way and even if I were, you saw her out with a date tonight. Why would I get in the middle of that?"

"Rights," Lily stated turning to look out the window.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie opened the front door of the townhome and Tyler followed her inside, "Dinner was nice. Thank you for inviting me," Bonnie kicked off her shoes and placed her keys on the console table.

"Thank you for agreeing, I miss our conversations and spending time with you," Tyler reached down and took her hand in his, "we had fun."

The look he gave her was a familiar one and she couldn't help the warm feeling that came over her and spread to her cheeks. Tyler could really make a woman feel good with just a look, "We did."

Tyler leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Then why did you want it to end?"

She immediately stood up straighter as he softly caressed her cheek. Suddenly she was at a loss for words as his lips met hers. It was a slow kiss that built slowly into one with more heat, Tyler's tongue danced in Bonnie's mouth as he reached and lifted her up onto the console table. She wrapped her legs around him as he leaned into her with their kisses. She felt everything Tyler had to offer her and she moaned throwing her head back as he turned his lips to her neck. His heads massaged her breasts through her dress and she felt every part of her body go into a full hum. This is what she remembered with him, "Let's go upstairs," he whispered in her ear.

Those three words hit Bonnie like someone had just walked in on them. She and Tyler had a good thing before, but she didn't want it again, "Tyler…we can't do that," she broke their kiss, "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have let it get this far."

Tyler chuckled shaking his head and backed up, "Damon Salvatore…"

Bonnie slid off of the table, fixing her dress, "What?"

"Damon Salvatore, are you two…"

"No, we're just friends and he has nothing to do with this."

Tyler shook his head with a slight smile, "Sure. Well…" he took a deep breath, "not exactly the night I wanted, but it's the night I got. It was a good dinner Bonnie; I'll give you a call later."

Bonnie nodded knowing that Tyler wouldn't call. She walked over to the door and opened it, "I did have a nice night," she smiled at him.

"Of course, have we ever had a bad date?" he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Bonnie breathed out closing the door behind Tyler and leaning up against the glass. She closed her eyes, "What are you doing Bon?" she whispered.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon opened his condo door and threw his keys down on the table. Sandy immediately barreled over to him wagging her tail, "Yes, of course…one minute," he mumbled reaching for her leash and attaching it to her collar. He headed outside and started their nightly walk down the street with Sandy happily strolling along. Scanning through his phone, he stopped on Bonnie's name.

He could admit it. Seeing her with the stockbroker bothered him just a little. His mother was right. His hand hovered over the button to call her and spookily, his phone began to glow with her name. He touched the green button and raised his phone to his ear, "Is Tyler ok with you calling me, right now?" he smirked.

"I don't know, he's not here. But you can always ask him when you set up a meeting."

Damon laughed, "Yeah, he's ambitious."

"That he is."

"So I thought you two weren't dating anymore…"

Bonnie walked around her bedroom, "Yeah, we just went out tonight. I don't think it will happen again. Tyler wants something that I don't, so I think its best I leave what we had in the past."

Damon stopped walking, "That's very grown up of you."

"Well, I decided it was time to grow up a little and I'm going to Detroit this weekend and it would just be weird, you know."

"Going to Detroit…to see Bianca?"

He heard a slight chuckle from Bonnie, "No, Marcel invited me."

Damon rolled his eyes, "So he's already starting his _wooing_ of you."

"Don't say it like that," Bonnie laughed.

"Don't say it like what?"

"Like Marcel has some master plan."

"Bonnie, he has a master plan," Damon guided Sandy back towards the apartment, "the master plan is to have you as his girlfriend and I imagine, pull out all the stops to get you to move there and be his lady love."

Bonnie scoffed, "Really?"

"Bonnie, I know how men operate."

"Oh I'm sure you do Damon Salvatore. You've been single for 10 seconds, so I am sure that pretty soon you will be searching for the next woman to be the Queen of your castle."

Damon laughed harder than he intended to, "Bonnie, it's not like that and I think I need to take a break anyway…"

"She scarred you that bad huh?" Bonnie asked.

"I haven't made the best choices that's all and I just want to take a step back now," Damon stated.

"Well, I hope that it works out for you."

"So you're leaving for Detroit this weekend…what on Friday?"

"Yes, on Friday…why?"

"Would you like to meet tomorrow night for a drink?" Damon asked.

"A drink, at Revel?"

"Of course, its my favorite place to drink next to our coffee place."

"Ok, we can have a drink tomorrow since I'm going to miss our Saturday meeting," Bonnie smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed.

They made small talk and then ended the call for the evening. Bonnie held onto her phone for a few moments biting her lip. She wasn't sure what she was doing with the friendship with Damon. However, she prayed she didn't get herself in trouble over it. She fell back on her pillows as the phone began to ring and Marcel's name filled the screen, "Marcel…hi," she smiled answering.

"I was hoping that you were still awake," his cool baritone voice came through the phone.

"Yeah, I was just settling down into bed actually."

"Ahh…so I caught you at a good time."

Bonnie found herself smiling, Marcel was…cute, "I guess you did. So I'm all set to come on Friday," she replied, "after work, I'm heading straight to the airport, stopping at Bianca's apartment and then coming to the game."

"Right, I have your ticket at the box office."

"Great. It's been awhile since I've been to Detroit. Bianca is never home and my life was hectic when I just joined the firm. But I have to let you know that I may have to do some work Saturday morning."

Marcel let out a tiny sigh, "I understand…I don't like it, but I get it."

"Don't worry, I will be all yours after that."

"Promise?" Marcel asked.

"I do," Bonnie answered.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The next evening, Damon stood in front of the mirror shaving. He meant what he told his mother and Bonnie the night before. He was taking a break from relationships. Ever since that night with Sabine, something had nagged at him. The relationship with Sabine was always wrong. There was nothing right about it. She was his mother's best friend and his best friend's mother. He had lied to everyone about what he was doing and where he was going during the time he was seeing her. Even when he ended up in the hospital and in a coma, he never told anyone the real reason behind it.

He wondered why had he stayed quiet about their relationship? Was it because of the fact that he would be blamed for it? Was it the fact that his mother would have a problem with it and her friendship with Sabine would end? Would he lose his friendship with Tanner over it? Then it was the fact that Sabine had a way of making sure she got what she wanted. It was what started their relationship and what ended it.

"Call from 212-555-3278," his overhead speaker announced.

He paused mid-shave. Although the number wasn't in his phone, he knew it by heart. He paused as the speaker repeated the number, "Answer," he stated.

"Damon, for a moment I thought you wouldn't answer my call," her voice filled his bathroom.

"Sabine."

"Yes, I've been thinking of you."

"How was your trip back?" Damon asked.

"It was fine. Have you thought about our last night together?"

"Actually Sabine, I have."

He heard her chuckle with delight, "I knew you would."

"I've been thinking about how much of a mistake it was," Damon stated placing his razor down, "Sabine, when I left New York… _how_ I left New York happened for a reason. We were a mistake Sabine. I know that you were dealing with a lot when I came into your life. I know it was a hard time with what happened with Dimitri and maybe I had some things to learn about myself."

"Damon, we were perfect together. You know that."

"No, we really weren't. Sabine, I meant what I said—that night, was it. Can we just be happy with that?"

She was silent for a few moments and Damon knew something was coming, "You're just like him!" she hissed, before the phone went silent. Before, Damon would have dropped everything and rushed to her—but he learned that lesson and there was no way he was falling for that again.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie entered Revel and took in the crowded bar and dance floor, "Miss Bennett," Tanner, one of the doormen greeted Bonnie as soon as he stepped inside.

"Tanner, how are you?" she smiled.

"Great…we're busy and busy is good. Mr. Salvatore is in his office; he's waiting for you."

Bonnie nodded making her way through the crowd and up the stairs towards Damon's office. She found him staring at his computer screen when she entered, "Always looking over those numbers huh?" she asked.

"Well how else do you think we're going to afford your firm's exuberant fees," he stood up walking over and closing the door behind her.

"Ha, ha," Bonnie mocked him taking a seat in on the couch on the opposite side of his desk. Damon walked over to the drink cart pouring a light brown creamy mixture into martini glasses, "hmm, what is that?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Well…" Damon began walking over with the martini glasses, "since you are running off to Detroit to have coffee with another man, I thought we could have our coffee tonight—with a little twist. Anna made it, she calls it an Extra Dirty Latte Martini."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "An extra dirty latte? Sounds like something that will have me making all types of bad decisions," Bonnie stated taking the glass from Damon and sipping it, she immediately felt the cold liquid travel down her throat and the fact that she tasted no alcohol told her that there was plenty of alcohol in this concoction.

"This is pretty damn good," Damon licked his lips taking another sip of the martini, "so what are you going to do in Detroit, exactly?"

Bonnie shrugged, "Go to a Devils game, hang out with the team and Bianca. I'm not exactly sure what Marcel has planned."

"Well if he's trying to get you to become his one and only lady love, he will undoubtedly take you out to a fancy dinner and then show you that he can be a _really_ fun guy…probably take you out for karaoke…"

Bonnie laughed into her martini glass, "Karaoke?"

"He seems like the type of guy who would do karaoke," Damon shrugged.

"I doubt he does…"

"But would it makes you laugh?" Damon peered over at her.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile, "I think it would actually."

"Then he will probably do it or maybe take you to an arcade or something."

Damon finished up his martini and refilled his and Bonnie's glasses, "Hey!" she protested, "I have to work tomorrow."

"So you do," Damon winked at her, "but first, you will have a drink with me tonight and talk about what exactly you are expecting from this little trip with your new potential boyfriend."

Bonnie studied her martini for a few moments and sipped, "I don't know exactly, I mean Marcel is nice and there's no reason why I shouldn't give him a chance?" she shrugged, "and I haven't made it promises and I get to visit my sister."

"But do you think that he will want this to be a start of a relationship?"

Bonnie smirked, "Well of course, I mean…I am ME."

"So you are," Damon looked over at her admiring her smile and her eyes, "I just want you to have fun on this little trip…" he traced the top of his martini glass and then bumped his shoulder with hers, "but not too much fun, I don't want this Marcel person to romance you so well that you decide to relocate to Detroit."

"Oh and what then, you won't hop on a plane and meet me for Saturday mornings for coffee?"

"I think Marcel would hate that," Damon answered.

Bonnie shrugged, "Oh well, he would have to deal."

Damon concentrated on his martini glass for a few moments. Bonnie watched him open his mouth and then close it before repeating the movement and speaking, "Bonnie, everyone keeps asking me how we are just friends?"

"You don't say," Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

Damon met her gaze, "And I tell them because I like having you as my friend and I'm not the best at relationships, so in order to keep you in my life—friendship is the best way to go."

Bonnie wasn't sure why the temperature in the office increased to at least 90 degrees. Damon had basically friend zoned her, but it didn't exactly feel like it. The way his eyes were studying her and the tone in which he said those words, it was almost as if he had declared his love for her, "Well I'm glad you feel that way. I feel the same way," she managed to squeeze out.

Damon swallowed the rest of his martini, "Good, because I'm no good as a boyfriend…I'm barely passable as a friend."

"Damon, you're not that bad," Bonnie sipped her martini.

Damon placed his glass on the table and turned to stare at Bonnie, "Oh really? Tell me what kind of _friend_ sleeps with his best friend's mother for months and says nothing?"

She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or her hearing, but she nearly choked on the liquid in her mouth as Damon's admission rolled off his lips. She turned to stare at him and saw not a hint of playfulness or joking and suddenly, all the heat building between them had frozen over.

 **Well Damon came clean…how exactly will Bonnie deal with his admission or will she deal with her** _ **friend's**_ **admission at all?**

 **Please show your love/like. Thank you always for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8: Flat White

**Thank you for your messages and your reviews. Authors never really know whether people are still interested absent reviews or messages, so I am grateful when you let me know that you are reading, what you like. Reviews and encouragement do help authors write and you have no idea what that motivation does. Thank you once again and get ready to hear about what happened in New York between Damon and Sabine.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

Ch. 8: Flat White

Stefan slowly opened Damon's already cracked office door. Finding his older brother sitting on the couch, half a bottle of bourbon in front of him and holding a glass staring out into nothingness. There were two martini glasses on the coffee table, but no sign of anyone else, "Hey, I thought Bonnie was here?" Stefan looked around, "is she in the bathroom?"

"Nope," Damon slowly swallowed the bourbon that was in his glass and refilled it immediately.

Stefan craned his neck around the office, "Oook, so she left?"

Damon grimaced as he downed his drink, "Oh she sure did."

Stefan's eyes shifted, "Did something happen?"

"Oh yeah."

Closing his eyes, Stefan sighed and braced himself, his brother had a penchant for ruining his relationships with women—whether platonic or not, "What happened?"

"I told Bonnie about me and Sabine," Damon said the words slowly, but he sounded as if it pained him to even admit it at this point. The truth was, it _did_ pain him.

Stefan's eyes went wild, "You did what! Why…why would you do that?"

"Because…" Damon began and then realized that he didn't have a good reason, not a reason that Stefan would be satisfied with, "because I wanted to."

The look of disbelief on Stefan's face was picture worthy as he blinked rapidly, "Ok and what did she say, what did she do?"

"She looked at me like I was garbage, made some excuse about having to go home and pack for her weekend with her new potential boyfriend and that was that," Damon drained the last of the bourbon bottle while Stefan quietly whispered 'Wow' causing Damon to point at him, "so you see, I can't even keep a good ole friendship going with a woman."

"Maybe she was just shocked and didn't know what to say. You two just met not too long ago and she apparently is going away, so she needed to make sure everything was packed."

Damon snorted, "Stop acting like a mother trying to convince her son he's still handsome. It's fine. She bolted when she found out about me. It's ok. We will just have the working relationship. I don't blame her actually, so it is what it is," Damon swallowed the rest of his bourbon trying to convince the words that he just spoke to Stefan were the truth.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie rushed into her townhome and closed the door behind her. Rubbing her temples, trying to get her mind to stop spinning from what Damon confessed. She couldn't believe she bolted the way she did. It was rude, it was thoughtless and it was unusual of her. He confessed to sleeping with his friend's mom, besides the ultimate ick factor—she couldn't understand why he would confess that to her, especially like _that_. Her mind immediately wondered if he told her to push her away or somehow absolve himself of all of sins. Her feelings were a jumble of complete and utter confusion for Damon at this point. She professed to only want friendship from him, but his confession stirred up something unexplainable and that gave way to thoughts that maybe she did want more than friendship from him. Hell, after he confessed that he was sleeping with his best friend's mother or slept with rather, his voice drifted further and further away. Bonnie thought she heard that it was an affair for a couple of months that just officially ended. He wasn't sure what kept him coming back, he just did. As he continued to talk about it, Bonnie felt herself needing to get away from him just so he would stop talking. She remembered mumbling something and racing out of his office and that was it. She hopped in her car and got as far away from Revel as she could. She needed to apologize…and she would, once she figured out what the hell to say.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon walked into his bedroom shedding his suit jacket throwing it on his chaise. Plopping down on the edge of his bed Sandy sat at his feet, giving him a sad expression. "Yeah, I know girl," he mumbled reaching down and touching the top of her head, "I think I may have lost our coffee shop friend tonight," he bent down to face her big brown eyes, "remember, when I told you honesty is the best policy when you chewed up my Italian black loafers…yeah…it's not."

He laid back on the bed and rubbed his hands over his face. So things were awkward now with Bonnie. He'd made it that way and although Stefan didn't read him the riot act for once, he knew his brother was pissed. Standing up, he stripped off his clothes and before stepping into the bathroom, his cell phone vibrated on his bed.

'Bonnie is calling, Bonnie is calling' the speaker in his bathroom announced over and over again. Looking towards his bed, he bit his lip. He wasn't ready for this conversation, but he was a big boy, he sauntered over to the bed and scooped up his cell answering, "Hello."

He heard her breathe out for a few seconds before she spoke. He could tell that she was nervous, "Damon, hi…it's Bonnie."

He smiled, "I know, your name is in my phone."

"Right…I…" she drifted off for a few moments and he knew that she was biting her lip, "I'm sorry for running out the way I did. I shouldn't have…you told me something that I know was hard for you to do and I just ran out on you. It was wrong. Soo…can I get a do-over?"

Damon smiled, "You can, but after you come back from your trip. I shouldn't have laid something so heavy on you before your trip."

"It's ok, we're friends and obviously it's been bothering you…"

Damon gave her a dry chuckle, "Well its definitely not something that I share with most people."

And she felt like shit. He was being self deprecating and all, but for him to confess something so important and secret—it meant something. She needed to be a friend and she would be exactly that, "Ok…we need to talk about this before I come back," she declared, "how about we have a do-over now? It's not too late. I will text you my address."

"Ok, see you soon," Damon found himself saying and not exactly sure why, but he had a want to see her and make things right (if they needed to be right).

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Seconds after ending the call with Damon, Bonnie hurried around her living room trying to make sure that everything was in its rightful place. Any wayward shoes, purses, jackets, plates and cups were put in their proper places. She fixed framed pictures all around, made sure that magazines and books were straight. There was no good explanation as to why she cared how her place looked for Damon's visit. They were just…friends or something, she guessed. His confession made her feel strange and her inviting him over to discuss it some more was even stranger; completely out of character for her. Her favorite way to deal with something as uncomfortable as a declaration like Damon's was avoidance.

As she placed one of Elena's medical magazines on the coffee table, the doorbell rang and she glanced at herself in the mirror. She had stripped off her work clothes and put on some jeans and a t-shirt. She touched her hair for a moment, fixing a stray hair and headed over to the door. She could see him through the glass and she paused in the hallway to take a deep breath. She resumed walking at the sound of a knock. Unlocking the door, she opened it slowly to Damon standing on the step dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hi," he stated with a crooked smile allowing his eyes to roam over her body.

"Hi," she stood in the doorway staring at him and when his eyes drifted behind her, she remembered, "oh my god, come in…come in," she moved out of the way as he brushed past her and stood in the foyer.

"Nice," he nodded looking around at the nicely decorated townhouse.

"Yeah, it's a property owned by Elena's family. We moved in after college, the rent's not too bad and its close to our jobs and she's a good roommate, soo…" she rambled realizing that she was slightly nervous. One, because of the conversation that they were about to have and Two, because he was standing in her house for the first time, "why don't you come into the living room?"

Damon nodded following Bonnie into the living room, she took a seat on the couch sitting on her leg and he sat next to her. He rubbed his thighs for a few moments and then turned to her, "First, I didn't expect to say to you what I did earlier. It kind of came out and I apologize for laying it on you like that," he connected with her eyes, "second, I don't blame you for getting the hell away from me as soon as you could," Damon laughed lightly, "but I guess, I just felt comfortable talking to you for some reason," he went on slightly avoiding her gaze.

Bonnie gave him a small smile, "I have to admit that I didn't expect to hear that from you tonight or ever, for that matter. I mean, I could not imagine ever looking at Elena's Dad that way in any, way, shape or form."

Damon snickered, "Well I'm sure that's true. What happened with me and Sabine was…different."

"How? I mean…how do you start an affair with your best friend's mom though?" Bonnie asked in astonishment, "like…did she think about you in that way when you were young?" she whispered as if someone could overhear them.

He shrugged, "I hope not. I don't know. Look, Tanner's dad was cheating on her and she was depressed. I was in New York at the time, Tanner wasn't and he asked me to check up on her…"

"With your penis?" Bonnie asked.

Damon chuckled mockingly, "No. One night, we went to some charity dinner and I was her escort…"

"In more ways than one."

"Bonnie…" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry!" she shrugged, "go on."

"So we went, had a good time and I drove her home. She invited me in to talk for awhile. She said she was lonely and ever since her husband left, she'd been feeling like she was lost in the world. I get it, my mother used to get in these moods after my father died. So I stayed with her and we talked. She told me about her life when she was younger, a socialite and how she had dreams of being so much more than someone's wife and that's what she ended up being…she told me that she allowed her beauty to fade while being married to a horrible man."

Bonnie stared at him unblinkingly, "She played you," she deadpanned.

Damon shrugged, "Maybe. The next thing I remember, she kissed me. I initially pulled away from her, but she wasn't exactly one to take no for an answer—so she kissed me a little more forcefully. I'm not proud of it, but I enjoyed it."

Bonnie wore a face of disgust staring at him; just the thought of it, "So that night led to more and after that…" Damon looked over at Bonnie who looked like she was sick, "it led to more nights."

Bonnie shook her head to erase the mere thought of Bonnie in bed with a woman old enough to be his mother, "So you say it just ended…why?"

"Well it ended right before I moved back to Mystic Falls. It's actually part of the reason why I moved back to Mystic Falls," Damon glanced over at her as if he was debating if she was ready to hear the rest and she in return leaned forward, she wanted to know what made him end his affair with a woman old enough to be his mama and move back to Mystic Falls, "So what happened? I guess Tanner didn't find out because you two are still friends and you having sex with his mom probably would end that."

"Most definitely."

"So what happened?"

Damon exhaled looking over at Bonnie. He remembered the night like yesterday now and every time he thought about it, it made his blood boil. He hadn't told anyone the full story and here he was about to spill his guts, "Well…it's something of a movie of the week…" he began.

 _It had been his first night off from the club in weeks. He had successful trained his General Manager, Josie to take over for him. With his favorite bottle of Bourbon chilling in the fridge, he was looking forward to a quiet night with just him and that bottle. The last couple of weeks, he'd been trying to break things off with Sabine. At first, he could admit that their dalliance was the result of a teenage fantasy that he harbored for years, but at this point—it had turned into something else. It was almost as if Sabine was obsessed with him. She would call him all day, show up at the club unannounced, get testy if he wasn't available and then cry buckets of tears every time it appeared that he was about to break things off. She was getting on his last fucking nerve._

 _He had just walked into his apartment after at least 20 text messages and 10 voice messages from her that day. He wasn't in the mood to speak to her and sure as hell wasn't in the mood to see her. The truth was, his relationship with her was starting to turn into one big Lifetime movie and the sexy and forbidden part had ended weeks ago._

 _Plopping down on his couch, he flipped on the television and scanned the channels for a baseball game. His phone vibrated on his coffee table and he ignored it. It stopped after a few moments and he went back to his television. His phone started again and he glanced down. It was Sabine again. Fed up, he snatched up his phone and touched the green button, "Hello," he stated tiredly._

" _Damon…" Sabine breathed out wearily._

" _Sabine, what is going on?" he sighed._

" _I_ _ **need**_ _to see you."_

 _Damon closed his eyes, "Sabine, WHY do you need to see me?"_

" _I need to speak with you."_

" _You're speaking to me now."_

 _He heard her sob quietly, "I'm not feeling well today and I just need to see you, you make me feel better."_

" _Sabine, I really need some time by myself."_

" _Damon…I can't do this anymore."_

" _You can't do what anymore?" Damon asked leaning back on the couch._

" _Life. Damon, everyone I love moves away from me. Richard…Tanner...you," she cried._

 _Damon sat up, "Sabine…what are you talking about?"_

 _The call ended. Damon glanced down at his phone and shot up from the couch, dialing her number again. The phone went straight to voicemail, "Sabine! Answer the phone!" Damon yelled as his heartbeat increased. His hands shook as he dialed her number again and received her voicemail._

 _He paced his living room running his hand through his hair. As he dialed her, he received a text photo of a pile of pills and Sabine's small handgun that she kept by her bedside since her husband left was placed next to a glass of vodka (Sabine's drink of choice)._

 _Damon felt as if his heart would beat out of his chest as he grabbed his keys and rushed out of his apartment. Racing down to his car, jumping inside, he peeled out of his garage, speeding towards Sabine's condo. He dialed her repeatedly and there was no answer. He drove avoiding cars, speeding and running lights driving. He dialed her repeatedly begging her to answer the phone. He started to call the police, but if she were alive—she would kill him for causing such a stir and having her name in the papers. He couldn't call Tanner because he was unreachable at the time. His car skidded to a stop across the street from the large luxury condominiums that Sabine lived in. He hopped out of his car and dialed Sabine again and finally she answered, "Damon…I took the pills, you won't have to worry about me anymore," she informed him._

 _It was as if the entire world stopped and all of the sounds of the street faded away as Damon held onto his phone. He was frozen in place and that's why he didn't hear the tires screech, the screams and the yelling. He did see the lights when he cranked his neck around, the lights of the SUV came towards him and he couldn't move as he felt the impact, pain and then blackness._

"I had a head injury, my arm was broken and to add on to all of that, I went into cardiac arrest right after the accident," Damon recounted for Bonnie, "my heart stopped right there on that street, I'm told. It was amazing, they say, that I was even able to survive what happened to me. I was in a coma for days."

Bonnie stared at Damon. She had no words. It wasn't anything like what she expected he would say, "And she survived clearly," Bonnie shook her head.

Damon's jaw tightened and he squinted. His anger was unmistakable, "She was gas lighting me. She never took any pills, she had no intention on taking pills or killing herself. She just wanted to get me over her place. She had cooked dinner and she bought me a gift, a fucking watch!" Damon stated with complete disdain, "she was one of the people who called 911."

"Wow," Bonnie gasped, "you almost died because of a game she played."

"Because she wanted me not to end what we had. She wanted it to continue," Damon shook his head, "and at first, I didn't remember. I didn't remember about the phone call or anything. My cell phone was destroyed in the accident. She said nothing about it. My mother sat by my bedside and Sabine was there every day as well. She told my mother that she wanted to be there for her."

"That audacity," Bonnie snorted, "so how did you remember what happened?"

Damon breathed out, "Well it took some time, I couldn't remember it. I was in rehab for months. My mother and Stefan told me to come to Mystic Falls, they wanted me to come home and have a quieter lifestyle. They never quite understood how I didn't see the SUV coming before it hit me and I couldn't remember either. So after being in rehab and basically spending hours on memory exercises, I got my replacement phone and the great _cloud_ did it's thing. All of the texts and pictures appeared. It was a mindfuck for sure, I confronted her and she admitted to it…but she painted it as some kind of display of love. It was psychotic."

Bonnie shook her head. It was very rare that she was speechless and she was indeed speechless up until a point, "So if she did all of that, you said that your relationship ended very recently after all that happened—you really went back to her?"

Damon grimaced, "I didn't go back to her per se."

"Soo…"

"When she and Tanner came to town a couple of weeks ago, I invited Sabine over. She has this way of being persistent and I don't know, I guess I do still feel some kind of guilt about her and maybe I shouldn't have entered into a relationship with her. I knew that it would be nothing more than a physical thing between us," Damon explained, "so we had dinner and she asked me for one more night…"

"And you gave her one more night?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

Damon nodded sheepishly, "Yeah and she's called, but I'm not going down that road again."

She shook her head. Damon could see a mixture of disappointment and confusion on Bonnie's face, "I know, it was stupid…" he confessed.

"It was a dumb manly mistake," Bonnie supplied.

"Trust me, I know. But I'm smarter now. I know not to fall for any of her dramatic displays to get me to do anything that she wants. I can't do that."

Bonnie shook her head, "So are you going to tell Tanner?"

Damon immediately shook his head, "No…noooo…no…Tanner is a hot head and I can't do that, he would kill me."

Bonnie chuckled, "Quite a situation you have there Damon and you can trust her not to tell Tanner?"

He shook his head, "No, she won't. Sabine is a proud woman and I think that's what hit her so hard about her husband leaving her. She would never admit that she got dumped by me."

Bonnie chortled out of the sheer craziness of his story.

Damon looked over at her and was a little relieved to see that Bonnie was laughing at his pain. She was laughing at him, but he would take it. The situation was wild and telling someone else about this crazy world he involved himself in made him feel better, "So do you want to run away from me again?" he asked.

Bonnie cracked a smile, "No, despite the fact that I am still weirded out and maybe a little grossed out that you were having sex with your best friend's mom, I don't want to run away from you. I guess we all have our pasts; I mean…mine is not nearly as colorful as yours."

Damon breathed out a sigh of relief, "Yeah…"

"But what made you tell me this?" Bonnie looked over at Damon. Her heartbeat quickened as she met his eyes, they were sitting on her couch and she could feel the room suddenly increase in temperature as she kind of regretted asking him that question.

Her emerald eyes were staring right through him and he opened his mouth to speak. Why did he tell Bonnie his secrets? What made him confess all to her? He smiled, "Because next to Stefan, you are the only person that I feel like I can talk to about this. Bonnie, it's wild to me that I walked into a coffee shop and met someone who I consider one of my closest friends, despite playing that trick on me. So I don't know what made me tell you that tonight. Maybe its because I want you to know that I take our friendship seriously and I want you to trust me?" he confessed, "I don't have many friends and I just want to be honest with you to make sure we stay that way."

"I know that this is something that you don't tell everyone, so I know it means a lot that you are sharing it with me and I do think that our friendship is something I didn't expect either, but as time goes on—I can't imagine us not being friends, you know."

Damon locked eyes with her, "So does this mean, you're not casting me aside because of all my drama?"

Bonnie gazed at Damon and shook her head, "No, I'm not."

"Good because I am low on friends that I can be completely open with," Damon smiled at her.

"Well Damon, I'm not going to stop being your friend because you have an old lady fetish," Bonnie knocked her shoulder with his.

He nodded taking the hit, "Very funny Bonnie."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The next afternoon, Bonnie tried to focus on her book that she brought with her on the plane but her thoughts kept floating back to her conversation with Damon. He was open and honest with her and although, she believed he was led around by his dick—she did believe that he was trying to be Captain Save an Old Hoe when he first started with Sabine. At first, she thought he was friend zoning her with the confession, but the way he looked at her when he finished his story and they agreed that they were still friends, stirred something inside of her at least. She understood that he was messy and was in no position to be a boyfriend, but those eyes…that body…the way he made her laugh…the smile he gave her…he sure enough gave an impression of being a boyfriend.

"Get it together Bonnie," she whispered to herself settling down in her seat. She was on her way for her weekend visit with Marcel and pushing whatever feelings for Damon down was at the top of her list…wait…did she just think that? She needed to push her _friendship_ with Damon to the side and enjoy her time with Marcel. He was nice and he had sent her numerous text messages about looking forward to her visit. Marcel was a good guy; one that probably never slept with his best friend's mother, so she needed to give him a real chance. At that moment on the plane, she decided that this weekend would be all about exploring things with Marcel and no one else.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"You know, I hope this bribe to the Chamber of Commerce gets us some deals along the way. Maybe some percentages off our liquor, furniture, construction?" Damon scribbled his signature on a check handing it over to Stefan.

"It's not a bribe, it's a _donation_ ," Stefan tucked the check in his pocket, "we have a table at the gala next Saturday and we need to fill it. Any guesses on who we can invite?"

"Our mother, of course," Damon answered, "and I'm sure you can look in your phone and find one or two women," he glanced up.

"Right and Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

Damon sat back, "We're on good terms, but her company bought a table and she will be there."

"I see and what about Elena?" Stefan asked nonchalantly picking up one of the expensive fountain pens off of Damon's desk.

"Stay away from her," Damon shook his finger at his brother, "the Salvatore brothers have turned over a new leaf and that does not mean pursuing women who are involved with other men."

Stefan sighed, sliding off of the desk, "Relax…Elena gave me some speech about her being devoted to her nice and _safe_ boyfriend," Stefan tucked Damon's pen in his jacket, "so that _friendship_ is pretty much over. I can easily find a date, maybe you should start looking."

Damon closed the checkbook and placed it in the steel safe in his office, shaking his head, he turned to his brother, "I told you, I was taking a break."

"I telling you, you need to find a date—not a girlfriend, maybe you won't be as uptight if you find someone."

"Thanks," Damon mumbled as he watched Stefan leave his office.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"I don't understand why you're staying here," Bianca criticized opening her apartment door with a huff, "you _should_ be with Marcel taking in all his has to offer," licking her lips before plopping down on her couch.

Bonnie lugged in her rolling suitcase and took in Bianca's new apartment in downtown Detroit. It was one of those new loft style luxury apartments, with a kitchen that resembled something from the movie Smart House. Everything was stainless steel, marble and cherry wood with a complete open concept. There was a huge portrait of Bianca lying on a bed, in a black satin dress with pearls and her seducing the camera—think Dorothy Dandridge hanging over the couch. Bonnie snickered, No one could love Bianca more than Bianca, she thought.

Bonnie explained taking a seat on the dark purple couch that Bianca had searched all over for months (and had Bonnie search for as well), "Because Marcel and I are getting to know each other and I didn't want him to think that this is anything more than a get to know each other trip,"

"Right, you'll be giving up the panties by Sunday," Bianca flagged her eliciting a gasp from Bonnie, who threw the pillow towards her head, "Bonnie, I don't know why you try to fool me. I know that you are going through your hoe phase," Bonnie's mouth dropped and Bianca went on, "you were with Enzo the entire time you were in college. One penis, the entire time, all four years. You are making up for it now and it's ok. Do I need to get Grams on the phone so she can give you a talking to?" Bianca picked up her phone and held it up causing Bonnie to leap across the couch and grab the phone, "Don't you dare!" she wrestled the phone from Bianca who collapsed into giggles as Bonnie breathed heavily, "I hate you," Bonnie glared at her sister.

"I know," Bianca winked wrapping her arm around Bonnie, "I miss having you where I am to torture."

Bonnie laughed, "I know you do."

"Maybe once you're done hoeing, you will actually settle down with Marcel and we will be in the same city again," Bianca sighed dreamily. Bonnie glanced up at her twin and smiled. The connection was powerful between them. As hard as they could argue, they loved each other the same way.

"Orrrrr you could just move to Mystic Falls," Bonnie sang.

Bianca looked down, "Not in any way, shape or form as long as planes work."

"Right," Bonnie laughed.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

That evening, instead of center court seats, Marcel had seen to it that Bonnie got a seat in one of the Suites where some of the players' wives. It was weird because Bonnie knew of the stories, the stares, the snipes that the wives usually gave some of the Devil girls. Bianca was hard as nails, so she didn't care about their attitudes or their insecurities and Bonnie knew that would shape her evening.

Upon entering the suite, she was met with a world of tight clothes, hair extensions, make up and humongous diamonds. It was enthralling to her to listen to them joke and not so subtlety brag about their luxurious lives and basically ignore her for the first couple of minutes.

"Excuse me, but you look so familiar," a tall chestnut colored woman appeared from the side of Bonnie, as if she teleported.

"I'm Bianca Bennett's sister."

There was a brief look of scorn and detestation that crossed her eyes before she recovered, "Oooh," she answered without _completely_ covering up her loathing, "is she your _older_ sister?" The way she said older made Bonnie's teeth itch. Bonnie smiled, "Actually she is, by two minutes. We're twins and that means, we protect each other by any means necessary," Bonnie eyes narrowed.

"How lovely!" she replied.

"And you are?" Bonnie asked with a smile on her face.

"Lara Richardson, I'm Jason Richardson's wife," she informed Bonnie as if Jason Richardson was the President of the United States and not just the Franchise Player of a Basketball team _and_ one of Bianca's former conquests.

"Oooh Jason! Yes, we've met numerous times! He came to Thanksgiving dinner one year, he loved my mom's mac and cheese," Bonnie beamed causing Lara's nostrils to flair as she turned around quickly and went over to a group of other wives to whisper.

"Bitch," Bonnie mumbled under her breath.

"Indeed," a voice stated next to her.

Bonnie turned to the short woman standing next to her, with a short pixie cut resembling Halle Berry's younger sister, "That was great!"

Bonnie grimaced, "I'm not usually a huge bitch, but when it comes to my sister…"

"And other bitches, I understand. Hi, I'm Jackie Marshall…I'm one of the new wives, married to Brian Marshall," she stuck out her hand, "and not part of the cool squad."

"Well consider yourself lucky."

Jackie nodded, "Absolutely, let's get a drink."

"Let's," Bonnie moved over to the bar with her new friend.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon watched from the bar sipping on a glass of bourbon. Stefan decided that they needed to do some brotherly bonding and so they both left the club to Alaric and they headed out to another bar in town. It wasn't upscale, it was one of those neighborhood bars that the locals frequented. A place where you just ordered drinks straight or with very little ingredients. It was simple and that's what he needed.

He looked around at the pockets of clientele, just people relaxing drinking their beers and eating bad bar food, "Damon…I want you to meet my new friends," Stefan grinned as he was flocked by two women. One was a blond with long, flowing tresses (definitely Stefan's type) and the other was a brunette with hazel eyes, who wouldn't make eye contact with Damon. Damon slid off of the stool—he was intrigued. His relationship with Andie ended months ago and Sabine was blocked and hadn't reached out in any way, shape or form. He wasn't a priest. It wouldn't hurt for him to date or spend time with someone.

"Hi, I'm Damon…the more interesting Brother," he winked holding out his hand.

The brunette giggled holding her hand up to her mouth, "Want to dance?" Damon asked.

"This happens to be my favorite song," she answered as a song from Lady Gaga flowed through the speakers.

"Then I'm in luck," Damon took her hand and led her out to the small dance floor.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The Detroit Devils were up by 20 points at half time and Bonnie was enjoying herself. Despite the glares from the other wives, she and Jackie enjoyed themselves. The Devil Girls were on the court doing a routine to one of Janet Jackson's dance hits and the crowd were on their feet dancing and mimicking the moves. Bonnie whooped and hollered with Jackie watching her sister dance across the floor.

"Enjoying the show?" a masculine voice whispered in her ear sending quakes down her spine as an arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer. The aromatic smell of his woodsy cologne slowly penetrated her nostrils and she felt tingling all over her body.

"Always," she turned to face Marcel who gazed down at her with his almond shaped eyes and grin, "I didn't expect to see you until after the game."

"Well I snuck up here to see you, make sure everything is ok."

"Everything is fine, having a great time with my friend Jackie here," Bonnie gestured over to her new friend who stood sipping her drink staring with wide eyes.

"Oh yes, hey Jackie!" he nodded towards her.

"Hey Marcel," she nodded back.

Marcel turned his attention back to Bonnie taking in her appearance like he was memorizing every aspect of her face, "I can't wait to spend time with you this weekend and tonight after the game."

"That's what I'm here for," Bonnie smiled.

"Ok, see you soon," Marcel hugged her tightly before letting her go and throwing a wave to the other ladies before leaving the suite.

"So that's why you're also in town?" Jackie saddled up next to her.

Bonnie smiled as she sipped her drink.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The Devils victory put everyone in a good mood as some members of the team, Bianca, Bonnie and Marcel gathered at a bar across the street from the stadium. Bonnie hung out with the team members whenever she visited Bianca, so she was used to most of them. However, there was one new person who wasn't part of the team who joined their celebration and he interested Bonnie by the way he and Bianca flirted. Bonnie decided to observe for a bit before putting her sister through the third degree.

"Enjoying yourself?" Marcel sat a glass of wine in front of her as they settled in at the bar.

"I am, watching the game was a little intense in that particular suite."

Marcel grimaced, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think that completely through. The wives can be a little intimidating."

"I wasn't intimidated, I think they were though," Bonnie gave him a satisfied smirk.

"And when you look like that, you remind me of your sister and I'm not sure that's a good thing," Marcel gently took Bonnie's hand and laced his hand through hers, "you know I can't wait for tomorrow, when I can have you all to myself."

"What do you have planned for me?" her eyes danced along with his.

"It's a secret."

With that he had built up her anticipation. First dates were always mysterious and a little exciting to her. She wasn't sure what kind of man Marcel was, but she was confident that he would plan something special for them, "What should I wear?" she gave him a flirtatious smile.

Marcel laughed with a glint in his eyes, "Do you want the PG answer or my real answer?"

The heat from Marcel's stare and comment hit Bonnie in her face, "The PG answer."

"A nice dress," he answered.

"I can do that."

"Good."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon laughed as the pretty brunette that he danced with over the past hour twirled around in a circle on the dance floor. She was attractive, bubbly and knew how to have fun—some things that he'd missed lately. Melanie was exactly what he needed at this point in his life. After dancing to a couple of songs they moved over to some bar stools, while Damon craned his neck around the bar to find his brother and his blond.

"They went outside to smoke cigars, Kristen likes that type of thing," Melanie shrugged while Damon ordered them both beers.

"Sounds like the kind of woman that my brother would love," Damon gave the bartender some bills.

"And what about you? Who are you besides _Damon_?" she asked taking her beer from Damon.

Damon mulled over that question. What exactly did she want to know? He decided to give her the Cliff Notes version, "Well my last name is Salvatore and I own a lounge here in Mystic Falls."

"What lounge?" she asked.

"Revel."

Her eyes widened and she almost choked on her beer, "What do you mean…Revel, the lounge over on Greene Street?"

"The one and only," Damon sipped beer.

"Wow, I've been there a couple of times. That place is great and you own it."

"With Stefan, it's a little family business. What about you?"

Melanie laughed, "Well what I do sounds a lot less exciting than what you do. I'm a school teacher, middle school—5th grade."

"That's fun," Damon deadpanned.

"Oh loads," she rolled her eyes, "so how is it that you are single? You're a good looking guy and you have a business, why is your brother looking to hook you up with someone?"

He shrugged. He had no desire to share with her that he had a crazy dating life and it always ended in disaster, mostly because of his own design. The closest relationship he had with the opposite sex at this point was with Bonnie and she was away with another man, "Well I'm not exactly the best candidate for boyfriend material."

"I can't believe that," Melanie fluttered her eyelashes.

Damon laughed long and hard, "Well believe it."

"Maybe I should see for myself," she stated taking out her phone, "what is your phone number Damon?"

Her forwardness turned Damon on. He wasn't interested in a relationship, but Melanie may be exactly what he needed to occupy his time and perhaps his bed (when he was ready to go down that road again). Damon found himself reciting his number to Melanie as she saved it in her phone, "I'm free whenever you are," she whispered in his ear.

Damon found himself grinning from ear to ear at the woman who had him contemplating the pledge he made about taking a step away from dating. "I called you, so you can save my number now," Melanie stated looking down at her phone.

Damon removed his phone from his pocket and glanced down, he saw Melanie's number and he noticed he had a text message from Bonnie. He stole a glance at Melanie who was scrolling through her phone and then opened up Bonnie's text. It was a picture of her wearing a Detroit Devils jersey and jeans, she was standing next to an elderly woman with a Detroit Devils midriff and shorts. The words under the text read, 'Found your next girlfriend!'. The hilarity of the text and the nerve of Bonnie made him snicker out loud. Even in Detroit she was mocking him. 'Ha, ha' he texted back before looking up at Melanie who looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Got your number, are you free tomorrow for an early dinner?" he asked her.

With her eyes shining and wetting her lips, she answered in the affirmative making Damon's night complete.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The sound of panting gently nudged Damon from his slumber as he opened his eyes slowly to Sandy standing over him breathing heavily and giving him a hopeful look, "Come on Girl, it's too early," he mumbled turning away from her noticing the sunlight drifting through his curtains. It was morning and he felt like he had just fallen asleep.

The panting mixed with whining continued and his eyes shot open, "I know its Saturday, but she's not there," he mumbled hoping and praying that the dog understood what he just said. His hopes were quickly dashed as the feeling of a wet nose prodding him ended whatever dreams he had of sleeping in. He sat up in bed rubbing his eyes, "Ok fine…fine!" he sighed sliding out of bed as Sandy happily followed him wagging her tail.

An hour later he found himself sitting at a table at _A Cup of Life_ with Barry singing one of Beyonce's newest songs behind the counter. Sandy was happily licking her water from the bowl and every time the door opened she looked up as if she was looking for Bonnie, but each time she was disappointed.

"It's ok Girl, she will be back next week," Damon sympathized before taking out his phone and snapping a picture of his coffee cup and then of Sandy. He fired off a text quickly and then sat back satisfied.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The sound of a text message coming through awoke Bonnie from her stupor and she reached blindly in Bianca's guest room for her phone on the night table. She wasn't sure what time she got in the apartment the previous night, but it was late. She remembered hanging out with Marcel and him driving her home because Bianca was still hanging out at the bar. The conversation was light between them, but she knew over the next two days, they would get to know each other on another level and she was ready…kind of.

She opened her text messages and immediately a text from Damon popped up. The first was a picture of a cup of coffee and it's caption 'Flat White' and the second was a picture of Sandy with a sad face with the caption read 'Not the same…'

"Aww," Bonnie frowned before texting the same sentiment to Damon with a sad face. She shook her head—the momentary feeling of sadness that came over her at that moment was weird. Here she was in Detroit to visit Marcel and Damon and his dog were dominating her morning thoughts. While she turned to place her cell phone on the night table, the guest room door burst open and Bianca entered wearing a huge smile on her face, "Good Morning!" she sang plopping down on the bed next to Bonnie.

"How are you even up right now?" Bonnie wrinkled her nose. Bianca smiled lying back on the bed next to Bonnie, "Hey, I can't help it if I get up bright and early every morning," she shrugged.

"Uh, huh and what time did you make it in last night?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe 3 or 4, who knows?"

"Yes and who was that guy that you were all booed up with, what was his name Khalil?"

The older twin gave her sister a secretive smile, "Khalil is my friend. He's new."

"So new that you said nothing about him in any of our phone calls," Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "you ask me everything about everyone I may look twice at, but you keep quiet about your own little exploits."

"Oh there's so many," Bianca waved her hand in the air.

"I know, Jason's wife sent me daggers all last night."

Bianca sucked her teeth, "She's a bitch. I'm sure you set her straight," she lifted her fist for Bonnie.

Bonnie bumped fists, "Sure did."

"My Sissy," Bianca hugged her tightly placing her leg over her Bonnie's causing Bonnie to erupt into giggles, "Stooopppp!" she screamed.

"Well this is a vision," a voice said from the doorway causing Bonnie to yelp. It was Khalil and his eyes were dancing in delight. Bonnie hated him already.

"Khalil!" Bianca hopped out of bed and skipped over to him wrapping her arm around him kissing him softly on the lips.

"I wanted to know if you ladies wanted waffles or pancakes. I made some blueberry compote to go on either."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Khalil's a chef," Bianca beamed and suddenly, Bonnie didn't hate Khalil so much anymore.

 **Well…a couple things happened in this chapter. Damon is definitely not getting a new girlfriend and neither is Bonnie, but they may find people who they like…but there will be a certain pull perhaps between Bamon that they may not be able to shake any time soon.**

 **What did you think about Damon's confession? Bonnie's reaction? I think Damon coming clean to Bonnie unprompted means something and demonstrates how he feels about their friendship.**

 **Please show your love/like…the next chapter will be pretty interesting.**


	9. Chapter 9: Long Black

**Thank you for your support! Sorry for the long wait, but just for that—2 Chapters! Please remember to feed the review meter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"So you and Bianca, how many minutes are you two apart?" Khalil asked hand washing the breakfast dishes while Bianca showered and Bonnie watched him from her kitchen stool. So far, Khalil proved himself to be a fantastic cook and Bonnie never witnessed her sister look more enchanted by someone. Personally, she was withholding her opinion on Khalil, she wasn't sure if he was trustworthy just _yet_. Sure he had the body of an Adonis, the color of caramel and had hazel eyes that looked like you couldn't believe a damn thing he said—all that didn't necessarily mean that he was right for her Sissy.

"Two," Bonnie answered dryly.

"Ahh…"

"So what is it you do Khalil? I know you're a chef—but where do you work exactly?" Bonnie questioned sipping her mimosa.

Turning to Bonnie, Khalil flashed a grin at her completely non-pulsed by this cross examination, "I own a restaurant on the waterfront, it's called 'Q'zine'. It's a soul food place, but with some minor twists."

"Ahh, I see and you are how old?"

"The third degree huh?"

Bonnie finished her mimosa shrugging, "You haven't met our Grandmother yet, when you do—you will know exactly what third degree questioning is, so how are old you?"

Khalil leaned on the counter drying his hands on a kitchen towel, "I'm 33."

"I see…well Mr. Chef and Restaurateur Khalil, you better not play around with my sister or you will see how close twins are. I don't mind going to jail for her," Bonnie asserted before sliding off of her stool and heading into the guest bedroom to get dressed. She could feel Khalil's eyes on her, but she was also aware that she made her point.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon stood in the doorway of the Salvatore kitchen as his mother mixed the batter for cupcakes that she planned to take over to one of the neighbors. Since his father passed away, Lily decided to hang out with some of the neighbors—most of them were in their 70's and preferred to sit around knitting and drinking margaritas.

"So where is your brother? He was supposed to come over and help me with these too," Lily threw a look at Damon, "not that you are helping much."

"I will put on the sprinkles," Damon held up the container and shook it, "and Stefan…he's probably out with his newest victim."

Lily clucked her tongue rolling her eyes, "You know, if one of you would just settle down with one of these women—you would make me very, very happy."

"Maybe you should tell Stefan to stop dating all over the place and maybe you can get exactly that," Damon watched Lily place her batter in the cupcake pans, "and besides, you told me when you begged me to come back home that I needed to take a break. That I needed to slow down, so I moved back here and got a dog."

"And that Andie girl."

"One misstep," Damon raised a finger.

Lily rolled her eyes, "So who's the new woman…Bonnie, is that her name?"

Damon stuck his finger in the empty bowl to gather some batter that was left over before placing it in his mouth, "I met a woman in a bar last night…"

After placing the baking pan in the oven, Lily turned to him and flashed one of her most disapproving looks, "A bar Damon, really?"

"I _own_ a bar, Mom," Damon stared across the counter at his mother.

"A _lounge_."

" _Anyway_ , I met someone at a bar last night. Her name is Melanie, she's a teacher."

Lily chuckled, "A teacher?"

"Yes a teacher."

"That's new for you," Lily stated.

"Yeah, we're going out tonight. It's a nice restaurant and maybe something else, nothing too crazy."

Lily stood staring at her oldest son, the one that she almost lost months before and the one who always seemed to be hiding something underneath it all, "Well I hope you have a good time with her and it turns into something that can blossom into a real relationship."

Damon cocked an eyebrow, "Do you torture Stefan with this kind of talk too?"

Lily laughed shaking her in the negative, "Why would I? He won't listen to me—you may though…" she trailed off for a moment and then opened her mouth to speak, "were you seeing someone before you left New York?"

Damon's eyes widened. Did she know? Did she suspect? His eyes shifted looking over at Lily, "Why would you ask that?"

"Because…I don't know. You were never available, when I called you—you always rushed me off the phone, it just seemed like you had someone. But I never saw her come to the hospital. The people from your bar did, but never someone who acted like a girlfriend."

 _She was sitting right next to you_ , Damon thought before answering, "Mother, there was no one special. Don't you think she would have been crying by my beside too?" he wiggled his eyebrow and was rewarded with a slap on the arm from Lily.

"And to think the doctors thought your personality would change," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you love my personality…your other son doesn't come here and watch you bake cupcakes."

"If that makes you feel better my son."

Needing to change the subject, Damon's eyes lit up, "Hey, we have a table for the Children's Hospital fundraiser next weekend, do you want to come?"

"Hmm, can I bring Julian as my date?" Lily smiled sweetly causing Damon to immediately frown. Julian was Lily's newest paramour. Damon guessed he was a good guy; he was a lawyer around town who specialized in family law. He was a monotonous bore as far as Damon was concerned, but he seemed to make Lily happy, "If that's what you want," Damon managed to squeeze out and was rewarded with Lily's laugh, "He's not that bad Damon."

"Right, perfect guy. I'm sure Dad is spinning in his grave," Damon retorted.

"I'm happy and that's all Giuseppe could have wanted for me," Lily's eyes misted over at the thought of her late husband causing a small lump to form in Damon's throat. He realized long ago that when his mother brought up his father, his sadness had less to do with his father no longer walking the earth—but more to do with his mother's grief.

Lily Salvatore loved Giuseppe Salvatore with every fiber of her being and his father loved her just as much. They would laugh at jokes that only they knew the punchline to. Her green eyes lit up whenever he entered a room and when Damon noticed that, he wanted the same thing. That love and that devotion.

"Well I'm happy that Julian gives you that and you can bring him to the gala. He can sit at our table next to Stefan," Damon winked.

"My son you are so charitable," Lily shook her head with her normal sarcastic smile.

"Just the way you taught me," Damon matched her smile as the kitchen phone began to ring. Damon shook his head. Lily Salvatore may be the only person in the state of Virginia who still had and used her landline frequently.

"Damon, can you get that!" Lily called over her shoulder while she washed her hands at the large sink near the window.

Damon sighed. With his luck, it would be one of the old women who lived in the neighborhood who loved to either a) flirt with him shamelessly or b) tell him about one of their granddaughters that they had who were single and ready to be married. Lifting the cordless phone off of the charger, he paused as the caller id flashed 'Sabine Reynolds' across the screen.

"Damon, are you going to answer," Lily turned to him waiting.

"Uh, yeah," he clicked the button, "Hello."

There was a pause, "Damon," her voice came through almost strangled.

"Ms. Reynolds," he looked over at Lily who was in the middle of wiping her hands on a towel.

"I thought you'd fallen off of the face of the earth, since you haven't returned any of my calls and texts," she replied coolly.

"Just busy and my mother is right here," he handed the phone over to Lily and quickly picked his keys up off the counter, kissing Lily on the cheek and headed out of the house as quickly as he could.

When he slid into his car, a short prayer crossed his lips that his affair with Sabine would stay a secret another day. The day it ever came to light, there would be fireworks from Mystic Falls to New York City.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie tightened her ponytail high on her head before staring at herself in the full length mirror. From the moment Marcel called her and told her that he was picking her up, she hadn't been able to decide on what to wear. After 3 wardrobe changes and no help from Bianca after she disappeared with Khalil, Bonnie settled on blue jeans and a strapless pink top. Wherever Marcel planned for them to go, he hadn't told her and she was actually looking forward to this date. There were no expectations, she was in a different city and Marcel looked like he could be fun and that's what she wanted _fun_. No commitments, just pure unadulterated fun.

She slowly put her lipstick on and puckered her lips in the mirror when the ringing doorbell caught her off guard. Glancing down at her watch, she realized that Marcel was exactly on time. She hastily picked up her purse and rushed towards the door, picking up Bianca's guest key card on the way. Taking one last look in the mirror, she flung the door open and Marcel stood there standing with a bouquet of pink roses looking every bit of the gentleman. He smiled down at her, "Wow, hello," he grinned as he took in the vision in front of him.

"Hi," Bonnie gave him a wide smile, "are those for me?"

Marcel blinked for a few moments, "Yes…these are," he stated handing her the bouquet.

She smiled taking the roses, turning and heading into the apartment. Finding a vase, she filled it with water, "So am I dressed properly for our date?"

His eyes lazily drifted along her body and he gave her a toothy grin, "Absolutely."

The way his voice said 'Absolutely' made Bonnie's entire body tremble. Had she missed a man admiring her that bad that just a simple flirtation made her feel like the heat had increased in the apartment?

"Well, I guess we should go," she stated clearing her throat and retrieving her purse from the counter following Marcel out of the apartment.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

There was a nice breeze while they made their way down one of the walking paths in Belle Isle State Park. Due to her work schedule, it was rare that Bonnie had dates during the day and day dates were always more intimidating. At night, you had your entire day to discuss. What happened at work? Who got on your nerves? Also, if the date wasn't going well—you could always say you had to get up early to go to work. During the day, everything was a topic and a hasty retreat wasn't as easy.

After walking for a few moments and Marcel pointing out landmarks to her, they found a restaurant not far from the park with outside seating. Seated outside, at a table for two, the waiter took their orders and they were left with their pitcher of Sangria and each other, "So what do you think so far?" Marcel asked with his eyes gleaming waiting on her answer.

"I've visited Bianca a couple of times and we've never come down here. It's nice, thank you."

"I have to confess; I wasn't exactly sure where to take you. I knew that I wanted to take you somewhere so we could talk—get to know each other, you know?"

Bonnie sipped her Sangria, "I'm not that hard to please, I can assure you…"

"I'm sure, but I wanted to make a good impression."

"Why?"

Marcel gave her a look of pure confusion, "Have you looked at yourself lately?"

She shook her head, "Marcel, you are sweet."

"So tell me, why don't you have a boyfriend?" he sat back with a raised eyebrow.

Bonnie lowered her glass, "Well I think the answer is much simpler than you may expect."

"Please share."

"Well I had a boyfriend all throughout college and a little after. It was a relationship that I enjoyed at the time and we did everything together, but after awhile I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt like I didn't know where he began and I ended. I needed something else, someone else," Bonnie answered, "I don't know—it just got hard."

Marcel nodded, "So when did you two break up?"

"Awhile ago, maybe two years?"

"And you've just been dating since then?"

Bonnie looked across the table. He was fishing, she was sure of that, "Pretty much. Marcel, I need to be honest with you, I don't want a relationship. I was in one for years and right now, I just want to have fun with whomever I want to without any type of commitment. I understand if that's not what you are looking for here."

Marcel shook his head, "I kind of figured that was your position, but I get it. We live in two different states and they're not exactly a short car ride away. I understand and we will just see what this visit does for our friendship."

"Exactly," Bonnie smiled, "but what about you? When was the last time someone was able to call Marcel St. Gerard their boyfriend?"

Marcel picked up his glass taking a long sip, "Well," he licked his lips, "it's been awhile. My job makes it pretty hard to have a relationship. I had a girlfriend maybe 2 years ago and it ended mostly because of my job. It's hard for people to be in a relationship with someone who can't be available to them almost 8 months out of the year because they're traveling."

The way Marcel explained his situation sounded as if he had some regrets, but wasn't ready to confess them, "Understandable, so if you found someone who could accept that and was fine with it—what then?" she probed.

With a face signaling interest, he leaned forward, "Are you asking me if I think I'm ready for the wife and kids?"

Bonnie nodded in the affirmative. Marcel appeared to be a family man, so wife and kids seemed to be a checkbox on his list of life. His eyes twinkled before speaking, "Sometimes I think I am, but other times—I realize I live a very selfish life. My parents divorced when I was young. My mother is an assistant distract attorney in New Orleans. My father is a college football coach in Los Angeles and he rarely came around to do the family stuff. I don't want to be that way when it comes to my kids or my wife. I want to be present. So right now, I'm building my career and maybe when I'm dome with the Devils and with the NBA, it will be time to settle down."

Bonnie breathed out a sigh of relief. It had crossed her mind numerous times that Marcel was looking for a girlfriend and she wasn't interested in being someone's girlfriend. Her freedom was treasured at this point and she wasn't willing to give it up, "So we're on the same page. This is just something easy for the both of us, huh?" Bonnie asked holding up her glass.

"Exactly," Marcel clinked his glass with hers.

"So after dinner, what do you have planned for us?" Bonnie sipped and then placed her glass down while the waiter sat down their entrees.

"Something fun for us…karaoke," Marcel grinned.

Bonnie gagged on her Sangria as Damon's words infiltrated her mind…

" _Well if he's trying to get you to become his one and only lady love, he will undoubtedly take you out to a fancy dinner and then show you that he can be a really fun guy…probably take you out for karaoke…"_

 _Bonnie laughed into her martini glass, "Karaoke?"_

" _He seems like the type of guy who would do karaoke," Damon shrugged._

"Bonnie, are you ok," Marcel asked eyebrows knitting in concern, "do you not like karaoke?"

"Oh I do…I'm sorry, the Sangria just went down the wrong way that's all," she managed to choke out. That Damn Damon! She thought. Of course, he _would_ be right about the karaoke.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The unusual warm weather had brought out most of the Mystic Falls citizens. They were taking in the slightly breezy night and heading in and out of the bars and restaurants in Old Towne, Mystic Falls. The streets were cobblestoned and it was like going back in time to colonial times, except for the various loud bars where college kids hung out and the concept restaurants. Damon stood outside of the 'The Titled Hook' a seafood restaurant situated in front of a large fountain where the kids loved to cool off during the summer. His hands were stuffed in his jean pockets while he calmly observed Melanie sitting at a table in the restaurant. Calling Melanie for this date was a test for him. Perhaps he was being a little unfair, but he wanted companionship; but he made his mind up before he ventured out, this night would not end with Melanie in his bed or him in hers—he was keeping the vow to himself.

He placed his hand on the door, pushing it open and stepped inside. The atmosphere of light conversation and laughter filled the small restaurant. At the desk in the front, he noticed the hostess' eyes brighten as he made his way over to her before making a beeline over to the table for two where Melanie sat.

"Waiting for someone special?" he greeted her with a smile.

Looking up at him, she flashed him a flirty grin, "I'm waiting for someone."

He laughed taking a seat across from her, "Well I guess the _special_ title could take some time."

Giving him a noncommittal shrug, Melanie answered, "So I was surprised that you called and asked me to go out to be honest."

"Why is that?"

Melanie paused while the waitress collected their orders and disappeared just as quickly as she appeared, "Sooo…" Damon encouraged her to continue.

"Well you have Revel and I expected that when you met me at that bar the other night, it was just a way to pass the time. You know, nothing serious and I thought you worked primarily at night," she explained.

"Usually I do, but I decided to take some time off this week. Every night, I'm overlooking the lounge and I just thought it was time for me to do something else."

Melanie's gaze from across the table unsettled him a little, but he went on with a smirk, "And I liked dancing with you the other night, so I thought I should get to know you."

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, Melanie turned her attention to the waitress placing their drinks on the table, "So you're telling me that you don't have a harem of women that you can see on any given night?"

Damon laughed, "A harem? Not even close, what about you? No mild mannered, stable employed man that you spend your days and nights with?"

Her eyes went downcast for a moment and for a few seconds, Damon felt like the answer he was initially expecting wouldn't be the answer he received, "Wait…is there a mild mannered man?"

Melanie shifted in her seat with her eyes looking around, "Honestly?" she looked at him and Damon blinked at her, "me and my husband separated 3 months ago. We don't know what we're doing exactly?"

How ironic? Damon thought. Another woman who was feeling jilted or whatever by her husband—was he a magnet for them at this point? "Ahh, so I'm a rebound guy?" he retorted.

Melanie laughed, "No…nooo…this is just…it's not a date," she protested, "we're just two friends potentially getting to know each other and maybe one day—it can be more."

Damon sat back. She was cute. She was convincing herself this wasn't a date. He would play along…for now.

Two hours later, Damon sat across from Melanie who had crumpled into tears listening intently to her sob story of love woe. She started out telling him about a movie that she was interested in seeing and then it segued into a conversation about how she and her husband, Randall, loved going to the movies. Then it went to how they had planned a trip to Paris to follow in the footsteps of A Love Affair and from there it got a little garbled, but Damon found himself handing her napkins as she wiped her eyes through her sobs and tried to convince people walking by that he was not the cause of her tears. By the end of dinner and drinks, he was sure that God was punishing him. By the time he scribbled his name on the credit card receipt, he was desperate to get back to Sandy.

Melanie, for her part, mumbled an apology and headed off to her car with barely another look at him. "Welp, I tried," Damon shrugged before walking to his car.

Sliding inside, he dialed Stefan, "You're calling me, I guess you must have done something wrong on your date."

Damon chuckled, "I will have you know Brother, the woman that you so cautiously picked out for me at that bar is a separated teacher who is still deeply in love with her husband."

"Your kind of woman," Stefan quipped.

"I'm turning over a new leaf brother and although, she would have been low hanging fruit—another woman on the rebound from a man who broke her heart is not what I need right now."

"I see," Stefan answered, "so you sent her on her way?"

"I did and I'm on my way to Revel now."

"See you when you get here," Stefan ended the call.

"Right," Damon shook his head turning towards the freeway. At a moment like this, he would call Bonnie to tell her how his luck continues—but then he remembered, she was off with her prince charming doing god knows what and Damon didn't even want to know what the 'what' was.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie's laughter hadn't stopped since they left the karaoke club. Marcel's rendition of Getting Jiggy With It had nearly sent her into hysterics. Sitting in the crowd watching him let loose was exactly what she needed during this trip. "So I take it, you enjoyed me making myself look like an idiot for your pleasure," Marcel held her hand as they walked along the Riverfront.

"You did not look like an idiot and I had fun. Thank you."

"Your welcome, I wanted to show you a good time while you were here so that you will give a second thought to coming back," he stopped walking holding onto her hand, pulling her closer while looking down into her eyes. Bonnie could feel the anticipation build between them as her eyes met his, "because I do want us to get to know each other," he tightened his grip on her hand, taking the other one in his.

She smiled, "I had a good time. I've been to Detroit a couple of times, but this is the first time that I've seen this part of the city."

"I can show you soo much more, if you give me another week," Marcel's eyes twinkled.

Giggling she shook her head, "I would if I could, but work calls."

He placed his hand on her neck lightly, "It does, but not right now," he whispered before allowing his lips to graze hers for a few moments before applying more pressure joining them in a kiss. His hand gently found itself at the small of her back. The kiss was sweet. One of the sweetest kisses that Bonnie had ever experienced in her life. Marcel's lips were soft like pillows. When they broke apart, Bonnie smiled, "Come to dinner at my apartment tomorrow," Marcel whispered.

His brown eyes were welcoming, "I would be happy to," Bonnie answered before Marcel went in for another kiss.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So let's talk about Khalil," Bonnie thumbed through shirts on the rack at one of Bianca's favorite clothing stores in the mall, "what is that about?"

Bianca held up a short burgundy skirt up to her waist, "What do you mean?"

"That's cute," Bonnie admired the skirt and then answered, "Khalil. You were kind of secretive about the entire thing. When you came to Mystic Falls, I didn't hear anything about a boyfriend or a prospect."

"That's because there was nothing to tell. We have fun, he treats me like the princess that I am and that's all that matters," Bianca admired the rest of the skirts.

"My sister and her impeccable taste in men," Bonnie picked up another shirt.

Bianca shrugged, "Don't get annoyed at me because I am very friendly and can find someone to occupy my time."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Bianca, Guy Magnet, she had the self esteem of a thousand women.

"So what are you wearing tonight? Shall we also stop at Victoria Secret?" Bianca wiggled her eyebrow.

"Nope, there is no need for that. Marcel is cooking dinner, we will talk…probably watch some television and I will come back to your place. I leave tomorrow, so I doubt we're going to do too much tonight."

"Girl, he is going to get you all in his bed tonight," Bianca laughed, "he has to give you something to come back here soon and flowery words are not going to do it."

"Bianca!"

"Bonnie!" she exclaimed, "you are young, you are single and Marcel is fine. You know you want to give him some, so do it."

Bonnie paused turning to Bianca, "I think he wants more than I do."

"Girl, please. He travels 9 months out of the year, I don't think he wants a relationship just yet. He likes you, a lot. Just enjoy your time with him and tomorrow, you will be back in Mystic Falls having your little coffee dates with Damon again."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes; Bianca mentioning Damon was no accident. She figured that it would only be a matter of time before Bianca brought him up again, "I thought you were a fan of Marcel—why do you bring up Damon?"

"I'm a fan of _you_ and I want you to get some of the best toe curling, name screaming, sheet grabbing sex you have ever had," Bianca leaned towards her, "and maybe you will get that stick removed from your ass. So whether it be with Marcel or Damon, I'm not picky. But I told you why I vote for Marcel."

Bonnie's eyes lowered into slits, "I hate you."

"You love me, but honestly," Bianca wrapped her arm around Bonnie's shoulder, "I think you and Damon have something, not sure what exactly but definitely something."

Bonnie twisted her mouth into an unsure smirk having a flash of him telling her about his affair with Sabine, "Damon is just someone that I want to be friends with," she declared.

Gazing at her twin sister, Bianca heard the uncertainty in her sister's voice. Knowing Bonnie better than she even knew herself—she was well aware that Bonnie had a crush on Damon and for whatever reason she was playing it safe and she would play along, "Well let's focus on Marcel then and getting you something to wear," Bianca held up up a t-shirt that read 'Bad Bitch', "too much?" she wrinkled her nose.

"Yes," Bonnie answered with a shake of the head in amusement.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Because Marcel offered to make Bonnie dinner her last night in Detroit, she decided to take a Lyft to his apartment on the other side of the waterfront. Sitting in the back of the sedan, she looked down at her phone trying to stifle the nerves that suddenly crept up. Marcel was easygoing and she had a good time with him, but he seemed like he wanted more from her than she was willing to give.

'Bonnie relax,' she leaned back into the plush leather seat in the back of the Mercedes.

"Here we are at The Scott," the driver announced.

"Thank you," she smiled politely sliding out of the car and standing in front of the massive apartment building. She took a quick look at her reflection in the glass of the apartment building windows. She went for a simple skirt and tank ensemble for the evening. After a quick look, she walked up to the front door allowing the doormen who gave her a welcoming grin opened the door. She breathed out slowly as she made her way towards the elevators. She loved her time with Bianca, but she sometimes she hated it; Bianca had a way of turning low key, mundane things into the most exciting and nerve-wracking experiences ever.

As the elevator rose, the numbers illuminated climbing to the 21s floor where Marcel lived. She clutched her purse and rewet her lips with her saliva. The nervousness was now ringing in her ears. The elevator dinged signaling for her to exit and she did, walking down the hallway with her heels clicking.

Reaching his apartment, 2103, she took a deep breath before raising her fist to knock and the door opened, "Hey," Marcel smiled at her. Standing in front of her, Marcel resembled someone that needed to be on the runway of Milan. It was the most dressed down she'd seen him since she met him, but he was as handsome as ever. Wearing a simple pair of blue jeans and a light blue crew neck t-shirt, she could see all of the definition in his abs and she immediately felt a slight flutter in between her legs. What a gorgeous man, she thought.

"Hey," he greeted her holding out his hand and escorting her into the apartment. Bonnie took all in as she stood in the middle of the living room. It was charmingly decorated as if he had someone personally found every piece in it.

"This apartment is nice," she grinned while nodding in approval.

"Care for a tour?" he asked pouring a glass of Rose and handing it to Bonnie.

Sipping and looking around she gave him a nod, "Why not?"

Marcel gave a quick check to the meal he was preparing and gestured for Bonnie to follow him, "So it's not the biggest apartment, but it serves its purpose," he led her to a room right off the living room which contained a loveseat, a computer, a collection of albums and a record player to play them on, "this is the room where I work and do a lot of thinking and listening."

"To these albums?" Bonnie asked walking over to the stacks and picking up one with Aretha Franklin on the cover.

"Yes, they were my inheritance from my grandfather. He considered them his riches," Marcel chuckled taking the album from Bonnie subtly and placing it back when she got it from.

 _Well ok_ , she thought to herself as they moved out of that room. He showed her the powder room and then he opened up French doors to reveal his bedroom. Bonnie stood in the doorway. The king size bed was in the middle of the rather large room, with a bathroom to the side. She was impressed by the linens on the bed, that all happened to match. In her experience, men loved to just throw the cheapest comforter on their bed and no color theme what so ever. Marcel had a blue and grey scheme and it fit the room.

"So that's pretty much it, then there's a living room, but you see that already," he gestured around the living room, "so if you give a moment, I will have dinner ready."

"It smells great, what did you make?" Bonnie asked taking a seat on one of his stools.

Marcel threw a look over his shoulder, "A little recipe that my mom insisted I learn when I left for Detroit. She was convinced that I would starve living on my own or eat out every day. It's Mississippi Pot Roast," he stated spooning out whipped potatoes on a plate and covering it was the most heavily smelling meat Bonnie had ever the pleasure of inhaling.

He fixed two plates and brought them over to the table, where Bonnie joined him carrying their wine glasses. He held out Bonnie's seat and she sat down looking down at her plate. The very smell of the food made her mouth water, "I hope you like it," he winked at her.

Bonnie looked down at her plate and prayed that she didn't inhale it in unladylike speed.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

After Bonnie painstakingly managed to eat her food like a lady, Marcel brought her to the place that made him rent this apartment. His balcony, overlooking the city with city lights illuminating the dark purple sky, "This is my favorite place to come, when I just want to think about my life and how content I am," Marcel leaned on the balcony.

Bonnie looked out at the lights of the city. For Detroit to be a busy city, standing on the balcony had a calming effect. She watched Marcel out of the corner of her eyes move behind her and wrap his arms casually around her and she leaned into his embrace. They stood looking at the city lights when Bonnie felt Marcel's soft lips on her neck. She closed her eyes allowing his lips to pay tribute to her neck. She slowly turned to face him as he slowly backed up into the apartment. Their lips joined and the kiss was every type of sweet. Marcel's hands massaged Bonnie's back moving towards the couch.

Their lips did a dance of pure ballet as they gently fell back onto the couch. His lips moved towards her neck and Bonnie closed her eyes exhaling. His hand slowly made its way under her dress and slowly moved the thin material to the side and she gasped as his finger stroked her sweet middle. "You like that, I guess," he whispered in her ear causing her to moan louder than she intended to.

As good as his kisses felt (and they felt amazing) and the fact that his fingers were causing her to rethink her entire single existence, she felt the need to stop it all before it went too far and expectations went further than she wanted, "Marcel," she breathed touching his shoulders, she bit her bottom lip, "I think we need to stop this…" she moaned, "I don't want for things to get _too_ serious between us."

Marcel looked down at her, "I will do whatever you want, but I just want to give you something to make it harder for you _not_ to come back to Detroit."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Do you really?"

Marcel grinned at her before moving down her body and planting a kiss on her toned chestnut stomach, before staring up at her licking his lips and disappearing between her legs. She wasn't sure when he removed her panties, but when his tongue traced around her nub she could barely remember her own name, let alone how she got in this position.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The vibrating next to her head roused her from her sleep, "What the…" she opened her eyes somewhat discombobulated. The sunlight was drifting in from the window and then she realized she wasn't in Bianca's guest room. Instead, she was lying in Marcel's king bed. The vast amount of pillows that decorated his bed were thrown onto a clothing dresser in the corner of the room and the right side of his bed, which he vacated some time before was still warm.

The memory of the night before replayed in her mind as she rolled over onto her back. Marcel gave his best effort to make it impossible for her not to return to Detroit _and_ to his bed, possibly for the full experience.

"You're awake," he stood in the doorway holding a steaming mug fully dressed in grey sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I fell asleep last night," she gave him a crooked smile, slightly panicking inside wondering how her hair look and taking a quick glance in the mirror across from the bed.

"I take it as a compliment," he grinned walking over to her and holding out the mug to her, "I know that you like coffee."

She glanced down at the brown liquid in the mug with steam rising from it. Coffee, she rarely drank it outside of A Cup of Life and sitting up in Marcel's bed about to drink it drudged up a feeling of guilt.

"It's black…I wasn't sure exactly how you liked it, but you seemed like a black coffee kind of woman," he stated helpfully.

She glanced down, she could tell by the dark brown liquid in the cup that it was black.

"Umm…thank you," she smiled blowing on the cup and taking a sip. The coffee was bitter, she smiled before swallowing the disgusting concoction that she could only describe as the taste of wet cigarettes.

Marcel stared at her for a beat, before speaking, "I…uh…hate to do this, but I have to go to the office…I will only be a couple of hours, so if you want…I can go there and then take you back to Bianca's when I'm done."

"Actually, I can just catch a Lyft. I need to make sure that I have everything together before my flight tonight," she slid out of bed placing the coffee down on the nightstand. Marcel moved closer, lifting the mug up and placing it on a coaster, "If that's what you want to do," he replied, "but I really want to see you before you leave, how about I give you a ride to the airport."

"I would like that," Bonnie smiled.

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "Then I will see you then."

"Yup," Bonnie managed to respond watching him pick up his keys, "You can just close the door on your way out, it locks on it own," he turned to her before walking out of the bedroom.

"Got it," Bonnie nodded hearing the door open and close.

She looked over at her cell and picked it up, reviewing her text messages. There was one from Bianca, 'You nasty!' it read with 3 smiling faces with their tongues sticking out. Her sister, the wordsmith. Then there was another text, which made her heart skip a beat…it was from Damon. It was the text that roused her from the deep sleep she'd been in. She pressed the text and it opened to reveal his message, 'So did he manage to convince you to stay?'

She shook her head with an amused smile before texting back, 'No, I'm coming home tonight.'

After a few moments, another message came through, 'Guess that karaoke didn't do it.'

'Bye Damon' she texted back before getting her things together to leave Marcel's place.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie walked into Bianca's apartment, which was thankfully silent. She proceeded slowly to the guest room and as she touched the knob, she heard, "Well, well, well," behind her.

Turning on her heels, Bonnie faced the person behind her, "Can I help you Bianca?"

"Oh!" she gasped, "you thought that you could just stroll into my place the next morning and nothing would be said?"

"I don't know _Mom_ , I was hoping," Bonnie sighed.

"So did you mean to stay over or were you just so exhausted from Marcel making you cu…" Bonnie raced over and covered Bianca's mouth, who in turn slapped Bonnie's hand away, "I don't know where that was last night!"

"You know what Bianca, last night was nice…"

"Nice…ew…you didn't tell him that did you?" Bianca wrinkled her nose.

"I'm going to finish packing and then get in the shower," Bonnie called opening up the guest room door ignoring her sister.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So I hope that you had a good time this weekend," Marcel removed Bonnie's suitcase from the back of his truck later that evening.

"I did," she took her carry on from him, "thank you for showing me your town."

"And I hope that you will be coming back soon," he reached up and gently touched her cheek.

"Well my sister does live here and I _did_ appreciate my time with you, so you may get sick of me," she laughed.

"Never," Marcel whispered before capturing her lips in a kiss.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The next afternoon, with the sun baring down, Damon parked his Camaro in the back of Revel. He hated coming to the lounge during the day, but there was some accounting that he needed to finish up before they closed their doors for a few weeks for the renovations. He had a rule. He never carried work home with him, so it's either the office or no work at all. He walked along the sidewalk, making note to have Stefan call the company who maintained the exterior of Revel. The neighborhood looked as if a couple of wild parties occurred over the weekend.

He pulled the large handle to the front door to step inside and he was met with his brother standing at the bar talking to a black pencil skirt clad, showing off all of her lovely curves Bonnie Bennett. He stood there for a few moments taking her in, thinking about how he actually missed talking to her when she turned around with a smile, "Hi Damon."

Her voice was light, but the smile and the smirk that followed had an effect on him, "Hi Bonnie," he returned her smile standing in the doorway.

 **Please feed the review meter…I won't waste another second…another chapter coming right up.**


	10. Chapter 10: Irish Coffee

**The second part…Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10: Irish Coffee

Bonnie felt him before he uttered a word or she turned around. Stefan was reading some of the logistics regarding the renovations in Revel and the vision for the reopening, so he was preoccupied. She wasn't. Before the door opened, she felt heat radiate from her neck to her cheeks and then the door opened, she knew it was him. It was at that moment, that she realized that she missed talking to him or even being in the same city with him.

"Hi Damon," she stated after turning to face him.

"Hi Bonnie," he greeted her from the stairs with a trademark smirk.

Stefan looked between the two _best friends_ and cleared his throat before saying, "Good Afternoon Damon, what brings you by?"

Damon descended the stairs with his eyes on Bonnie. Did she look different? Was it a different kind of happiness she wore on her face? Did that Marcel guy put it there? He couldn't tell, "I need to get some stuff done before we close down for a few weeks and you know, I have my rule…"

"He only does work here," Stefan informed Bonnie.

"Yes, my home is my sanctuary and besides, Sandy would never let me get any work done."

"Right," Bonnie nodded.

"Bonnie brought the latest specs for the reopening once we're done and it's pretty impressive," Stefan slid the paperwork over to Damon to look over.

"Yes, we're actually starting a gorilla campaign two days before you close for renovations, in fact, we plan to have the materials ready before you close—you know, build the excitement for your regulars so they are ready to bring friends to the reopening," Bonnie explained excitedly as she searched her folder for glossy black postcards handing two to Stefan and two to Damon.

Examining the card, Damon noticed the couple from the picture that Bonnie sent him a couple weeks before. The postcard was black with purple writing in italics and it said, _Revel in Your Desires…September 9_ _th_.

"They are four different cards with four different sins. We also rented 3 billboards throughout the city with the theme and the words, so we are planning for a huge reopening in 8 weeks!" Bonnie beamed.

Damon admired her enthusiasm and he had to admit, it was addicting. Stefan was grinning from ear to ear as well.

"Well you've been busy despite your trip," Damon answered.

"Well you know, I have to earn my money somehow and I think this is the first test and then when the second place opens three months later—we will kick off another campaign."

"So with this theme, no one will think we're a sex club…will they?" Stefan reviewed the rest of the cards with a raised eyebrow.

Bonnie shook her head with a laugh, "I don't think so. I think you are portraying the sexy and grown atmosphere that Revel is known for, but kicking it up a notch," Bonnie explained, "and hey, if Revel is somewhere people meet up to get to know someone they have no business getting to know…" Bonnie gave Stefan and Damon a seductive look, "then so be it."

The Salvatore brothers exchanged a look between them. Who was this young woman who had come into their lives and pledged to make it better business-wise and for one, maybe personally as well. "You know what Bonnie, I'm going to leave that little statement alone," Stefan wiggled his finger at her before picking up the postcards, "and on that note, I'm going home for a few. I have something to do tonight, so I won't be here tonight—so you're on your own brother."

"Great," Damon deadpanned as Stefan gave Bonnie a nod and headed out of the lounge leaving the two friends together.

Bonnie smiled almost shyly looking up at Damon. It had only been three days and they don't necessarily see each other every day, but seeing him again after being in Detroit with Marcel was different. She noticed how Damon's handsomeness had a ruggish feel to it, especially when she saw a slight stubble on his cheeks and his chin. Then there were his eyes, they looked as if they could see right through her. It was unnerving, it was sexy and it was almost forbidden for two friends.

"So how was Detroit?" he asked taking a seat at the bar and she followed.

Bonnie could virtually feel Marcel's lips on her neck as soon as Damon asked the question, "Umm…it was fine. I had a good time. Bianca is the same…"

"And Marcel?" Damon asked.

"He's nice…very nice…we had a nice time," Bonnie answered noticing Damon give her an amused grin, "whaaaaaaat?"

"Nice," Damon nodded mockingly.

"Damon…"

"I'm glad you had a _nice_ time."

Gasping, Bonnie hit him on the arm lightly, "Marcel is a good guy. He took me on a nice date, cooked me dinner…he was a perfect gentleman."

Damon watched Bonnie's eyes as she tried to avoid looking directly at him. _Something_ occurred between she and Marcel, but he wasn't sure exactly what. Whatever it was, it made his stomach turn. He was well aware of the fact that they were friends and it's where they needed to stay, but there was a part of him that really didn't want to know about anything she did with other men, "A perfect gentleman, I see," he widened his eyes looking down at the postcards.

"What is that look for?" Bonnie prodded searching his eyes.

"Nothing at all."

"So what about you? How was your weekend?" Bonnie asked.

"Stefan believes that I need to get out there and explore my options, so I went out on a date," Damon declared watching Bonnie's eyes flicker.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, it was great," Damon smiled.

"Was she eligible for Medicare?" Bonnie teased.

"No actually she's a teacher. Middle school."

Bonnie's eyes were stuck in place, because if she allowed them to do what she wanted—they would roll onto the floor and out of the doors of Revel. Damon was dating a teacher. _Of course_ , he would go from Ms. Robinson to a wholesome teacher. She didn't like it…at all, "A teacher, well isn't that nice."

"I thought so," Damon slid off of his chair and went behind the bar, retrieving a water from the one of the mini refrigerators and handing it to Bonnie following with one of his own, "that is until she started telling me that she's actually separated from her husband and erupted into tears right there at the table."

Bonnie gasped, "No!"

"Oh yeah," Damon took a swig of water, "she cried, I handed her tissues…it was an entire ordeal. So yeah, I'm back to square one. No dates. No women. Just Sandy and you my best friend," he winked at her, "that is—if Marcel will allow you to still speak to me."

The roll of the eyes that Bonnie gave Damon at that point made him give her a cocky grin, "Marcel is just a friend. A _close_ friend and he knows that I have friends, including you."

"Yes…I'm sure we're just one big circle of friends," Damon agreed.

"Absolutely."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Later that evening, Bonnie and Elena found time to shop around the mall looking for dresses at the very last minute. Finally stopping in one of the popular boutiques, they went into the dressing room ladled with dresses of different colors.

"So how did you manage to find time off to come shopping today?" Bonnie slipped her shirt over her head in the large dressing room that they shared.

Elena turned to her, "I've worked 8 days straight, I deserve some time off to at the very least find a dress to wear for the gala and to spend time with you. I want to know everything about your trip."

Bonnie turned around admiring herself in the red, strapless mermaid style dress, "What would you like to know?"

"Well how was Bianca's apartment?" Elena questioned receiving a surprised look from Bonnie, "no I'm kidding, how was it with Marcel. What did you do?"

Bonnie smiled, "We went sightseeing the first day, it was fine. He pointed out some sights that I hadn't seen before. He took me to karaoke one night and sure enough made a fool of himself for my amusement…"

Elena giggled, "Cute."

"And then he made me dinner the next night at his place," and at that statement, Bonnie had Elena's full attention, "it was nice, one of the best meals I have ever tasted. Apparently, his mother gave him the recipe. It was so good."

"Uh, huh and…" Elena waited with baited breath.

"What?"

"What happened after he made dinner for you?" Elena leaned forward barely containing her need for the sexy gossip.

Bonnie felt her cheeks get hot. Even though she was a woman in her early thirties, she still got weird about detailing her exploits with men, "What do you want to know?"

"Oh come on Bonnie! I've been in the same relationship for years, give me a bone!" Elena whined.

Bonnie shook her head with a shy smile, "Ok, we didn't do what you are thinking. There was an oral transaction of some kind and it was very, very nice."

"Nice…" Elena blanched.

Bonnie huffed, "What's wrong with nice!"

Elena shrugged, "Well hot would be better. I mean, did your toes curl, did you eyes roll in the back of your head, did the neighbors come knocking on the door?"

"I was completely satisfied, went to sleep right after," Bonnie slipped into another red dress.

Elena grinned, "You went to sleep right after, so that means he got nothing?"

"Well I wouldn't say nothing. As Bianca would say, _He got to experience something not many others have_."

"That Bianca," Elena shook her head, "but she's absolutely right. So do you think that you two will see each other again, maybe have some more nights together?"

"Of course, he's a good guy. I think we're both on the same page about wanting a relationship—we don't, but I don't want to do too much and give him the wrong impression, you know?"

Elena shrugged, "If you're both on the same page, then it's ok. Is he coming to the gala?"

Bonnie shook her head, "No, it's mostly a work thing for me...making nice with various business owners in town, so Marcel would just be bored."

"And you don't want to flaunt Marcel in front of Damon," Elena supplied.

"Noooo…that's not it."

"Sure…surreeeee, it's not."

"It's a work event and yes, I will see Damon there—but that's it."

"Right."

"Right," Bonnie ended the conversation on that note with a glance in the mirror.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Days later, Bonnie stood in front of her closet staring at the dress that she bought to wear to the gala. It was a royal blue strapless asymmetrical hem gown. It was safe. Then she looked at the black gown that Bianca bought her a couple of months ago to wear to another charity gala. It was sexy, it was beautiful and Bonnie hadn't been brave enough to wear it. The split went up her leg and it was almost ungodly, but tonight? She felt like wearing it.

Picking up the dress and holding it up to her body, her cell rang on her bed. She placed the dress back on the closet and picked up her phone, "Hi."

"Bon, how are you?" Marcel asked on the other end.

"Good, getting ready for the gala tonight."

"Oh right…you know, just give me the word and I can be in Mystic Falls in 2 hours on your arm as your date."

Bonnie smiled, "You're in Utah. Bianca told me that earlier."

Marcel laughed, "Ok you got me. But if you wanted me to come there, I would have. In fact, I have a couple of days coming up and I wanted to come to Mystic Falls to visit."

Bonnie paused in front of the mirror. He wanted to come to Mystic Falls to visit?

"Bonnie?" Marcel chuckled as if he was starting to doubt saying anything.

"Oh it's fine, just tell me when you want to come and I will figure it out. I have some things coming up for work…"

"Oh you mean the lounge that you are helping them to rebrand?"

"Yes, but sure—let me know when you are free to visit and I will make time in my schedule for you."

"Sounds good, I will text you as soon as I know," Marcel added, "and send me a picture of you before you go to the gala."

A smile spread across her face, "Will do."

She ended the call and picked up the black dress from the hanger, "Well Bon, he asked for a picture."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Yes Stefan, I will be there. I just need to make sure that Sandy is fine with her sitter," Damon spoke through his earbuds standing in the kitchen mixing Sandy's dinner for the evening. Hearing his brother chuckle, he stopped shredding the cooked chicken, "what is funny?"

"My big brother is more attached to a dog than he has ever been attached to a woman. It's actually kind of heartwarming," Stefan stated mockingly.

"Whatever. Sandy is nice and all but she can never take the place of a woman. She's sick and I just want to make sure she's in a good place before I take off for the gala tonight," Damon looked over at Sandy crouched down in the doorway of the kitchen on her front paws staring back at him with sad eyes. Eyes that broke his heart. He would never forget waking up two nights previously to Sandy crying beside him and gasping for breath. Moving like _The Flash_ , he rushed out of the condo with her cradled in a blanket and drove to the nearest emergency vet he could find. Sandy was diagnosed with a severe cold and would be fine after a few days of antibiotics. Nevertheless, he ordered a dog nanny for the evening while he was at the gala to keep an eye on her until he made it home.

"So don't be too late. I don't want to sit there with mother and Julian all night," Stefan sounded less than enthused.

"I will be there as soon as I can."

"If you don't show up, I will make sure to entertain Bonnie alllllll night," Stefan stated before being rewarded with the call abruptly ending on Damon's side.

Damon turned to Sandy, setting down her food bowl watching her barrel over and digging into her food. Heading out to the living room, he picked up his tuxedo jacket from the couch and slipped his arms through it as the doorbell began to ring. He picked up his bow tie and threw it around his neck before opening the glass front door to a rather young, college aged petite woman staring back at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Damon smiled, "Good Evening."

The girl stammered, "Umm…hi…I may be at the wrong place…umm…" she fumbled with her phone trying to open up the app to make sure she was at the right place. The blue eyed God standing in front of her could _not_ be the man that ordered the dog nanny.

"No, you're at the right place. You're here to keep Sandy company, right?" Damon asked.

The young woman nodded, "Yes, I'm Anna."

"Hello Anna, I'm Damon…come in," he moved out of the doorway.

Anna plastered a smile on her face entering the condo.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie looked around the hallway in front of the Grand Ballroom at the Ritz Carlton eyeing the guests situated around the various cocktail tables sipping on passed hors d'oeuvres and cocktails. Her job for the evening was to intermingle with various guests and cultivate new and old relationships. Every company and business was represented at the gala and more than likely had the same idea in mind. Dressed in a body hugging, one shoulder black gown with asymmetric neckline and a mid thigh split, she felt confident and sexy. Two things that would help her with speaking to strangers and maybe make some new connections.

She sipped on her glass of champagne as she stood scoping out her first opportunity to find a new client. "What a dress," a cool voice whispered in her ear. Just hearing the voice did something to her. She could feel it between her legs.

"Tyler," she turned to the person who owned the voice and was pleasantly surprised. No one could wear a suit/tuxedo better than Tyler Lockwood, "I figured that your firm bought a table."

"Of course, you know what this night is about."

"Raising money for the Children's Hospital?" Bonnie asked cheekily.

"That and drumming up new business," Tyler answered.

"I guess, so are we going to help each other out here?" Bonnie smiled.

Tyler raised an eyebrow, "In the coatroom?" he wiggled his eyebrow.

Playfully slapping him on the chest and laughing, she became serious, "We set up meetings with each other's respective companies and we each get a point."

Tyler looked around, "Sounds like a plan Bennett, you know the number."

"The same," Bonnie responded.

Tyler nodded, "Well, excuse me while I look for another client. Save a dance for me?" he asked.

"To a fast song," Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see," he winked before heading over to a few attorneys gathered around one of the cocktail tables.

"You and Tyler making plans for tonight?" Elena walked up with Matt grinning from ear to ear.

"No, we were setting up a business meeting," Bonnie shook her head, "you know Tyler."

"I do and that's why my question was warranted," Elena stuck out her tongue.

"Where's your date Bon?" Matt asked with her arm snaked around Elena.

"I have no date Matt, this night is dedicated to finding new accounts and I can't do that with a date exactly," Bonnie scanned the room. She loved Elena and Matt individually and as a couple, but being the third wheel in their love fest sometimes could grate. They had a way of being very 'You're the best!' 'No…no…you're the best!' and it made Bonnie want to vomit just being in their presence.

Looking around she looked all over for an escape and that's when she noticed a foursome entering the hallway through the archway. Stefan was cloaked by a pretty blond wearing a knock out white evening gown, with slits that gave peeks to pretty much all she had to offer. Standing next to them was Lily Salvatore, Bonnie remembered her from the restaurant with Damon and next to her was an attorney that Bonnie recognized from some other functions. Bonnie felt herself looking for Damon without even knowing it and her mouth turned downwards when she didn't see him there.

Maybe he went to pick up his date, a voice inside of her head explained and she felt a stir in her stomach. Even though they had a friendship, she maybe had a teeny tiny crush and she did not want to see him with a date at this event (or _any_ event).

"Bon, we're going to go and sit at our table…see you later?" Elena asked turning to her and then following her gaze, "oh," she whispered taking in Stefan with his date. The look on Elena's face caught Bonnie off guard. Her best friend actually looked crestfallen that Stefan wasn't alone. She wondered what happened there, but she would tuck that away for another time—when Matt wasn't standing right there.

Elena and Matt moved into the ballroom along with some of the other guests who were tired of the beef wellington and cocktails. She made eye contact with Stefan, who smiled and guided everyone over to her. "Mother, Julian, Angel…this is Bonnie Bennett, she is the mastermind behind the reopening of Revel and our new club 'Name Yet To Be Determined'," Stefan stood next to Bonnie.

"Yes, I've met Bonnie, we met when I went to dinner with Damon a couple of weeks ago," Lily smiled warmly at her, "it's nice to see you again, Bonnie."

"Thank you and Stefan is being far too generous. He is contributing as much to the reopening as I am, I only have the ideas…it's his money and Damon's that will make it work," Bonnie grinned.

"Well my sons can't be _that_ easy to work with considering that they agree on almost nothing," rolling her eyes Lily leaned over and pinched Stefan's cheek.

Bonnie watched Stefan shake his head at his mother's fawning over them.

"Well shall we go inside?" Lily asked looking around at the almost empty hallway.

"Yes," Julian answered as he moved towards the door with Lily.

Bonnie smiled as Stefan leaned closer to her, "He'll be here soon," he whispered.

"I have no idea who you are talking about," she replied cheekily.

"Right," he winked.

"Right," Bonnie turned and walked away from him into the ballroom.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Following speeches, videos of sick children and award presentations, the dance floor opened up and just like every high price charitable dinner—the rich people let loose as the alcohol flowed generously. Bonnie sat in her chair swaying to the music and laughing at the VPs of her company, dancing and drinking in front of the large speakers. Sipping her champagne, she smiled at the various people totally believing that they had any trace of rhythm.

"You know, I expected to see you out there."

The sensation of excitement flowed throughout her body as she turned to see his crystal blue eyes staring back at her, "Oh so you finally showed up," she sipped her champagne.

"Yeah, well thought I would make a fashionably late entrance," Damon looked over at her and then looked down at his drink, "something came up."

By the way he looked at her and then spoke, she believed there was so much more to the story, "Right…"

Damon stood up from his seat and Bonnie checked him out. His tuxedo was nicely tailored, he was a well dressed man on a regular day—but standing in this ballroom, in that tuxedo—he made Bonnie's mind go to all different types of places, "So Bon, why don't we go out there and join the madness?" he asked holding out his hand.

She stood up smoothing out her dress for a moment, "That dress," Damon bit his lip slightly shaking his head in appreciation, "somehow I don't think that you will be dancing with me for long."

Bonnie felt her cheeks turn pink and thanked God for her darker complexion as she took his hand, which sent sparks up and down her arm as he led her out to the dance floor. Maybe it was the champagne or the fact that she was wearing the sexiest dress she'd ever slipped into, but she felt 'herself' sashaying onto the dance floor and joining Damon. The song wasn't a slow one and she was grateful. Dancing with Damon on this night, with him dressed the way he was and looking the way he looked couldn't be a good thing.

Dancing to the mid-tempo song, with Damon holding onto her fingers made her laugh more than she had in months—mostly because Damon's dance skills left a lot to be desired, Bianca would be traumatized.

After dancing for three songs, Bonnie and Damon found themselves at the bar with Stefan. The guests were now dining on dessert and coffee. Bonnie had an Irish Coffee in a nice finishing the last of it and Damon picked up one of his own from the bar and Stefan watched both of them as if they were the most sickening non-couple he had ever laid eyes on, "So did my brother tell you why he was so late?" Stefan gave both of them a Cheshire cat style grin.

"Nooo," Bonnie looked over at Damon, who rolled his eyes into his glass of Bourbon.

"Stefan thinks its funny that Sandy was sick," Damon turned to Bonnie causing her to gasp, "Oh my god, is Sandy ok?" she asked with concern.

"She's getting over a cold, she's at home with a sitter."

Bonnie's nose wrinkled, "A dog sitter?"

Damon gave Bonnie and his brother an incredulous look, "Yes, a dog sitter. I want to make sure Sandy knows that someone is there with her. It's some college girl, who I hope listened to what I had to say about Sandy's medicine. I went over it at least ten times…" Damon trailed off in deep thought.

"Wow, just like a worried Dad," Stefan mused as Bonnie grinned.

"Let me go call her and make sure," Damon stated excusing himself and walking out of the ballroom.

"My brother…" Stefan shook his head, "I never thought I would see the day when he cared about a dog that much, especially when we had to force him to get the dog in the first place."

Bonnie nodded.

"He told you didn't he?" Stefan looked over at her.

"Told me what?"

"About his accident," Stefan clarified.

Bonnie shrugged.

"He did. Damon has changed for the better and I'm actually happy that you two are friends. He didn't want to move to Mystic Falls and he definitely didn't want the dog," Stefan chuckled, "but he's happier and every time he's in the mere presence of you, I see a smile that's different than usual."

"Stefan…" Bonnie warned him wagging her finger causing him to hold his hands up in submission, "Hey…I know, I know…you two have taken some Platonic Pledge. But I am just stating facts," Stefan smiled, "now will you dance with me?"

Bonnie giggled, "Of course," she took his hand.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

After the music finished and the last drink was poured, the guests at the gala began to gather their things to leave. Bonnie looked down at her phone to call a sedan to bring her home. Elena and Matt had an emergency at the hospital, so they both rushed out halfway through dinner. "Hey, hanging around for awhile?" Damon walked up next to her while she gathered her purse.

"Actually, Elena and Matt had to go do their doctor stuff…so I need to catch a ride," Bonnie held up her phone.

Damon smiled, "I can give you a ride."

The double entendre that Bonnie read into that statement was so very wrong, "Damon, I can just call a car…"

"Actually, I think Sandy would be happy to see you. I just need to go home, check on Sandy and then I will take you right home. I promise," he gave her a grin that would make any other woman's panties drop for him in the middle of the ballroom—but Bonnie had no intentions of falling prey to that.

"You take me right home after I give Sandy a rub."

"Of course, I'm a gentleman," Damon bowed to her slightly.

"Of course you are," Bonnie headed out of the ballroom with Damon following admiring her backside.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon turned the key to his condo door and walked in with Bonnie following, "Anna!" he called as the the young woman stood up from the couch, "Mr. Salvatore, hi…you're back," she stated with a smile that quickly faltered when she laid eyes on Bonnie.

"How was she?" Damon asked completely oblivious to the change in Anna's face at the sight of Bonnie.

"She's fine since the last time you called," Anna stated as Damon walked over to Sandy in her doggie bed on the floor rubbing her head, "umm…you can just pay me through the app. Thank you, she was very good," Anna gathered up her bag and made a quick exit before Damon could say another word.

Bonnie chuckled.

"That was weird," Damon stood up from Sandy on the floor who barely stirred under his touch.

Bonnie shook her head, "Only you think so. That little college girl was probably hoping to get lucky tonight."

"That wasn't going to happen," Damon snorted going into the kitchen for a moment as Bonnie took a look around. She wasn't sure what she expected Damon's place to look like, but his condo did not disappoint. The entire living room was picturesque, as if an ad agency put it together for Town and Country magazine. The wall art, the décor on his coffee table, the large television and the entertainment system that encased it—all superbly decorated. She stood in the living room looking around in awe. Did Damon Salvatore have a keen eye for interior decorating?

"My mom," he stated from the doorway of the kitchen.

Bonnie turned to him with a quizzical eyebrow.

"You were wondering who put this masterpiece together right? Lily Salvatore, interior decorator extraordinaire. She's convinced that if she left me and Stefan to decorate our own living spaces, we would be sleeping on futons," Damon explained before walking into the dining room, which consisted of a glass table with four highback chairs stood in the middle. He whistled and Sandy awakened from her slumber and barreled over to him. He scooped her up in his arms and Bonnie nearly melted right there in the middle of the living room as Sandy nuzzled his neck and closed her eyes as he slowly placed the syringe full of medicine in her mouth and squeezed, "she usually sleeps in my room, but I think she got tired of me checking on her every five seconds—so she came down here to her bed and she's been here ever since," he set her down softly on the floor, "Sandy, look who came to visit you!" Damon grinned.

Sandy, who's attention had been solely on Damon looked over at Bonnie standing in the living room and let out a yelp before taking off towards Bonnie. Bonnie couldn't help but giggle as she kneeled down and rubbed the top of Sandy's head, "Hi Girl…not feeling well?" she whispered scratching Sandy's ears who closed her eyes in pure bliss.

"She's much better than she was two days ago, but gotta finish out the antibiotics," Damon stated kneeling down next to Bonnie and Sandy.

"Damon Salvatore, the worried dog daddy."

He nodded with a grin, "I will cop to that. I took her to the emergency vet and didn't even care when they gave me a bill for $500.00."

Bonnie was impressed. The man that she'd been admiring the entire night in his tuxedo, turned into an old softie when it came to his pup. If Damon wasn't attractive to her before, he was downright fuckable at that moment, "Well I guess she really is your child," Bonnie looked over at Damon while massaging the top of Sandy's head.

Damon looked down at Sandy, "She's a dog," clipped rising to his full height and went in the kitchen, while Sandy trotted back over to her bed covering her eyes with her paws slowly falling back to sleep.

Bonnie watched Damon wash his hands under the vast kitchen sink. His kitchen looked as if he hadn't prepared one meal in the stainless steel heaven. She stepped over the kitchen threshold, "You know, you fawning all over Sandy is definitely a good thing."

He smirked. Bonnie's gaze was steady and she wore a smile that made him want to poke his chest out a little more, "Well, she was my first friend after the whole getting hit by a car thing," he moved out of the way as Bonnie washed her hands in the sink and then dried them on a hand towel, "Bon…" he began causing her to look up at him, "I want to thank you, I thought when I told you about what happened with Sabine that you would go running for the hills. I thought that you would think that I was too much drama or too much of a mess to be a friend to you. I actually got a little scared," he chuckled nervously running his hand through his jet black locks.

"I wouldn't do that," Bonnie shook her head, "yes, I took off but…that was…it was a little jarring to hear your confession and I didn't know what to do with it. I'm sorry for that, I shouldn't have done that. We all have pasts…some more colorful than others, of course," she joked.

Damon smiled.

"But I love that we can talk to each other and there's no expectations. We support each other, we laugh, we are able to just be," Bonnie moved closer to him, "and despite what you think Damon, it's ok for you to mess up and it's even ok for you to get seduced by some old lady," she wisecracked while walking out of the kitchen.

"Very funny Bennett."

"Damon, you can be yourself around me and I can be the same around you," she declared.

Moments passed by as Bonnie walked over to the coffee table and picked up her clutch. Damon watched her with what he was sure would be described as a goofy grin. Bonnie Bennett was the perfect woman for him—if they weren't best friends and _if_ he actually knew how to have a relationship with anyone of the opposite sex that was a human being. The way her dress hugged all of her curves, her long hair all swept to one side with big curls and her eyes were purely hypnotic this evening. He needed to get her out of here before he crossed a line, "Hey Bon," he shook his head as if the thoughts in his mind would disappear with a shake of the head.

She was studying the pictures along the shelf over his fireplace. The family pictures that his mother made a point of decorating his shelf with, "You and Stefan look like you were troublemakers," she laughed staring at a picture of them as kids, he was at least 8 and Stefan was 5. They were standing in front of the cabin that the family owned for over 20 years until their mother sold in a year after Giuseppe died.

" _He_ was. _I_ was the perfect child," Damon walked over joining her in front of the fireplace.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Somehow, I don't believe that," she commented reaching for another framed picture. One of Damon, Stefan and Giuseppe. It was Lily's favorite. It was Damon's college graduation. Damon had his arms wrapped around his father and Stefan's shoulder and all wore the same bright smiles, "this one is nice…this your dad?" she gestured pointing to Giuseppe.

Damon looked down at the picture taking it in his hands. He remembered the day so clearly. It was the first time that he was sure that his father was unequivocally proud of him, "It is."

"You look like him. You have the same chin," Bonnie commented.

Damon shrugged, "That's what my mother says," he placed the picture back onto the shelf.

"When did he pass away?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh…a couple of years ago. Heart attack. It was uh…sudden," Damon rubbed the back of his neck indicating his uncomfortableness over the subject, "I was in New York, I didn't make it home in time," he remarked regrettably.

"Wow…I'm sure he knew how much you loved him," Bonnie stated quietly.

Damon looked at her with a small smirk, "That's nice of you to say Bon, but me and ole Giuseppe were less than friends."

"That's right, you were father and son and sometimes it's a rough road, but the love is always there. No matter what. Family is always the one consistent thing in anyone's life," Bonnie looked over at a picture with Damon and Lily.

Her last words solidified it, Bonnie Bennett was an amazing woman and it was no wonder that the Marcel guy was doing whatever he had to in order to make her his girlfriend. If he were a better man, a better boyfriend, he would pursue her—but he couldn't. She deserved better than him.

"Damon, you ok?" she asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yes…you ready to go. I want to make good on my promise not to kidnap you," he straightened up.

"Umm…I guess," Bonnie asked a little thrown by Damon's change in tone.

"Well let's get you home, I don't want to be blamed for keeping you out this late," Damon picked up his keys from the table and made his way to the front door opening it.

Confused Bonnie raised an eyebrow before heading over to the door, taking a glimpse of Sandy who looked up at them for a moment and then quickly went back to sleep. Bonnie walked out towards Damon's Camaro and he opened the door for her. His attention was unfocused as if she had said something wrong—only she had no idea what she said. Damon pulled out of his driveway without one word uttered between them.

As Damon drove along the expressway back towards Bonnie's townhome, she stole glances at him. He stared straight ahead without a sideways glance at her. Her brain replayed their conversation in the house searching for the words, the sentence that she said to bring about this change. She only wanted to make him feel better about not being there when his dad died. It was weird. Damon was always warm and open with her, even when she was playing a mean trick on him (their first meeting) or snapping at him (the night that he met Bianca for the first time). Now? He was different and it happened within seconds.

The sound of pop tunes playing over the radio was the only thing that filled the air. Bonnie sat back in the passenger seat with her arms crossed staring at Damon. He being a moody son of a bitch was annoying her at the moment. Even though he had a face that looked like he belonged in movies or on magazine covers and _normally_ his personality was one that made a girl blush, laugh and gasp all in the same moment—he was annoying the shit out of her at the moment.

"You have reached your destination," Navigation Samantha announced as Damon stopped on Bonnie's tree lined street.

"It was a good night, they raised a lot of money for the kids," Damon commented.

The look she delivered at him was enough to wither a flower, "Thanks for the ride home, Damon," she rolled her eyes before getting out of the car. It took everything within her not to slam the door. She stomped up her stairs and she refused to turn him around and give him anything. Whatever stupid crush that she developed over the last couple of months was non-existent now.

"Bonnie," Damon stated from the bottom of the stairs.

She rolled her eyes and turned to face him, "What Damon?"

He shook his head and walked up the stairs towards her. He was wearing a smile that almost made her anger melt away, "Are you mad at me?" he gave her a smirky smile.

Pursing her lips, she answered, "No."

He moved closer, "Sorry for switching up back there…"

"Oh really, so you realized that you were being a meanie?" Bonnie teased.

He chuckled, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Right."

He leaned over placing his hands on her bare arms sending tingles up and down her arms, "I was thinking about my dad and I don't do it often, so it just affected me. I'm sorry."

"You better be."

"Come here," he held out his arms allowing her to go into them. He wrapped her in a hug, while she wrapped her arms around him. His embrace was tight and Bonnie inhaled the smell of his cologne. It was woodsy and intoxicating all at the same time. She leaned in to fully enjoy the scent and her lips brushed the exposed skin on his neck. It was light and only lasted a few seconds, but it still happened. She felt Damon tighten his hold on her and suddenly, it was as if, a part of her brain—the part that told her that they were just friends—shut off and her lips found their way to his neck for a few more moments, long moments, moments that consisted of her sucking his neck.

His hold on her increased as he moved his head to look down at her. He said nothing before removing his arms from around her and she almost whimpered at the slight coldness that she felt, but then he placed his hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes, almost stealing every bit of self control she had at that moment.

That's when a choice was made. The choice of two best friends and that choice was one that they could regret, but didn't spend one moment contemplated what it could mean past this moment. Damon gazed at her in the moonlight for a few moments, before turning his head slightly and placing a slow, soft kiss on her cheek, "You looked beautiful tonight," he whispered in her ear before letting her go. The heat from his body and his scent still lingered on her as she looked back at him almost shell shocked. Damon nodded with a smile and then headed down the stairs of her brownstone, leaving Bonnie completely and utterly hornier than she had ever been in her life—but even with that, she couldn't leave the spot that she was frozen in.

 **Well…well…well…Bonnie and Damon almost crossed the line, how long can they keep this up?**

 **Marcel doesn't want to be counted out, so how will Bonnie did with that?**

 **The reopening and Revel and the new club will bring some revelations and unexpected actions.**

 **Sabine is a ticking time bomb…when will she decide to explode?**


	11. Chapter 11: Caffe Mocha

**Thank you for your response to the last chapter. A kiss to the cheek? Yeah, Bonnie wasn't expecting that either. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

The sparrows moved out of the way as the petite brown skinned woman jogged towards their favorite eating place on the sidewalk long the townhomes. Bonnie began running at 7am that morning and as she rounded the corner almost breathless, she was pretty sure that she worked off every calorie that she inhaled the night before and any that she would consume the rest of the day.

If she had to quantify how many hours of sleep she got the night before, it would come up to a total of 1 hour. Every time she closed her eyes, she could envision and actually feel Damon kissing her on the cheek. The feeling that came over her at the mere memory of it was too forbidden to even voice. It was Saturday. He would be waiting in _Cup of Life_ and she wasn't sure that she wanted to see him, but then again—she wasn't sure she could _resist_ seeing him again. She didn't trust herself anymore. The kiss he delivered to her cheek was one of the most sensual kisses that she had the privilege to ever receive and all it consisted of was a kiss to the cheek.

Jogging up the steps to the townhome and stepping inside, she found Elena curled up on the couch reading through a magazine. Glancing up at her, Elena looked up in surprise, "Wait, you were out jogging?"

Bonnie dropped her keys down and plopped in the chair, "Yes, where did you think I was?"

"I don't know, I thought you maybe found somewhere else to stay last night after the gala."

"Really?" Bonnie asked trying to decide if she should be offended.

"Well you and Tyler always have your hook ups once in awhile, so I thought…"

"Tyler went home without me and I came home last night, I just woke up early and went for a jog," she shrugged.

"I see, so how did you get home?"

"Well no thanks to you or Matt," Bonnie popped up heading to the kitchen for a bottle of water, "but I got a ride home with Damon."

"Or you could have been at Damon's place," Elena called after her.

Coming back into the living room, Bonnie gave Elena a mocking laugh, "Funny, I'm going upstairs to shower and change."

"Ahh, your Saturday morning ritual _with_ Damon…how could I forget?" Elena called after her as she started up the stairs.

"Shut up!" Bonnie shouted from the top of the stairs before going into her bedroom to the sound of Elena's laughter.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

He hadn't slept all night. He replayed over and over again his moment with Bonnie on her stairs the previous night. Every part of him wanted to go into that house with her and do her up against every hard surface that he could find—but once that line was crossed, it could never be uncrossed and Bonnie was someone that he wanted to keep in his life.

He turned towards the panting dog lying next to him staring him down, "Sandy, yes…I know it's Saturday," he turned over as her whining got louder, "Sandy, we're staying in today…you're sick."

Sandy stared at him with a steady gaze as if she knew he was lying, "yes, I know. Perhaps, I am being a coward but guess what—it's safer this way," he slid out of bed walking towards the bathroom with Sandy jumping off the bed and following him. He started the shower and turned to see her sitting in the doorway giving him puppy dog eyes, "Absolutely not," he stated, "and that's final," he concluded before stripping off his clothes and stepping inside under the spray of the shower.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie sat at the table for two at _A Cup of Life_ looking at the two Caffe Mochas that she purchased almost 30 minutes before. She didn't want to admit it, but she was _pretty_ sure that he wasn't coming. After 15 minutes, she had successfully convinced herself that what occurred the previous night was just a hiccup. It wouldn't count for anything and they could just ignore it, like they ignored the previous kiss. She fished her phone out of her purse and looked for Damon's name. She was going to text him to see if he was on his way. She then put her phone back. No. Nope. That would be a desperate move and Bonnie Bennett was not desperate.

"Girl, you've been contemplating about those two mochas for awhile now. Is he coming or not?" Barry asked leaning on the counter giving Bonnie his full attention.

"I…don't think so," Bonnie answered a little dejectedly.

"You two annoy the living day lights out of me, when you weren't here last week—he and that dog looked like they lost their very best friend."

"His dog was sick…maybe that's what it is?" Bonnie replied thoughtfully.

"Well that has to be the reason why he didn't bother to drop past this morning and see you looking all cute," Barry smiled.

Bonnie looked down at the t-shirt and jeans she wore. Yeah, she wore a fitted t-shirt, that caressed her boobs just right and her favorite legging jeans that showed off the booty that she spent doing all those squats for. It wasn't like she was trying to entice Damon, she just liked the outfit, "What? This is my usual Saturday outfit."

"Riiighhhht," Barry sung not believing a word from the brown pixie sitting at the table for two, with fresh curls framing her face.

Bonnie glanced down at her coffee cup, "Ok, maybe I wanted to look a _little_ cute today, just because."

"Look, Imma make you two new mochas and you take them to your friend and check on him and the dog."

"Umm…no."

Barry rolled his eyes as he started putting the ingredients together for the drinks. Quickly Bonnie stood up from the table rushing over to Barry with her heart beating rapidly, she couldn't go to Damon's house. What would she say when she arrived? He would think that she was stalking him or something. She could always say that she was checking on Sandy. There had to be something wrong with Sandy for him to stand her up on their Saturday morning date…wait…it wasn't a date; it was more like a meeting…a _friendly_ meeting. She hated this.

"Here," Barry thrust the two cups in her hands, "they're on me."

"Barry…" Bonnie argued weakly.

"Go…he must have a damn good reason as to why he didn't show up this morning and if he doesn't…throw the coffee on him," Barry winked.

Bonnie looked down at the steaming cups in her hands, "Yes, a damn good reason and her name better be Sandy," she mumbled.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon stood in the mirror with his towel wrapped around his torso. He looked in the mirror observing the small amount of stubble that had formed on his cheeks and his chin. He glanced down at Sandy, who stared back at him with what appeared to be angry eyes. "Yeah, I know…you're pissed, but you need to stay in anyway. You're sick remember," he informed her picking up his shaving cream, squeezing a small dollop in his hand.

Lifting his hand to spread the cream across his face, the sound of his doorbell echoed through the bathroom. "Expecting someone?" he asked leaning over to touch the video screen in the bathroom. The camera in his doorbell visualized the person standing on his doorstep and he stepped back, " _Bonnie_ ," he whispered. She was standing there holding two coffee cups and looking around.

He swallowed before pressing the talk button, "Hi."

"Hey…umm…Damon, I decided to drop by with the coffee because you didn't come to the coffee shop and I thought that maybe something was wrong with Sandy…is something wrong with Sandy?" she rambled looking closer at the camera.

Letting out at a chuckle because of how cute she looked peering in the camera and not realizing just how close she was, Damon answered, "I will be down in a minute, give me a minute."

"Oh…ok," she stepped back and he ended the video call.

He turned to see where Sandy was, she was gone and from what he could hear—barking at the door. He he headed into the bedroom, throwing on some lounge pants and a white tank proceeding down the stairs to the front door where Sandy was barking and scratching. "Sandy, calm down," he ordered before opening the door to Bonnie standing on his step.

"Hi," he stated.

"Hi…I…thought that I would drop by, since maybe you wanted to stay close to home because of Sandy," Bonnie stated.

"Oh…yeah…thanks," he replied standing in the doorway.

Suddenly regretting her presence on his doorstep, "Umm…so here's your coffee," Bonnie thrust the cup towards him.

"Thanks, do you…uh…want to come in, Sandy's losing her mind here," he replied moving to the side.

Bonnie stepped over the threshold and indeed, Sandy was jumping up waiting to be acknowledged with her tail wagging. It was a definite difference than what she had been the night before. Bonnie rubbed the top of Sandy's head placing her cup down on the floor. As Bonnie rubbed Sandy a realization came over her along with anger. She slowly rose from the floor as Damon stood staring at them both sipping his coffee, "Sandy seems _a lot_ better," she commented.

"Yes, she is," Damon agreed.

Bonnie looked down at Sandy who trotted over to her food bowl and began eating, "Did you not come to the shop this morning because of last night?" she asked with narrowed suspicious eyes that made Damon uncomfortable causing him to shift in place.

He blinked, "What?" he asked as if he didn't hear what she just said.

"You didn't come to a _Cup of Life_ because of last night. You stayed home because you didn't want to see me," she shot an accusatory finger at him.

Damon moved away from her heading into the kitchen, "This is a damn good cup of coffee," he glanced down at his cup.

Bonnie followed on his heels, "What were you going to do? Avoid me forever because of one stupid kiss?!"

Damon stared back at her in shock, "One stupid kiss?"

Her eyes narrowed, "That was a punk move Damon."

He chuckled not being able to control it. She was cute when she was mad and she was _definitely_ mad, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" Bonnie challenged him.

"What do you mean?" his eyebrows knitted together.

"What are you sorry about? Are you sorry about last night? The kiss on the cheek or are you sorry about not showing up this morning?" she probed.

Damon opened his mouth and then closed it. He didn't expect her to show up here—especially not _this_ morning, "I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you. I shouldn't have stood you up. I should have called you, last night just threw me and I was wrong," he relented, "and how about I make it up to you?" he gave her one of his trademark Salvatore smiles.

"And how do you think you will do that?" Bonnie walked up to him poking a finger in his chest, "because I had Barry taking pity on me because you were a no show and he sent me over here by the way."

"Did he now?"

"Yes, he said you and Sandy were pathetic enough last week when I was away," Bonnie gave him a satisfied smile.

Damon opened one of his cabinets over his stainless steel oven, "Oh yes, I'm sure Barry said that. He doesn't exaggerate _at all_."

Bonnie pursed her lips taking a seat on one of the stools at his kitchen island, "So are you interested in a late breakfast?" Damon asked placing a frying pan on an open burner.

"Late breakfast? What are you making?"

Damon opened the refrigerator and cocked his head to the side, "Hmm, how about a special Salvatore omelet?"

"A Salvatore omelet?"

Damon removed a carton of eggs from the refrigerator along with cheese, peppers, spinach, sausage and bread. He then removed spices from his rack and began cracking the eggs in a bowl and whisking them while discussing some of the changes that would be taking place at Revel and his thoughts on the name of the new lounge.

Bonnie watched him carefully make their breakfast, mixing the eggs together with all of the other ingredients. Damon was a good looking man, had a great personality and he could cook. No wonder he had that old lady so sprung on him that she was willing to look like a complete idiot to keep him. Chuckling to herself, Bonnie looked down at Sandy who was waiting for Damon to drop something on the floor for her to gobble up.

"Here you go," he stated pouring her a glass of orange juice before flipping one of the omelets in the pan.

Within 10 minutes, Damon was sliding a plate with an omelet and toast over to Bonnie, setting down a bowl for Sandy and finally bringing his plate of food to the island taking a seat next to her. She looked down at her plate and then at Sandy, as a momentary feeling of contentment flowed throughout her body and she suddenly sat up straighter. This was a little too domestic for her.

"So how does it taste?" Damon asked looking over at her expectantly.

She looked down at her plate, she hadn't touched it yet. Picking up her fork, she slowly cut the omelet and slid a small piece on her fork. Sticking the hot, cheesy egg in her mouth, she chewed and the flavor of the cheese, spinach, peppers and spices exploded in her mouth, "Oh my god Damon, this is goooood," she gasped almost surprising herself.

He laughed, "Did you think I couldn't cook?"

"The thought crossed my mind," she knocked his shoulder.

His eyes fell to hers, "I will have you know that I am full of surprises Miss Bennett," he teased eating a piece of his omelet, "so tell me what's going on at work? Did you pick up any more accounts?"

Bonnie bit into her toast nodding, "Yes, actually. Tyler's brokerage house actually hired us to do some PR for them. I'm working on the early stages of their PR campaign. They want to bring on some new clients and I'm hoping to be at the center of helping them achieve that goal."

"Well you're good at what you do," Damon answered, "the campaign and theme you came up with for Revel is pretty damn good. When all is said and done, me and Stefan will make sure your bosses know. I'm impressed."

"Are you now?"

"Yes, Bon. We really are."

Bonnie smiled. The feeling of pride that washed over her body caused the smile to stay on her face.

"So how is your sister?" Damon asked switching the subject.

"She's Bianca. She has a new boyfriend that I enjoy teasing her about every time we speak," Bonnie smiled, "but she seems happy with him. She appears to like him a lot."

"And what do you think about him?"

She shrugged her shoulders while sipping her orange juice, "He's ok, I guess. I let him know that I will protect my sister at all costs."

"So he should live in fear."

She pointed at Damon, "Exactly. The Bennett sisters, hell the Bennett women in general will protect each other no matter what."

The way Bonnie recited that statement made Damon believe her and realize that Bonnie had many sides to her that he probably never had the chance to witness, "So when you and Bianca were younger, were you ever jealous of each other? I can imagine being twins, even if you're not identical was kind of hard."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and nodded, "It was hard at times. Moreso for me than Bianca, I guess. She was always so outgoing and people gravitated to her. I was always more reserved; I don't know why. So when we were teens, things got bad. I started rebelling a little against the role I chose to play," Bonnie confessed, "I love my sister, but it was so hard for me back then. The guys I liked, they liked her. She was the popular one and I was just her sister in the background. I didn't do well trying to mimic Bianca. I could never be that outspoken or blunt. She says what she feels and does what she wants. I sometimes overthink things to death or do what it is right, whether or not it necessarily makes me happy."

Damon listened to Bonnie. She was being vulnerable and he appreciated it. After confessing what he had about Sabine, he felt that he had grown closer to Bonnie and he hoped that she would one day trust him enough to tell him more about her story—apparently she was doing that.

"It's so embarrassing," Bonnie frowned for a moment and then laughed in spite of herself, "I went after a boy that Bianca had a crush on Junior year. We had just come from a football game and we were at a house party. I saw him, Bianca was on punishment and couldn't come to the game or the party. I danced with him, even kissed him and then he called me Bianca by mistake," she drank her orange juice, "and I was brought down to earth once again. I'm the responsible twin. The good twin. The one who does what is right all the time. Trying to be Bianca, I ignored other options in front of me at the time. I wasn't an ugly duckling or anything—I just wasn't who I thought I should have been."

Damon leaned closer to Bonnie so that he met her gaze, "Bonnie, you don't have to compete with any one. You are in a class all to yourself. You're smart, you're beautiful and that's why that Marcel guy wants to date you. You're my best friend and I don't think there is anyone who compare to you."

Bonnie sat on her stool blinking as Damon finished the last bite of his omelet. She absentmindedly ate the last of her food before Damon rose from his stool taking their plates bringing them over to the sink placing them inside. Bonnie watched him begin to wash the dishes and she bit her lip, "You know, I didn't sleep last night, well not well," she confessed, "I thought about last night and what happened outside my house."

Damon let her words hang in the air for a moment with his back to her. What happened on the stairs outside of her house was a moment that he decided to do the _right_ thing and walk away from his friend. It wasn't a classic Damon move, but it was a move that Damon needed to make for his friendship. Bonnie looked gorgeous in the moonlight standing in front of her door and the self awareness that he had, caused him to leave her with a kiss on the cheek.

He turned to face her as she sat on the stool staring back at him, "What about what happened last night?" he moved to join her at the kitchen island on his previously vacated stool. He would listen to her paint a picture of the previous night. He could tell that the air had changed. He recognized it and he wasn't sure about it. He knew what he felt the night before and he knew what he was starting to feel now, but this was Bonnie, his best friend and he couldn't go there— _not with her_.

Her heard turned and she smiled, "Outside of my house when I kissed you, it wasn't something that I expected to do," she admitted, "and I probably shouldn't have done it."

"Yeah, it's the second time you've done that," he reminded her with a cocky grin trying to lighten the mood.

"You're an asshole," she slapped his arm realizing just how hard it was.

"But you like me all the same," he stated playfully, "and I made you breakfast. You pretty much love me at this point, I heard the way you moaned when you bit into that omelet."

"Not really," she slid off of the stool and turned to walk away, Damon without thinking reached for her hand sending shockwaves through her entire body.

"You do," he stated above a whisper as his eyes bore into her. He stood up still holding onto her hand. It was as if his body was moving out of it's own volitional.

She matched his stare, "Damon, what made you kiss me on the cheek last night?" she whispered with a hint of nervousness.

"What?" he asked wondering if he could even remember his reasons as the blood in his head headed south.

"What made you kiss me on the cheek last night?" she repeated.

Damon's gaze wrecked her completely. It made her knees buckle as his eyes looked as if he was studying every inch of her face. He didn't know what else to say to her, but the truth, "Because it was the _only_ place I _could_ kiss you last night."

"Why?" her look was soft and inquisitive as she asked that question of him.

Damon shook his head, "You know why," he answered.

It was at that moment that Bonnie decided to take a page out of the book that she'd been secretly writing for herself for months, she placed her hand casually on Damon's neck and asked "Why?"

"Because it was the only place I _could_ kiss you and walk away from you last night," he breathed out staring down at her.

It was at that moment Bonnie made a decision and that decision was to jump, "Well I'm not following the same rules today," she purred standing on her toes and pulling him closer to her, Bonnie tentatively kissed Damon on the lips and for a few moments, he returned the kiss before breaking it taking her hands in his, "Bon…you don't know what this means...you don't know what happens here," he shook his head breathing heavily.

"We can still be friends after this," she stated lowly, "but, the bigger issue is I don't think we _can_ be friends if we _don't_ do this," she breathed out staring directly into his eyes.

It was as if he had been waiting for that moment for months, because within seconds his hands were on Bonnie's cheeks and they were kissing each other in the middle of his kitchen. Their kisses were feverish, passionate and the amount of intensity behind each kiss surprised them both. Bonnie reached for the bottom of Damon's white t-shirt and slipped it over his head, barely breaking their connection. Within seconds, she was divested of her shirt and jeans as she stepped out of them, slowly sliding Damon's pants down his legs. He lifted both feet up stepping out of them before wrapping his strong arms around Bonnie's torso lifting her up off the floor.

"I want this," she whispered in his ear.

"Bon, I have to get…" he trailed off starting towards the stairs with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"No…I have one in my bag," she whispered in his ear in between sucking on it gently. He let out a moan as he placed her down on the floor for a moment. Bonnie rummaged through her bag quickly, finding the foil packet and handing it over to Damon while he carried them back over to the stairs as he took a seat on the fifth step, allowing Bonnie to straddle him.

His hands were everywhere before he unhooked her bra allowing her medium sized brown globes to be free. His mouth immediately covered one as he sucked on her dark nipple while she passionately moaned. She could feel him growing with each suck. When his fingers found her increasingly wet folds, she whimpered throwing back her head as he kissed on her neck.

Her touches, her voice, her perfume—made him harder than he could ever remember being. He needed to be inside her to see if she felt as good as he imagined she did. The passion that erupted between them was almost animalistic as he found himself, ripping the thin material that kept him from her and he sheathed himself. She slowly raised her body from his for a few moments to position herself and then she joined with him and it was a feeling that he couldn't describe which immediately made him grip onto her. She was soft and warm, but it was as if she had him in a vice. He breathed out a sigh of pleasure placing his hands on her waist, guiding her as she moved to a tempo that was meant to torture him. He leaned back on the stairs taking her all in, before leaning up to kiss her.

"Damon," she whispered clutching onto him as she continued to ride, "this feels so good…shit," she buried her face in his neck as he lifted her from the stairs and he placed her on the floor. He needed to look in her eyes as the steady rhythm between them continued.

"Bon," he softly spoke into her ear as he kissed her neck, "you have no idea how much I wanted this."

She keenly responded, "I think I can tell."

The passion they gave into on Damon's living room floor was intense and neither one wanted to stop until both received their release.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Hours later, Bonnie lay on her side staring back at Damon whose gaze had not left hers. She had to admit, she hadn't expected anything as intense as what just happened. But her legs felt like jelly and the rest of her body felt as if it was on some kind of higher plane. There were some things that a girl imagined when she first met an attractive guy. What kind of kisser he would be? (Damon was phenomenal) How good could he possibly be in bed? (He was mind-blowing) and whether he would be able to bring a girl to a climax that would make a porn star jealous? (Three times). Lying under a blanket on his floor, Bonnie wasn't sure what to say—neither of them were, that was the reason why they just stared back at each other for the past five minutes. What could be said?

"Well," Damon was the first to speak looking around the living room where their clothes were strewn about, "I owe you a pair of panties."

Bonnie hid her face, "It's ok. I think you made up for it."

"Yeah…" Damon stated and then went quiet again for a few moments before turning towards her, "were you serious about this not changing things between us?"

His words hit her unexpectedly. She was still under the happy relaxed cloud of her orgasm, but hearing her words come back to haunt her—knocked her right off. She had said those words because…she wasn't sure exactly why, because its what she believed at that moment? Their friendship was important to her and no, she didn't want a boyfriend—but she also liked what Damon had to offer her, "Of course. I love our friendship Damon, I don't want it to change and I know we just...we _really_ crossed a line here, but we are still friends and I don't expect anything more from you than what I expected before we had sex."

She noticed something flicker in Damon's eyes, but he nodded, "Sounds good," he agreed, "but I gotta admit, I was surprised that things happened the way they did today," resting his hand on her thigh softly caressing it.

"Why?" Bonnie asked, "did you never think about it?"

Damon smiled, "Of course I did, look at you," he gestured towards her naked body under the blanket, "but I don't want to mess up our friendship Bonnie, it's one of the only things that I've done right in a long time."

"We're fine, don't worry…I'm not suddenly lovesick," she avoided his gaze.

"I will have you know, you wouldn't be the first to become lovesick after being with me," Damon winked.

Bonnie stole a glance at him and then licked her lips, "But I did enjoy what just happened between us."

"Did you?" Damon wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"I did," she looked into his eyes whispering.

"Well I think we can agree to be friends…with an asterisk."

"And after today, we can just go back to the way it was," she stated as he covered her body kissing her neck.

"Uh, huh," he whispered between kisses.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The sun had set hours before when Bonnie slid in the driver side of her car in Damon's driveway. She sat there looking back at his front door still feeling the effects of her and Damon's _friendship with the asterisk_. Her body tingled with every thought, every memory of his lips on her body and the feeling of him between her legs. She had managed to stay under a cloud of passion at his house, but it was starting to wear off and every insecurity that bubbled to the surface.

Yes, she had thought about being with Damon for months now and that it happened, her heart was beating rapidly and she felt like she was going to be sick. How could she look at him across a table again or even meet with him to discuss business? "Oh my God what have I done," she panicked pulling out of his driveway and dialing the only person she could possibly talk to about this.

"Sissy!" Bianca's cheerful voice filled the car, "what's going on?"

"I did something that you will probably like, but I am about to have a panic attack about," Bonnie gripped the steering wheel.

Bianca gasped, "What?"

Bonnie bit her lip, "Ok…so you know there was a gala last night for the Children's Hospital."

"Oooh who did you bring home? Good ole standby, Tyler?" Bianca asked giddily.

"No…"

"Ok, so there's a new candidate. Wow, my Sissy is getting around. Imma tell Grams," Bianca teased.

"Will you let me finish!" Bonnie exclaimed while Bianca grew quiet, "so last night, Damon brought me home…" Bonnie could hear a muffled squeal, "and we stood on my stairs and he looked so handsome and he was looking at me, I was a little pissed at him but he still looked, smelled and sounded soo good."

"So what happened?" Bianca asked barely able to contained her excitement.

"He gave me a hug."

Silence.

"Bianca? Did you hear me, he gave me a hug," Bonnie repeated.

"What?" Bianca deadpanned.

"He gave me a hug and I…my lips brushed up against his neck and it was completely embarrassing and completely stupid."

"Well what did he do?"

"He looked at me for a few moments and then he kissed me on the cheek and said goodnight."

Silence met Bonnie again, "Bianca?"

"You called to tell me you gave Damon one of those 'I want you to bang me up against the door' signals and he kissed you on the cheek?" she stated unenthused.

"Bianca…"

"Bonnie, next time just tell Elena these stories."

"Let me finish!" Bonnie said again.

"Go on and it better be good."

"Ok, so today we were supposed to have coffee. He didn't come, so I brought him coffee because his dog's sick. When I got there, he was dressed in some sweats and a tank…and oh my god Binks, he looked and smelled so good," Bonnie said in awe.

"Oook."

"So we talked, he said he didn't come to the shop because of the kiss and I got mad. He called himself apologizing by cooking us breakfast and then he said this nice stuff about our friendship and I don't know what happened. I think I might have seduced him."

Bianca screamed in delight, "You fucked Damon! Yessssssss! Tell me everything!"

"Bianca…"

"How big is he?"

"Bianca…"

"Where did you two do it? He looks like a freak, so it probably wasn't in his bed…"

"Bianca…"

"Was it just once or did you do it a couple of times, you _better_ have done it a couple of times."

"Bianca, stop!" Bonnie said half amused and half hysterical.

"What? I think this is great! I knew you two had something going on…"

"We didn't Bianca. Yeah, I had a crush but definitely not this. I think I messed up. In fact, I _know_ I messed up."

"What? You didn't suck him off?" Bianca asked completely confused as if _that_ was the only problem that could exist.

"Bianca, no…that's not what I'm saying! Me and Damon…Damon has a bunch of baggage and he doesn't want a girlfriend. I don't want a boyfriend. We were supposed to be friends, who kept our friendship out of the bedroom and every other flat surface. Tonight, we crossed a line. I crossed a line."

"Oh stop being dramatic, you can still be friends. So what, you two saw each other naked and did some triple X things to each other. You can still be friends and still bang, grown ups do it all the time," Bianca went on, "Bonnie, you and Damon have danced around this flirtation for months. Everyone could see it, so this was bound to happen. If you just want to be friends, then be friends."

Bonnie nodded as her heartbeat returned to normal and she focused on Bianca's words. "Wow, my Sissy…getting head from Marcel and then banging Damon all in the same week."

"What! How did you know about Marcel? I didn't tell you what happened!"

"You just did!" Bianca teased and Bonnie could envision her sticking her tongue out, "but it's all good Bonnie. You and Damon are adults. I know that you two can handle being in a room without tearing each other's clothes off and if you do, so what. Trust me, I know from experience."

Bonnie shook her head. She still felt uneasy about this new change in her relationship with Damon, but there was a part of her that couldn't stop replaying him on top of her on that floor causing her to writhe under his touch.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Sandy stared at Damon from the top step as he paced the living room running his hand through his hair. Every time he looked over at the stairs on the floor, he could hear Bonnie's moans in his ears and feel her lips on him. He closed his eyes, "You really stepped in this one," he whispered.

He wasn't expecting her to come to his home, be angry, eat breakfast and then start kissing him. If he was honest, he knew there was some kind of connection between them. He was well aware that they had an attraction that was beyond the whole platonic friendship that they told everyone around them. The way she smiled at him when she was excited gave him a warm feeling inside. The jokingly way she teased him about all of his missteps. The way she looked in that dress the night before. Bonnie was a gift to any man that was blessed to have her—but it wasn't him. She was clear about not wanting a relationship and he wasn't ready to have one either. They would remain friends and that was it. Nothing more.

He started up the stairs, but not before stopping front of the bright red material at the bottom of the stairs. He picked them up and held them in his hand, "A memento," he whispered before he headed up the stairs to get ready to head to the club.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie smelled her wrist and smiled. She could still smell the scent of Damon's soap on her. The shower in that condo was one that you only thought existed on television. Glass door, sitting space (she blushed just thinking about it) and a bathroom mirror with fabulous lighting that made her skin look great.

She smiled to herself for a few moments until her cell phone began to ring and Marcel's name appeared across the screen. Smile faltering, she picked up the phone. It wasn't that she didn't want to hear from Marcel, but her stomach twisted. It was guilt.

"Hello," she answered putting on the happiest voice she could muster.

"Bonnie, hey…how are you?"

"Good, good…it's Saturday, so you know," she shrugged.

"Yes, it is and that's part of the reason why I'm calling you. I was able to clear my schedule, so I will be in town next Saturday afternoon."

"Great, so I guess its on me to plan the activities?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm easy, trust me spending time with you is all I want to do," Marcel flirted.

"Aww, you make a girl feel good."

"That's the idea, but I have to go, so I will talk to you later?"

"Definitely," Bonnie replied before ending the call. She held the phone in hand for a few moments and then laughed—two men? Her Grams would be so proud. She dropped back onto her pillows. She was truly Sheila Bennett's granddaughter.

 **Soooooooooo…will they be able to go back to the way things were? Marcel's on his way, so will he step up his game? Questions…Questions…**

 **I honestly went back and forth about Bamon crossing the line in this chapter, but it happened and now they have to deal with the fallout. Like Bianca said, they are adults…it happens. Neither one has a significant other, so why not?**

 **Please show your love/like by leaving a review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Caffe Macchiato

**I apologize for the long wait, but I thank you for the support and messages. I'm happy that you enjoyed the last chapter with Bamon finally giving into the attraction between them. However, what does happen now? We shall see.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The week went by in a blur. Bonnie was busy working the account for Tyler's brokerage firm (they both came through on their networking) and she was thrown into meeting after meeting establishing the public relations relationship between the two companies. Tyler was away on a business trip and she was grateful. Having to deal with a flirting Tyler in the midst of her entanglement with Marcel and Damon was exactly what she didn't need.

She and Damon had spoken over the phone a few times and through text. It was weird. They spoke about everything, work, the changes that would be taking place at Revel, Sandy and everything _but_ what happened the previous Saturday.

Tonight would be the first time they laid eyes on each other since that day at Damon's place. Stefan and Damon were hosting a private party at Revel to have one last night of booze and music before they shuttered for a few weeks. Marcel would be arriving the next afternoon and she hadn't really planned anything as of yet, but she would find some way to entertain him.

She liked Marcel. He was really nice and was definitely a good guy and sometimes that was all a girl needed. He didn't live in Mystic Falls, so it was easy to be whatever she was with him. Much easier than being a friend to Damon at this very moment.

"Bonnie, I hear the Salvatore account is coming along," Jonah entered Bonnie's cubicle, leaning against her desk.

Beaming Bonnie answered him, "I'm excited about the rebranding; from what I hear—the campaign that we started earlier this week is doing very well. People are definitely anticipating the reopening," Bonnie gushed. It was her first big project and she was proud of what she'd done.

Jonah grinned down at her like a proud father, "So I hear. I knew that you were one of our best ever since you came on as an intern. You keep this up Bonnie and you will be on the fast track to becoming one our top associates."

"Thank you Jonah, that's what I'm going for," Bonnie smiled.

Jonah nodded before giving Bonnie another smile and leaving her cubicle. Bonnie pumped her fist in the air, "Yesss," she whispered turning back to her computer.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Stefan carried in a case of champagne while Damon stood at the bar typing away on his laptop, "I can't believe that I've signed away so much of our money today," he shook his head in disbelief.

"You sound like our father when you say things like that," Stefan mused plopping down the case of champagne.

"Giuseppe was a few things, but he knew how to make money and keep it. I'm just trying to keep it," Damon continued looking over the numbers on the screen, "but I believe, with the renovations and the rebranding annnddd the new place, we will be good for awhile."

Stefan shook his head. His brother was never satisfied and content with having the most popular bar/lounge in town—he always believed the bottom would fall out, "So is Bonnie coming tonight? She never quite gave me an answer."

Damon didn't take his eyes off the laptop, "She's been really busy this week with a new account, but I believe she is."

"But we can't do tonight without her. I've heard people talking about the campaign that her agency started this week."

Damon glanced up, "Well…hopefully she comes."

Stefan looked at Damon for a few moments sizing his brother's demeanor up. There was something unsaid going on that he couldn't place, "What happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked not looking up from the laptop screen.

"The way you wouldn't look at me when I asked about Bonnie."

Damon stared at his brother widening his eyes, "I'm looking at you right now, what do you want me to say about Bonnie?"

"I want to know what happened, did you make her mad or something?"

Sighing, Damon matched his brother's gaze, "Stefan, Bonnie will be here tonight."

Raising and eyebrow, Stefan prodded further, "Did something happen after the gala?"

"No, nothing happened after the gala. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and that was it."

Stefan eyed his brother suspiciously. Damon was keeping something from him and he was going to find out, "Is that all that happened?"

Damon was silent.

"Damon, what happened between you and Bonnie?" Stefan questioned.

Damon ignored him until the top of the laptop came slamming down on his hands, "What in the hell did you do?" Stefan asked.

Damon took a deep breath, "The day after the gala, I didn't show up to the coffee shop."

"Oook why? I know that is something you two do, so why didn't you show up?"

"Because like I said, I kissed her on the cheek after the gala but before that…she kissed me and instead of pushing things further, I kissed her on the cheek and said goodnight."

Stefan shook his head, "So that's why you didn't go to the coffee shop. That means that you two are feuding because…"

"Well she was mad that I didn't come to the coffee shop and she showed up at my house to let me know just how angry she was."

"Ok and let me guess, you turned into 'Asshole Damon' and now she's even more pissed at you," Stefan snapped, "you know Damon, Bonnie is helping us and we can't afford for you to…"

"That's not what happened!" Damon interrupted. For once, he wished his little brother didn't feel the need to lecture him, "it's the opposite of what happened."

"Ok…so what happened?" Stefan asked.

"There were some words, I told her how much our friendship means to me and how she's a good person and things went a little far," Damon's eyes shifted.

"Went a little far how?" Stefan pressed.

Damon shrugged causing Stefan's mouth to drop grabbing his brother's arm and making Damon meet his eyes, "You didn't…"

"It's not what you think, Bonnie…she was…ok, I did and I don't regret it and neither does she."

Stefan shook his head in disbelief. He had a suspicion about his brother and his best friend, but they were so adamant about being platonic that he almost believed that they would keep it up. This unsettled him and he didn't particularly like it, not for Damon and not for Bonnie, "So what are you? Dating now?"

"No."

Bugging out his eyes Stefan stood there staring back at his brother, "Sooo you're still friends."

"With an asterisk."

"Of course," Stefan sarcastically replied.

"She doesn't want a relationship, I'm not ready for one. We both agreed that it was something that we needed to get out of our system and now we're good."

"Soo it was a one-time thing?"

"Yup."

Stefan nodded, "I see. So when this guy in Detroit somehow convinces Bonnie to be his girlfriend, how will you feel about that?"

Damon glanced over at Stefan, "Stefan, I want whatever makes Bonnie happy and if that's a relationship with that nice dude from Detroit—so be it."

"I think you're lying to yourself, but whatever makes you happy Brother. But don't fuck up our relationship with Bonnie," Stefan warned him.

"Thanks for the faith in me. But like I said, we had a talk and it was a one-time thing," Damon declared.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie slid into the dark purple mini-skirt that she chose to wear to the Revel Going on Vacation party. She paired it with a black bandeau and slipped on some spiky heels to finish off the look. After pulling her hair in a slick ponytail, she took a look in the mirror. At first, she was going to wear some skin tight pants and the black bandeau, but a part of her wanted to show off her legs and maybe mess with Damon just a little. She chuckled to herself. Sure, they agreed to keep things platonic between them after the hiccup, but she could afford to have a little fun. Besides, Marcel was due to arrive the next day and she needed to spend her time with him.

"After the party, I have to go to the hospital. I'm on call until 2 tomorrow," Elena entered Bonnie's room brushing her hair.

Bonnie nodded. She hadn't said anything to Elena about what happened with Damon. Her mind hadn't worked out exactly what happened or what it meant, so telling anyone else other than Bianca just didn't feel right.

"Ok, I can get a ride home from the lounge," Bonnie put her lipstick on.

Elena stared back at her with a goofy smile, "Well, you look very nice."

"It is a party and it's a closed party, so I want to have some fun."

Elena nodding, put her hair up into a messy bun, "Marcel comes tomorrow right?"

"He does," Bonnie slipped on a black blazer.

"So is he staying here?"

Bonnie shook her head, "A hotel room. I offered our spare room, but he said he would get a hotel room."

"I could have stayed at Matt's for a couple of days," Elena offered.

"No, it's fine."

Elena folded her arms, "Bonnie, do you even like Marcel?"

Bonnie looked in the mirror for a few moments, "I don't know him. We had a good time and he's a nice guy, we talk and we have good conversations. I'm just…I don't know; he says he doesn't want a relationship but I'm not convinced."

"Well are you sure you don't want a relationship and he's just not the guy you want it with?"

"Yes, I enjoy my freedom."

Elena nodded, "I know you say that, but I just think you don't want to get into a relationship and have a repeat of what happened with you and Enzo. I get it. It was college and after college, you two were inseparable for years and now, you want to see what else is out there."

Bonnie shrugged non-committedly as Elena went on, "But I think you don't want to give Marcel a real chance because you're scared that you may actually like him and want to be in a relationship with him."

Bonnie opened her mouth to protest, but Elena got a call on her cell leaving the room and Bonnie with her thoughts. Maybe there was a miniscule of truth with what Elena said, but one thing was not true—the possibility of a relationship with _Marcel_ didn't scare her.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The music and the happy laughter of the guests flowed throughout Revel. Damon made his way around greeting some of the staff and their friends. The previous night was the last night that the lounge was open to the public for 6 weeks and tonight was only about friends personally invited to partake in the alcohol, music and tapas. In some ways, the staff of Revel were family and they would all spread out for 6 weeks until the renovations were done. Damon planned to spend time checking on his bar up in New York that he had left to his General Manager, Jesse. Since leaving New York almost a year ago, he did very little with his first creation, Bliss Bar. Jesse was fantastic at what he did and when the financials came to Damon every month, they all checked out. When he decided to leave Jesse to handle the day to day operations, he gifted him with 30% of the bar and that gave him an incentive to make it work. Damon planned to spend a week or two in New York working in Bliss Bar and giving Jesse some time off.

While listening to Anna's sister tell him all about her new job as a photographer in town, his eyes casually drifted over to the front door opening for Elena and Bonnie. It was the first time he laid eyes on her since the previous Saturday and he drank her in. She was dressed in a skirt that gave a view of every curve on her body. He sipped his drink as she made eye contact with him and tilted her head giving him a nod of acknowledgment. The feeling of temptation that bubbled up inside of him was new as he grinned back at her.

She's your friend, he reminded himself staring at her. He watched as Stefan met her and Elena at the door, giving them both kisses on the cheek and causing them both to smile widely at him. Suddenly Damon felt a disgusting, putrid taste in his mouth watching Stefan entertain Bonnie and Elena with an animated story gesticulating his hands wildly causing them to laugh hysterically. Damon recognized the feeling that bubbled up inside him and he hadn't felt it in years. He was jealous. Without a rational thought, he felt his body moving towards Stefan, Bonnie and Elena standing near the bar. He splashed a welcoming smile across his face while approaching them, as Alaric slid two martinis over to Bonnie and Elena. Bonnie caught his eye and she lifted her martini glass up as he gave her a smirk. She winked before turning back to Alaric who was doing some bar tricks with the various bottles of alcohol surrounding him.

Damon moved through the people until Stefan stood in front of him, "You know, those daggers that you were throwing with your eyes a couple of minutes ago definitely seemed a little more than just a friend observing another friend talking to another man."

"Stefan go back to flirting with Elena making her feel good…let her keep teasing your dick and don't worry about me and Bonnie," Damon snapped.

Stefan laughed, "You're lying about what Bonnie means to you, but keep lying to yourself and to her," Stefan patted Damon on the shoulder before walking away to speak to some of the other guests.

Damon moved towards Bonnie and Elena at the bar joining them, "Good Evening Ladies," he drawled.

Bonnie turned along with Elena, "Hi," she smiled.

"Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Of course, Alaric is entertaining us with his bartending skills," Bonnie laughed as Alaric refilled their glasses.

"Yes…nice. Bonnie, can I speak with you in my office? I received a very long bill from your firm and I want to discuss it with you," Damon gave her a look.

Elena and Alaric exchanged looks as Bonnie finished her drink, "A bill?"

"Yes, I think you need to come take a look with me," Damon raised an eyebrow at her.

Bonnie turned to Elena, "He probably wants a discount or something," she slid off of the bar stool and started towards the stairs of the lounge towards Damon's office.

Damon followed her up the stairs watching her hips sway as they reached the top of the stairs and headed down the hallway towards his office. Stepping inside, Bonnie walked over to his desk and stopped turning to him, "So what did we have to talk about right now?" she asked arms crossed.

"How do you expect me…" Damon took long strides towards her after locking the door, "to stand in the same room as you…" his hand reached out caressing her cheek, "watching you in that skirt…" his eyes traveled from her face down to the valley between her breasts and then back up to her face, "and not want to kiss you or fuck you right here on this desk."

"Umm, because we promised each other that last week was just a fluke, that we got it out of our system and it was a one-time thing," Bonnie whispered watching Damon's eyes as they went from their usual crystal blue to an almost stormy blue.

"Uh, huh," he stated staring at her lips as he slowly backed her closer to the desk.

"And we agreed that we would never go down that road again," Bonnie stated as Damon placed his hands on both sides of her waist and lifted her up onto his desk.

"Uh, huh," he whispered titling his head to tenderly place a kiss on her neck.

Bonnie exhaled deeply, "Damon," she whispered, "we can't…remember…"

"Uh, huh," he mumbled switching sides as his hand slowly trailed up her skirt.

Bonnie felt the heat pool in between her legs as his fingers slowly brushed against her panties before sliding them to the side and allowing his fingers to enter her slick center. She gasped at his touch, "Damon…wait…wait…there's a party downstairs," she protested weakly.

"I know and frankly, being down there and seeing you—this is all I can think about. It's all I've thought about this week," he focused on the woman in front of him staring into her green eyes, "we are friends, but Bonnie…last week…I can't get it out of my mind."

Bonnie bit her lip, "What can we do?"

Damon smiled, "Put two asterisks next to us being friends?"

Bonnie laughed, "Of course you would come up with that," she wrapped her arm around his neck, "but you have to be quiet this time."

"Yes, because I'm the loud one," he whispered before sliding her panties down and onto the floor, while unbuckling his pants.

Bonnie felt the excitement bubble up inside of her, but it was only moments later when she felt something else inside of her eliciting a gasp causing Damon to place his hand gingerly over her mouth, "We have guests downstairs," he whispered in her ear before leaning her back onto the desk.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"We're doing this horribly," Bonnie announced as she shimmied into her panties back on while Damon exited the small bathroom in his office following her.

"What do you mean? I think we did that wonderfully and only in…" Damon glanced down at his watch, "20 minutes. That's unheard of for me."

"So humble," Bonnie mumbled, "but I mean we're doing this horribly because we agreed that what happened last Saturday was a one-time thing and now, it's a two-time thing and I just don't things to get complicated between us," she bit her lip watching as he buttoned up his shirt jacket. It was starting to feel like she was having an out of body experience. She went to barely kissing Damon to having to cross her legs when he was near her. This wasn't what they were supposed to be. They were friends and that included being friends who didn't have sex.

"You think sex will complicate things?" Damon asked knowing that their relationship had become one of the most complicated entanglements he had ever had. He understood that he and Bonnie were friends, but on another level, he wanted her badly. Her smile, her laugh, her body, her gorgeous face—it all made him desire her immensely.

Bonnie bit her lip, "I guess it won't, if we don't let it. We're adults and we're really good friends, this is just casual sex," she shrugged, "we are both unattached, but we both like…"

"Banging each other," Damon supplied.

Bonnie smiled, "Right."

Damon buckled his belt and continued, "So what will your nice guy Marcel think about our little arrangement?" he asked.

Whatever smile that Damon had put on Bonnie's face was wiped away at the mention of Marcel, "I'm not Marcel's girlfriend."

"Yes, but…Bonnie, no man who truly likes you and wants a future with you wants to know that you have another guy in your life who you're having sex with. Especially when he is closer to you proximity wise than said man."

Damon's words hit her like a one-two punch to the stomach. She wasn't expecting for his words to have the effect on her that they did. She was momentarily wounded and then she recovered, "Perhaps said male won't be as offended if he is satisfied physically and emotionally in his relationship with said woman," she snapped before heading towards the door, flinging it open to Stefan poised to knock.

"Are you two…" Stefan looked between Damon and Bonnie trying to read their faces, which read that something less than pleasurable had just occurred, "done reading that bill?"

"Absolutely," Bonnie brushed passed him and down the stairs.

"Don't say shit," Damon bumped him on the way out of the office following Bonnie down the hallway and immediately he stopped on the top of the stairs gazing down at Bonnie at the bottom of the stairs. She was frozen in place being hugged by someone who made Damon's mouth go dry...it was Marcel.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie's heart momentarily paused when she headed down those stairs and was met with Marcel standing at the bottom of them with a wide smile. So many thoughts went through her head-one being that this is definitely not what she expected—especially after what happened with Damon moments before. She stood as he hugged her tightly, "I know you weren't expecting me today, but I was able to get an early flight and thought I would surprise you," he grinned, "Bianca told me where you probably were."

Making a mental note to kill Bianca, Bonnie smiled widely at him, "So she did."

"Well..." Damon moved to the side of them with a grin on his face. He looked from Bonnie to Marcel and if there was a way to sink into the floor, she would have done it right there. She could see both Damon and Marcel sizing each other with her in the middle. Damon's smile lingered on his face and Marcel appeared to be evaluating his thoughts on Bonnie and Damon's friendship.

"Marcel, this is my friend Damon—he owns Revel, you remember him from last time, right?" Bonnie introduced the two men.

"Nice to meet you Marcel," Damon stuck out his hand to shake Marcel's hand, which he did firmly with his eyes trained on Marcel's.

"This is a nice place, I really enjoyed myself the last time I was here," Marcel held onto Damon's hand.

"Well I hope you enjoy yourself tonight," Damon turned to Bonnie slightly and then back to Marcel, "the booze and food are on the house. If you will excuse me, I have to go meet a few more guests."

"Of course," Marcel commented as Damon headed over to Stefan and a few of the waitresses. Bonnie watched him walk away and her uncomfortableness did not subside.

"Hey, I hope you're not upset because I decided to surprise you," Marcel remarked gently touching her hand to get her attention back.

"Umm...no, its fine. I'm just surprised that's all," she responded hoping that she sounded even a little bit convincing.

Marcel looked over at Damon and then at Bonnie, "Did I disturb something between you two?" Gesturing between himself and Bonnie.

Turning her full attention to Marcel, she answered, "Is there something else you want to ask me?"

Marcel shook his head, "No, just that question...did I disturb something between you two?"

"Nope," Bonnie answered, "want a drink, because I really need one," she stated pulling him over to the bar away from Damon.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So you can let it out now," Stefan poured bourbon into a glass on the other side of the bar. The guests had left at least an hour ago and the Salvatore brothers were the only ones left. Damon had been uncharacteristically quiet for hours and Stefan could sense his annoyance.

"Let what out?" Damon asked downing his drink and setting down his empty glass for a refill.

Stefan sighed refilling the glass, "You and Bonnie. I know that you two aren't dating, but you are doing something," Stefan narrowed his eyes, "and I'm not sure what happened in your office, but I know it didn't go exactly well or at least part of it didn't. Soo, you can tell me how pissed you are that Marcel showed up tonight."

Mulling over Stefan's words, he swished the brown liquid in his glass around. When he first laid eyes on Marcel, a feeling of anger and jealously bubbled up inside of him. He had grown, he knew that for a fact because years ago—he would have made all types of comments alluding to the interlude in his office with Bonnie to Marcel; he needed to know that he could try all he wanted but Bonnie had belonged to him minutes before. However, those thoughts didn't ring true to him. Bonnie was much more than a conquest or a trophy to be fought over. She was his best friend** and although their relationship had taken a turn, he still respected her greatly and he would never treat her that way or make her feel that way. She was better than that and deserved so much more. He would rather slit his wrists than betray her in that way.

"Yeah, I was a little jealous," Damon confessed.

"A little?" Stefan raised an eyebrow doubting his brooding brother, "you kept your distance from Bonnie all night after he showed up and after that, you would steal glances at them looking as if you wanted to rip his head off."

"Ok, I was jealous. Bonnie and I are close and yes, sometimes I don't like sharing her," Damon threw up his hands.

Stefan drank his beer shaking his head, "Why are you doing this Damon? Bonnie obviously is attracted to you, you two are good friends and you appear to be good for each other—you have fun and I've never seen you so off your game before when a woman comes around, so why are you keeping this friendship up in its current state? If you want to be together, be together."

Damon studied his glass for a few moments before speaking, "Katherine, Corrine, Sabine, Andie...all of those relationships ended in disaster. _I'm_ a disaster. _You're_ a disaster," he pointed at his brother, "It's in our blood. We don't love people correctly. There's a reason why we can never stay friends with any of our ex-girlfriends Stefan, we wreck relationships...either on purpose or not. If we're not wrecking relationships, we are picking people who we should never be with in the first place, you...Rebekah, Amber, Deanna...it never ends with us. Maybe its the Giuseppe in us. The only reason why he was able to keep our mother is because she's a freaking saint with a lot of patience," Damon put his drink down.

"So you don't want to try anything with Bonnie because you are living under the belief that if you take that leap with her, you would fuck it up?"

"Bingo."

"But you say all the time Bonnie is different."

"She is, she is different. I feel a connection with her."

"Then what's the problem?" Stefan asked.

"I'm the problem!" Damon exploded, "do you know that if I take that chance with Bonnie and I mean a real chance and I fuck it up, I lose her. All of her. Our friendship, our connection, everything and I'm not willing to risk that."

"So you two are going to continue to sleep together and just ignore what's simmering?"

"No, the physical part is done," Damon sipped his drink, "we agreed tonight and then Marcel showed up, that's kind of a sign ain't it?"

Stefan said nothing.

"Yeah, I feel the same way. It's all for the best. Bonnie is a good person; she deserves the happiness that a guy like Marcel can give her. He's straight laced and put together. I bet he would never cheat on a woman or complicate things. He's a nice guy," Damon stated with finality, not sure if he was convincing Stefan or himself.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

After dropping Marcel off at his hotel in an Uber, where he managed to give her a quick kiss on the lips, Bonnie headed home. Her mind was in a blender. The night began with her on Damon's desk with one of the most passionate encounters she'd ever had. His kisses were able to immediately get her in a mood where she would do things that she never think about doing with another man. This was different for her, but she needed to put some distance between she and Damon. They needed to take a step back and reevaluate their friendship and what they wanted from it. What they NEEDED was not to have each other's bodies. It was a good thing that Damon was going to New York for a couple of days. It was important that they take that time to decompress from each other and she actually put some attention into seeing exactly what Marcel had to offer.

She stripped off of her clothes and plopped down in her bed. She fell back onto her pillows and breathed out. Even though her mind was in a blender, it never stopped allowing the moment with Damon in her office to bubble to the top. "I am in so much trouble," she whispered.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The next morning, Bonnie touched the door of A Cup of Life and began to open it, when another hand touched hers, "Are you going to open the door?" Damon asked.

She narrowed her eyes into slits, opening the door and hitting him with it. Hearing him cry out in pain for a moment brought a smile to her face as Sandy ran in and plopped herself on the floor below their usual table. "It's your turn to buy our drinks," Bonnie snapped taking a seat at the table with Sandy at her feet.

Damon shook his head, "Of course," he mumbled walking up to the counter to order the two coffee drinks.

"Sooo…you decided to come this week? Looks like your dog is fine," Barry glanced over at Sandy, "and looks like Bonnie is not."

Damon looked over his shoulder at Bonnie, sitting at the table with her leg and arms crossed, "Really hadn't noticed," Damon smirked, "what do you have for us today?"

"Caffe Macchiatos," Barry pushed over two cups to Damon, "and I will have a bowl of water over for Sandy."

"Thanks," Damon stated carrying over the cups and sitting one down in front of Bonnie and taking his seat across from her.

They sat there for 3 agonizing minutes without words until Barry sat Sandy's bowl down on the floor and stared between the two of his favorite customers. Pulling up a chair, he sat down and moved his eyes from Bonnie to Damon, "Ok, what the hell is going on here?" Barry asked exasperated, "normally you two would be sitting here sickeningly teasing each other and laughing—now you're both sitting here throwing eye daggers at each other, especially when you are allowing the two perfect Caffe Macchiatos that I made you go to waste."

Barry looked between the two friends and then it dawned on him, the eye avoidance, the mouths set into straight lines. Things were different between them and his years of being a barrister told him everything he needed to know, "Ooooh," he pointed at both of them, "you two got to know each other in the Angelina and Brad way, didn't you?"

Bonnie and Damon looked at each other and then at Barry, "Nooo…no way," Damon shook his head.

"Me and him…no…definitely not," Bonnie shook her finger at Barry.

"Tuh, I'm not stupid," Barry stood up from his seat, "you two ain't fooling me," he moved back over to the counter and began washing the cups.

"This is stupid," Bonnie sighed.

"Why are you angry with me?" Damon asked.

"Because…" she began and then the hesitation came and he looked back at her waiting for her to continue—but she couldn't. She knew why his words bothered her, but she would never share that. Not with him. Not right now, "because I was just being emotional. It's fine. Forget it. I'm sorry for blowing up last night," she flagged the air.

His eyes pierced right through her. So much so that it made her uncomfortable. She shifted in her seat, as he leaned closer to her so he could whisper, "Bonnie, you are my friend. You are one of the most important people to me and I don't want to lose our friendship. I will do anything to keep our friendship in tact," he spoke lowly as a group of people entered the shop distracting Barry, "and as much as I enjoy what we've had over the last couple of days, I don't want to lose us because of that. Maybe we should take a couple of step backs and return back to just friends…no asterisk and mean it."

He watched her eyes as he said those words and the steely gaze never disappeared. He didn't want their physical connection to end. He hadn't felt a connection like the one he had with Bonnie since maybe his early 20's, but he would sacrifice it all just to maintain their friendship. She meant just that much to him.

Bonnie felt a lump in her throat that she hadn't expected. The sex was incredible between them. Just his touch could set her on fire and looking into this eyes as they joined together was one of her favorite past times over the next couple of days, but she wanted their friendship. She cherished their friendship and at this point in their lives, she knew that their friendship may not survive a physical relationship between them at this time.

"I think that would be the best thing," she found herself saying, hoping that she was actually convincing in her tone and her words.

"I mean, I know it will be soo hard for you to keep your hands off of me—but I have faith in you Bon," Damon rolled his eyes exaggeratedly.

In that moment, Bonnie saw her friend again and not the man who had her screaming in the middle of his living room, gripping onto him in his office and biting her lip as he went down on her in the best possible way, "That's what I like most about you, you're so humble," she threw a napkin at him.

"Soo…I'm going to New York tonight for 2 weeks."

"I remember you mentioned that you were thinking about it while the renovations were going on, but I didn't know you would be gone for so long."

"The general manager of my bar up there is going on vacation and I told him I would take over for him," Damon explained, "and I haven't been there in months, since I moved back to Mystic Falls actually. I need to make sure the place is the same as I left it."

Bonnie focused on her drink, "And what about Sabine?" she asked.

Damon gripped his cup, "I won't talk to her."

"You sure?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "from what you tell me, she has her way of wiggling her way into your world. The last time you saw her, she managed to find her way into your bed."

"I closed the door on that long ago…"

"2 months ago?" Bonnie asked.

"Bon, come on."

"Just be careful, for some reason I don't think she's a 'take no for an answer' type of woman considering that she's not above acting as if she's going to die for you to come save her."

"I know that and I have it under control," Damon stated through gritted teeth, "what about Marcel, do you know how you're entertaining him this weekend?" he asked with a little more aggression that he actually intended.

Bonnie gave him a look and then smiled slyly, "I have some things in mind," she didn't mean to sound coy, but its exactly how it came out and she didn't feel the need to apologize for it.

"Well I'm sure whatever you two do, it will be nice," Damon countered

"It will be," Bonnie smiled sipping her coffee as if they had just thrown down a gauntlet.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"So it's grand opening and grand closing with Damon, huh?" Bianca asked.

"We just decided that things were getting complicated, so we needed to uncomplicate them fast. We got the sex out of the way and now things are back to normal," Bonnie looked through her closet for clothes to wear that evening for dinner with Marcel.

"Back to normal huh?"

"Yes, we snipe at each other in between telling each other how things are normal," Bonnie plopped down on her bed staring at herself in the mirror, "I made a mistake, B."

"With Damon?" Bianca asked.

"Yes. We shouldn't have crossed the line."

"But it was just sex, right?"

"Yes, of course it was," Bonnie answered quickly, "I was just saying that it's just weird now. That's all."

"My sister and all of her overthinking, you and Damon are the best of friends now. It's ok and I'm sure you two will be able to move past this and go back to being the best friends forever that you were meant to be."

Bonnie ran her hand through her hair, "Yeahhhh," she sighed, "Marcel will be here soon. He's meeting me at the townhouse."

"Ok…have fun, but keep both feet on the floor. We have to be able to identify the baby daddy…but then again, we would be able to tell as soon as he or she popped out…wouldn't we?"

"Goodbye Bianca," Bonnie ended the call with a chuckle.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon stepped into the luxury apartment that he rented for the next two weeks that he would be in New York. Sandy immediately barreled into the apartment and planted herself by the window staring out at the city lights. He stood beside her gazing out of the window. His thoughts were firmly on what happened in the coffee shop with Bonnie that morning. The previous night at the club—bringing her up to his office, that was a move that went off of pure instinct. It was wrong and hopefully, he and Bonnie could work things out and get back to where they were before the orgasms, kissing and thrusting. A smile crossed his lips at the memory of Bonnie on his desk.

"Well Sandy, we have two weeks to get the past couple of days out of our system. Get ready for a little taste of the city life," he kneeled down rubbing Sandy as she closed her eyes and reveled in his touch.

Damon fished his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Jesse, "Hey, I'm in town. I will be there in about an hour."

"Cool Boss, see you then," Jesse answered before Damon ended the call.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon could hear the music drifting from outside of the bar as soon as he handed his car keys to the valet outside. At first the distracted valet barely looked at him when he barked out the need for the $35.00 for valet parking. "Peter, how would you like that $35.00?" Damon asked.

He watched as the young college student jumped and went at attention as if Damon was his drill sergeant, "Mr. Salvatore, I wasn't expecting you tonight," Peter stammered.

"I'm sure, well I will be here for the next two weeks—so try to be on your best behavior," Damon winked before handing Peter his rental keys and stepping out of the car. Lining the block were people waiting to get into the bar. The bouncer smiled at him as he opened the door, "Nice to see you Damon," Michael, the big burly ex-wrestler shook his hand.

"Good to see you too Mike," Damon stepped inside. He took a few seconds to look around at the people standing at the bar, drinking, laughing having animated conversations. There were a few people on the dance floor dancing to some of the latest hits. Some of which he had never heard before, but people seemed to enjoy them. When he first opened this bar, he just wanted to do something totally different than the real estate game that his father always drilled into their heads. Giuseppe had given him the seed money, half expecting it to fail, but it didn't. It became one of the most popular bars on the upper east side. During happy hour, the wall street bankers came in to have their Manhattans and Dirty Martinis and at night, the young professionals gathered to bitch about their bosses and their significant others.

"So as you can see, I didn't let your place go under."

Damon grinned turning to tall light brown skinned man standing next to him. "Jesse," he stuck his hand out for a hearty shake, "I see that its just the way I like it."

"Absent all the owner groupies," Jesse looked over.

Damon chuckled. He remembered his life in New York. It was wild in the beginning. A different woman every week, staying out all night and sleeping all day. He was every stereotype that the movies depicted of a young bar owner with too much money and good looks, "But I am sure you have your own."

Jesse gave him a sly smile before shrugging, "But thank you for coming up here. I've wanted to take this European trip for awhile and while Logan may be a good assistant manager, I think you will make sure the place is still standing when I come back."

"Of course," Damon stated fist bumping Jesse.

"So let me buy you a drink, you will need it if you're watching this place over the next two weeks," Jesse leading Damon the stairs.

"Make sure it's the good stuff, top shelf only," Damon followed him.

"The boss would expect nothing less," Jesse moved throughout the crowd.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie opened the door to her townhouse to Marcel, "Hi, I just had to check an email before we head out. I have some items that are supposed to be released from our creative department that I have to approve," she walked over to her laptop and sat down on the couch as Marcel observed the pictures surrounding the living room, "College huh?" he pointed to a picture of she and Elena standing in their dorm room freshman year of college. Bonnie closed her laptop and then walked over to where he stood, "Yes, freshman year. I walked into my dorm room in the town of Mystic Falls and met Elena. I can't say that we were the best of friends at first, but things changed as time went on. She's one of my best friends now."

"I see and you just stayed here after school?"

"Yup, I had an internship with Jones and Martin."

"Ahh," Marcel looked down at her, before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and bending his head down kissing her. The way he captured her lips in the kiss was tender and sweet. As he deepened the kiss, Bonnie broke away with a giggle, "That was unexpected."

"Well I've wanted to do it since I saw you last night. You just seemed a little distracted," Marcel took her hand.

"Well tonight we're going to dinner and there are no other distractions," she stated leading him towards the door.

An hour later, they found themselves at a small Italian restaurant around the corner from the townhouse, Bonnie sat across from Marcel as he ordered the wine and she admired his looks. He had almond shaped eyes that were welcoming, but also mysterious at the same time, "So...I guess, I should tell you something before we start eating our meals," Marcel glanced at her from across the table.

Bonnie braced herself sipping her water.

"I wasn't completely honest about my reason for coming here, I did want to come and visit you. Get to know you here in Mystic Falls, but I also have to confess that I'm here for an interview with the Richmond Renegades," he admitted.

Bonnie sat across from him blinking for a few seconds. She was rendered speechless.

"Now, before you want to run away from me screaming—this has been in the works for a couple of months, before Bianca tried to make a love match for us. It's only been a few weeks that we've been seriously talking about me coming to work for the organization."

Bonnie nodded slowly, "So you may be moving closer," she concluded.

"Maybe if it works out over the next couple of days," he answered with a hint of hopefulness.

Bonnie smiled as the waiter placed their wine bottle along with glasses filled with Merlot. She sipped, contemplating her next question, "Marcel, let's be honest...what do you want from me here?"

His eyes focused on her, "I want to get to know you better Bonnie and whether or not I take this job is independent of those feelings—I think being closer to you is a way to do it. I know that you are not willing to rush into a relationship, but I think proximity will help us."

She opened her mouth to answer and then realized that she didn't have an answer—well not one that she was ready to give.

"But since we are being honest, let me ask you a question and while it may be none of my business and you can tell me that, what kind of friends are you and Damon?" he asked.

The question was one that lingered in the air for a few moments. She wasn't sure how to answer the question, "What do you mean?"

"Is he an ex-boyfriend?" Marcel asked to be clearer.

"No, he's not an ex-boyfriend."

Marcel nodded, "Any feelings at all there?"

Bonnie stared across the table, "Are you trying to ask me if we have ever had sex?"

Marcel's eyes went wide and he immediately held up his hands, "Look, we all have pasts. I get that and I'm not trying to pry. I just want to know if he's my competition or not."

Bonnie shook her head, "He's not," she stated with finality.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So you have a friend and you two crossed _that_ line and now you're taking three steps back?" Jesse asked sitting next Damon at the bar as the the night begin to whine down.

"Yeah," Damon looked down into his glass.

"That's not like you Salvatore, you don't usually let them get away from you."

"Well she's different. We truly are friends," Damon answered.

"I see," Jesse nodded.

"But I'm taking a break from relationships right now."

Jesse chuckled, "Is that right?"

"Absolutely."

"Well ending up in a coma will do that to ya," Jesse sipped his beer.

Damon chuckled, "Yeah, it kind of does."

"By the way, I haven't seen Mrs. Reynolds lately—guess that will change over the next couple of weeks."

Damon shook his head, "Not happening."

"I always wonder what was up with that. You and her were always weird to me, you know."

Damon would never forget the night that Jesse came back to Bliss after hours and found Damon and Sabine in very telling positions. Ever since that night and until recently, Jesse was the only one to know about that relationship and he kept quiet about it, except to mock Damon about his relationship with Sabine, "Yeah, well that was a weird time. It's nothing something that I will repeat. She doesn't know that I'm here and I don't plan on telling her. I'm here to run Bliss, visit some old haunts and just take a breather from Mystic Falls."

"Well it's nice to have you back," Jesse held up his bottle.

"Thank you," Damon clinked his glass.

 **Well a lot happened in this chapter. Bamon decided to take some steps back from the physical aspects of their relationship and Marcel is in the process of making a REAL move towards having a relationship with Bonnie. Damon's insecurities are valid and Bonnie, she's just lying to herself. LOL!**

 **Please show your love/like.**


	13. Chapter 13: Libbylou

**Happy New Year Everyone! I know its been some time since I updated and I apologize. I will try to be better. Damon's in New York and Bonnie's in Mystic Falls. Now that they've declared themselves 'just friends' what happens now?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was like a sledgehammer had been taken to his head as Damon slowly opened his eyes and caught an eyeful of blond hair belonging to the woman lying beside him. Blinking rapidly, he quickly sat up realizing he was naked while she turned to look at him with her trademark sensual smile, "Damon, what are you doing?" she breathed out.

He jumped out of bed and stared down at Sabine lying in his bed with the sheet barely covering her equally naked body. He was panicked. His mouth went dry. He rubbed his head looking around the room at his clothes strewn all over. He didn't remember seeing Sabine. He didn't remember coming home with her and sure as hell didn't remember getting into bed with her. He struggled to speak while staring at her in disbelief.

"Damon, what is wrong with you?" she asked reaching out for him.

He recoiled at her touch moving away and started gathering his clothes, "No…this didn't happen," he mumbled struggling to get his pants on.

"You mean the fact that we had one of our most passionate nights?" Sabine smiled, licking her lips "I knew that you would come back once you were finished playing those silly games," she purred reaching for him.

Damon moved away out of her reach and slipped his arms haphazardly into his shirt sleeves rushing towards the apartment hallway. He needed to get away from her. The last thing he remembered was drinking with Jesse and leaving Bliss. There was no way he called Sabine let alone had sex with her. Rushing to the front door, he flung it open to reveal Bonnie standing in the doorway with Sandy, "Did you forget about us?" she asked holding onto Sandy's leash.

"Bon?" he asked confused.

"Damon, don't rush out…" Sabine walked into the living room and met Bonnie's gaze, "hello Little Girl, come to drop off the dog?"

Damon turned to see Bonnie's eyes narrow before he felt the rush of her hand connecting with his cheek, sending his head jerking violently to the side before the sound of his phone ringing caused him to turn towards the window revealing a rainy day in New York City and his eyes opened to Sandy leaning over him panting. "San…" grimacing he pushed her off of him making her yelp and jump on the floor barking at him, "fine, you're hungry, I get it," he remarked tiredly dragging his body out of the bed and walking towards the kitchen. His thoughts swam as he replayed his dream (or nightmare) in his head. It was logical that he would have a dream of Sabine. He was back in New York and so much of his New York life before he left involved her. There was one thing that he was sure of. He would not seek her out, call her or ask anyone about her. That relationship needed to stay dead.

Then there was the other person in his dream. Bonnie was on the other side of the door delivering a rather hearty slap to his face, that he still felt for some reason. He wondered what she was doing with Marcel during his absence. They'd agreed to keep things platonic between them from now on and the Damon a couple of years ago would have welcomed that very idea—but now? He wasn't so sure that he could do that—but he would give it the old college try. Walking over to the window gazing down at the busy city below, "I will definitely try," he mumbled.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So I know that this is your town and you were in charge of finding us activities, but I wanted to know if you would be interested in attending a Richmond Renegade game with me tonight. Maybe have dinner before?" Marcel opened the conversation between he and Bonnie the next day.

"A Renegade game? Are you sure you that's the best thing for you to do, since you haven't told the Devils that you are looking for a new job?" Bonnie asked as she finished sending a couple of work emails in between looking for some restaurants for her and Marcel to go to.

"Bonnie, trust me—I know what I'm doing. The owner wants me to come to join him for dinner with his wife and then go to the game, I can't exactly say no and I thought it would be a good time."

Bonnie stared at the restaurants on Open Table and then nodded, "Ok, what time should I be ready and what should I wear?"

"For dinner, I think a nice dress or skirt and they are actually paying for me to have a hotel in Richmond tonight, so you can bring something to change into for the game."

"Uh…so did you plan to stay in Richmond as well?" Bonnie asked.

Marcel paused, "I have an early interview in the morning. If you need to come back to Mystic Falls, I will make sure that you get back safely…I am a perfect gentleman, Bonnie."

"I'm sure," Bonnie stated, "well I guess I need to look for something to wear."

"And I have a rental, so I'm fine with driving."

"Ok," Bonnie nodded before ending the call. She held onto her cell for a few moments until Elena walked into the living room plopping down on the couch, "What's that look for?" she inquired.

"Marcel, he planned out the whole evening for us," Bonnie replied thoughtfully.

"Really, so what are you doing?" Elena sat up.

"Well we're going to dinner with the owner of Richmond Renegades and then go to a game."

"Really? Isn't he supposed to keep his whole switching teams a secret?" Elena asked.

Bonnie shrugged, "I don't know, but I was supposed to plan our time here and he did it already."

"So what do you think?"

"I don't know, it's just weird you know."

"Maybe he wants to show you that he is interested in you and trying to show you what his life would potentially be like if he moved to Richmond full time. I think he is making an effort to show that he wants to take whatever you two have going on seriously. Maybe you need to start thinking about it the same way?"

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie sighed, "Marcel is a nice guy…

"And there are plenty of nice guys out here Bon, does he spark anything within you?" Elena pressed, "he's cute and he seems into you."

"He does."

"I know that you say you're not ready for a relationship, but I think you are. Maybe you should give Marcel a real chance. I know that you and Damon have your flirtation, but you two seem intent on keeping it as friends—so give Marcel a real chance, Bon."

"Well he's bringing me to dinner with his potential boss, so I guess he's giving me a real chance."

"Exactly," Elena smiled.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie glanced out of the window of the Range Rover that Marcel drove towards Lemaire Restaurant in Richmond. Bonnie heard of the restaurant before, but she never thought about stepping foot in it. It was one of those overpriced restaurants that people dropped hundreds at mostly on booze. "You look amazing," Marcel smiled at her as he followed the GPS directions.

"Thank you, I wasn't exactly sure what to wear to this. I didn't want to seem too business like, you know," Bonnie smoothed out her dress.

"Don't worry, what you have on is fine," Marcel reached over and placed his hand casually on her thigh. It was a light gesture, but Bonnie glanced down and took a deep breath, "Marcel, what did you tell Mr. Armstrong about me?"

"I told him your name is Bonnie."

"I mean, what did you tell him about me and you. Am I playing your girlfriend tonight?"

Marcel looked over, "If that's a role that you believe you can play?"

Bonnie smiled focusing back on the road.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The familiar sounds of customers at Bliss filled the air as Damon sat in the office behind the bar speaking to Stefan, "How are renovations going at Revel?"

"Pretty good, on schedule and the new place is coming along too—but I gotta admit, having this time off is nice. I'm thinking about heading out to San Diego for a few days."

"San Diego huh, who's out there?"

"One of my friends from college, her name's Katia. She moved there a couple of months ago and she's wanted me to visit."

"Right," Damon drawled.

"So how's New York? How's Bliss?"

"Bliss is good, Jesse's doing a great job. The place is packed every night, but it's different than Mystic Falls you know, the energy is different."

"I bet. Does Tanner know you're there?"

"No, I don't know where Tanner is and that's for the best. If he knows I'm here…"

"Ms. Reynolds will know where you are and you don't want that."

"I don't. Whatever me and Sabine had is over, I'm not interested in seeing her again."

"Good because the last time me and my mom had to rush to New York and sign a bunch of papers that made mom nearly have a nervous breakdown."

Nodding Damon closed his eyes. He remembered his mother's eyes when he opened his own in the hospital room for the first time, they were full of terror and sadness. He never wanted to see that look from his mother again, "I remember and almost dying kind of a cured me of whatever mental disorder I had that made me start up an affair with Sabine."

"Good, so what are you doing in New York other than tending to your bar?"

"Just decompressing."

"From Bonnie?"

"Bonnie and I came to an understanding before I left and I'm sure she's otherwise occupied."

Stefan chuckled on the other end as Damon's eyes drifted over to the door and he came face to face with a familiar strawberry blond smiling back at him, "Stefan, I gotta go. Let me know when you get to San Diego," Damon ended the call before standing up and grinning, "Corrine."

"Damon," the woman smiled walking over to with three long strides. Damon shook his head, she was still all legs and her smile with the dimples still managed to temporarily send his heart into palpitations. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her into a hug. He inhaled her scent, she still smelled the same…like vanilla.

"So what brings you here?" he asked letting her go and leaning back on her desk.

Corrine gave him a crooked smile, "Well I heard you were back in town and I thought I would stop by to see you and see how you're doing after you left New York so suddenly."

Damon laughed, "Well I didn't think you cared after you told me eat shit and die the last time we saw each other."

Corrine threw back her head and laughed, "Well I meant it when I said it, but I don't think you remember but I did stop by the hospital when you were in your _very_ dramatic coma."

Damon gasped, "I was on death's door!"

"Right, right…but I have to admit, you did scare me when I walked into that room," Corrine turned serious, "I thought that beautiful face would always be marred with the scars of that accident."

"Well it was nothing what some minor surgery and ointment couldn't take care of. So have a seat, I will get us some drinks from the bar and we can talk," Damon gestured to one of the chairs in the office.

Corrine took a seat and looked around as Damon left the office quickly.

Within moments, Damon walked in with two glasses of brown liquid handing one to Corrine. "So still modeling?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"You know I am, I know you never miss the Victoria Secret Fashion Show," she winked.

"Oh right, that…"

"And you, so your bar is going well…in what is it? Mystic Falls? I think that's where Jesse told me you were."

"It's going good, me and Stefan haven't killed each other yet. We're actually remodeling one bar and opening up another, you should come some time."

"To Mystic Falls?" wrinkling her nose and taking a sip of her drink, "I don't know about that…"

"It's not that bad…come on, if it were—do you think I could handle being there?"

"Point taken," Corrine nodded, "so what about your girlfriend? Have you found another woman to make fall completely in love with you for you stomp to on her heart?" she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Damon stared back at Corrine. Their relationship was one that just started out as a casual hook up. Somewhere along the line, they became serious, Sabine entered the picture, things got messy and it ended with Corrine delivering a well-earned slap to Damon's left cheek. He could still taste the blood in his mouth. Somewhere along the line, they actually were able to mend fences and at best, they were social media friends, "I have no girlfriend."

Corrine licked her lip, "Friend with benefits?"

Damon smiled sipping his drink, "I have a friend, but we are just that…friends. It got a little complicated for awhile…"

"Ahh, your favorite type of relationship…"

"No, it's not like that. Look, I don't have a girlfriend and I'm not attached to anyone…what about you?" Damon asked.

Corrine shrugged, "You know me, it takes a special guy to make me settle down."

Damon smiled before swallowing the rest of his drink.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Bonnie, I understand that you live in Mystic Falls?" William Montuck, the owner of the Richmond Renegades asked in between a sip of his martini.

"Yes, I went to college there and stayed afterwards. I like it. It's not the biggest city, but its big enough," Bonnie smiled. She'd sat for at least an hour listening to Marcel and William talk about basketball and business. William's wife, Iris spent most of her time looking down at her phone or around the room and Bonnie sat with her a frozen smile on her face.

"And what do you do there?" William focused on Bonnie.

"Well I work at an advertising firm…"

"Bonnie is being very modest. She's one of the best associates at Martin and Perry," Marcel gushed, "she's actually heading up an account handling a rebrand for one of the hottest lounge/bars in Mystic Falls."

Bonnie listened to Marcel bragging about her to the Renegades owner and she was actually impressed. He did listen about her career more than she guessed he had. By the time that Marcel finished running down her resume, William turned to look at her with a smile along with his wife who looked to be interested for the first time since they sat down, "Bonnie, would you happen to have a business card. We may be able to have some conversations with your firm about some of my other business ventures."

Bonnie looked over at Marcel with a smile before removing one of her business cards from her wallet, "Please don't hesitate to give me a call. I'm sure we can help you."

William took the card and then began to speak with Marcel about some of his other business venture—but Bonnie couldn't shake the warm feeling that came over her just thinking about how Marcel spoke about her to a virtual stranger. It was touching, but also made her feel like she hadn't seen him through the proper eyes before.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"This was truly a successful night," Marcel closed the door to his hotel room trailing in behind Bonnie.

"The Renegades won, so I can imagine it was for you or at the very least, William," she added, removing her jacket and laying it on one of the couches. Marcel moved over to stand in front of her, wrapping his arms around her petite body and looking down into her eyes, "Maybe you're the good luck charm that I needed," he whispered looking into her eyes before seizing her lips into a kiss. Bonnie allowed her body to melt into Marcel's for a few moments as the kiss continued; their lips doing a dance that was not completely unfamiliar but one that was different than what Bonnie was used to.

She broke the kiss with a chuckle, "A good luck charm? For you or for the Renegades."

He cocked his eyebrow up, "Maybe tonight, you were both."

She couldn't hide the fact that she felt her face instantly get warm as a blush more than likely spread across her cheeks. Marcel was turning on _all_ the charm during this visit and it was as if, someone was upstairs was pulling out all of the stops to show her where her attention should actually lie and it wasn't with a blue eyed someone who was currently in another city, "Be careful, you keep saying things like that and a girl could start to think that she's pretty important."

"Well Bonnie…" Marcel took her hand leading her over to the couch, "I know that the distance that we have is one reason why it's been hard for us to truly get to know each other, with this new job—I think it will be easier for us to get to know each other. Maybe I can wine and dine you a little more," he gave her a million-watt smile, "and maybe convince you that I could be a really good boyfriend and maybe…" he leaned forward kissing her softly on the neck, "something more."

Bonnie closed her eyes inhaling his scent as Bianca's words echoed in her ears, 'Both feet on the floor', "Marcel, you seem really sure of yourself and this job," she stated moving away slightly.

"Like I said, you're a lucky charm and believe it or not, I can see something more happening between us. I believe it and I can see it, I just need to convince you to see it too."

She couldn't help it, a smile spread across her face. She wasn't sure if it was Marcel's words and the sincerity of them or the fact that she had some wine earlier that night, but she was flattered, "So you can see the future?" Bonnie asked staring into his almond shaped brown eyes that always seemed to have stars in them.

"Yes, I can," he answered almost staring right through her.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"I could barely get out of that hotel room with my clothes on," Bonnie opened the door to the townhouse after somehow convincing Marcel just to drive her home. She was a 20 something year old woman with no boyfriend, but she wasn't crazy about sleeping with Marcel two days after her interlude with Damon in his office.

"You should have just gave him some…got it out of your system," Bianca scoffed.

Bonnie bit her lip kicking off her sneakers at the door and heading up the stairs towards her bedroom, "Yeah no, remember you were the one that told me to keep both of my feet on the floor and after what happened with Damon the other night, I couldn't go there with Marcel tonight."

Bianca gave her a disappointed 'tuh' before going on, "Look, Marcel wants to date you…seriously."

"I know, I get it."

"And he's moving closer, so there goes that excuse."

Bonnie frowned, "I know and its not like I don't think he's fine. He's fine as hell actually and he has a good personality…I just…I don't know."

"You do know, you're just scared to take the leap or you actually have feelings for someone else and you don't want to admit it."

"Bianca, if you're talking about Damon—he has made it clear that he is not looking for any type of relationship. He's messed up every single one he's been in, complete with an old lady stalker. He has baggage and he just wants to be friends and that is what we agreed on."

"Fine, so you like Marcel…give him a try…a _real_ try Sissy."

Bonnie played with a loose thread on her comforter, "You're right. Hey, you haven't mentioned to anyone that he's here interviewing right?"

"Of course not. This place is a gossip factory, but I think people realize that he may be moving on. Marcel's a good coach and he needs to move on," Bianca replied, "and maybe you should too."

"Maybe," Bonnie mumbled.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

After a week and a half, Damon was starting to get back into the swing of things at Bliss Bar. With daily briefings from Stefan about the progress on Revel and the new place, he was starting to feel as if everything was falling into place. He and Bonnie played phone tag over the last couple of days and he was starting to miss their talks. He described her as his best friend and she was every bit of that. A best friend that he loved to kiss and be inside of, but nevertheless his best friend.

Opening his door after his morning run along Central Park West, Sandy was panting away as she collapsed on the floor looking up at him, "Not used to running like this are you Girl?" he bent down rubbing behind her ears before heading over to the kitchen sink and filling her bowl with water, placing it in front of her for her to lap up.

Washing his hands, he turned to the refrigerator to start his breakfast. Most of his days had been spent during the day sleeping and exercising and occasionally meeting Corrine for lunch (and that was it). Then he would spend his nights at the bar, appearing available but not actually _being_ available. The most important victory was that he managed to leave Sabine right where she belonged—in the past.

Turning on the stove, he heated up the frying pan as his cell phone buzzed on the counter behind him. Gently touching his AirPods, he immediately heard the sound of John Legend in the background, "Are you trying to seduce me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Funny, sorry I'm on the way to the office and it took you so long to answer…" Bonnie fumbled over her words suddenly feeling butterflies in her stomach. She was being silly. Damon was her friend, for almost an entire year and a week before they had seeing each other in all types of positions annndd most importantly, they decided long ago that they were only friends and that's what they would stay.

"It's fine Bon. It's good to hear your voice loud and clear instead of the hurried voicemails. How are things going?" Damon rested against the counter as Sandy waited at his feet for any morsels of food that she could get.

"They are going well. Stefan updated me that we are on schedule for the reopening in a month and the grand opening for your other place in two months."

"Yes, I know that. My question was moreso geared to you and what's happening with you."

"I've been busy at work, you know," she trailed off.

Damon nodded, "And how was Marcel's visit?"

She paused for a few moments, "Umm…it was good. He's actually…uh…thinking about taking a job with the Richmond Renegades."

Damon stopped mixing the eggs in the bowl, "Well Richmond is definitely closer than Detroit," he managed to squeeze out.

"It is."

"So he's taking one important step to be closer to you…nice."

"Well the job has something to do with it, I'm sure. It will be a huge move for him. A much better coaching job than what he has with the Renegades."

"I see, so you don't think being closer to you is a reason for this move?" Damon prodded.

"We don't have a relationship, we're just dating and I doubt that's enough for such a huge move."

"Well it definitely doesn't hurt. Marcel from what I can tell is a good guy," Damon stated through almost gritted teeth. He meant the words, he just didn't like saying them.

Bonnie nodded despite the fact that he couldn't see her, "Soo what about you, any women hiding in the bushes since you arrived in New York?"

Damon let out a hearty laugh, "You're funny, but no. There's been no sign of Sabine and actually things have been pretty calm."

"Ahh, so no women throwing themselves at the owner of one of the _hottest_ bars in New York City?" she teased.

Damon chuckled. He missed her teasing him, "I didn't say that, you know I still look the same and I _am_ the owner. What I said was that I haven't seen Sabine. I've been connecting with old friends, it's been nice."

"Well that's a good thing, but you are still coming back to Mystic Falls aren't you?"

"Of course," Damon replied, "New York is nice for awhile, but I've become used to the whole smaller city thing."

"Of course, of course. So how much longer will you be in New York?"

"Maybe another week or two. Are you missing me already?" he teased.

"Not really, I think Barry is though."

Damon shook his head, "You shouldn't tell lies Bonnie."

"Right, well I have to go into a meeting, so we'll talk soon?" there was a hopefulness to her voice that she almost wished she could hide.

"Soon," Damon ended the call and stood looking down at his bowl of eggs. Marcel was moving closer to Bonnie and it was pretty clear that he was making an effort to show Bonnie why he should be the man in her life. From what Damon could see, Marcel is a good guy and that was exactly what Bonnie needed. He could play his role as the best friend, a confidant, but anything more than that—he needed to stay away from. He was committed to that. He had to be.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"I guess the word is out that the Lothario of Bliss Bar is back in New York City," Logan commented as she tallied out the rest of the night's receipts.

"Yeah, doubt it," Damon took a seat on one of the stools slowing drinking a glass of whiskey.

"Look, I make my way around the room. I listen to a lot of conversations and they are definitely talking about you," she placed the receipts in an envelope and handed it to Damon, "so are you leaving now or are you staying around for awhile."

"I want to do some paperwork, I will lock up."

Logan grinned, "Good, Molly planned a night for us—so I am happy to get home before 3."

"Yeah, well…that's good to know, thanks for putting the visuals in my head—I will also have a good night," Damon wiggled his eyebrow.

"Something is seriously wrong with you," Logan picked up her purse and headed towards the door, "night boss!" she called before departing.

Damon finished up his glass of whiskey and took the envelope that Logan had given him, placing it in his suit jacket. Looking down at his phone, he heard the familiar swish of the front door, "Hey Logan, you forgot something?" he turned around and his eyes met her. Sabine. She had cut her hair into a short bob and it was blonder than he remembered. She looked as stunning and alluring as the first day he laid eyes on her.

"Damon," she stated in a slight whisper.

He stood up from the stool as if her voice compelled him to like a Siren song, "Sabine," he stated evenly.

"You didn't tell me that you were coming to New York…and you also didn't mention it to Tanner," she stated with a knowing smirk.

"Tanner's out of the country and I think _we_ said our proper goodbyes weeks ago," he answered.

"Yes, but we're friends…I know you're closed, but how about a drink?" she raised an eyebrow gesturing towards the bar.

Damon sighed walking behind the bar as Sabine took a seat and looked around, "The place hasn't changed much," she commented.

"Nope," Damon poured her a glass of Chardonnay and himself a glass of water.

"So not interested in drinking?" she asked after he slid her glass over.

"I already had my fill for the night," he leaned up against the wall, "so what brings you here Sabine. I didn't tell you I was in town, so who did? My mother?"

"No, she didn't mention you being in town…I wonder why…"

He shrugged. His mother had been slightly distant lately. He wasn't sure why, but her limiting her conversations with Sabine were all for the best.

"So how's business?"

"Booming."

"And you look well..." her eyes trailed from her face down the length of his body.

"I'm getting better every day."

"Damon, it really doesn't have to be like this…" she sighed.

Shaking his head, he chuckled without a trace of humor, "You see, it _does_ have to be like this. Over the last couple of months, I've had a lot of time to think and besides all of that, the last time you showed up in Mystic Falls unannounced we said that we would have one more night and that would be it."

"Damon, I just want to be friends…that's all."

"Friends?" Damon scoffed, "let's talk about friendship for a moment. That's all we were supposed to be before…friends with a side of sex occasionally, but things didn't stay that way. You got clingy and selfish and flat out crazy!" Damon gestured widely.

Sabine shifted in her seat, "Damon…" she avoided his gaze, "I know that I was a little dramatic, but it was a rough time for me. I was dealing with the divorce and…"

"And I got that, but you played dirty. You knew that I was ready to move on and you convinced me that you were trying to kill yourself. What kind of person does that, especially knowing how I felt after my father died. Then I rushed over here, got hit by a car and almost died. That knocked some sense into me and yes, I made a mistake by even falling into your trap when you were in Mystic Falls a couple of weeks ago, but that's not happening again."

Sabine looked at him with eyes as frigid as glaciers, "There's someone else, isn't there?"

Damon rolled his eyes. He was tired of her. There was nothing he could say apparently for her to back off, "Sabine, there have been plenty of someones," he watched her eyes widen and her lips purse as he went on, "we were never exclusive, there were women while we were together and you always found a way to insert your way into any relationship that I tried to build because I was eager to make sure that you were ok. There were women while I was with you and there most certainly were women after you."

"You're just trying to hurt me," she declared defiantly.

Rubbing his eyes, Damon placed both hands on the bar counter, "That's the thing—I'm not. You were a fantasy. A teenage fantasy that I indulged for far too long. There was never any future for us and I am pretty sure you know that. Sabine, I'm sorry that your husband left you—but I can't be the man that you want me to be in your life. I'm sorry."

Sabine stared at him for what seemed like eternity without a word. Damon matched her gaze until she spoke, "You know Damon, you are absolutely correct. You can't be the man that I want you to be. You never could," she stood up from the bar, sliding her unfinished glass of Chardonnay to him and placing a 100 dollar bill down on the counter, "thank you Damon for this enlightening conversation and the moments that we had together in the past. They will not be forgotten, they are actually ingrained in my memory forever. Be well Damon," she stated before turning and heading towards the door. He stood there watching her walk out of the bar with a slight switch of her hips and shook his head, "Goodbye Sabine," he whispered as the door closed softly behind her.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So the papers are signed?" Bonnie grinned at Marcel from across the table at the Italian restaurant he selected. Two weeks had gone by since their last dinner and Marcel had signed his contract with the Richmond Renegades that morning. Ever since he left, he and Bonnie had spoken on the phone every night and FaceTimed at night. The more time she spent talking to him, the more she recognized the possibilities with him.

"Signed and now I am officially the Senior Assistant Coach to the Richmond Renegades," he beamed.

"Congratulations!" Bonnie gave him a handclap.

"Thank you, thank you. I just have to tie up some loose ends in Detroit and then I will be moving outside of Richmond permanently."

"Permanently, so that means we can actually see each other in person more than once every month?"

"That's if you want to," Marcel remarked hopefully.

Bonnie smiled, "I do."

"You know a couple of weeks ago, I wasn't sure that you would—especially when I was sure I had some competition with the bar owner."

"Damon and I are just friends and that's all we will ever be."

"Is that how you describe me?" Marcel asked reaching across the table and taking her hand, rubbing her fingers gently with his thumb.

Bonnie gave him a smile, "Not exactly…not anymore."

"Not anymore…I like it," Marcel bit his lip giving her a grin.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

She followed him into the hotel room with more nervousness than she would have preferred. He took her hand leading her into the room and divested her of her jacket quickly. Moving her slowly towards the bed. Bonnie giggled as Marcel removed one of her shoes than the other, "You are beautiful," he whispered before covering her body with his. Bonnie moved her head giving him access to her neck as she moaned in pleasure.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon gazed out at the city of New York and the lights after calling it an early night at the bar. His bags were packed by the door and Sandy was sleeping outside in the living room. "You know, some things never change," she wrapped her arms around his body before placing a kiss on his back.

"And what is that?" he turned around to face her, before sliding his arms under her thighs and lifting her carrying her to the bed.

"We click in the bedroom and that's about it," she replied moving up in the bed, "but I have to admit, this was a very nice way to say goodbye."

Damon laughed, "I have to agree with you there."

"But even when you put on a very Damonesque performance, I can tell that you are still distracted by something or _someone_ ," she sat up resting her head on her hand.

"Does that mean I didn't live up to your expectations?" he cocked an eyebrow. Dinner with Corrine had been a welcomed event after dealing with Sabine a couple of days before. They laughed, they talked and they flirted (as they always did). The sex wasn't planned, but it was welcomed.

Corrine laughed at his last comment, "You know that can never be an option when you are in the mix. But things were definitely different. Not bad, just different."

"I guess I will take it."

Corrine slid out of bed and reached for the dress that had been thrown casually on the couch in the bedroom, "You know Damon, from what you tell me—your life in Mystic Falls is drastically different than your life in New York. Despite falling into old habits," she winked, "I think you're a different person and I believe you are moving out of this _bar owner, unattached phase_ and it's good. You say you have a friend in Mystic Falls and you don't want to ruin your friendship with her, but Damon—if she is everything that you believe she is…you won't."

"I ruined things with you," Damon stated.

Corrine laughed, "I was far from the love of your life Damon. I'm not that girl, but someone else may be…take the chance," she slid her dress over her head.

"This is not the pillow talk that I imagined," Damon mumbled.

"Yeah, well…this is the pillow talk you will get," she stated picking up her purse before leaning and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Damon held onto her arm, "Maybe one more for the road?"

Corrine laughed as Damon pulled her back down on the bed.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Marcel planted a kiss on Bonnie's slightly damp forehead before moving beside her and wrapping his arm around her bringing her into an embrace. He kissed her shoulder softly, "Today was a _GOOD DAY_ ," he declared as he and Bonnie both burst into laughs.

"Was it?" she turned over on her back with his eyes shining down at her.

"Definitely, I got the dream job and the dream girl…what else could a man want?" he caressed her cheek.

Bonnie laughed, "I'm the dream girl?"

Marcel placed his hand on her face, gently coaxing her to look back at him, "You're beautiful, intelligent, witty…why wouldn't you be?"

Bonnie grinned raising her hand, leaning up and kissing Marcel. Maybe she needed to stop putting up roadblocks and just allow herself to be in the moment and in a relationship. Marcel was definitely different than Enzo and it was nice being with him, she couldn't deny it. He made her feel good and sometimes that's all a girl needed.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The next afternoon after sleeping in, Bonnie pushed the door open to _A Cup of Life_ and went to the counter, "What do you have for me today. I know I'm a little late, but I had a late night and an early morning?" she met Barry's eyeroll.

"Only you?" Barry raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, her stomach flip flopped, "Yes, I think Damon's still out of town."

"I see, well I will give you something not too crazy, a Libbylou."

Bonnie wrinkled her nose, "Sounds weird."

Barry shrugged his shoulders before turning around to make the drink. Bonnie stood looking at the pastries in the case. Marcel had left early in the morning for Detroit to finish packing up things before his big move. Bonnie smiled just thinking about their previous night. While she had some reservations about moving to the next level with Marcel, she was a twenty something woman who deserved to have fun in whatever form she saw fit. As she readied herself to choose a chocolate croissant, she felt something or someone touch her leg. She glanced over to see a beagle staring back at her with wide 'pet me please' eyes. She glanced up and saw Damon standing in the doorway and her heart literally did a triple beat staring back at him—his eyes looked bluer, he was clean shaven and his hair had been cut down a little more. He stared back at her and gave her a tiny grin, "Hey Bon," he greeted her, "everything over there looks good enough to eat."

Bonnie heard Barry give a quiet whistle behind the counter and she decided she hated both him and Damon.

 **Well Bonnie decided to take a step further with Marcel, we'll see how that turns out. Damon managed to wave goodbye to Sabine again and maybe even a part of his New York past. So what happens now that he's back in Mystic Falls.**

 **Bamon do pretty well when they are apart, but what happens when they lay eyes on each other and spend time together?**

 **Thank you for your support as always and please feed the review meter.**


	14. Chapter 14: Iced Lattes (Part 1)

**I've been away for some time and I apologize for it. Bamon's been hiding from me for a long time. However, I appreciate all of your reviews and messages. I wrote this awhile ago and I thought I would share. This is just Part 1, I will come back…**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ch. 14 Iced Lattes (Part 1)

Bonnie slowly rose from the floor as Damon moved closer to the counter, "So what are we having today Barry?" Damon glanced over the counter while Barry finished mixing the coffee drink.

"Hmm, well I was going to make Libbylou, but looking at you two at the moment—I think some Iced Lattes will work just as well," he gave Bonnie a smart-ass grin.

"Whatever," Bonnie stuck out her tongue as she moved over to an empty table with Damon and Sandy following.

"Soo…" Damon smiled from across the table, "how are you, did you miss seeing my lovely face every weekend?"

Bonnie shook her head, "Not a bit."

"Right, sure…I know you were tired of paying for your own coffee," Damon winked as Barry sat the iced drinks in front of them.

"Well you know, I love getting free drinks. That's why I made best friends with a bar owner."

"Of course…"

Bonnie sipped her drink and then looked at Damon, "You look good. I take it New York treated you well this time?"

"It did. My bar up there is doing amazing."

"Uh, huh and see any ex-girlfriends?"

"Actually yes," Damon sipped his drink, "it was nice to spend time with people from my former life. Sometimes, they know you in ways that people in your present don't."

"Oh really?"

"They gave me some things to think about," he admitted.

"Maybe rekindling a relationship?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

Damon squinted. He was a little surprised that Bonnie was going down this road of questioning—especially after what their relationship turned into a couple weeks back, "No rekindling in New York. I had some fun, I will admit—but that was it. What about you? Did Marcel manage to convince you to be his girlfriend?"

Bonnie's eyes drifted up to Damon's and suddenly her mouth went dry. How could she describe what she and Marcel were at the moment, "Well I decided to give him a chance…a real one," she declared wondering how she sounded. Hoping that she sounded confident in that statement. She watched as Damon's eyes widened a little before he took a sip of his drink, "Well that's something," he managed to squeeze out.

"He's a good guy. He knows how to put a smile on my face."

Damon felt his stomach turn. He felt physically sick. He wasn't sure exactly what meaning that 'He knows how to put a smile on my face' was, but it wasn't something he wanted to dwell on for long, "So will he be joining us for these Saturday morning gatherings?"

Bonnie's eyebrows knitted together confused, "Why would he?"

Damon let out a laugh that was almost mocking which made Bonnie immediately go on the defensive, "You two are on the road to happy relationship bliss and Marcel is cool with you having coffee with a man that not a month ago you were engaged in some very _adult_ activities with?" he leaned forward with a raised eyebrow, "Marcel must be damn near a saint."

"Marcel knows that I have a life outside of him."

Damon sipped his drink and leaned back observing Bonnie's demeanor. She was sitting back in the chair, arms folded and avoiding his pointed gaze, "You did tell Marcel about us right?"

"What about us?"

"The fact that the night he arrived in Mystic Falls," Damon began and then leaned forward speaking above a whisper, "I had you bent over my desk in Revel."

It was raw, explicit, but true and the mere memory of it made Bonnie cross her legs. She spent the last couple of weeks putting that moment and the other out of her mind and Damon being back and mentioning it didn't help, "What happened between us is all in the past. We agreed about that," she stated through clenched teeth.

"Bonnie, I'm not trying to go back there—I'm just saying, that Marcel must be a hell of a guy to be fine with that."

"I'm a grown women, who I had sex with prior to deciding to have a relationship with him is none of his business!" she spat out a little more defensive than she intended.

Damon felt the nerve that he must have hit with Bonnie and held up his hands in protest, "Hey Bon, I'm not criticizing your choices here…I'm just saying…"

"You're just implying that I'm hiding something from Marcel and I'm not, I don't think it's any of his business and why are you even worried about it? Marcel has nothing to do with our friendship and you made it pretty clear that this is only a friendship—so you really shouldn't concern yourself with what my potential boyfriend thinks about you or our friendship," Bonnie snapped snatching up her bag, "I think we've spent enough friendly time together today," she rose from her seat knocking back the chair startling Sandy and causing Barry to look over with a confused look.

"Bonnie, what's wrong with you?" Damon asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about," she threw down a couple of bills on the table and stormed out of the café.

Damon looked over at Barry, "I'll be right back," he stood up and rushed after Bonnie with Sandy staying on the floor of the café. Damon rushed down the street trying to catch up with the petite little woman that just stormed away from him.

"Bon! Come on, stop walking for a moment," he called after her. For a woman with such short legs, she sure moved fast. She stopped whipping around to face him. She should have kept walking, she knew she should have, "what is the problem? Why did you leave like that? What am I saying that is so wrong?"

"You're not saying anything wrong," she stated quietly in almost a defeated tone.

"Ok…soo…"

Bonnie ran her hands through her hair, "Damon, you said that our friendship means a lot to you…"

"It does."

"Then I think in order for our friendship to work now, we need to keep some things off the table of discussion and Marcel is one of them. It just won't work with us ever discussing it."

"If that's what you want."

"It's exactly what I want," Bonnie stated with a hint of finality.

 **Just a taste…that Damon ain't gonna get for awhile. LOL!**


End file.
